


Алькасар заклинателей

by Laiana



Series: Заклинатели [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Добро пожаловать в волшебный мир. В мир, где магия кольцами охватывает жизни людей, где отмеченный знаком может стать заклинателем, а севший на Трон — королем. В мир, где потомки драконов до сих пор парят в небесах, а школа магии ждет своих учеников. Двери Алькасара распахнуты для каждого, но истинными заклинателями смогут стать лишь избранные.Ребенок из семьи воинов Севера и отпрыск благородного дома Юга — волей древнего артефакта их жизни тесно переплелись. Чтобы закончить обучение, им предстоит пройти тяжелый путь. Только перешагнув через себя, они смогут объединиться. И только объединившись, они станут настоящими магами.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Заклинатели [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051352





	1. 1. Партнерство

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Bosaya maya  
>  **Гамма:** terebellum  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Персонажи:** Дженсен, Джаред  
>  **Жанр:** РПС-АУ, фэнтези  
>  **Размер:** ~ 68000  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:**  
>  Присутствует графическая гетная сцена (Дженсен/представительница древней профессии\Джаред)  
>  **Примечания:** Первая часть трилогии, написано на Big Bang 2014
> 
> **Карта мира** от fire*n*dust (Диагор)  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/10/62980fb0a1402f117b5397487c971354.jpg)  
> 

_— Давай же, Росс! Коснись его! — насмешливо подбадривали звонкие мальчишеские голоса со стороны ограждения.  
Но Росс почти не слышал слов, рассматривая припорошенный снегом Обелиск. Закушенная губа выдавала его нерешительность. Время шло, а он так и не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.  
— Ну же! — подначивали из толпы. — Ты же не девчонка, Росс! Или девчонка?  
Зубы сжались, обветренная губа лопнула.  
От возмущения и гнева потемнело в глазах. Слизнув выступившую кровь, Росс разозлился еще сильнее — и на мальчишек, и на себя. Из-за того что пошел у них на поводу, из-за того что все еще пытается что-то доказать, из-за того что стоит здесь и боится пойти дальше.  
Злость и боль придали ему так недостающей решимости. Он снял меховую рукавицу и шагнул вплотную к Обелиску, больше не чувствуя ни мороза, кусающего кожу, ни выжидающих взглядов, назойливо жгущих затылок. Рука вытянулась вперед. Пальцы почти чувствовали стылый холод камня. Ледяного, как и все кругом. Росс отстраненно подумал о том, что весна в этом году запаздывает, и вряд ли крепкие морозы уйдут раньше праздника Равноденствия.  
— Что за шум вы здесь устроили? — послышался низкий голос Джошуа, перекрывший насмешливые выкрики. Вскоре брат и сам показался на площади. — Кто-нибудь скажет мне, где Росс?  
Решимость дрогнула. Протянутая рука сжалась в кулак.  
Джошуа, проследовав за взглядами мальчишек у ограждения, повернул голову к темному камню. Когда он опознал в застывшем перед Обелиском подростке младшего брата, его глаза расширились, с лица сошла вся краска.  
— Росс, темный лик! Отойди оттуда!  
И тогда Росс решился. Раскрытая ладонь с силой впечаталась в холод темного камня. Сердце екнуло в испуге.  
Не было ни грома, ни молний. Ничего, о чем шептались между собой дети, слушая разговоры взрослых. Обелиск не потеплел, не задрожал. Ничего. Тишина. Даже мальчишки, и то затаили дыхание, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на неподвижного приятеля. Джошуа, как и все переставший дышать, громко выдохнул и поспешил к брату. В его глазах читалось обещание неминуемой трепки.  
Оторвав Росса от камня, он первым делом отвесил ему неслабую затрещину.  
— В этот раз я ничего не скажу отцу, — хмуро произнес он, пряча за раздраженными интонациями облегчение, и потащил его за шкирку в сторону. — Но ты должен научиться нести ответственность за свои поступки, Росс. Не пройдет и двух лет, как ты сможешь стать воином! А воин, не отвечающий за свои поступки — не воин! — отчитывал он притихшего подростка и, повернувшись, гаркнул толпе, тут же принявшей безучастный вид: — Расходимся, представление окончено!  
Росс послушной куклой последовал за братом. Внутри его сковывал страх, заставляющий тело и разум цепенеть. Он чувствовал — несмотря на то что ничего не произошло, кое-что все-таки случилось. Кожу не жгло, не чесало, не кололо, как говорилось в легендах, но он все равно знал — оно там. И этого уже не исправить. Воспитательная речь Джошуа не имела смысла. Она попросту опоздала.  
Притормозив между лыжными повозками, Росс поднял на брата испуганные глаза.  
— Джош, я… — сдавленно проговорил он, облизнув сочившуюся сукровицей губу. — Я думаю, отцу все-таки придется рассказать.  
Под непонимающим взглядом Росс снял рукавицу с левой руки и продемонстрировал брату то, в наличии чего не сомневался.  
На ладони белела Стигма заклинателя._

Распахнув глаза, Росс сел на постели. Сердце глухо стучало, ладони взмокли, а по вискам струился пот. Приснившееся прошлое в преддверии сегодняшнего дня больше походило на кошмар. Сон отказывался отпускать, вызывая воспоминания, о которых хотелось бы не помнить.  
Росс спустил ноги на пол и крепко сжал руку в кулак, пряча в нем белую метку. Одному Двуликому было известно, как сильно он ее ненавидел. Поначалу за то, кем она его делала, а сейчас за то, кем не сделала. Но думать об этом он не будет.  
Почесав редкую, никак нежелающую отрастать бородку, Росс поднялся и бросил взгляд за окно. Светало. Солнце медленно выходило из-за гор, и золотистые лучи неторопливо скользили по расписным гобеленам и стенам. Стояла абсолютная тишина, лишь изредка кто-то слабо всхрапывал или зябко кутался в одеяло. Несмотря на наступившее лето, по утрам в горах было прохладно.  
Втянув свежий воздух, Росс облачился в привычную одежду. На него никто не обратил внимания. Веселившиеся в честь окончания обучения заклинатели гуляли вчера до поздней ночи и теперь крепко спали. Но Росс знал, не пройдет и нескольких часов, как большая часть из них отправится в дорогу. Он наблюдал эту картину из года в год, предпочитая смотреть вслед отъезжающим, чем разглядывать остающихся.  
Ненавистный праздник Первого дня лета начался.  
Росс переплел косу и закатал рукава рубашки, скрыв белые вставки на отворотах. Темный плащ лег на плечи и капюшон упал на лоб, спрятав лицо в тени — Росс наконец почувствовал, как напряжение, подстегнутое сном, начало постепенно отпускать.  
Он вышел из крыла заклинателей и направился в сторону тренировочного двора. Если что и было способно помочь обрести равновесие, так это ощущение тяжести меча в руке и ноющая боль в мышцах.  
Ни во внутреннем дворе, ни на Мосту Единства, ни в западных галереях Алькасара не было ни единой души, и он смог окончательно расслабиться. Замок спал. На поле его встретили одни лишь тренировочные манекены да укомплектованные стойки с оружием.  
Росс откинул капюшон, снял плащ и расправил плечи. Ноги сами двинулись к стенду с мечами. Изящный клинок из гардийской стали послушно лег в ладонь, и Росс сделал пару пробных выпадов, проверяя баланс.  
На тренировках редко выпадала возможность обращаться со сталью. Чтобы не покалечить противника, использовалось дерево. Изнеженная блажь для айсароссцев. Сейчас, когда рядом никого не было, Росс позволил себе использовать настоящий клинок.  
Меч летал. Делая выпад за выпадом, перетекая из стойки в стойку, Росс полностью отдался ритму одиночного боя. Старые, давно заученные движения не вызывали трудностей. То балансируя на одной ноге и прокручивая эфес, то приседая в колене и атакуя, он шел туда, куда звал меч.  
Когда боец напротив делал выпад, Росс ставил блок, когда тот отступал, он стремительно контратаковал. Противник существовал только в его голове, но Росс видел его в отблесках лучей на стали и чувствовал его, слыша свист рассекающего воздух клинка.  
Бой прекратился неожиданно, когда меч, вместо того чтобы плавно разрезать пустоту, с оглушительным звоном столкнулся с другим мечом. Удар болью отозвался в напряженных мышцах, но Росс не разжал руки — наоборот, сильнее сомкнул пальцы на эфесе, почти блокируя, почти контратакуя в ответ.  
Переведя взгляд со скрещенных клинков, он увидел прервавшего тренировку и поспешно опустил меч. Магистр боевой магии рассматривала его со спокойной, едва заметной на тонких губах улыбкой.  
— Светлого лика, магистр, — проговорил он.  
Магистр, ударив клинком по опущенному мечу, заставила его отступить на шаг.  
— Превосходная техника, заклинатель, — вместо приветствия сообщила она. — Но даже самое искусное мастерство не дает тебе права использовать сталь.  
— Прошу прощения, — не испытывая раскаяния, извинился Росс.  
Магистр вновь ударила по клинку, на этот раз раздраженно, вынуждая принять боевую стойку. И Росс молча перенес вес, крепче впечатывая ступни в землю.  
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд наставницы, пронзительный и хищный. Раскосые глаза и тонкая линия носа, присущие всем жителям ее провинции, только усиливали этот эффект.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Росс? — со вздохом спросила магистр, отбрасывая официальное обращение.  
Он наконец поднял взгляд.  
— Тренируюсь, магистр. Как и всегда.  
— Как и всегда? И это в такой день? — Наставница повела плечами, и было непонятно, злится она или просто готовится к бою. — Тебе полагается быть в другом месте.  
— В мече — прозрение, — процитировал Росс старый стих.  
В его голосе не было горечи, но, должно быть, она отразилась в глазах.  
— А в битве — чистота, — закончила магистр. — Меч наизготовку, заклинатель. Преподам тебе урок.  
Прозвучало двузначно. Но бой с магистром боевой магии, да еще и на настоящих мечах… Росс поспешно поднял клинок.  
Заведя одну руку за спину, наставница встала в атакующую стойку. Худощавая и жилистая, с резкими чертами лица и высокими скулами, она выглядела почти угрожающе.  
Первый удар чуть не вырвал меч из его рук. Отразив атаку, Росс отступил на шаг. Чтобы сохранить равновесие, прошлось приложить немалые усилия — сила магистра была способна сбить с ног. Сталь стремительно мелькала перед глазами, Росс только и успевал менять позы, защищаясь. О контратаке даже думать не приходилось: все усилия уходили на то, чтобы удерживать безжалостный натиск. Магистр его не щадила. И не поддавалась.  
Уже то, что их бой длился дольше пары минут, было достаточным поводом для гордости: магистру боевой магии, чтобы выбить меч из рук противника, обычно хватало несколько секунд.  
У границы тренировочного поля Росс замешкался: по правилам боя переступать черту запрещалось. Несмотря на пустое пространство за спиной, двигаться назад он больше не мог.  
Росс согнул ногу в колене, уходя вбок, а затем быстро перекатился вперед. Чужой клинок прошелся в дюйме от руки, но не задел. Развернув корпус и запрокинув меч, Росс блокировал смертельный удар. Этот прием, выученный в детстве, подсказал ему инстинкт, работающий сейчас куда быстрее разума. Но следующую атаку Росс не успел остановить. Меч был выбит из рук, вызвав резкую боль в сведенных от напряжения мышцах, и взлетел в воздух. Сверкнув в лучах солнца, он упал магистру в ноги. Наставница, поддев за эфес одним движением ступни, легко его перехватила и, не колеблясь, вытянула вперед. Холодная сталь коснулась горла, и Росс затаил дыхание.  
— Превосходная техника, — повторила магистр. Ее дыхание за время боя так и не сбилось, голос звучал ровно.  
Развернув меч, она вернула его Россу. Теперь, когда бой был закончен, стало заметно, как беззвучно звенит воздух вокруг наставницы. Несомненно, она использовала магию. Кольца стихии, которые Росс уже отчаялся когда-либо увидеть, должны были сейчас вращаться вокруг нее.  
Магистр скупо улыбнулась.  
— А теперь ступай медитировать, Росс. Сегодня важный день.  
В ее голосе не было жалости или сочувствия, и это принесло облегчение. Росс ненавидел их, как ненавидел и взгляды, сопровождающие его повсюду в этот день. Участие, сочувствие и интерес — от учителей; жалость, любопытство и облегчение — от учеников. Последнее задевало больше всего.  
— Спасибо за урок, магистр Лиэн, — склонил Росс голову.  
— Светлого лика, заклинатель.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, магистр уже покинула двор.  
Мышцы ныли, пятиминутный бой вымотал не хуже полноценной часовой тренировки. Вытерев пот со лба, Росс вернул меч на место и накинул плащ. Вопреки наставлению магистра, он выбрал дорогу, ведущую в Башню Архивов.  
Алькасар просыпался. Немногочисленная прислуга занялась приготовлениями к вечернему ужину, не менее торжественному, чем вчерашний. Глубже надвинув капюшон на лицо, Росс свернул в узкий коридор, огибающий малый обеденный зал, а затем прошел вдоль пустующих с наступлением лета учебных классов.  
На восточной стороне замка, скорее всего, уже начались поспешные сборы в дорогу. Магики намеревались провести свободные от учебы месяцы с родными или развлечься в близлежащих городах, а окончившие курс заклинатели возвращались домой. Но были среди них те, для кого испытания только начинались — отмеченные Стигмой заклинатели. Все в черных одеждах, с белыми вставками на отворотах и рукавах, они торопились уединиться для медитации: кто в садах, кто в тихих залах, кто в собственных опустевших спальнях. Их всех ожидала церемония Партнерства.  
Когда-то Росс был таким же воодушевленным, как они.  
Зайдя в первый ярус Архивов — общую для заклинателей и для магиков библиотеку — Росс направился к столу в дальней части помещения, как раз за большими песочными часами.  
Начатую книгу он нашел быстро и, открыв, погрузился в чтение. Но, несмотря на увлекательность затронутой темы, он так и не смог сосредоточиться на тексте. Мысли возвращались ко сну и сегодняшнему дню.  
— «Символьная магия в аспекте исторического дробления общества»? Похвальный выбор. И любопытный. В нынешнее время никто не интересуется историей.  
Росс поднял голову, и не смог скрыть удивления на лице.  
— Светлого лика, магистр Молдвин, — приподнявшись, поприветствовал он магистра знаний.  
Росс мог месяцами не встречать никого из них, не говоря уже об общении — и вот, второй магистр из шести и все за одно утро.  
Росс никогда не верил в совпадения.  
— Светлого лика, юный заклинатель.  
Пожилой магистр, старчески охнув, присел на скамью напротив и потер поясницу.  
— Сегодня важный день, не так ли? — заметил он, без стеснения разглядывая Росса.  
Росс проглотил резкий ответ. Мотивы учителей были столь же очевидны, сколь и бессмысленны. Он смирился. И все для себя решил. Вещи уже собраны.  
— Нынешние заклинатели совсем не стремятся к знаниям, — устроившись удобнее, продолжил говорить магистр. — Сердце радуется, когда вижу юные головы, склоненные над пожелтевшими страницами.  
— Это всего лишь книга.  
— В книгах заложены ценные знания для тех, кто умеет их правильно читать. И ты не обделен этим талантом, юный заклинатель.  
Обращение магистра задевало сильнее, чем того хотелось, но старый маг вряд ли осознавал это с высоты своих лет.  
Еще когда Росс только пришел в Алькасар, магистр знаний уже тогда редко общался с учениками, а в последние годы так и вовсе поселился в малодоступном Архиве Пророчеств на Скале Архимага. Росс не мог понять, почему именно сегодня учитель показался в Архивах.  
— Значит, Партнерство. — Магистра не волновало, что Россу неприятна эта тема. Возраст позволял ему быть бесцеремонным там, где другие проявили бы тактичность. — Почему же ты не медитируешь, заклинатель?  
— Может быть, потому что это нисколько не помогло мне в предыдущие годы, — тихо ответил Росс. Только почтенный возраст и статус магистра удержали его от более резкого ответа.  
— Столько гнева, — коротко хмыкнул учитель, а затем, не удержавшись, разразился кашлем.  
— Принести вам воды? — ровным голосом спросил Росс.  
— Нет, не стоит.  
Магистр должен был ощутить его досаду. Росс и так знал все, что учитель собирался сейчас сказать: что в данной ситуации не было его вины, что от него не зависит обретение партнера, что нужно подождать, что не стоит отчаиваться, что… Этих «что» было бесконечное множество.  
Росс ждал пять лет! Пять церемоний Партнерства он оставался один, без партнера и без возможности продолжить обучение. Никто и никогда не ждал так долго!  
У Росса была уйма времени, чтобы изучить этот вопрос. И размышления о ничтожности своей силы, о том, что он не сможет подойти в партнеры даже самому слабому магу, все чаще отравляли его мысли.  
Магистр опять закашлялся, и Росс поднялся.  
— Не стоит, все в порядке…  
Росс все же взял стоявший неподалеку кувшин.  
— Скажи мне, заклинатель, ты ведь думал о том, чтобы уйти из Алькасара? — Это было скорее утверждение, а не вопрос.  
Кувшин дрогнул, и вода пролилась на тумбу.  
Такого он совсем не ожидал.  
Росс опустился обратно на скамью и поставил наполненный стакан перед магистром.  
— Считаете, я не должен об этом думать?  
— Вот значит как. — Магистр откинулся на скамье. — Конечно, ты думал.  
Некоторое время Росс разглядывал темное дерево стола под своими пальцами, а потом все же поднял решительный взгляд на старого мага.  
— Я уйду до заката, — твердо сообщил он.  
— Вот значит как, — повторился магистр и, тяжело вздохнув, отпил воды. — Уже решил, куда пойдешь?  
Росс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы опять опустить голову. Магистр был прав: идти ему некуда. Алькасар был его шансом доказать себе и окружающим — доказать отцу, — что он может быть хоть на что-то годен. Что даже проклятый, даже отстающий мальчишка все еще может быть бойцом. Если и не воином Айсаросса, то боевым магом Алькасара.  
Росс посмотрел на свою ладонь, где все еще белела метка заклинателя. С этим он на всю жизнь останется заклейменным. Для любой провинции Стигма — это клеймо. Для северян — клеймо магии, для южан и централов — клеймо труса, а для заклинателей — клеймо предавшего свою судьбу мага. Потенциальный заклинатель, отказавшийся от своего дара, будет изгоем везде. Никого не интересуют причины.  
Росс рассматривал ладонь и совсем забыл о сидящем напротив магистре, пока тот не поднялся из-за стола.  
— Этот знак, юный заклинатель, символ того, что тебе судьбой предначертано стать магом. Поэтому, прежде чем идти ей наперекор, убедись, что готов встретиться с последствиями.  
Осуждение в голосе магистра задело, хотя не должно было бы.  
— Магистр? — окликнул Росс, приподнявшись следом. — Вы считаете… Вы так уверены в моей способности стать магом?  
Старый заклинатель медленно развернулся.  
— Любой, отмеченный Стигмой, может стать магом, — просто ответил он, а затем взгляд его выцветших глаз сделался задумчивым. — Подумать только, пять лет! Тот заклинатель, что заставил тебя ждать так долго… Должно быть, он удивительный человек!  
Росс в этом сомневался, но больше, чем кто-либо, хотел его увидеть. Партнерство являлось лишь первым шагом на пути становления мага, но только преодолев его, можно было двигаться дальше: сорвать Стигму, открыть Знак заклинателя, а по истечении срока обучения пройти испытание на кольца и стать настоящим магом.  
Сотни заклинателей в течение этих пяти лет без проблем обретали своих партнеров, а он раз за разом оставался один. Вначале он не придавал этому значения. Редко, но бывали случаи, когда заклинатель был вынужден ждать больше одного года. Но никто не ждал больше трех лет! Росс же ждал пять.  
Он раз за разом проходил первую ступень обучения. И прождал достаточно долго. Никто не вправе упрекнуть его за решение пренебречь своим даром.  
В судьбу Росс не верил еще с тех пор, когда на ладони проступила проклятая Стигма, перечеркнув то будущее, что ему было обещано по праву рождения, но сомнения — глупая надежда — оставались.  
Когда магистр ушел, он все еще пытался читать книгу.

— А вот и ты!  
На этот раз Росс не сдержал раздраженного вздоха. Когда он поднял взгляд на молодого мага, безошибочно опознав его по беспечному голосу, тот уже направлялся к его столу, одновременно стараясь не выронить старые свитки из рук. Волосы его, небрежно перехваченные тесьмой, как обычно, падали на лицо и спутывались между собой, но их хозяина это не беспокоило.  
Сев напротив, он скинул свитки на стол и мотнул головой, откидывая особо настойчивые пряди, чем окончательно расслабил тесьму. И только тогда он обратил внимание на вернувшегося к чтению Росса.  
— Ты совершенно, патологически предсказуем, Росс. Поэтому если в будущем хочешь избегать общества, воспользуйся моим советом: не приходи туда, где бываешь каждый день.  
Дан — вернее, Данрагнал — был, наверное, единственным человеком, которого Росс мог назвать своим другом. Но это не мешало ему задаваться вопросом, почему он все еще продолжает считать его таковым. Молодой маг мог вывести из себя даже камень.  
Всего на несколько лет старше Росса, он лишь два года назад прошел испытание на кольца, став дуомагом, избравшим Путь знаний и принесшим соответствующую Присягу. Уже одно это говорило о его странности. Никто не выбирает Путь знаний, только что окончив обучение. Никто не приносит ему Присягу. Почти все их учителя — это выходцы из других Путей, принявшие решение обучать новых магов и носившие поверх эмблемы родного Пути символ с открытой книгой — эмблему Пути знаний.  
Но Дан и не желал учить. Он желал учиться и изучать, чему и посвящал большую часть своего времени. А Росс… Он тоже в какой-то мере был предметом его исследований.  
Раздражало это только поначалу, три года назад. Сейчас Росс привык. Кроме того, Дан был тем, кто помогал ему разобраться с его проблемой. Пусть и безуспешно.  
— «Вы всего лишь дуомаг», — перебирая свитки, передразнил друг и раздосадованно фыркнул. — Как будто мне это не известно, будь он не ладен!  
Дан продолжал ворчать.  
— Уже успел сцепиться с мастером Джаспером? — сдавшись, спросил Росс и отложил книгу.  
О разногласиях Дана с мастером, отвечающим за Архивы, не знал только ленивый. Никого и никогда так часто не выгоняли из Архивов, как молодого ученого.  
— И кто придумал эти ограничители?! — раздраженно пожаловался Дан, словно только и ждал вопроса. — Как будто от количества колец на Знаке мозгов у них прибавится. — На последних словах он намеренно повысил голос.  
Когда из-за стеллажей так никто и не показался, а провокация осталась без ответа, Дан повернулся к Россу.  
— А ты почему еще здесь?  
Росс продемонстрировал обложку книги и вновь попытался вернуться к чтению, но чужая ладонь бесцеремонно закрыла текст. Дан, конечно же, понял, что он в последний момент передумал и решил не показываться на церемонии Партнерства.  
— Значит, это тот путь, который ты выбрал?  
Росс неопределенно пожал плечами, упорно делая вид, что не заметил игры слов. Путь был тем, что выбирал маг по окончании обучения. Но Росс его даже не начинал. Не мог начать.  
— И ты уверен, что потом не пожалеешь?  
Росс опять пожал плечами. Дану не изменила его привычка задавать неудобные вопросы.  
— Я не стану тебя переубеждать.  
Росс недоверчиво приподнял брови.  
— Но я, определенно, с тобой не соглашусь, — тут же продолжил Дан. — И как к мастеру, тебе бы следовало ко мне прислушаться.  
— О сохранности своего авторитета стоило побеспокоиться много лет назад, — сухо заметил Росс, пытаясь стряхнуть руку ученого с книги. — К тому же твое обучение еще не завершено, — добавил он, имея в виду обязательное обучение у мастера по выбранному Пути.  
— Это всего лишь месяц! — отмахнулся Дан и забрал книгу себе, чтобы прочесть название. — Исторические аспекты? Неплохо, Росс, неплохо. Есть тут одна здравая мысль, которая до сих пор мне не дает покоя, в третьей главе… — Он оборвал сам себя и повернул голову к большим песочным часам, на толстом стекле которых дробным делением выступали цифры. Песка оставалось совсем немного, прежде чем часы перевернутся, знаменуя этим полдень. — Знаешь, если ты намерен передумать и все-таки показаться на церемонии, то сейчас самое время. Неразумно ждать ее целый год, чтобы уйти сегодня. Тем более, я никогда не прощу тебя за это.  
В том, как единственный друг относился к его ситуации, была своя ирония, которая временами забавляла Росса. Как и настойчивое желание ученого узнать, что с ним не так. Дан беспокоился не о нем, а об уникальности его случая, который так и останется необъясненным, если он покинет замок.  
Росс скосил глаза на старательно игнорируемые им часы. Время полудня приближалось, как и время принимать решение. Росс посмотрел на друга, но, прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать в ответ, их прервали.  
— Вас искал магистр Молдвин. Мастер Данрагнал, — сообщил подошедший мастер Джаспер. В одной руке он держал книги, а другой — разглаживал тонкие усы. — Вероятнее всего, он недоволен вашей попыткой проникнуть в Архив Пророчеств. Шестой, если не ошибаюсь.  
— На самом деле, седьмой, — поправил его Дан, даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольства в голосе. — Но спасибо за предостережение, _мастер_ Джаспер. Теперь я знаю, кого мне стоит избегать.  
Маг открыл было рот, но, заметив Росса, плотно сжал губы.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь, заклинатель?  
Росс кивнул на книгу.  
— Читаю, мастер.  
— Но тебе полагается находиться в другом месте, не так ли?  
Росс, стиснув челюсти, кивнул.  
— Советую поспешить, — резко бросил маг, прежде чем оставить их одних.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он тоже ему не сочувствовал.  
Как только мастер Джаспер направился к дальним стеллажам, Дан проводил его неприличным жестом.  
— Самодовольный осел, — кисло отметил он. — Поверить не могу, что такой недоумок смог стать триомагом. Двуликий ослеп на обе стороны, если позволил этому случиться.  
Росс забрал у Дана книгу и захлопнул ее. Поднявшись, он еще раз посмотрел на часы. Последние песчинки утекали через стеклянную горловину вниз.  
— Магистр Молдвин на третьем ярусе, — подсказал он другу.  
Дан встал вместе с ним.  
— Значит, решился? — довольно усмехнулся он. — Попрошу Двуликого повернуться к тебе Светлым ликом.  
Росс передернул плечами.  
— Лучше попроси его огородить тебя от гнева магистра. Толка будет больше.  
Накинув капюшон на лицо, он направился к высоким дверям. Часы его спиной, дрогнув, перевернулись.  
Полдень наступил.

Пройти в Зал Первого Архимага незаметно не получилось. Он опоздал. Магистр знаний, которого Росс никак не ожидал здесь встретить после утренней беседы, приветливо кивнул, а магистр боевой магии неодобрительно качнула головой.  
Пробираясь между взволнованных заклинателей, Росс чувствовал на себе взгляды и других четырех магистров, присутствующих на церемонии. К счастью, самим заклинателям было не до него.  
Он остановился там, где облаченные в черные одежды ученики смешались с присутствующими здесь мастерами. В темном плаще его можно было принять за одного из последних.  
Заклинатели замерли в преддверии предстоящего Партнерства, внимательно ловя каждое слово мастера Милены — наставницы магиков и заместительницы магистра знаний. Та распространялась об ответственности перед партнером, о взаимодействии, возникающем при партнерской связи, об изменениях, которые произойдут с ними. Росс не слушал, безучастно оглядывая Зал.  
Округлое отверстие в потолке уже открылось, и столп солнечного света падал на плоскую четырехгранную колонну по центру Зала. Под яркими лучами камень медленно крошился, оставляя за собой гладкую зеркальную поверхность. Отраженный рассеянный свет озарил стены, тенями очертив барельефы.  
Росс не видел, но знал, что мраморный пол Зала Первого Архимага сейчас испещрен магическими символами, лучами отходящими от Полуденного Зеркала к заклинателям. Они связывали каждого из них с артефактом, и незатейливая маскировка Росса уже не могла обмануть мастеров.  
Он прислонился к стене и поглубже надвинул капюшон, терпеливо ожидая окончания магической церемонии. Он не верил, что в этот раз что-то изменится, и пришел сюда лишь убедиться в своей правоте. Это было как расчесывание заживающей раны, из-за чего шрам со временем станет только больше.  
Росс не верил. Но вместе с осевшей каменной крошкой сердце все равно пропустило удар, замирая в ожидании. И, ненавидя себя за это, он смотрел, как первый заклинатель шагнул к артефакту, чтобы узнать предназначенного судьбой партнера.  
Росс с силой вдавился плечами в стену, словно надеялся раствориться в сером камне.  
Церемония не занимала много времени. За год обязательного обучения заклинатели успевали друг с другом познакомиться и обычно быстро находили своих партнеров.  
И действительно, вскоре раздался громкий смех, и двое парней, победно стукнувшись кулаками, широко улыбнулись друг другу. Первая пара. И, как обычно, подростки были близко друг с другом знакомы. Это проскальзывало в их взглядах и дружеском объятии.  
Так и бывало чаще всего — парой становился не только равный по силе, но и близкий по духу человек. Может быть, именно поэтому Росс и оставался до сих пор меченым заклинателем?  
Больше, чем смотреть на новообретенных партнеров, Росс не любил только саму необходимость подходить к артефакту. Зеркало без отражения было единственным, что он видел, и по истечении лет проще воспринимать это не получалось.  
Два года назад было хуже всего. Тогда их осталось двое. Молодой заклинатель со страхом в глазах смотрел на Росса, но боялся он зря, потому что уже через год покинул Зал вместе с партнером.  
В тот момент Росс окончательно сдался. Лето он провел в Долине Заклинателей с твердой решимостью прожить там всю жизнь, но все равно вернулся обратно. Расстояние до замка оказалось искушающе близким. Теперь он уйдет так далеко, что времени вернуться обратно не останется.  
Оттягивать неизбежное не имело смысла, и Росс, оттолкнувшись от стены, сделал первый шаг. На него никто не смотрел, но он словно ощущал призрачные взгляды мальчишек с площади Айсгора и словно вновь услышал их подначивающие выкрики.  
Злость всегда придавала ему решимости. Больше Росс не останавливался.  
Пока не был сбит с ног высоким парнем. Ничего не видя перед собой, тот шел, повернувшись к громко смеющимся заклинателям — тем самым, первым нашедшим друг друга, — и широко ухмылялся.  
— Прошу прощения, — сдержанно извинился Росс, невольно касаясь ушибленного плеча.  
— Пустяки, — даже не оглянувшись, отмахнулся заклинатель.  
Несмотря на единственное оброненное слово, Росс уловил характерный тягучий акцент, а затем отметил загорелую кожу.  
Южанин.  
Неудивительно. Воспитание у них отсутствует как таковое.  
— Попросите за меня Двуликого, теперь мой черед! — заклинатель хлопнул друзей по плечам и, мимоходом глянув на Росса, наперерез направился к Зеркалу.  
Определенно южанин. Отсутствие манер у них в крови.  
Скрестив руки, Росс хмуро смотрел, как парень подходит к артефакту. Рукава его туники были закатаны, но совсем по другим, нежели у Росса, причинам. На предплечьях виднелись полосы незагорелой кожи, где раньше, скорее всего, носились ранговые браслеты. Медеванец, кто бы сомневался. А судя по количеству полос — Росс плохо помнил традиции Медевы, но не думал, что ошибается — еще и благородный.  
Беспечная улыбка заклинателя и его легкомыслие вызвали раздражение: тот нисколько не переживал перед церемонией Партнерства. Все у него получалось легко и просто. Должно быть, и метку свою обрел при рождении, и семья гордилась будущим магом.  
Росс сделал несколько шагов и тоже встал напротив артефакта, игнорируя заклинателя рядом. Гладкая поверхность Зеркала заставила волоски на теле приподняться. Росс почти боялся артефакта и той бездны, что он ему показывал. Но злая решимость была сильнее.  
Поправив капюшон, он заглянул в блестящую гладь. Как всегда, ничего. Только отражение стоящего рядом парня. Разочарование кольнуло острее, чем он рассчитывал. Росс поспешно шагнул назад.  
Заклинатель проводил его озадаченным взглядом, наверняка догадавшись, в чем дело. Росс приготовился с твердостью встретить сочувственный взгляд, но парень лишь свел брови и попытался в бестактной южной манере заглянуть в глубину капюшона.  
Росс отвернулся, но чужая рука перехватила за плечо, не давая уйти. Его развернули обратно и раздражающе самоуверенно откинули капюшон с лица.  
— Ты? — спросили удивленно, пока Росс раздумывал, как осадить зарвавшегося медеванца. — Это ты? Ты мой партнер?  
Резкие слова замерли на губах. Осознав услышанное, Росс дернулся назад, но чужие пальцы держали крепко, и он смог повернуть только голову, чтобы вновь посмотреть в Зеркало.  
Оно все так же ничего не отражало.  
Кроме стоящего рядом парня.  
В отражении тот дерзко улыбался и махал рукой. Оригинал рядом все еще не давал сдвинуться с места.  
Росс резко выдохнул. Он отказывался в это верить. И отказывался принимать. Потому что оказался не готов, потому что не знал, как реагировать, и потому что тот, кого он ждал пять лет, сейчас фамильярно удерживал его за плечо.  
И он уже ему не нравился.

***

Архимаг наблюдал за парящими в небе вайвернами, когда дверь открылась, и магистр знаний вошел в кабинет. Пожилой маг опустился в мягкое кресло и тяжело вздохнул.  
— В подъеме к вам слишком мало удовольствия, чтобы совершать его даже единожды в месяц.  
Архимаг, отвлекшись от окна, коротко улыбнулся: не настолько немощен был старый маг, каким пытался казаться.  
— Как прошел ваш день, магистр Молдвин?  
— Как прошел и вчера, как пройдет и завтра. Что у нас, стариков, меняется? — отмахнулся маг и опустил взгляд на книгу, лежащую под рукой архимага.  
В молчании они оба смотрели на старую рукопись. Архимаг не спешил задавать очевидный вопрос, а магистр не спешил давать такой же очевидный ответ. Кто знает, может быть, теперь, когда написанное в рукописи стало действительностью, им больше не хотелось торопиться.  
— Заклинатель Росс обрел партнера, — все же заговорил магистр, и архимаг, тихо выдохнув, убрал руку с книги.  
На какое-то время в кабинете опять воцарилась тишина, а затем архимаг поднялся и убрал ветхий том на стеллаж, ставя его в один ряд с такими же старыми рукописями.  
— Не думал, что на моем веку мне доведется наблюдать, как исполняются пророчества. — Магистр подавил тяжелый вздох. — Семьсот семьдесят лет. Мы прожили без короля семьсот семьдесят лет. И теперь… Неужели, это дитя сможет сесть на Трон?  
— Вам не хуже меня известны слова пророчества, магистр. — Архимаг провел рукой по корешкам книг, смахивая с них несуществующую пыль.  
— Иногда знание только туманит разум. Я достаточно пробыл магистром знаний, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать подобное.  
Архимаг непроизвольно улыбнулся. Но улыбка быстро покинула его лицо, вновь принявшее устало-обеспокоенное выражение.  
— И кто же партнер? — задал он очередной, уже не столь важный вопрос.  
— Тристан Падалеки.  
Архимаг заинтересованно обернулся.  
— Падалеки? Тот самый Падалеки?  
Магистр кивнул.  
— Родной племянник домины Медевы, если не ошибаюсь.  
— Значит, вот как распорядилась судьба… Медеванский благородный и айсаросский воин. — Архимаг покачал головой. — Сложно им придется. Эти провинции и в лучшие времена не ладили между собой.  
— И тем не менее, он тот, кого прождали пять лет.  
— А вот из-за этого, магистр Молдвин, им будет только сложнее. 


	2. 2. Предубеждения

— Тристан! — Аллен навалился на плечи, крепко обнимая. — Наконец-то! Ты где был?! А он где? Он здесь? Да не молчи же ты!  
Стараясь сохранить равновесие, Тристан обернулся к другу. Болтливый, как и всегда, тот быстро крутил головой, а его темные глаза с живым интересом разглядывали стоящих рядом людей, пока рука уверенно обхватывала шею Тристана.  
Несмотря на то, что Аллен в своем настойчивом любопытстве почти перекрывал ему воздух, Тристан широко улыбнулся.   
— Ты здесь, — с трудом выговорил он, безуспешно пытаясь оторвать от себя загорелую конечность.   
Аллен сам разжал хватку, но встал еще ближе, всем весом навалившись на спину.  
— Конечно, я здесь! Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы уехать, не убедившись в надежности рук, тебя забирающих. Тем более нередкие встречи наших матерей означают, что изводить вопросами меня станут за двоих. — Аллен, опять принявшись оглядывать малый обеденный зал, мимоходом добавил: — Один день не помеха. Не только я остался, мы все здесь.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Тристан, зная, что задержка для друзей может обернуться празднованием главного торжества года в пути. В знак признательности он взъерошил темные волосы Аллена. — Мне будет не хватать тебя, — сказал он, и с ухмылкой добавил: — Может быть.  
— Твое «может быть» оскорбительно, и тебе это известно. Я не злюсь только потому, что до следующей нашей встречи целая вечность.  
— Это один-то год?  
— Пять лет, Тристан. Мы не будем видеться пять лет. — На мгновение его смешливый друг стал серьезным, и Тристан тоже прекратил ухмыляться.   
Обучение действительно займет немало лет, и краткие визиты домой никак не восполнят это время. Тристану было известно об этом всегда. Он только делал первые шаги, а метка заклинателя уже белела на сгибе локтя, извещая о судьбе мага. И все же часть его желала вернуться в Медеву вместе с друзьями.   
Аллен вновь стал озираться, растеряв всю серьезность.  
— Почему так много заклинателей? — спросил он. — Я думал, все уже в дороге.  
— Вы же еще здесь, — резонно заметил Тристан.  
— Так мы же…  
— Поверить не могу, что ты обманул меня! — со звенящим в голосе возмущением перебила Алана. Показавшись из-за спины Аллена, она решительно его отстранила, и рта Тристана в приветственном поцелуе коснулись мягкие губы. — Он обманул меня, Тристан! Это я должна была увидеть тебя первой! А теперь все испорчено!  
Тристан улыбнулся. Алана ничуть не уступала в болтливости и темпераментности кузену, да и внешне походила на него больше, чем на родных сестер.  
— Будешь всю дорогу вымаливать у меня прощение, дорогой кузен! Ох, Тристан, я уже скучаю. Поверить не могу, что ты действительно остаешься здесь. И почему у тебя есть эта Стигма? Достаточно того, что родители отправляют нас на год в это ужасное место! Ты ведь приедешь следующим летом? Этой зимой…  
Тристан наклонился и еще раз коротко поцеловал девушку, пресекая нескончаемый поток слов.   
Алана улыбнулась его ребячеству.  
— Ну и где он? — сбавив обороты, спросила она. — Ты покажешь его нам?  
Тристан удивленно вскинул брови. А затем понял.  
Партнер!  
Он почти забыл о нем — насколько можно забыть о том, чье присутствие назойливо маячит на краю сознания. Тристан повернул голову, безошибочно определяя местоположение партнера. Скрытый плащом, тот стоял у высокого окна, интересуясь больше непроглядной ночью за стеклом, чем присутствующими в малом зале.  
Тристан чувствовал его. Пока плохо, но с каждым часом все лучше.  
Мастера не обманули: ощущение было необычным. А еще у Тристана не выходил из головы облик его партнера. Не слишком ли тот стар для заклинателя? По неписаным законам магов все достигшие совершеннолетия должны прийти в Алькасар в тот же год. Редко кто делал это позже. Самому Тристану едва исполнилось шестнадцать, когда он прошлым летом покинул Медеву. Его Первый день был отмечен в так огорчившей мать спешке, а обучение в храме ограничилось одной ночью с наставницей-жрицей. И все равно они с друзьями опоздали к началу учебного года, прибыв в замок уже осенью.  
Тристан пристально посмотрел на партнера. Неужели тот был из тех, кто колебался в своем предназначении?  
Он не помнил его по занятиям, а тот даже не представился, скрывшись быстрее, чем Тристан смог задать хотя бы один вопрос. И все же партнерская связь между ними возникла. Непонятное ощущение постороннего присутствия на задворках сознания казалось странным и обременительным.  
— Ты ведь совсем меня не слушаешь, да, Тристан?  
Опустив голову, Тристан улыбнулся Алане и кивнул в сторону окна.  
— В плаще, — коротко сказал он и неохотно добавил: — Мы еще не познакомились.  
— Не познакомились? — переспросил Аллен. — Я думал, ты знаешь всех меченых заклинателей.  
— Я тоже так думал.  
— В таком случае вам повезло, — вмешалась в их разговор Алана, вытягивая шею в попытках лучше рассмотреть одинокую фигуру. — Потому что я знаю его. Заочно, поскольку на общих занятиях он никогда не появлялся, но, судя по одеянию, это именно он.  
— Не появлялся?  
— Судя по одеянию?   
Аллен и Тристан заговорили одновременно.  
— Из-за этого. — Алана дернула Тристана за рукав рубашки, где белели вышитые символы. — И вот этого. — Она ухватилась за белые отвороты. — Он прячет их. Как вы могли не слышать о нем?  
Тристан и Аллен переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
— Я не удивляюсь насчет Аллена, он интересуется только собой. Но, Тристан, ты же перезнакомился почти со всем Алькасаром!  
— Что ты о нем знаешь? — спросил Тристан, пропустив упрек мимо ушей.  
Теперь начал черед девушки пожимать плечами:  
— На самом деле, не очень много. Магики редко общаются с нами, одногодками, а меченым заклинателям об этом мало что известно. Говорят, он из года в год остается без партнера, поэтому скрывает свою принадлежность к заклинателям под плащом. И он не посещает занятий, поскольку давно в них не нуждается. Поверить не могу, что вы не слышали о нем!  
— Из года в год — это сколько? — проигнорировав восклицание, спросил Тристан. Он повернулся к партнеру и на мгновение ощутил ответный пристальный взгляд. Осознание пришло неожиданно: тот тоже наблюдает за ними. За ним.  
— Я не знаю. Десять лет? — гадая, предположила Алана. — Может быть, пятнадцать.  
— Он не выглядит настолько старым, — с сомнением протянул Тристан.  
— Он вообще никак не выглядит, — фыркнул Аллен. — И в этом плаще привлекает больше внимания, чем все здесь присутствующие.  
— Может быть, десять, — навскидку предположил Тристан, воссоздавая в памяти скрытое неаккуратной бородой лицо. — Неужели он пробыл заклинателем столько лет? Такое вообще возможно?  
— Из нас троих только ты носишь Стигму. — Аллен похлопал его по локтю, где под одеждой была скрыта метка. — Тебе виднее.  
— А имя? — спросил Тристан.  
Алана покачала головой.  
— Сам знаешь, среди одаренных заклинателей не принято распространяться о первых именах. Какая глупость! Хочу, чтобы ты знал: какое бы истинное имя у тебя не было, для меня ты на всю жизнь останешься Тристаном Падалеки!  
Тристан рассмеялся.   
— Думаю, я смогу с этим смириться. Значит, это все, что тебе известно? — уточнил он.  
Девушка задумалась.  
— Как я и сказала, он не бывает на занятиях, зато его часто можно найти на тренировочном поле. Говорят, что он искусный и сильный воин.  
— Будущий боевой маг? — скептически хмыкнул Аллен.  
— Я там с ним не пересекался, — сообщил Тристан.  
Алана пожала плечами.   
— Это все, что я знаю. И заметь, это гораздо больше, чем известно тебе.  
На этот раз Тристан беззаботно улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, у меня еще будет время его узнать. Сегодня все мое внимание — ваше.  
Но, несмотря на свои слова, он краем глаза наблюдал за партнером. В какой-то момент рядом с тем оказался высокий, с беспорядочно перевязанными волосами, маг и у них завязался разговор. Больше говорил подошедший, активно жестикулируя и взмахивая руками.  
Партнер Тристана отвечал неохотно, едва поворачивая голову в сторону собеседника. Даже укрытый плащом, он каким-то образом ухитрялся выглядеть раздраженным. В итоге он резко сбросил капюшон и, что-то коротко ответив магу, широкими шагами направился к высоким двустворчатым дверям. У выхода маг его нагнал, и они вышли вместе, продолжив разговор.  
Даже потеряв партнера из виду, Тристан, хоть и слабо, но ощущал его присутствие. Он знал, что в случае необходимости смог бы его разыскать. Обострившееся восприятие сбивало с толку. Избранный Зеркалом был незнакомцем, Тристан не выбирал его, но на пять лет обучения их вместе связала невидимая нить.   
Нельзя сказать, что это радовало.  
Тристан через силу обернулся к друзьям. Его действительно огорчало расставание с ними. Пройдут долгие годы, прежде чем он окончательно вернется домой, и к тому времени многое изменится. Жизнь, к которой он привык, заканчивалась здесь, сейчас. А то, что ждало впереди — это новое имя, странный партнер и крепнущая с каждым часом связь.

На вступительную речь магистра знаний Тристан опоздал. Вместо магистра говорила мастер Милена, пока сам старый маг дремал в стороне.   
Мастер смерила Тристана пристальным взглядом, но речи не прервала, и он сел на скамью в конце ряда.   
— Проспал? — участливо спросил Мэт, сонно зевая.  
Мэт был одним из тех заклинателей, с которыми Тристан сошелся еще в свои первые дни в замке.  
— Провожал друзей. И вообще не ложился.  
— В таком случае неплохо выглядишь, — заметил Бреннан, еще один хорошо знакомый ему заклинатель, а теперь еще и партнер Мэта.  
Тристан вяло согласился, вытянув ноги под столом. Вчера все-таки стоило посетить новую комнату и немного поспать. Тем более проблем с этим не возникло бы: партнерская связь уверенно указывала, куда именно надо идти.  
Монотонная речь мастера усыпляла, и Тристан бессознательно опустил голову на руки.  
Разбудил его тычок под ребра. Мэт украдкой кивнул на учителей.  
— Если бы взгляды убивали, ты бы лежал уже мертвый.  
Неохотно выпрямившись, Тристан изобразил заинтересованность. Пожилой магистр тоже проснулся и теперь кивал в такт звучащим словам.  
— Обретение партнера — только первый шаг, — говорила мастер Милена. — Но оно возлагает на вас большую ответственность. Не только перед партнером, но и перед всем Алькасаром.  
Несомненно, это было обращено и к Тристану. Он сложил руки на груди и откинулся назад, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Когда мастер отвернулась, Тристан обернулся к друзьям.  
— Она слишком серьезно относится к своим обязанностям, — шепотом заметил он. — При том что пока даже не магистр знаний.  
— Кто-то же должен, — хмыкнул Мэт. — Старик совсем не интересуется процессом обучения.  
— Удивительно, что он вообще сюда пришел, — тихо согласился Бреннан. — Я слышал, что в Солнцестояние мастер Милена пройдет испытание на кольца. Даже айсароссцам известно, что стать квадромагом в ее возрасте — большая редкость.  
— Я бы сказал, что стать квадромагом редкость — вне зависимости от возраста, — ухмыльнулся Мэт. — Но, если хотите знать мое мнение, дело тут не только в способностях. Мешает ее слушать кое-что другое. — Он взглядом указал на область своих штанов и недвусмысленным жестом изобразил движение вверх-вниз.  
Тристан хмыкнул. Мэт ему нравился. Несмотря на происхождение — он был выходцем из трущоб Адамавы — и того же уровня шуточки, друг всегда видел суть проблемы и мог точно охарактеризовать ее. Хоть и в своей, особенной, манере.   
С такой внешностью мастер Милена была достойна стать жрицей Медевы: стройная, высокая, с иссиня-черной косой, оттеняющей светлую кожу, она притягивала взгляд. А ее темные глаза всегда смотрели холодно и равнодушно или же пристально и неободрительно, как сейчас, когда мастер наблюдала за Тристаном и его приятелями.  
— Сорвать Стигму не столь просто, как вам может показаться, — продолжала она. — И небезопасно. До того как архимаг Эйдан ввел обязательную подготовку, смертность среди заклинателей была крайне высокой. Поэтому отнеситесь к занятиям со всей серьезностью. — Мастер пристально посмотрела на Тристана. — Это может стоить жизни не только вам, но и вашему партнеру.  
Натаниэль, его наставник и маг-советник домины Медевы, упоминал, что последний подобный случай произошел много лет назад. Их всего лишь пугали.  
— Если бы это было опасно, они бы не позволили нам это делать, — громко хмыкнул Мэт, вторя мыслям Тристана.   
— Заклинатель Мэтрим, — неожиданно заговорил сидящий в углу магистр Молдвин.  
Мэт тут же поспешно поднялся с места.  
— Заклинатель Мэтрим, — повторил учитель. — Поделитесь, пожалуйста, с нами причинами появления Стигмы.  
Тот удивленно моргнул.  
— Она просто появляется, магистр.  
В зале захихикали, кто-то пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— И все же, почему?  
— Потому что мы касаемся Обелисков.  
— Вы плохо расслышали мой вопрос, заклинатель. Я не спрашивал, как она появляется, я спросил почему.  
Мэт растерянно замолк.  
Тристан впервые видел пожилого магистра таким суровым. Тот поднялся со скамьи и неторопливо вышел вперед.  
— Все вы отмечены Стигмой, — заговорил он, встретившись взглядом, казалось, с каждым заклинателем в зале. — Она выделяет вас. Она говорит о том, что дремлет внутри вас. Великая сила! И только метка не дает ей прорваться наружу.  
Тристан опустил взгляд на сгиб локтя.  
— Стихия — ключевой источник магии заклинателя. Кому-нибудь из вас довелось испытывать ее разрушающую мощь на себе?  
Тристан знал, что магистр нарочно нагнетает обстановку, но память все равно подкинула воспоминания о смыкающейся толще воды над головой. Тогда он чуть не умер.  
— Вот какая сила заключена в вашем теле! И что же с вами случится, когда преграда, сдерживающая эту сокрушительную мощь, будет сорвана в одно мгновение?  
Тишина стояла недолго.  
— Для того мы и обретаем партнеров, — раздалось из зала.  
Магистр повернулся к заговорившей ученице и посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом.  
— А что случится, если обретенный партнер не доверяет вам?  
Она промолчала.  
Магистр оглядел всех.  
— Вы погибнете.  
По телу Тристана пробежал холодок.   
Глубоко вздохнув, магистр продолжил:  
— Только Двуликий имеет абсолютную власть над стихиями. Двуликий, который представляет собой две сущности одного целого. Вдумайтесь в это. То, чему мы должны вас научить, то, что будет только первым шагом на пути становления мага — это умение доверяться партнерской связи. Лишь обоюдный союз в силах справиться с мощью сорванной метки, только он способен научить неподготовленный разум контролировать стихию. Но для этого союз должен оставаться союзом.  
Речь магистра оставила за собой оглушительное молчание, и он вернулся на скамью.  
— Прошу прощения, что перебил, мастер Милена. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.  
Кивнув учителю, мастер холодно посмотрела на притихших учеников.  
— Ваше обучение до Солнцестояния будет посвящено стабилизации партнерской связи. А также тому, чего ожидать от Срывания Стигмы, — проговорила она. — Вы партнеры. По силе вы равны, но равная сила не всегда означает одинаковые способности или схожие взгляды. Магистр упомянул о доверии к связи, но не к партнеру. Чтобы понять смысл этих слов, вам придется многому учиться. Отнеситесь к сказанному со всей серьезностью. Теперь можете идти.  
Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем заклинатели стали подниматься со своих мест. Глубоко задумавшийся, Тристан встал одним из последних.   
Он осмотрел толпу и направился туда, куда его тянула связь.  
Пришло время познакомиться.

Но встретиться получилось только вечером.   
Тристан уже буквально засыпал на ходу, когда вошел в комнату. Он мельком оглядел обстановку — две кровати на резных ножках, тумбы возле каждой, письменные столы у изножья — и облокотился на большой шкаф рядом с дверью.  
Партнер сидел за столом, ухитряясь каким-то образом читать книгу при сгущающихся за окном сумерках. Через его плечо была перекинута коса, которой Тристан раньше не заметил.  
— Ты еще вчера должен был быть здесь, — заговорил заклинатель, не оборачиваясь.  
Несмотря на сонливость, Тристан удивленно вскинул брови — доброжелательности в голосе было меньше, чем воды на дне пересохшего колодца.  
— У меня были дела.  
Плечи партнера напряглись, но почти сразу расслабились.  
— Мастер Годрик завтра проводит урок в зале Рун. Он не любит задержек и закрывает двери вместе с поворотом часов.  
Тристан подавил усмешку. Значит, для его неприветливого партнера не осталось незамеченным его утреннее опоздание.  
В комнате быстро темнело. Оттолкнувшись от шкафа и закинув в него вещи, Тристан заглянул в стол. Там лежали свечи, но огнива не было.  
— Они считают, что мы должны использовать магию? — хмуро спросил он, не рассчитывая на ответ. При мысли об использовании низшей магии, которой обучали всех, внутри у него все сводило судорогой.  
— Или что ночь — время сна, — его партнер захлопнул книгу и направился к постели. — Ложись спать.  
— «Ложись спать»? — удивленно переспросил Тристан, задвигая ящик в стол. — И все? Ты даже своего имени не назовешь?  
— Мое истинное имя ты узнаешь первым, а данное при рождении уже не важно.  
Тристан, не веря своим ушам, покачал головой.  
— Значит, и мое тебя не интересует?  
Партнер неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— И как мне к тебе обращаться все это время?  
— Предполагается, что мы партнеры.  
Логика потрясала. Вновь выдвинув ящик и взяв свечу в руки, Тристан с неохотой шепнул пару слов. Затлев, фитиль вспыхнул неровным огоньком. Света было мало, но достаточно, чтобы лучше разглядеть вытянувшегося на постели заклинателя.  
Вытерев испарину со лба, Тристан сел на кровать и при помощи растаявшего воска принялся крепить свечу прямо на деревянную поверхность тумбы. После использования низшей магии руки подрагивали, и несколько капель упало на пол.  
Закончив, Тристан покосился на партнера. Они еще даже толком не познакомились, а от того уже исходили осуждение и неприязнь.  
— С доверием к партнеру у тебя, похоже, будут проблемы, — констатировал Тристан.  
— С доверием к связи.  
— Что?  
— Магистр Молдвин говорил о доверии к связи, а не к партнеру, — пояснил заклинатель сдержанным тоном.   
— Не велика разница.  
Тристана ожгли резким взглядом.  
— Разница в том, что тебе доверять я не обязан.  
— Прости, что?.. — Тристан был ошеломлен.  
— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о правилах приличия и дисциплине. Это достаточная причина не доверять.  
Никогда прежде Тристана так безосновательно не обвиняли в надуманных недостатках. Он нахмурился, скрестив на груди руки.  
— И о приличиях мне говорит тот, кто прячет свое лицо во время разговора?  
Ответный взгляд в тусклом свете свечи казался непроницаемым.  
— Поэтому магистр и говорил о доверии к связи, — ровно проговорил его партнер и приподнялся, чтобы перекинуть плащ через спинку кровати.  
Разглядывая его прямую напряженную спину, Тристан покачал головой. Отличное вышло знакомство. А Натаниэль еще утверждал, что у него уникальный дар ладить с людьми. Ошибался, наверное.  
Взгляд зацепился за косу. Ее плетение и раньше показалось Тристану знакомым, но только сейчас он вспомнил, где видел его. Глаза удивленно распахнулись.  
— Ты из Айсаросса! — воскликнул он. Сонливость как рукой сняло.  
Косу тут же перекинули через плечо.  
— Ты действительно из Айсаросса?!  
Тристан с новым интересом оглядел партнера, отмечая и другие детали.  
— Если я скажу «да», ты ляжешь, наконец, спать?  
Все еще не в силах справиться с удивлением, Тристан промолчал. Также в тишине избавившись от одежды, он лег и погасил свечу.  
Его партнер был айсароссцем? Как он вообще здесь оказался?   
Традиции приводить детей к Обелискам придерживались лишь в центральных и южных провинциях, на севере же древних артефактов избегали. Человек мог прожить всю жизнь, так и не узнав о своем даре. К тому же из всех трех северных провинций только Аквилон терпимо относился к магам.  
То, что его партнер коснулся Обелиска, было само по себе невероятно. И тем более невероятно было то, что он пришел в Алькасар. Но не являлись ли разговоры о его долгом ожидании не более чем просто слухами? Что, если он, как Тристан изначально и предположил, всего лишь входил в число тех немногих, кто пришел к заклинателям значительно позже возраста совершеннолетия?  
В темноте глаза закрылись сами собой, и под размышления Тристан медленно провалился в сон. Ему снились сверкающий под солнцем снег и колючий, жалящий ветер. В какой-то момент Тристан замерз настолько, что не мог продолжать спать, а, открыв глаза, первым делом увидел распахнутое окно. Прохладный утренний воздух беспрепятственно врывался в комнату, напоминая о том, что в горах, по сравнению с Медевой, даже летом по утрам было отнюдь не жарко.  
Партнера в спальне не оказалось.

В последующие дни мастера не оставляли им ни минуты свободного времени. Они много рассказывали о возникшей связи — большую часть из этого Тристан прослушал, отсыпаясь на задних рядах — и учили умению прислушиваться к возникшему указателю в голове, но он затруднялся сказать, был ли толк от этих занятий.  
Партнер все так же оставался отчужденным и замкнутым. Пусть имя Тристан узнал, больше никаких личных сведений тот не сообщил. Все их разговоры ограничивались сухим обменом будничной информации.  
Росс был странным. Он не общался с другими заклинателями или магиками, но неплохо ладил с мастерами. Пока Тристан проводил время в каминном зале среди сверстников, его партнер допоздна задерживался в западной части замка, по другую сторону расколотой горы. Их связь неустанно указывала на его пребывание то в Архивах, то в садах.  
Айсаросское воспитание было тому виной или нет, но Тристана Росс не жаловал. Народ самой северной провинции слыл суровым и замкнутым. Отчасти это объяснялось тяжелыми условиями жизни, отчасти — традиционным военным обучением. Тристан не верил слухам о непрекращающейся войне на северной границе или о набегах Бездушных, последние из которых давно уже должны были погибнуть. Но он помнил рассказы деда и благодаря им знал, что стычки на границе все еще продолжаются, несмотря на уже как триста лет заключенное Торговое соглашение с Кимассирией.  
Как и всякий северянин, Росс не жаловал южан. Тристану претила такая категоричность в суждениях, в том числе и по отношению к его провинции. Усугубило все отношение Тристана к магии. Он ни от кого не скрывал, что пятилетнее обучение лишь необходимость, не более того. Вся семья пророчила ему место советника при будущей домине Медевы, подрастающей кузины Тристана. Натаниэль с детства готовил его себе в приемники, предполагая, что в последствии Тристан сможет претендовать и на вторую его должность — место в Совете магов, позволяющее представлять интересы Медевы в Алькасаре. Возвращение домой — вот, чего ждал Тристан. Он не собирался связывать свою жизнь с Алькасаром, а его партнер, несмотря на свое северное происхождение, несомненно, принадлежал к числу тех, кто раз за разом будет проходить испытания на кольца, пока не станет квадромагом.  
Подготовка к Срыванию Стигмы протекала нелегко. Состоя в паре, они так и не научились действовать слаженно. И партнерская связь никак не способствовала сближению.  
В один из дней их всех привели в Зал Стихийных Колец, больше походящий на широкий аркадный коридор. Символы света на стенах освещали каменные своды и зависшие под потолком Кольца. Восемь Колец, по два на каждую стихию, символизировали двойственность существующего мира. В преддверии великого праздника темный камень мерцал цветами стихий, и Тристан мог поклясться, что чувствовал его древнюю мощь.  
— Кольца стихий — это то, что раскроет ваш Знак, — проговорил мастер Годрик, низкий широкоплечий триомаг, занимающийся практической подготовкой. — Одни считают, что войти в Кольца — значит вступить в иные миры, другие — что заклинатель перемещается в собственное сознание. В Кольцах вы можете прожить целую жизнь, когда в действительности минует не больше часа. Сейчас, чтобы сорвать Стигму, вы, каждый со своим партнером, пройдете только четыре Кольца. Но все восемь будут вас ждать по окончании обучения. И тогда уже поддержки не будет.  
Тристан кинул на партнера быстрый взгляд, с глухой тоской понимая, что поддержки не будет и в этот раз. Солнцестояние близилось, а тот так и оставался для него незнакомцем, выбранным для него Полуденным Зеркалом.

***

— А ты все так же предсказуем.  
— А тебя опять выгнали с верхних ярусов, — отозвался Росс, не отрывая глаз от книги.  
Дан, судя по издаваемым звукам, раздраженно одернул одежду и сел напротив.  
— Когда я стану триомагом, никакой самодовольный осел больше не сможет мне указывать что делать.  
Россу не надо было спрашивать, кого друг охарактеризовал столь емкой формулировкой.  
— Значит, в ближайшее десятилетие ничего не изменится, — равнодушно заметил он.  
Наверное, Дан сверлил его недовольным взглядом, потому что молчание было достаточно продолжительным.  
— Разве ты не должен больше времени проводить с партнером? — едко спросил он, и Росс наконец поднял взгляд.  
— Разве магистр Молдвин не велел тебе заняться составлением каталога по боевой магии прошлого столетия?  
— А я уже почти об этом забыл, — с упреком отозвался Дан и, увидев заголовок книги, пренебрежительно хмыкнул. — И почему ты читаешь всякую чушь, вместо того чтобы заниматься стоящими вещами? Ничто не способно подготовить к тому, что ждет за Кольцами, Росс. Мастера занимают ваши головы ненужными подробностями, а правы лишь в одном: партнерская связь — не пустой звук.  
— Иначе мне не пришлось бы ждать пять лет, — сухо отметил Росс.  
Дан смерил его пристальным взглядом, а затем откинулся на спинку скамьи и рассмеялся.  
— Кажется, я слышу нотки недовольства в твоем голосе. Южный принц оказался не тем принцем, которого ты ждал?  
— Твое чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего. А он всего лишь невежественный избалованный мальчишка.  
— Удивительно! А я-то думал, что это мы с лесной владычицей были худшими партнерами в истории Алькасара. — Дан приблизился к Россу, смотря на него с насмешливым осуждением. — Твой «избалованный мальчишка» получил одно из лучших образований в Эрегорне, а ты называешь его невежественным?  
Росс отодвинул книгу в сторону.  
— Не думал, что ты интересуешься чем-то, кроме своих исследований.  
Дан пожал плечами.  
— Так он ведь твой партнер.  
Вот оно что. Росс мог бы и сам догадаться, почему медеванец попал в область интересов молодого ученого.  
— Но южный принц любопытен и сам по себе.  
— По крайней мере, твоя отвратительная привычка давать всем прозвища тебе не изменила. — Росс вновь придвинул к себе книгу, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Он всего лишь благородный, а не будущий король.  
— «Всего лишь благородный»? Ты плохо сосчитал следы от ранговых колец на его руках или забыл поинтересоваться родовым именем?  
Росс не поинтересовался и данным при рождении.  
— Тристан Падалеки, Росс. Твой партнер четвертый в очереди на престол Медевы.  
Странным было здесь только то, что Дан обратил внимание на политику провинций.  
— К тому же он все еще остается медеванцем. Репутация благородных домов Медевы не самая непорочная. Как и репутация других ее домов, более специфических. Если не ошибаюсь, они называют их храмами.  
Конечно, Росс слышал об этом. Всем было известно о распущенности южных провинций. Адамасом заправляли воры и мошенники под видом торговцев и менял, а Медева гордилась своими жрецами, являющимися не более чем благовоспитанными куртизанками, к которым на обучение отправляли едва перешагнувших порог зрелости детей благородных домов.  
В Айсароссе связь вне брака — позор.  
— Ему есть чем восполнить пробелы в твоем образовании, — ухмыльнулся Дан. — Конечно, если он разглядит тебя за тем, что ты гордо именуешь бородой.  
Иногда Росс забывал, что Дан, несмотря на свою исследовательскую натуру, был родом из Аквилона, родины менестрелей, актеров и певцов, отличавшихся не большей разборчивостью в связях, чем пресловутые медеванцы.  
— Тебе необходимо научиться хотя бы иногда сдерживать свой язык, — отозвался Росс.  
— А тебе необходимо побриться.  
Дан попытался дернуть его за бороду, но Росс перехватил руку и вывернул ее, вынуждая того приподняться.  
Не обращая внимания на болезненные стенания ученого, Росс вывел его из Архивов и прежде, чем отпустить, вдавил большой палец под лопатку.  
— Вот поэтому у тебя и нет друзей, — охнув от боли, прошипел Дан.  
Позволив ему вырваться из захвата, Росс отошел.  
— То же самое можно сказать и о тебе.  
— Айсаросская тяга помахать кулаками появляется у тебя как всегда не вовремя, — потирая пострадавшую лопатку, Дан посмотрел на него с осуждением. — Сегодня я пришел попрощаться, Росс. У меня дела в старой столице, и до окончания лета мы не увидимся.  
Росс удивленно вскинул брови. Друг редко выезжал за пределы Алькасара, тем более на такой долгий срок.  
— Удачного испытания, заклинатель, — усмехнулся Дан. — Мне даже немного жаль, что эта церемония прошла иначе. Теперь ты обретешь истинное имя, а я привык к Россу.  
Дан шутил. Как обычно неважно, но в его шутке была доля правды: он никогда не брал на себя труд запоминать имена тех, с кем общается.  
— Что до южного принца, дай ему шанс. Но не позволяй слишком много.  
— Если что и доведет тебя до могилы быстрее неуемного любопытства, так это язык, — сообщил Росс напоследок, прежде чем вернуться в Архив.

В день испытания он проснулся еще до рассвета. Медеванец спал, обложившись подушками и закутавшись в многочисленные одеяла, которые раздобыл еще в первые дни их совместного проживания. Наружу выглядывали острое плечо, загорелая рука и белая ступня. Во время сна партнер не обременял себя одеждой, чем только подтверждал слухи о распущенности всех медеванцев.   
Росс распахнул окно, впуская горный воздух, и быстро надел белые одежды, которые с сегодняшнего дня должны были стать его повседневным облачением.  
Закончив со сборами, он посмотрел на партнера: спрятавшись от утренней прохлады под одеялами, тот продолжал безмятежно спать. Казалось, медеванец совсем не переживал из-за сегодняшнего дня, и это вызывало глухое раздражение.   
Не став его будить, Росс вышел из комнаты.  
Ноги привели к Драконьей Башне, и он поднялся на площадку Ветров — плоскую крышу башни с символами света по краям, служившую местом взлета и приземления для наездников на вайвернах. В преддверии праздника крылатых ящеров в небе наблюдалось больше чем обычно: среди прибывших на испытания магов оказалось немало наездников.  
Росс перелез через поручни и сел, свесив ноги над пропастью. Однажды он тоже дойдет до Драконьих скал и попытается связать себя с спутником. Вайверны его завораживали. Несмотря на строгий запрет приближаться к пещерам Драконьей Башни, Росс частенько поднимался по боковому ходу на самый верх, чтобы понаблюдать за удивительными существами.   
Высота отчищала разум.  
Отсюда весь замок и расколотая гора предстали взору как на ладони. Внизу виднелся Мост Единства, пролегающий над разломом и соединяющий западную и восточную стороны замка. Повернув голову, Росс посмотрел на Скалу Архимага, заканчивающуюся башней, которая по высоте не уступала Драконьей. Где-то в ней располагался Архив Пророчеств, куда так тщетно пытался попасть Данрагнал. Только у него все равно ничего не получится.  
Из уроков истории было известно, что много лет назад гору надвое расщепило ударом молнии. Большая часть верхушки обрушилась в образовавшееся ущелье и тут же была раздроблена и смыта хлынувшей в разлом рекой, но часть ее все же уцелела, позже названная Скалой Архимага.   
Стихия расколола гору до половины, но так и не достигла основания, оставляя гору целой и разделенной одновременно. Им говорили, что таким образом Двуликий отметил место сосредоточия магии — будущий дом заклинателей. За пять лет замок, пожалуй, стал домом и для Росса. Но только сейчас он почувствовал, что имеет право его так называть.  
Росс посмотрел на кромку поднимающегося из-за горизонта солнца.   
Где-то на восточной стороне его партнер покинул комнату и направился к Мосту Единства.   
Праздник Солнцестояния начался.


	3. 3. Стигма

Все заклинатели в галерее перед Залом Стихийных Колец выглядели взволнованными. Они то и дело озирались на высокие двери, теперь не столь пренебрежительно относясь к предостережениям мастеров.  
Прежде чем Росс смог разглядеть среди них партнера, тот сам оказался перед ним.  
— Светлого лика, — блекло, определенно, обеспокоенно, улыбнулся он — таким его довелось увидеть впервые.  
Росс коротко кивнул и развернулся к появившимся из-за поворота магистрам всех шести Путей. Они сопровождали архимага — высокого мужчину с коротко стриженными седыми волосами и пронзительными синими глазами.  
Вскоре процессия достигла дверей. Разговоры вокруг стихли.  
— Заклинатели! — громогласно начал архимаг, и все внимание сконцентрировалось на нем. — Заклинатели, — повторил он, оглядывая собравшихся. — Заклинатель — это то, чем мы являемся. Для людей и для себя. Первая ступень на пути познания магии, она выявляет нашу суть. Любой может стать заклинателем. Магик, мономаг, дуомаг, триомаг, квадромаг и даже архимаг — это ступени, на которые вам предстоит взойти. Но они не изменят вашей сути. Вы навсегда останетесь заклинателями. Помните об этом, вступая под своды Колец.   
Архимаг взмахнул рукой, и двери, повинуясь его жесту, распахнулись.  
— Магистры будут встречать вас на другой стороне Зала, — добавил он. — Оставайтесь крепкими духом, доверяйте вашей связи, доверяйте своему партнеру. И добро пожаловать домой.  
С момента открытия дверей Росс не сводил взгляда со светящихся Колец. Древний артефакт уже пришел в движение. Кольца выстроились в два ряда. Первые из них — Кольца Воды — плавно спустились к полу, зависнув на расстоянии ладони от темного камня. Их насыщенное сияние слепило глаза.  
У Росса перехватило дыхание.  
— Ненавижу страх, — тихо проговорил стоящий рядом партнер и облизал пересохшие губы. Не оборачиваясь, он схватил руку Росса и потянул вперед. — Идем.  
Они оказались у артефакта в числе первых. Вместо страха было только недовольство на партнера: своим маневром тот привлек к ним всеобщее внимание. Страх Росса ушел давно, больше шести лет назад, когда он, совсем еще ребенок, коснулся рукой черного Обелиска. Коснулся вопреки правилам и запретам. Просто потому что повелся на подначивания таких же глупых, как он, детей. Холод камня до сих пор оставался с ним, напоминая о себе белой меткой на ладони.  
Мастер Милена заговорила, а Росс не сводил взгляда с Колец: Вода — Земля — Огонь — Воздух. Последовательность Срывания Стигмы.  
Первая пара уже направилась в Кольца. Сжав руку с меткой в кулак, Росс мельком посмотрел на партнера. Несмотря на очевидное беспокойство, тот широко улыбался, а глаза его блестели азартом.  
— Двуликий смотрит на нас, — сказал он.  
— Двуликий смотрит на нас, — эхом отозвался Росс.  
И они вместе шагнули вперед.

Он оказался в воде. Под ногами бушевал океан.   
Он знал об опасности, но все равно уверенно плыл туда, где на высоких волнах покачивалась выцветшая деревянная кукла. Еще немного, несколько гребков, и он сумел схватить ее за шарнирную ногу.   
В небе раздались раскаты грома, молнии зигзагами разрезали кромку облаков, отблески света затанцевали на темной воде — только тогда он вспомнил, что никогда не умел плавать.  
С далекого берега кричали и махали руками. Очередная волна захлестнула с головой. Толща воды под ногами теперь пугала, обрушивающиеся волны приводили в ужас. Он задыхался, широко открывал рот, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, захлебывался, но все равно крепко цеплялся за куклу, словно она была единственным, что могло удержать его на плаву.  
Волна, и еще одна волна. Он тонул. Легкие горели огнем, обожженное солью горло саднило, каждый вдох давался с трудом. Он пытался сопротивляться, но течение все дальше уносило его в океан. Он уже не помнил, как оказался здесь, абсолютно бессильный перед равнодушной стихией.  
И только уйдя под воду, он уловил бьющуюся на краю сознания мысль: это уже происходило с ним раньше. Тогда он выжил. Мысль была нелепой и чуждой, но если он хотел жить, то должен был ей довериться. Однако лишь когда легкие начало разрывать от недостатка воздуха, а сознание сузилось до одной этой мысли, он потянулся к ней, зная, что это его последний шанс.   
Тело, тяжелое и непослушное, намертво вцепившееся пальцами в деревяшку — не его тело — медленно и неохотно, но все же подчинилось.   
Он только сейчас начал понимать, что не является собой, а вместе с этим пришло и знание, что необходимо делать. Он продолжал плыть к суше, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног от усталости. Океан не сдавался, течение тянуло его прочь, на глубину, но он знал, что сможет победить. Главным было не останавливаться и не прекращать борьбы.   
Только достигнув берега и упав на мокрый песок, он позволил себе отключиться. Сознание померкло.   
Следующим, что он увидел, было тело, безжизненно лежащее на песке. Он все еще чувствовал его затягивающее онемение, но больше не являлся его частью, смотря со стороны.  
Он видел ребенка, худого и смуглого, окоченевшего от холода и долгой борьбы с океаном. Подбежавшие дети принялись трясти его за плечи. Их крики больно резали по ушам. Маленькая девочка, рыдающая громче, чем остальные звали, склонилась над ним и крепко обняла.  
— Тристан! — Она вцепилась в его руку, все еще стискивающую деревянную куклу. — Тристан, открой глаза!  
Тристан? Но его зовут не Тристан.   
На его щеку упала горячая слеза, и, когда глаза мальчишки распахнулись, мир изменился.

***

Он шел сквозь метель. Холодный ветер пробирал до костей, снег забивался под капюшон, лез в лицо, жалил кожу. И ни на секунду не затихал.  
Он знал, что должен двигаться. Знал, что стоит только остаться на месте, непогода тут же одержит вверх. Он уже не чувствовал ног, одеревеневших и негнущихся, но упрямо шагал вперед.  
На краю сознания брезжила мысль о том, что ему грозит обморожение, что онемение — нехороший признак, но он продолжал двигаться дальше.  
В какой-то момент он осознал, что все бесполезно. Куда бы он ни шел, впереди будет только снег. Никогда еще он не видел столько снега. С каждым шагом проваливаясь чуть ли не по пояс, он брел в непроглядной белизне, словно в тумане.   
Вместе с осознанием бесполезности пришла мысль о том, что он останется здесь навсегда. Ему не выжить. И ему стало страшно.  
Как он здесь оказался? Почему он должен здесь умереть?  
Споткнувшись о валун, он упал. Рука в поисках опоры наткнулась на скалу, и он попытался сесть. Зубы стучали, но это был хороший признак. Значит, в теле еще осталось тепло.  
Он не знал, почему он здесь, не знал, как ему быть, но часть его, отстранившаяся от леденящего страха, подсказывала, что он может выжить. Она подсказывала ему, что нужно делать, чтобы сохранить тепло и переждать непогоду.  
Он заставил себя встать и обойти скалу. Та была небольшой, скорее напоминала каменную глыбу, и вскоре он вышел на подветренную сторону. Снега здесь оказалось меньше, не выше колен. Хорошее место для укрытия. Доверившись внутреннему голосу, он принялся сооружать из наметенного снега небольшую, но надежную пещеру. Ему потребовалось на это немало времени, зато он немного согрелся. Ноги и руки заныли, что было еще одним хорошим признаком — по крайней мере, теперь он их чувствовал.  
Закончив и спрятавшись в самодельную пещеру, он поплотнее прикрыл выход камнями и залепил остатками снега. Его окружили темнота и тишина, свиста метели снаружи стало почти не слышно.  
Он дрожал от холода и хотел спать, ему приходилось постоянно себя одергивать, чтобы не позволить глазам закрыться. Но он был жив.  
Стенки его ледяного убежища подернулись тонкой корочкой льда — температура внутри пещеры немного повысилась. Теплее ему не стало, но он позволил себе расслабиться и провалиться в беспокойное забытье, готовый вскочить в любую секунду.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Должно быть, он все же уснул. Потому что, когда вновь начал видеть, все изменилось. Больше он не был собой, хотя все еще чувствовал свое тело. Как со стороны он смотрел на темный камень, торчащий из снега, и небольшой белый холмик, что служил ему убежищем во время метели. Он поразился, насколько маленьким оказался этот холмик и насколько мелким оказался он сам — совсем еще ребенок под слоем одежд.  
Над ним возвышался незнакомец. Тяжелый меховой плащ скрадывал фигуру, но безбородое и еще сохранившее детские черты лицо говорило о том, что он совсем недавно перешагнул порог зрелости. Ощупывая его, незнакомец крепко стискивал челюсти, пока не ощутил под пальцами слабое биение пульса.  
— Спасибо Двуликому! — облегченно выдохнул он и поднял бессознательное тело. — Живой!  
Он попытался отстраниться, но тело не слушалось. Как только незнакомец встал, его голова мотнулась в сторону, и капюшон упал с лица. И только тогда он смог увидеть себя.   
Он растерялся: правильное, с тонкими чертами лицо, густые ресницы и длинная коса через плечо делали его скорее красивой девчонкой, чем мальчиком. Но все же это был мальчик, и старше, чем он предположил изначально.  
— Давай же, Росс! Просыпайся!  
Его никогда не звали Россом. Почему его так назвали?  
Его ударили по щеке, и одновременно с тем, как распахнулись зеленые глаза, мир изменился. 

Ему было холодно, словно он до сих пор находился среди снегов. Кожу все еще покалывало, но он больше не был маленьким мальчиком.  
Тристан осмотрел свои руки, загорелые, со старым шрамом на запястье и белым копьем на сгибе локтя. Они, несомненно, принадлежали ему, несмотря на то, что копье как будто немного истончилось.   
Он был во дворце домины, знакомом ему с детских лет. Оглядевшись, Тристан вошел под своды галереи. По изученным наизусть коридорам он направился в покои семьи, но внутри никого не оказалось.  
Тристан прошел еще несколько коридоров, прежде чем начал осознавать, что вокруг вообще никого нет: ни прислуги, ни стражи, ни хотя бы животных.  
Тристан побежал по безлюдным галереям. У входа во дворец всегда стоял караул. Всегда! Но сейчас ступеньки оказались пусты, а по дворцовой площади гулял неторопливый ветер.  
Тристан присел. Внезапный страх одиночества не давал сосредоточиться. В Медеве не принято оставлять детей одних, рядом всегда кто-то был.   
Прикрыв глаза, Тристан усилием заставил себя отстраниться от панических мыслей, и только тогда воспоминания начали возвращаться. Он был в Алькасаре, проходил обучение вместе с друзьями. Но те вернулись домой, закончив престижный среди благородных годовой курс, а он остался.  
Открыв глаза, Тристан посмотрел на Стигму. Что-то пошло не так?  
Память ничего не подсказывала, и он поднялся на ноги, полный решимости выяснить, что все-таки происходит. Натаниэль был триомагом и советником домины, если кто и мог ожидать в опустевшей Медеве, так это он.  
Но стоило Тристану сделать первый шаг, как пейзаж изменился. Он больше не узнавал окружающих мест. Высокие деревья уходили ввысь, их кроны терялись далеко в небе. Широкая листва почти полностью перекрывала свет, а у подножий царили вечные сумерки. Кора мощных стволов была испещрена временем, толстые узловатые корни выглядывали из-под земли.  
Тристан не узнавал этих мест, но предполагал, что именно так мог бы выглядеть Великий лес.  
Впереди мелькнула тень, и, обнадеженный Тристан поспешил за ней. Из-за густого подлеска он не мог рассмотреть, за кем бежит, как не мог и нагнать.  
— Эй! — окликнул он, прорываясь сквозь заросли.  
Незнакомец не остановился.   
Не заметив впадины, Тристан провалился ногой и, потеряв равновесие, покатился вниз. По пути он сбил незнакомца с ног, и они вместе свалились на дно оврага.  
Обломки сучьев впились в тело, какой-то камень особенно сильно надавил под лопаткой, и Тристан, переведя дыхание, попытался сбросить с себя незнакомца, но вместо этого перекатился на него. А тот, в свою очередь, принялся отбиваться.  
Борьба продолжалась, пока земля под ними не начала сотрясаться. Метка на руке Тристана раскалилась, и он, вскрикнув от боли, схватился за локоть. Незнакомец, зашипев, вцепился в свою ладонь.  
Борьба остановилась. Не обращая внимания ни на сотрясавшуюся землю, ни на корчащегося под ним противника, Тристан пытался не дать сознанию померкнуть. Ему казалось, что его руку прожигают клеймом. Или разрывают на части.  
Земля, дрогнув последний раз, замерла и тут же начала расходиться. В поисках опоры Тристан вцепился в незнакомца, а тот в ответ схватился за него. Вместе они полетели в черную пропасть.  
Падение было долгим. Их руки чуть было не разжались, но Тристан держался за незнакомца изо всех сил, только бы не потеряться навсегда.  
Все прекратилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Метка больше не жгла, земля под ногами вновь стала твердой, а рука, сжимающая его руку, надежной.  
— Что?.. — выдохнул он, выпрямляя ноги. — Что случилось?..  
— Это испытание, — ответил незнакомец и разжал руку.   
Обернувшись, Тристан присмотрелся к нему.  
— Ты ведь Р… — сказал он и запнулся.  
Его партнер не был Россом. Тристан сейчас даже не видел его толком, только тень с цветными пятнами там, где находилась Стигма, и там, где должно было располагаться сердце. Эти цвета показались ему на что-то похожими, но прежде чем он смог их разглядеть, партнер двинулся с места.  
— Где мы? — задал Тристан очередной вопрос.  
— Где-то в Кольцах, — обозначил партнер очевидное.  
Тристан огляделся. Они стояли в темной пещере, по гладким стенам которой бегали алые отблески. И, кажется, он понимал, чем это может быть.  
— Огонь, — выдохнул Тристан, подходя ближе и касаясь теплого камня. — Это должен быть Огонь.  
— Возможно, — с заминкой согласился партнер. — Идем.  
Он первым двинулся вдоль стен к проему туннеля.  
— Знаешь куда идти? — с сомнением спросил Тристан, вглядываясь в темноту впереди.  
— А ты видишь еще какую-нибудь дорогу?  
Дорог больше не было.  
Тристан взглянул на локоть. Тот не болел, но Стигма как будто истончилась еще сильнее. Она зудела, и он рассеянно поскреб белую кожу.  
— Чешется.  
— Моя тоже. Очень похоже на первый месяц после ее появления.  
Тристан удивленно посмотрел на партнера.  
— А я совсем этого не помню. Мне тогда и года, наверно, не было.  
Тот промолчал, и Тристан, подавив вздох, направился за ним следом.  
Он был немного разочарован. Он ждал, что стихии будут испытывать их, ожидал магии, а на деле чуть не умер в снегах, остался один во всем мире и свалился под землю вместе с найденным партнером.   
Да, это было непросто. Он ненавидел холод, а при воспоминании о всепоглощающем одиночестве кровь до сих пор стыла в жилах. Но это не было магией.  
Туннель оказался коротким. Они достигли развилки и замерли в нерешительности. Новые проемы ничем не отличались друг от друга, и сделать выбор в пользу того или иного, основываясь на их виде, было невозможно. Оставалось только гадать.  
Тристан оглянулся на партнера. Тот первым направился к левому туннелю, и тогда он последовал за ним. Когда не знаешь дороги, неважно куда идти.  
Развилки следовали одна за другой, и если изначально они останавливались перед каждой, то потом двигались не задумываясь. Ничего вокруг не менялось.   
Если это и было лабиринтом, то очень странным. Им не встретилось ни одного тупика, который позволил бы им вернуться обратно и выбрать другую дорогу. Они просто шли вперед.  
Тристан пытался отмечать путь, подозревая, что они ходят кругами, но все попытки оставить на каменных стенах засечки не увенчивались успехом. К тому же, наблюдая за тенью с цветными пятнами вместо человеческого тела, он начал сомневаться, что здесь хоть что-то материально.  
Тристан совершенно потерялся во времени и не мог с точностью сказать, сколько часов или даже дней они провели в пути. Он не чувствовал ни усталости, ни голода, только бессилие от бесконечной дороги. Тишина давила. Они оба уже давно молчали, шагая без остановки в попытках найти выход, и Тристану было просто необходимо услышать хоть что-нибудь, кроме звука собственных шагов.  
— Это бесполезно, — произнес он на очередной развилке. — Тут нет выхода. Тут нет даже тупиков, одна бесконечная дорога.  
Партнер остановился рядом с ним.  
— Мы могли бы разделиться, — безэмоционально предложил он.  
Тристан вспомнил, каково было бежать одному по безлюдным коридорам Медевы. А ведь там не было этого бесконечного, сводящего с ума однообразия.  
— Думаешь, если мы потеряем друг друга, это нам поможет? — устало спросил он. — Я не чувствую связи и не смогу найти тебя.  
Только сказав это, Тристан осознал, что связи действительно не было. Он так и не успел к ней привыкнуть за эти дни, поэтому не заметил ее исчезновения. Партнер рядом с ним дернулся, должно быть, тоже осознав отсутствие связи.  
А был ли он его партнером?  
Тристан насторожился и отметил, что тень напротив изменила позу.  
— Почему я тебя не вижу? — напряженно спросила она голосом его партнера.  
— Я тоже тебя не вижу, — не отводя глаз, ответил Тристан.  
Все это могло оказаться одним бесконечным обманом.  
— Связь не должна обрываться, — проговорила тень. — Она как якорь.  
— Значит, его больше нет.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно раздалось в ответ. — Если нет связи, нет и дороги.  
— Или дороги нет, потому что ты — это не ты.  
Тень напряглась, но промолчала.  
— Впрочем, я сомневаюсь в этом, — закончил Тристан. Часть его все еще была уверена, что перед ним стоит его партнер.  
— Что-то пошло не так.  
Что-то изначально пошло не так. Хотя бы потому, что тот игнорировал его все время, пока шла подготовка.  
— И чья в этом вина? — коротко спросил Тристан, не обвиняя, но готовясь к обвинению. Он пристально разглядывал партнера, задержав взгляд на цветном пятне в месте, где должно было находиться сердце.  
Тристан еще не понимал, что они могут навечно застрять в этом бесконечном коридоре. Он просто злился на партнера. А тот, судя по резкости в движениях, злился на него в ответ.  
— Это ты предпочитал отсыпаться на занятиях, — удивительно, но в его голосе не было злости, только взвешенное осуждение.  
Тристан, продолжая смотреть на скопление цветов, открыл было рот для резкого ответа, и замер. Осознание пришло неожиданно. Он понял, что так не давало ему покоя все это время.  
— Я вижу тебя! — воскликнул он. — Я тебя вижу! — он протянул руку к сердцу партнера, но ее тут же перехватили.  
Блокирующая рука была настоящей — теплой, с мозолистой ладонью, и Тристан испытал невероятное облегчение. Он оказался прав.  
— Убери…  
— Это ты, — перебил Тристан. — Твое имя! Я вижу его! Оно здесь!  
Он выпростал руку и указал на цветные пятна в районе сердца, складывающиеся в символы. Он ведь изначально почти догадался, но отвлекся на пещеру.  
— А мое? — отстранившись, Тристан покрутился на месте и опустил голову, но ничего не разглядел. — А мое ты видишь?  
Какое-то время партнер молчал.  
— Да, — глухо ответил он и повторил: — Да, я вижу.  
Тристан замер на месте, вновь всматриваясь в тень. Он по слогам прошептал имя, а затем, выдохнув, сообщил его вслух.  
Заговорили они одновременно.  
— Дженсен. Тебя зовут Дженсен.  
— Твое имя — Джаред.  
Вместе с прозвучавшими словами стены вокруг них рассыпались, а тени пеплом упали к ногам. Перед Тристаном стоял живой человек, и, вне всяких сомнений, он был его партнером.  
Боль в локте вернулась, еще более сильная, чем прежде. Теперь она ослепляла. Тристан вновь утратил связь с реальностью и не знал, как долго это продолжалось.  
Когда все прекратилось, он обнаружил себя зависшим в воздухе. Стигма тлела, словно догорая на его коже. И чем меньше ее оставалось, тем страшнее ему становилось — он смог наконец ощутить магию. Она сбивала с ног, выворачивала наизнанку и не поддавалась никакому контролю. Стигма таяла, и только ее жалкие остатки не позволяли ему потеряться в стихии окончательно. Он пришел в ужас от мысли, что и эта жалкая преграда должна быть убрана.  
Он не знал, как удержать то, что рвалось наружу.  
— Ты должен, — услышал он голос партнера. — Она должна быть сорвана.  
— Нет! — возразил он, перекрикивая невидимый ветер. — Нет, нельзя!  
— Отпусти! — Партнер попытался добраться до него, но в потоке силы это оказалось невозможно. — Джаред, отпускай, иначе мы погибнем!  
Непривычное имя резануло ухо. Но что-то в нем отозвалось на него, как будто он изначально знал его.  
— Давай!  
Он колебался.  
— Джаред, давай же!  
И Джаред отпустил…  
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь найдет слова, чтобы описать то, что случилось с ними дальше. Его пугало не так уж много вещей в жизни, и он предпочитал как можно быстрее преодолевать страх. Так было с океаном, где он однажды чуть не утонул, а потом плавал каждый день, пока страх не отступил. Так было и будет во множестве других случаев. Но никогда больше он не будет так напуган, как сейчас.  
Только твердая уверенность Дженсена позволила взять себя в руки. А когда стихия замерла, он замер вместе с ней.   
Ему не нужно было смотреть на локоть, чтобы понять, что Стигмы там больше нет.  
Дженсен стоял напротив. Знак заклинателя в нем раскрылся. Он еще плохо проглядывался, но не оставалось сомнений, что со временем он станет ярче. И обретет свои кольца — внешнюю сторону Знака.  
У них получилось, Двуликий этому свидетель!  
Он облегченно прикрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их.  
На мгновение в облике партнера проступили незнакомые черты — лицо взрослого мужчины. У него была четкая линия подбородка, решительно изогнутые губы и твердый взгляд. Волосы его оказались коротко острижены, кроме одной пряди, заплетенной в косу и за ухом спускающейся к плечу.  
Прежде, чем он успел лучше его рассмотреть, ноги коснулись пола и подкосились, отказываясь держать. Партнер, пошатываясь, стоял рядом.   
Их окружали стены Зала Стихийных Колец.   
В это сложно было поверить, но у них получилось.  
Они все-таки смогли вернуться в Алькасар.


	4. 4. Начало

— Светлого лика, магики, — произнес вошедший в зал Рун магистр, а затем, окинув всех присутствующих веселым взглядом, добавил с широкой улыбкой: — Теперь, когда вы перестали разносить замок на части, пришло время заняться вашим обучением.  
— Он мог бы не говорить об этом так жизнерадостно, — уныло протянул Фэлан.  
Джаред сочувствующе улыбнулся. У друга оказались особые проблемы с контролем: в один день он чуть не спалил башню магиков Огнем, а в другой — затопил ее Водой.  
— Не переживай, — перегнулся через Джареда Крэйг. — В нашей спальне не осталось ничего, что можно было бы поджечь. А последнее землетрясение случилось скорее по моей вине.  
Крэйг и Фэлан — Мэт и Бреннан — оказались воплощенным стихийным бедствием. Впрочем, остальные новоявленные магики ненамного отставали от них.  
Теперь Джаред понимал, почему за курсом заклинателей без какого-либо перерыва следовал первый год в качестве магиков: без чуткого контроля со стороны мастеров те были опасны не только для окружающих, но и для самих себя.   
Все, кроме него и Дженсена.  
Стихийные всплески обошли их стороной. Джаред не чувствовал ничего из того, что так пугало его друзей. А единственная магия, которая оказалась ему доступна, приходила во снах, заставляя подскакивать в постели. И оставалось непонятно, что из приснившегося было хуже: затягивающий магический поток, бесконечное блуждание по лабиринту, пустая Медева или промозглый холод.   
Партнер спал не лучше, но о кошмарах не говорил.  
К началу последнего месяца лета вернулись старшие магики и прибыли новые заклинатели. Очередной учебный год начался, и их курс вместе со всеми приступил к освоению магической науки.  
— Кто-нибудь знает, что за предмет я преподаю? — спросил магистр, оглядывая выстроенные амфитеатром ряды.  
Посмотрев на него, Джаред не сдержал ухмылки. Натаниэль рассказывал о нем. О них обоих. Даже загляни Джаред в расписание, то все равно не рискнул бы назвать имени учителя: магистр Дамиан и магистр Доминик — предводители Путей предметной и словесной магии соответственно — были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. И учившемуся вместе с ними Натаниэлю было о чем рассказать. Братья частенько пользовались своим сходством.  
— Теория предметно-символьной магии, — ответил кто-то с передних рядов, не почувствовав подвоха от наставника.  
Магистр склонил голову набок, а затем вновь улыбнулся.  
— Значит, предметная магия, — подытожил он задумчиво. — Только два курса остаются обязательными на протяжении всех пяти лет обучения. Мой входит в их число. Поэтому не сомневайтесь, магики, к концу обучениям вы начнете меня ненавидеть.  
Улыбнувшись еще шире, он немного подождал, наблюдая за реакцией, а затем энергично хлопнул ладонями.  
— Пожалуй, приступим. Всем вам известно, что выделяется три направления магии: стихийное — внешняя сторона Знака, словесное и символьное — внутренняя сторона Знака. Стихийную магию принято считать основополагающей, так как именно она делает заклинателя магом — мономагом, дуомагом, триомагом или квадромагом, в зависимости от числа колец на Знаке. Два последних направления считаются элементарными, поскольку не требуют прямого контакта со стихией, являющейся лишь источником магической силы. Будучи заклинателями, вы уже обучались азам этих направлений, используя в качестве источника резервы собственного тела. Но только раскрытый Знак позволяет нам черпать силу у стихии. — Магистр сделал небольшую паузу. — Из всех шести Путей только словесный и предметный не требуют применения стихийной магии, что приводит нас к тому, что чаще всего эти Пути недооцениваются. И все же большинство из вас по окончании обучения выберет один из них. Итак, предметная магия. Кто может мне сказать, что она из себя представляет?  
— Она позволяет создавать магические предметы, — уверенно раздалось с тех же передних рядов.  
— И вот оно, самое распространенное представление. — Магистр оглядел учеников и, присев на стол, улыбнулся. — Ну и какой магический предмет вы хотите обсудить?  
Какое-то время в зале стояла тишина, а затем Крэйг небрежным жестом вскинул руку.  
— Трон Последнего Короля, — предложил он.  
Улыбка магистра стала еще шире.  
— Трон Последнего Короля? Хотите поговорить о нем?  
Магики согласно зашумели.  
— И так из года в год, — покачал головой магистр. — Вы не хотите обсуждать ни величественные Обелиски, ни таинственные Кольца. Все вы всегда начинаете с Трона Последнего Короля. И что в нем такого особенного в сравнении с другими артефактами?  
Джаред хмыкнул. Трон, способный определить короля. Проще сказать, что в нем не было особенного.  
Тем не менее, как и большинство представителей благородных домов, Джаред не верил в силу Трона. Несомненно, тот был отличным политическим рычагом, удерживающим провинции сплоченными и не позволяющим им погрязнуть в междоусобных войнах. Многие века Трон наравне с Советом лордов поддерживал иллюзию единения провинций, скрывая всем известную правду о том, что провинции уже давно не нуждаются в короле.  
Когда-то Эрегорн был великой страной, сильной и могущественной. Теперь эрнами звала себя лишь кучка людей, проживающая на королевской земле. А говоря об Эрегорне, жители провинций думали не о стране, частью которой они все еще являлись, а о старой столице, где до сих пор стоял трон, ожидающий своего несуществующего короля.  
— Я не знаю, что такое Трон, — сообщил магистр, когда его вопрос так и остался без ответа. — Однако вы все равно хотите его обсуждать.  
Он с легкостью спрыгнул со стола и принялся расхаживать перед магиками.  
— Трон Последнего Короля… — задумчиво протянул он. — Несмотря на свое название, интерес он вызывает вовсе не потому, что принадлежал Последнему Королю. Все вы знаете из уроков истории, что за смертью короля Рэндалла последовала гражданская война, унесшая множество жизней. Тогда архимаг Эйдан нашел решение, как ее остановить. Он создал из трона уникальнейший артефакт, способный узнавать истинного наследника престола. Думаю, нет ни одного ребенка, который не мечтал бы побывать в старой столице и сесть на Трон в надежде оказаться избранным. Вот в чем кроется причина вашего вечного интереса к Трону. — Магистр выдержал паузу и продолжил: — Для заклинателя Трон — это, прежде всего, магический артефакт. Единственный, создатель которого нам точно известен, хотя мы и не можем повторить его работу. Вы же хотите говорить о Троне совсем по другим причинам. Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но нет: мы не вернемся к разговору о Троне до тех пор, пока вы не осознаете его ценность как артефакта, а не предмета, способного определить короля. К тому же возможности предметно-символьной магии куда более многообразны, их вы можете познать. Вот об этом вам следует говорить. А пока… я все же хочу услышать ответ на свой вопрос: что представляет собой предметная магия?  
— Облечение стихии в предметы и символы, — услышал Джаред голос партнера.  
— Вот оно! — Магистр одобрительно щелкнул пальцами и рукой начертал в воздухе магический знак. — Простенький охранный символ. Любой, при соответствующих подготовке и умении, может его изобразить, и он будет работать. Но какое преимущество у заклинателя с освобожденным Знаком?  
— Если тот умеет им пользоваться, — хмыкнул Джаред и тут же ощутил на себе мимолетный взгляд партнера.  
— Если тот умеет им пользоваться, — с улыбкой согласился магистр. — Итак?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Вы уже говорили об этом, магистр. Если источником для магии является лишь собственное тело, многого не сделать. Знак — то, что позволяет использовать силу, не лишая себя энергии.  
Джаред ни разу не видел, чтобы мать, отец или старший брат применяли полученные в Алькасаре знания на практике. И только пройдя годовое обучение, стал понимать почему: проще самому поднять книгу, чем попытаться призвать ее к себе.  
Обучение на заклинателя для благородных было традицией. Недешевой, ко всему прочему. От Натаниэля Джаред знал, что экономика Алькасара по большей части держится на взносах семей, отправляющих своих детей на годовое обучение. Впрочем, никто бы не платил лишь за возможность называться заклинателем. В Алькасаре учили не только магии, но и другим дисциплинам, а в просвещенности с магами могли тягаться разве что Аквилон или Иллар.  
Магистр кивнул.  
— Верно. Как я уже говорил, предметно-символьная магия, наравне со словесной, относится к элементарному направлению. Чаще всего ее недооценивают, но вам стоит помнить, что такие артефакты, как Обелиски, были созданы с ее помощью, а… — Речь магистра прервала открывающая дверь. И, вновь широко улыбнувшись, он быстро закончил: — А теперь я предоставлю возможность магистру Дамиану вести свой предмет. Удачи, магики, и встретимся на уроках по словесной магии.  
Проходя мимо брата, он хлопнул его по плечу и что-то тихо шепнул.  
— Никогда в тебе не сомневался, — уловил Джаред ответные слова.  
Вошедший магистр прошел в центр зала и молча встал, дав ученикам время примириться с мыслью, что их настоящий урок начнется только сейчас.  
— Светлого лика, магики, — поздоровался он, и на его лице мелькнула точно такая же, как у брата, широкая улыбка. — Я магистр Дамиан. На протяжении пяти лет нам предстоит вместе изучать предметно-символьную магию. И в первую очередь я хочу услышать от вас, что же она собой представляет. Есть желающие высказаться?  
Джаред хмыкнул. Натаниэль оказался прав — магистры ему понравились.  
Первый урок начался.

***

С наступлением осени Дженсен мог точно сказать, что его неприязнь к партнеру только возросла. Тот с пренебрежением относился к обучению, продолжал спать на занятиях и с присущим его классу высокомерием не придерживался дисциплины.   
Партнерская связь позволяла Дженсену безошибочно определять местоположение Джареда. И когда тот в очередной раз попадал в кабинет наставников, ему оставалось лишь сильнее стискивать зубы: партнер получал очередное наказание.  
Попытки использовать магию через Знак также оказывались неудачными и вызывали лишь бессильную злость. Магия молчала. Другие пары уже начали делать успехи, а Дженсен словно вернулся к дням своего ожидания.  
Теоретических знаний оказалось недостаточно, а с практическими у них с партнером не заладилось изначально, хотя в попытках дотянуться до Знака Дженсен доводил себя до изнеможения.  
Занятия по боевому мастерству были одной из немногих вещей, которые отвлекали от мыслей о собственной несостоятельности как мага.  
— Очень хорошо, Дженсен. — Магистр подошла ближе, наблюдая за его самостоятельной тренировкой.  
Он опустил деревянный меч.  
— Вы всегда хвалите мою технику, магистр Лиэн.  
— Потому что она превосходна, — скупо улыбнулась наставница. — Айсаросскому военному воспитанию нет равных. Неприязнь вашего народа к магам — большая потеря для Алькасара.  
Дженсен пожал плечами, не разделяя сожалений магистра, но и не осуждая их.  
— Тебе известно, сколько заклинателей пришло в этом году из Айсаросса, Дженсен? Ни одного. А в прошлом — только двое.  
Дженсен, ничего не ответив, лишь отрешенно посмотрел на сражающихся магиков. Правда заключалась в том, что, знай он заранее о своих способностях к магии, никогда бы в жизни не приблизился к Обелиску.   
— Вы хвалите только технику, магистр. — Дженсен вновь обернулся к наставнице.  
Магистр Лиэн ответила ему долгим непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Ты планируешь выбрать Путь боевой магии? — спросила она, когда пауза затянулась.  
— Для этого я сюда и пришел.  
— Несложно было догадаться. — Магистр Лиэн взяла его меч и вернула на стойку с оружием. — Я бы хотела видеть тебя среди своих учеников, Дженсен.  
Непроизнесенное «но» зависло в воздухе. Дженсен отвел взгляд. Чтобы стать боевым магом одного желания недостаточно: нужен талант к огненной стихии.  
Рука сжала медальон с символом заклинателя, надетый ему на шею после прохождения Колец. Четыре скрещенных по горизонтали, вертикали и диагоналям кольца отчетливо прощупывались под пальцами.  
Вместе с магистром он принялся наблюдать за тренировкой учеников. Джаред с приятелями скорее развлекался, чем практиковался, но даже так Дженсен не мог не оценить его движений. Соперники в бою действовали не столь слаженно, но и они не были обделены потенциалом, которого еще в Айсароссе недоставало Дженсену.   
Его преимущество перед ними заключалось только в многолетних тренировках.  
— Когда два огненных мага в паре — это всегда оборачивается большими разрушениями, — проговорила магистр. — К счастью, подобное происходит довольно редко.  
Намек был предельно очевиден. Друзья Джареда в первый месяц после Срывания Стигмы чуть было не разнесли половину замка, громче всяких слов сообщая о своей предрасположенности.  
— Вы думаете, что у меня нет таланта к боевой магии, — произнес утверждающе Дженсен.  
— Еще рано об этом говорить.  
— Но вы что-то предполагаете?  
Магистр молчала.  
Дженсен ждал, не отрывая глаз, пока наставница не ответила ему таким же пристальным взглядом.  
— Пока я не вижу в тебе Огня, Дженсен, — честно признала она.  
Чтобы скрыть разочарование, Дженсен вновь повернулся к ученикам. Его партнер уже расправился с одним противником. Он делал грубые ошибки в выпадах, плохо выставлял защиту с левой стороны, но хорошо чувствовал ритм боя, что позволяло ему предугадывать действия противника.  
Дженсен обернулся к магистру.  
— Очень может быть, — ответила она на его невысказанный вопрос.  
Он коротко поклонился и направился прочь с тренировочного поля.  
 _«Когда два огненных мага в паре — это всегда оборачивается большими разрушениями»._  
С их стороны не было ничего.

***

Когда это случилось, Джаред вместе с друзьями был в каминном зале. Голову пронзила внезапная сильная боль. В том, что она принадлежит не ему, он, задыхаясь, догадался не сразу. А когда осознал, то тут же сорвался с места.  
Дженсен!  
Джаред вылетел из зала, игнорируя окрики друзей.  
Дженсен был во внутреннем дворе. Бледный, в пыльной одежде, с запутавшимися в волосах листьями, он стоял, расправив плечи и напряженно выпрямив спину. Видимых повреждений на нем не оказалось, в то время как у его противника была рассечена губа, под глазом наливался многообещающий кровоподтек.  
Но Дженсен не был в порядке.  
— Что происходит? — Джаред выступил вперед, растолкав топтавшихся вокруг учеников.  
Проигнорировав вопрос, Дженсен двинулся к противнику, но не смог пройти и пары футов, как пошатнулся. Длинная коса качнулась в сторону, и стало видно, как из уха сочится кровь.  
— Эверт, прекрати! — В круг вбежала девушка и схватила незнакомого магика за плечо. Тот, не повернув головы, стряхнул ее руки и двинулся Дженсену навстречу.  
Джаред изумленно наблюдал, как его партнер, все еще бледный от боли, припал на колено и резким движением снизу подсек противника, роняя того на пыльную землю. Сделав это, он тут же осел сам, с коротким стоном стиснув руками виски. Кровь хлынула из носа, заливая белые одежды. Отголоски чужой боли вновь пронзили тело Джареда.  
— Эй, ты как?! — Он подхватил партнера, не давая ему завалиться набок.  
— Эверт, ты же его убьешь!  
— Прекратить немедленно! — Громкий голос мастера Милены заставил всех замолчать. Наставница пересекала двор в сопровождении мастера Годрика.  
Дженсен, оттерев с лица кровь, выпрямился. Его противник зашевелился на земле.  
— Эверт. Дженсен. — Мастер холодно оглядела каждого, чуть дольше задержавшись взглядом на Дженсене. — И почему я не удивлена.  
— Новым именем себя не изменишь, Росс, — сплюнув пыль, сказал поверженный магик и поднялся с земли.  
— Молчать, Эверт! — одернула мастер Милена и окинула наблюдавших за стычкой магиков выразительным взглядом. Те тут же начали расходиться. Наставница повернулась к зачинщикам. — Драки между магиками запрещены, и вам это известно.  
Джаред ощутил, как тело партнера под его рукой закаменело. Скорее всего, тот с трудом держался на ногах, но все равно отстранился, отвергая помощь. Джаред задержал взгляд на его бледном, залитом кровью лице. Только сейчас он начал догадываться, что произошедшее не было обычной дракой.  
— Ты использовал против него магию, — медленно проговорил он, обращаясь к старшему магику. Тот ответил ему раздраженным взглядом. Джаред тут же обернулся к учителям. — Он использовал против него магию!  
Джаред был потрясен. И возмущен. Натаниэль с детства втолковывал ему, что маги не имеют права использовать магию для причинения вреда человеку. Это было одной из клятв, которую они давали, закончив обучение.  
— Это была самооборона, — буркнул магик.  
— Вы должны наказать его, как если бы он был полноценным магом!  
— Какое вынести наказание, решать не тебе, магик Джаред, — сухо осадила мастер Милена. Она вновь посмотрела на Дженсена. — Ступай в храм целителей. Утром жду тебя в кабинете наставников.  
Джаред, шагнув вперед и вскинув подбородок, пристально осмотрел старшего магика, отмечая коренастое телосложение и темные курчавые волосы. Из рудников. Гардиец. И как все они, упертый и твердолобый.  
— Он не имел права использовать магию против человека, — сказал Джаред мастерам, не спуская с магика пристального взгляда. — Нам всем предстоит давать клятву.  
Развернувшись, он перекинул руку Дженсена через плечо и повел его со двора. То, что партнер больше не пытался отстраниться, лучше всего говорило о том, как сильно ему досталось.  
Джаред был зол.

***

Первым, что Дженсен увидел, открыв глаза, была магистр целительства. Голова еще болела, но сознание уже не было затуманенным.  
— Ты заставил моих учеников понервничать, — с мягким упреком сообщила целительница, заметив, что он очнулся.  
— Извините за причиненные неудобства, магистр Ним. — Дженсен спустил ноги с койки и попытался встать. Его остановила небольшая, но решительная ладонь.  
— Отдохни немного. Твоему телу досталось куда больше, чем ты думаешь. — Целительница нахмурилась. — Магистр Молдвин должен на этот раз вмешаться. То, что произошло, недопустимо, пусть вы пока еще лишь ученики.  
Дженсен промолчал.   
Его разногласия с Эвертом начались давно, когда они только пришли в Алькасар и были поселены в одну спальню. В первый же вечер гардиец назвал его девицей со свадебной косой. Высмеивание традиционной пятипрядной косы достигшего совершеннолетия мужчины ожгло Дженсена не меньше случавшегося и ранее сравнения с девчонкой, и он доходчиво продемонстрировал, что таковой не является. Один зуб у гардийца так и не вырос.  
Дженсен безотчетно поскреб бороду.  
Собственные неудачи в магии и слова Эверта сегодня привели к тому, что он ударил раньше, чем понял, что делает. И все же Дженсен не предполагал, что Эверт в ответ воспользуется магией.  
— Вечером — сон, а завтра никаких физических нагрузок, — строго предупредила целительница.  
— Спасибо, магистр Ним, — поблагодарил Дженсен, и на этот раз никто не помешал ему подняться с койки.  
На скамье перед входом в храм сидел Джаред. Он смотрел на сады, перекатывая в руке сорванный цветок.  
Когда Дженсен подошел ближе, партнер поднялся.  
— Как…  
— Тебе не следовало вмешиваться, — перебил Дженсен.  
— Я бы вмешался, даже если бы это был не ты. — Джаред выкинул цветок и, посмотрев в глаза, резко добавил: — Он не должен был нападать магией. Натан бы выгнал из Медевы любого, посмевшего использовать магию против человека.  
— А в Айсароссе его бы казнили, — отозвался Дженсен и направился дальше. — Но здесь не твоя провинция, южанин. Тебе не следовало вмешиваться.  
— Не тебе это решать.  
Дженсен не остановился.  
— В следующий раз просто скажи спасибо! — крикнул Джаред ему вслед.

Но вместо благодарности Дженсен начал обучать партнера ведению боя, не стесняясь демонстрировать, к чему приводят бреши в обороне. Джаред ходил в синяках и ссадинах, каждый раз после этого сверля его спину хмурым взглядом.  
Дженсену было все равно.  
Сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Под руководством прибывшего в Алькасар квадромага их урок боевого мастерства превратился в поединок на выбывание. Дженсену не составило труда разобраться со всеми своими противниками, прежде чем они с партнером сошлись в схватке.  
Дженсен легко парировал удары. Джаред, наученный опытом прошлых тренировок, внимательно следил за каждым его движением, но усталость давала о себе знать: движения потеряли точность, и действовал он больше полагаясь на интуицию, чем на трезвый расчет. Темнее не менее, его упрямый взгляд доказывал, что он все еще надеется на победу.  
Решив заканчивать, Дженсен сделал обманное движение запястьем и выбил тренировочный меч из рук противника. Следующим ударом он нацелился на открытое горло, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться отклониться, Джаред, не колеблясь, выставил перед собой руку. Удар пришелся на лучевую кость, оставив болезненный ушиб. Не медля, Джаред упал на одно колено, подсечкой сбил Дженсена с ног и, усевшись сверху, приставил меч к груди.  
— Ведь так ты победил того магика? — произнес Джаред и победно улыбнулся.  
Он запомнил. Более того, сумел использовать. Прежде чем Дженсен смог что-либо ответить, мастер Ронан рассмеялся и громко захлопал.  
— Не видь я твоих глаз, магик, счел бы эти действия грубой ошибкой. В настоящем бою ты обязательно лишился бы руки, но одержал бы победу. Поэтому и выигрываешь сейчас.  
Дженсен столкнул с себя партнера, досадуя, что потерял бдительность. Его последний удар должен был стать смертельным, если бы не подставленная рука. Никто не прикрывается рукой во время тренировочного боя, потому что, как и сказал мастер, подобная защита — грубая ошибка. Стала бы ею, не увидь Дженсен, как и наставник, глаз партнера.  
Мастер Ронан подошел ближе. Он взял поврежденную руку Джареда и, начертав над ней вязь символов, отпустил — та безвольно повисла. Партнер не сдержал удивленного восклицания.  
— До конца месяца ты ее не почувствуешь, — сообщил мастер, отступая. — Как и не сможешь сейчас продолжить поединок, поскольку «истекаешь кровью». Я не сомневаюсь, ты знал, на что идешь, но пусть это станет для тебя уроком.  
Решение мастера приятно удивило, и Дженсен, не ожидавший услышать подобного так далеко от Айсаросса, внимательнее присмотрелся к квадромагу.  
— Вы меня похвалили или наказали? — трогая неподвижную руку, хмуро уточнил Джаред.  
Дженсен кинул на партнера быстрый взгляд.  
— Думаю, и то, и другое, — развеселился мастер и посмотрел на собравшихся вокруг них магиков. — Ну и почему существует запрет на защиту голыми руками во время обучающего боя?  
— Там, где дерево оставляет синяки и ушибы, сталь режет, — ответил один из друзей Джареда.  
— И вы должны это понимать, — кивнул мастер. — Привычка защищаться руками от атак мечом неразумна. Однажды она может сыграть с вами злую шутку. Но… — Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на ощупывающего руку Джареда. — Но если это будет настоящий бой и возникнет вопрос, рука или жизнь, ответ становится совсем другим. — Мастер хлопнул Джареда по плечу. — В твоих глазах я увидел осознанный выбор пожертвовать рукой, но выжить. Это глупо, но достойно похвалы. Ну а теперь… Кто сможет сам назвать свои ошибки?

***

Архимаг ужинал, когда к нему, посмеиваясь, зашел посетитель — как всегда без стука и без приглашения.  
— И что тебя развеселило, мой друг? — спросил он, жестом предлагая составить компанию.  
— Твои новоявленные магики, — поделился тот, присаживаясь напротив, и налил себе вина в кубок. — Поделишься, что нового случилось в Алькасаре? Еще не устал быть нянькой для замка, полного желторотых детишек, и Совета лордов, хоть и не столь юного, но не менее…  
— Твои шутки все так же несмешны, — перебив, упрекнул архимаг.  
— А я все так же не шучу, — улыбнулся его бывший партнер, но тут же стал серьезным. — Я скучал по тебе, Рэйнард.  
— Мне тоже тебя не хватало, Ронан, — салютуя наполненным кубком, ответил архимаг. — Расскажешь, что за новости ты мне привез, или сначала поужинаем?  
— Поужинаем. Опасаюсь, что после этих новостей еда уже не полезет тебе в горло.  
Они закончили ужин в полном молчании. Квадромаг первым откинулся на кресле и задумчиво повертел вновь наполненный кубок.  
— Это было долгое путешествие, Рэйнард. О нем не рассказать за один вечер. — Он сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — На северной границе неспокойно, но тебе уже должно быть об этом известно.  
Архимаг согласно кивнул.  
— Во время ежегодного совета лордов Айсаросс опять поднял тему набегов Бездушных. Ее, как обычно, оставили без внимания, но… На этот раз все иначе. Военлорд Айсаросса лично прислал мне письмо с просьбой направить на границу боевых магов.  
Квадромаг недоверчиво качнул головой.  
— Когда я их покидал, все было не так серьезно.  
— Впервые за две сотни лет они готовы принять помощь со стороны. Не то, что я своей властью им навязываю, а большую силу. И я боюсь предполагать, что бы это могло значить.  
— За последние три года я встретил Бездушных больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Они должны быть полностью истреблены, но на северной границе их сотни. И что-то мне подсказывает, что это только начало. Еще меня беспокоят слухи о наездниках в Вечных горах. Руак и я излетали горы вдоль и поперек, но так никого и не встретили. — Квадромаг отпил вина и посмотрел в окно. — В Кимассирии тишина, но это спокойствие слишком сильно походит на затишье перед бурей. Через южную границу торговые обозы непрерывно уходят в страну, и все же в центральную часть таким образом не попасть. Мне пришлось идти без Руака, потому что он оказался слишком заметным.  
— Он был очень недоволен, когда ты отправил его ко мне, — улыбнулся архимаг. — К сожалению, несмотря на всю его сообразительность, говорить он не умеет, и я опасался, что ты умирал, когда обманом отсылал его прочь.  
— Как будто эту летающую ящерицу возможно обмануть! — проворчал квадромаг. — Это было сделкой.  
— Я рад, что ты еще жив, — вздохнул архимаг и тепло продолжил: — С возвращением домой, друг. Поверь, не только я ждал его с нетерпением. Тебе все же стоит навестить своего спутника.  
— Собирался это сделать сразу после встречи с тобой, но опасаюсь, что возмущенные крики перебудят весь Алькасар. Вайверны, когда чем-то недовольны, становятся хуже жен.  
— Значит, жену ты тоже не проведал?  
— Ну почему же, я заглянул в Долину, встретил соседей. Они сказали, что старушка в порядке.  
Архимаг покачал головой.  
— Отдыхай, Ронан. Увидься с Руаком и отправляйся к жене. До Равноденствия я не буду тебя тревожить.  
— Здравая мысль. Пожалуй, за такое время я не успею умереть от безделья.  
Архимаг уточнил:  
— До Весеннего Равноденствия.  
— Но это же почти год!  
— Когда тебя не было три, — отрезал архимаг. — И в последний из них никто не знал, жив ли ты. А первое, по возвращении, что ты делаешь, — это направляешься развлекаться с магиками в роли наставника!  
— Я еще и пообедать успел, — вставил квадромаг, но, заметив направленный на него взгляд, прекратил иронизировать. — Хорошо, хорошо, ты архимаг, и все будет так, как ты скажешь. — Он серьезно посмотрел на друга. — Тебе бы тоже не мешало отдохнуть.  
— Не сейчас, — ответил архимаг, устало прикрывая глаза. — Слишком мало времени. Ты спрашивал, что нового случилось в Алькасаре? Заклинатель, прождавший партнера пять лет, этим летом стал магиком.  
Какое-то время Ронан молчал.  
— Вот как, — задумчиво произнес он. — Предчувствие войны меня не обмануло. Теперь нам ее не избежать.  
— Теперь только Двуликому известно, что будет дальше.  
— И кто он? Впрочем, нет, не отвечай, я не хочу пока этого знать. — Квадромаг откинулся в кресле. — Нам нужно больше опытных боевых магов. Как с этим обстоят дела? Кто-нибудь прошел испытание на триомага за то время, что я отсутствовал?  
Архимаг отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Плохо. — Они какое-то время молчали. — Но вот что я тебе скажу: если судить по моим «развлечениям» с магиками, у тебя растет отличное боевое поколение. И, по крайней мере, одного триомага в ближайшее десятилетие я тебе гарантирую. — Квадромаг фыркнул, пряча смешок в кубке. — Если, конечно, он научится беречь свои руки. 


	5. 5. Пропасть

Джаред опустился в горячую воду и расслабленно откинул голову на бортик. Купальни в Долине Заклинателей были не самыми лучшими, но, несомненно, выигрывали в сравнении с купальнями Алькасара.  
У них было семь дней отдыха. Джаред не пожалел, что вместе с друзьями на Равноденствие спустился в Долину. Ярмарка по случаю праздника урожая оказалась занимательным зрелищем.  
— Темный лик, Фэлан! — рявкнул Крэйг. — Изображай ледышку где угодно, но только не рядом со мной!  
До Джареда долетели ледяные брызги, и он, передернув плечами, глубже опустился в горячую воду.  
— Вам, южанам, тоже не помешало бы немного закалиться, — проигнорировав подтекст фразы, спокойно заметил Фэлан и вновь опрокинул на себя ведро холодной воды.  
— Джаред, у нашего лесного друга имеются претензии к горячей южной крови.  
Джаред лениво приоткрыл глаз.  
— Я бы предложил свою помощь, но опасаюсь, что потом вас будет смущать возникшая между нами неловкость.  
Крэйг погрузился в воду рядом с ним.  
— Мне на твой голый зад абсолютно плевать, медеванец, но если ты так расхаживаешь перед своим партнером, неудивительно, что у вас проблемы с общением.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Мне нечего стыдиться.  
— То, что ты так считаешь, как раз не вызывает сомнений. Вы, медеванцы, странный народ.  
— Сказал тот, кто ест личинки насекомых на завтрак, — встрял в разговор Фэлан, присоединяясь к ним в воде.  
— Ты что-то имеешь против, мальчик-живущий-на-дереве?  
Джаред улыбнулся. Вспыльчивый Крэйг и сдержанный Фэлан часто высмеивали обычаи провинции друг друга, что совершенно не мешало им ладить между собой.  
— Значит, разногласия со своим партнером ты еще не разрешил? — спросил Крэйг, правильно истолковав затянувшееся молчание Джареда.  
— Он слишком серьезно относится к магии.  
— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то он относится слишком серьезно ко всему, — хмыкнул Крэйг.  
— У него есть имя, — напомнил Джаред.  
— Скорее он начнет называть его «мастер Дженсен», — склонив голову набок, улыбнулся Фэлан. — Твой партнер умеет производить впечатление, Джаред. Несмотря на ваши проблемы с магией.  
Джаред поморщился.  
— Натан рассчитывает, что как советник домины я выберу словесный Путь, а со временем смогу претендовать и на его место в Совете магов.  
Чтобы стать членом Совета, необходимо было не меньше трех колец на Знаке, а судя по неудачам Джареда в магии, он ограничится только одним.  
— По крайней мере, с первым проблем не возникнет, — с усмешкой заметил Крэйг.  
— Я написал ему в письме о том же, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Но не уверен, что это его устроило. — Отвернувшись от друзей, он проводил взглядом подмигнувшую ему служанку и поднялся из воды. — Вечером меня не ждите.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что для некоторых бездействующая правая рука — совсем не проблема? — донеслась до него обращенная к Фэлану пошлая шутка Крэйга.

Уже подходя к дамбе, Джаред почувствовал, что что-то не так. Приблизившись к Восточным воротам, он в этом лишь убедился. Партнерская связь, почти пропавшая за время его пребывания в Долине, с каждым пройденным шагом все сильнее давила на голову, и Джаред чувствовал необъяснимое навязанное раздражение.  
Дженсен нашелся в их общей комнате.  
— Мастер Годрик ждет тебя в кабинете наставников, — доставая из шкафа свои вещи, коротко сообщил он.  
— Почему ты… — Джареда обожгло злостью и он, охнув, изумленно коснулся лба.   
— Потому что ты идиот! — резко бросил Дженсен.  
Голова раскалывалась от эмоций, негативных по большей части, и ни одна из них не принадлежала ему, Джареду. Еще час назад он не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения от удачной поездки.  
— Объясни, что случилось, — медленно выговаривая слова, попросил он. И тут же поморщился.  
— Если бы ты слушал мастеров, то не спрашивал бы сейчас об этом, — огрызнулся Дженсен и принялся бросать вещи в мешок. — Как и не уехал бы из Алькасара!  
Джаред вздрогнул, настолько сильным было ощущение постороннего вмешательства. А потом Дженсен и сам коротко застонал, роняя тунику и потирая руками виски.   
— Иди к мастеру Годрику, Темный лик тебя освети! — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
В любой другой раз Джаред остался бы, сейчас же отступил назад и выскочил за дверь. Его почти трясло от противоречивых эмоций, пока он шел на западную сторону замка. С партнерской связью за период его отсутствия что-то случилось, и Джаред подозревал, что причиной стала его непреднамеренная ошибка. Партнер был вне себя от злости, и его крайнее раздражение до сих пор отдавало эхом через их связь.  
Кабинет наставников встретил Джареда гробовым молчанием всех мастеров, но долго оно не продлилось.  
Так его еще не отчитывали. Обычно уравновешенный мастер Годрик не желал успокаиваться, пока не убедился, что Джаред в полной мере осознал свою ничтожность. Он сверлил его рассерженным взглядом и хлесткими фразами расписывал все его недостатки, заставляя чувствовать вину даже за то, в чем Джаред не был виноват. Но неумолкающий эмоциональный шторм привел к тому, что большую часть выволочки Джаред пропустил мимо ушей. Тем не менее, уловить причину собственного состояния получилось: в первые месяцы партнерам нельзя было разлучаться, иначе связь начинала с удвоенной силой привязывать их друг к другу. Теперь же, поскольку это уже случилось, с Дженсеном ему пересекаться запретили, как и отдаляться от партнера больше чем на милю. А наказание за самовольный уход из замка предстояло отрабатывать до Зимнего Солнцестояния.   
Когда Джаред вернулся в комнату, партнер уже ушел. Джаред ощущал его присутствие с западной стороны замка. Раздражение Дженсена казалось материальным и больно било по натянутым нервам.  
Джаред устало свалился на постель. Он ошибся. Но даже если попросить прощения, партнер вряд ли примет его извинения. Не говоря уже о том, что сделать это, не нарушая запрета на личные встречи, было бы проблематично. По крайней мере, Дженсен должен был ощущать его раскаяние через их обостренную связь.  
В последующие дни Темный лик, наверное, не спускал с Джареда своего взора.  
Партнер был постоянно раздражен, и Джаред точно знал, что послужило источником его злости. Никогда еще он не испытывал по отношению к себе столько негативных эмоций. Психологически это угнетало. Но хуже всего было то, что в попытках дотянуться до магии Дженсен доводил себя до эмоционального изнеможения, а физического добивался на тренировках. После этого Джаред мог часами его не ощущать, и через связь сочилась только отупляющая усталость.   
Проблема была даже не в том, что Джаред не знал, как долго партнер выдержит подобный изнуряющий образ жизни. Приглушенная эмоциональность Дженсена гасила и его чувства, делая равнодушным ко всему окружающему.  
Стоит ли говорить, что эти месяцы стали не самыми лучшими из проведенных в Алькасаре?

***

— Оплошность южного принца обернулась для тебя неплохими комнатами. И почему я раньше сюда не заходил?  
— Зачем ты сейчас сюда пришел? — хмуро спросил Дженсен.  
Дан упал на обитый бархатом диван и огляделся. Комната была одной из тех, что занимали приезжающие в Алькасар заклинатели.  
— Ты как всегда приветлив. Неужели ваше маленькое недоразумение все еще причиняет тебе беспокойство?  
— Недоразумением было само решение Двуликого отметить его Стигмой.   
Дан рассмеялся.  
— И часто ты осчастливливаешь партнера такими положительными эмоциями?  
Дженсен раздраженно посмотрел на друга и вновь принялся выводить кистью простые световые символы на бумаге.   
Дан прекратил веселиться и какое-то время изучающе наблюдал за его попытками.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, Дженсен, — произнес он со всей серьезностью. — Действительно плохо, если даже я обратил на это внимание.  
Дженсен перечеркнул символ и принялся за новый, используя на этот раз доступный ему источник магии. Изображение стало испускать слабый неровный свет.  
К тому моменту, как тошнотворная слабость отступила, Дан уже стоял за его плечом.  
— Значит, и с этим все плохо.  
Он забрал бумагу и пальцами изобразил в воздухе символ, над которым безуспешно бился Дженсен. Завершенная магическая вязь легла на лист и засветилась ровным светом.  
— То, как просто это у тебя выходит, вызывает у меня головную боль.  
— Дай себе время.  
— Прошло четыре месяца!  
— Да, ты не торопишься, — с жестоким равнодушием согласился Дан, и Дженсен стиснув зубы, отобрал у него бумагу.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Дан?  
— Я не могу просто навестить друга?  
— Ты никогда не приходишь просто так.  
Дженсен принялся рисовать еще один знак, вновь начав черпать магию изнутри.  
— Не делай так! — раздраженно воскликнул ученый, резким ударом отталкивая его руку в сторону. Кисть дернулась, и жирная черта перечеркнула символ. — Не трогай жизненные силы! Поверить не могу, что магистры до сих пор отказываются понимать, сколько вреда причиняет вам низшая магия! То, что ты пять лет использовал только резервы собственного тела — вот источник проблемы!  
— Это только твоя теория.  
Дженсен потер чернильное пятно на пальце, но лишь размазал его сильнее.  
— Учить проще, чем переучивать, — отрезал Дан. — Это известно даже адамасским крысам.  
Он прекратил злиться так же резко, как и начал. Сев на диван, Дан окинул Дженсена еще одним проницательным взглядом.  
— Ты нарочно это делаешь, — обвинил он. — Нарочно изматываешь себя, чтобы заглушить эмоции.  
Как обычно, Дан озвучивал именно то, о чем Дженсен хотел говорить меньше всего. Хуже был бы только разговор о его подорванной уверенности в себе.  
Пусть партнерская связь по истечении времени не так сильно передавала эмоциональный фон, Дженсен все равно ощущал незримое присутствие партнера. Усиленная нагрузка позволяла брать эмоции под контроль.  
— Ты можешь огородить себя от него, но не наоборот, — сообщил Дан еще один хорошо известный Дженсену факт, а потом в задумчивости склонил голову набок и ухмыльнулся, придя к очередному выводу. — Неужели жаркие эмоции горячего южного принца мешают тебе спать по ночам?  
Дженсен достал новый лист и принялся старательно вырисовывать символы света. То, что его партнер — проклятый медеванец, за последние два месяца он ощутил в полной мере, но обсуждать это ни с кем не собирался.  
Дан рассмеялся.  
— Он ведь даже не понимает, что ты все чувствуешь.  
— Он вообще ничего не понимает — вот в чем его проблема, — отрезал Дженсен. — Проще избавиться от него, чем что-то объяснить.  
— Плохая идея, — прекратив веселиться, резко возразил Дан. Он немного помолчал, прежде чем задать очередной вопрос. — Скажи, ты когда-нибудь интересовался, что происходит с партнерами, если один из них умирает?  
Дженсен поднял голову, отвлекшись от листа, и внимательно посмотрел на друга. Тот действительно был серьезен, спрашивая об этом. О серьезности говорили и внимательный взгляд, и сосредоточенное выражение лица.  
— Я не до такой степени хочу избавиться от него, — сухо ответил Дженсен.  
— Что, несомненно, радует.  
Дан рассеянно осмотрел комнату и вернулся взглядом к Дженсену.   
— Когда я только стал заклинателем, — вновь заговорил он, — с одним из старших магиков произошел несчастный случай. Он не выжил. А его партнер… Тогда я узнал, что со смертью одного из партнеров связь не исчезает и не обрывается, как можно было бы предположить. Выживший вынужден переживать утрату день за днем, пока не сойдет с ума. Думаю, мне нет нужды объяснять тебе, почему лишившийся рассудка маг опасен?  
Рука с кистью замерла.  
— Впрочем, в вашем случае с ума сойти вы попросту не успеете. Не контролируя Знак, партнеры друг для друга — как затычка в бочке. Стоит только одной исчезнуть и… Бум! — Дан для эффекта прищелкнул пальцами. — Поэтому подумай несколько раз, прежде чем избавляться от южного принца.  
Такого Дженсен не предполагал.  
— Почему… — Он прервался и отложил кисть в сторону. — Почему магистры не предупреждают нас об этом?  
— Предполагается, что вы все же не станете убивать друг друга. Что до остального… — Дан подошел к нему, коснулся медальона заклинателя и перевернул его обратной стороной. — Вам не зря запрещено их снимать. Каждого магика охраняет мощная символьная магия. Сейчас ты не можешь этого почувствовать, но рано или поздно начнешь ощущать ее влияние. Архимаг тратит немало сил, оберегая вас до того времени, пока стихийные кольца не помогут вам выстроить собственную защиту.  
— Если это так, то почему погиб тот магик? — спросил Дженсен.  
— От всех опасностей не уберечь. — Дан отпустил его медальон и отошел. — Но не сильно зацикливайся на этом. В случае чего южного принца всегда можно связать и отправить на родину. Сделав это, ты будешь чувствовать даже то, как у него чешется нос, но в этом мире ничто не идеально.

***

— Что вынуждает нас уделять так много внимания количеству колец на Знаке? Статус мага во многом определяется тем, является ли он обладателем одного из них, двух, трех или всех четырех. Лишь став триомагом, можно претендовать на место в Совете магов, лишь квадромаг может быть архимагом. Но почему? Почему это так важно? — рассуждал магистр Доминик.   
Он остановился рядом с Джаредом и посмотрел на него с насмешливым выжиданием — Джаред неохотно выпрямлялся и сонно потер глаза.  
— Чем больше колец, тем сильнее маг, — ответил он сквозь зевоту.  
— Я рад, что ты опять с нами, — кивнул магистр, а затем громко обратился ко всем: — Еще версии имеются?  
Магики молчали. Магистр двинулся вдоль ряда.  
— Мне довелось обучаться у заклинателя, который был простым мономагом. Всего лишь одно кольцо! И, тем не менее, его охранные чары не смог бы пробить даже архимаг. И после этого он слаб?  
— Чем больше колец на Знаке, тем больше стихий способен использовать маг, — услышал Джаред голос партнера с дальнего ряда. — Может, их количество и не делает его сильнее, но точно делает искуснее.  
— Значит, заклинатель со слабым потоком магии способен стать квадромагом? — тут же задал магистр очередной вопрос.  
Джаред опустил голову на руки.   
Магистр Доминик был гением словесной магии и первым за сотню лет квадромагом своего Пути. Руководствуясь буквами и слогами, он не только творил заклинания, но и выворачивал смысловую суть слов наизнанку. Отвечая на его вопросы, невозможно было предугадать: правильно говоришь или несешь несусветную чушь, на которую тебе потом обязательно укажут. Еще ни разу Джаред не мог понять, серьезен ли магистр или шутит. Наставник любил играть со словами, и во время его занятий даже простые предложения походили на головоломки, издевающиеся над логикой.  
Это заставляло задуматься, как много от шутки было в оброненных на первой лекции словах о ненависти к учителю. И шутил ли он вообще.  
Чувство, которое вызывал в учениках магистр, было сродни восхищенному обожанию, смешанному с ненавистью.  
И именно этот человек должен был стать наставником Джареда в выбранном Пути. Натаниэль изначально знал, к кому его отправляет, но, как и всякий словесный маг, не счел необходимым объясниться.  
Джаред пропустил часть дискуссии, а когда прислушался, магистр перешел к рассуждениям о внешней и внутренней стороне Знака, еще одной противоречивой теме.  
— Внутренняя сторона Знака скрыта, но именно ей вы сможете управлять в первую очередь. Она способна помочь использовать слова и символы, обличая в них магию. Внешняя сторона, она же стихийная магия, наиболее опасна. Не раньше чем через несколько лет вы научитесь к ней обращаться благодаря связи с партнером.  
Джаред хмыкнул. Судя по всему, до стихийной магии они с Дженсеном и вовсе не дойдут. Он бросил короткий взгляд на партнера. Вид тот имел неважный. И так не избалованный солнцем, он побледнел еще сильнее, под глазами залегли тени, а его борода стала выглядеть еще хуже, чем раньше.  
— Но не смейте недооценивать стихию, — отчетливо произнес магистр. — Пока вы еще магики. Только полноценное кольцо способно оградить от опасности, которое несет в себе небрежное отношение к стихии — разрыв связи. Разорвав связь единожды, вы больше никогда не сможете стать полноценными магами.  
Джаред слушал магистра вполуха. Со слов Натаниэля он знал, что разрыв связи — такая же редкость, как и погибающий во время Срывания Стигмы заклинатель. Мастера неустанно следили за магиками, а с остальными опасностями справлялись охранные чары на медальонах.  
Джаред опять посмотрел на партнера.  
Они не пересекались больше двух месяцев, и единственным источником новостей о нем служила их нестабильная связь, которая сейчас, к слову, почти пришла в норму. После праздника Зимнего Солнцестояния связь должна была окончательно успокоиться, что означало возобновление совместного проживания.  
Джаред с тоской вспомнил о любви партнера к свежему воздуху по утрам. С наступившими холодами эта привычка вызывала некоторую тревогу.  
— Свои результаты по вводному курсу словесной магии вы узнаете до начала свободных дней, — закончил лекцию магистр Доминик. — Удачных праздников, магики.  
Когда Джаред поднялся с места, Дженсена в зале Рун уже не было.

Джаред пересек привратную площадь. Партнерская связь указывала, что Дженсен находится за воротами.   
С самого утра сыпал снег, тяжелые серые тучи низко нависали над Алькасаром, задевая верхушки башен. Несмотря на полдень, кругом было темно и сумрачно.  
За стенами замка ветер усилился, колючий снег бил в лицо, и видимость из-за этого была не самой лучшей. Придерживая плащ рукой, Джаред двинулся по заснеженной дороге, спиралью сходящей с горы к долине. И зачем партнеру понадобилось в такую непогоду покидать замок, тем более выбирать для этого давно неиспользуемые Западные ворота?  
Холодный ветер пронизывал до костей. Джаред и раньше не жаловал снежные зимы, а после пережитого в Кольцах неприязнь только возросла. Но найти партнера было необходимо — мастер Годрик четко дал понять, что в ближайший час ждет их обоих в кабинете наставников. Скорее всего, хотел поговорить с ними о возобновлении совместного проживания. Или же…  
Достигнув Старого моста, проходящего над ущельем к восточной стороне горы, Джаред, прищурившись, вгляделся вдаль. Партнер находился на другой стороне ущелья и казался лишь нечеткой тенью за мутной пеленой снега.  
Мельком взглянув вниз на дамбу и протекающую под мостом реку, Джаред шагнул вперед и тут же поскользнулся на каменной мостовой. Под снегом она оказалась покрыта тонкой коркой льда.  
Его партнеру, определенно, было известно, как усложнить жизнь себе и окружающим.  
Восстановив равновесие, Джаред осторожно двинулся дальше.  
Дженсен сидел на широком парапете моста, скрестив ноги и опустив руки на колени. Его спина была неестественно выпрямлена, лицо открыто, откинутый капюшон трепыхался на ветру. Если бы не последняя деталь, Джаред решил бы, что смотрит на каменную статую, а не на живого человека.  
— Эй! — Ветер унес его оклик прочь.  
Джаред подошел ближе. Партнер должен был его почувствовать.  
— Дженсен?  
Тот едва заметно пошевелил плечами и медленно повернулся.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос был сиплым.  
— Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?! — спросил в ответ Джаред, перекрикивая ветер.  
Промолчав, партнер спустил ноги с парапета и встал на мостовую. Двигался он неуверенно, скорее всего, тело затекло после долгой неподвижности.  
— Мастер Годрик велел нам обоим прийти к нему, — сообщил Джаред.  
На лице партнера не дрогнул ни единый мускул, но Джаред был уверен, что бессильная досада, донесшаяся через связь, ему не почудилась.   
Сегодня вывесили результаты полугодового обучения. Несмотря на высшие баллы Дженсена по теоретическим дисциплинам, по практическим он числился среди последних.  
Магия не давалась ни одному из них.  
Мастера не раз говорили о важности взаимодействия с партнером, но обстоятельства сложились так, что они не могли видеться. Но только ли это тормозило развитие их способностей? Долгое ожидание партнера говорит или об огромном потенциале мага или о полном его отсутствии. Дженсен ждал пять лет. Джаред выяснил это сразу после столкновения партнера с магиком-гардийцем. Не прожди Дженсен столько времени подходящего партнера, сейчас бы мог уже заканчивать обучение, а не начинать его. Неудивительно, что его так задевали неудачи в магии. Его стычки с гардийцем, по словам Крэйга, не прекратились, но наказанный магистрами старший магик больше не пытался использовать магию.  
И все же, Дженсен ждал пять лет. Что бы магистр Доминик ни говорил на своих лекциях, количество колец на Знаке — это главная определяющая мага.   
Могло оказаться так, что у них обоих не имелось должных способностей к магии.  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — равнодушно заметил Дженсен и обошел его, направившись в сторону замка.   
И все же Джаред сомневался, что тревога, которую он ощущал, принадлежала только ему. Ветер швырнул снег прямо в лицо, и Джаред, сморгнув его, хмуро посмотрел в спину партнеру.  
— Не я причина твоих неудач! — крикнул он ему вдогонку, но так и не был уверен, что его услышали.  
Выругавшись под нос, Джаред пошел следом.  
Дженсен легко двигался по обледеневшей мостовой. Нагнать его оказалось непростой задачей, и поравнялись они только ближе к середине моста.   
Дженсен молчал, и это молчание задевало.  
— Мог бы не делать вид, что меня не существует, — приняв решение, сказал Джаред.   
Партнер ничего не ответил, даже не замедлил шага, и Джаред схватил его за плечо. Руку сбросили одним резким движением.  
— Не трогай меня.  
— Да что с тобой такое?! Ты мог бы…  
Дженсен продолжил путь, и Джаред опять схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе лицом. На этот раз руку перехватили и больно вывернули. Партнер оттолкнул его, и Джареда отнесло к парапету.  
— Когда ты меня трогаешь, — сдержанно ответил Дженсен, — твои эмоции как раскрытая книга. Не делай этого.  
— Ты мог сказать об этом раньше, — хмуро проговорил Джаред и, одернув плащ, отступил от ограждения моста.  
Нога соскользнула неожиданно. Нелепо взмахнув руками, Джаред стукнулся о парапет и завалился назад. За спиной разверзлась пустота — сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Последним, что он четко запомнил перед падением, были широко раскрытые глаза партнера. Зеленые, с золотистыми крапинками, лучами расходящимися от зрачков.   
Поразительно.  
Они впервые встретились взглядами.  
У Дженсена оказалась молниеносная реакция. Он перехватил Джареда прежде, чем тот успел полностью перевалиться через парапет. Но сам не смог затормозить на скользких камнях, и его по инерции потянуло за ограждение. Руку Джаред вытянул не задумываясь. Угловатый камень парапета врезался под ребра, но он успел поймать Дженсена. Теперь тот болтался над ущельем, и только их намертво сцепленные руки не позволяли тому свалиться в пропасть, на дне которой протекала спокойная, сдерживаемая дамбой река.  
Под тяжестью тела партнера камень ограждения давил на ребра, затрудняя дыхание, но Джаред словно не чувствовал этого, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не разжать руки. В плече что-то подозрительно хрустнуло. Он воспринял звук отстраненно, так и не ослабив хватки.  
Ноги никак не могли найти упор и скользили по мостовой.   
— Хватайся за камень! — прокричал он, проклиная ветер, уносящий его слова.  
Дженсен или услышал его, или почувствовал. Подтянувшись, он уцепился свободной рукой за камень, перенося на парапет часть веса. Джаред принялся помогать.  
Еще немного. Он потянул сильнее.  
Нога потеряла опору внезапно — в ту же секунду, как рука Дженсена соскользнула с ограждения. Хватки они так и не разжали.   
— Нет!  
На мгновение Джареда затопило ошеломляющее чувство свободного полета. В голове мелькнула мысль, что у них все же есть ничтожный шанс выжить при падении в незамерзшую реку. Мелькнула, и тут же пропала. Больше мыслей не осталось.  
Они падали.   
А в следующий миг их подкинуло вверх: воздушный поток перекинул обратно через парапет и выбросил на холодный камень. Ударом вышибло воздух из легких, в глазах потемнело.  
Какое-то время они просто неподвижно лежали.   
Дженсен слабо зашевелился, а Джаред, вновь вспоминая как дышать, приподнялся и обессиленно привалился к ограждению. Твердый камень за спиной внушал доверие. Запоздалый страх прошиб тело с ног до головы.   
Они могли умереть! Темный лик, они сейчас оба могли умереть!  
Вместе с пониманием пришла боль. Спину ломило, ушибленные ребра сдавливало, ныло вывихнутое плечо, но никогда прежде Джаред еще не чувствовал себя таким живым.  
Они могли умереть.   
Но остались живы.  
Когда зубы начали стучать не столько от пережитого, сколько от холода, Джаред осторожно повернул голову к партнеру. Тот лежал на мостовой, широко раскинув руки, и бездумно смотрел на падающий снег. Грудь его резко вздымалась — произошедшее для него тоже не прошло бесследно. Почувствовав взгляд Джареда, он повернул голову. Их глаза встретились.  
— Ты… — начал Джаред и запнулся. — Это было…  
— Воздух… Это был Воздух… — подтвердил Дженсен и уронил голову на мостовую. На мгновение его губы сложились в безумной ухмылке, а затем он, приподнявшись, также привалился к парапету.  
Джаред бессильно откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Ему было холодно, но не настолько, чтобы сейчас вставать и идти в замок.  
Разум оставался кристально чистым. Ни одной мысли.   
Сидеть так было хорошо.  
Решившись, Джаред приоткрыл глаза.  
— Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, — медленно начал он. — Ты тоже не тот партнер, которого я ждал. Но… так не может больше продолжаться. Пройдет пять лет, прежде чем партнерская связь исчезнет. Все это время нам предстоит прожить вместе. И… мы должны быть партнерами. Иначе ничего не выйдет.  
— Ты впервые заговорил как взрослый человек.  
Джаред повернул голову к Дженсену. Тот искоса смотрел на него. Прежде чем продолжить говорить, партнер немного помолчал.  
— Ты начнешь вовремя приходить на занятия и прекратишь испытывать терпение мастера Милены.  
Джаред кивнул и выдвинул в ответ свое требование.  
— Не открывай окно по утрам. Сейчас зима, и мне не хочется, проснувшись, обнаружить, что кровать замело снегом, а в умывальной чаше застыл лед.  
— И ты больше не станешь расхаживать по комнате без одежды.  
Джаред усмехнулся — Крэйг был прав.  
— По рукам.  
Он отвернулся от партнера и, откинув голову на парапет, опять посмотрел в небо. Снегопад утих, и по глазам скользнул яркий луч зимнего солнца.


	6. 6. Перемены

Зимнее Солнцестояние было не менее значимым праздником, чем Летнее. В Айсароссе в этот день года солнце не показывалось из-за горизонта, и по всем поселениям, не жалея дров, жгли костры. Праздник являлся чествованием Темного лика и поклонением Светлому.   
Этой зимой в Алькасар прибыло немало заклинателей в надежде пройти испытания на кольца. Дан тоже собирался идти в артефакт. Вечером в обеденном зале организовали большое торжество, но Дженсен не показался на нем, проведя день в комнате. Для северян Зимнее Солнцестояние в первую очередь оставалось семейным праздником.   
Поздно ночью вернулся Джаред, веселый и источающий слабый запах вина. Он принес ему ягоды можжевельника и тут же завалился спать. Дженсен же долго смотрел на традиционный символ зимнего праздника, гадая, откуда партнер узнал об этом обычае.  
Учеба возобновилась, и с ее началом у Дженсена впервые получилось изобразить символ света на бумаге. Он с головой ушел в практику. Джаред не разделял его рвения, но тоже делал успехи.  
Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что он сдержал данные обещания. На лекции приходил вовремя, хотя и дремал периодически на задних рядах. Дженсен не вмешивался в его дела, а Джаред не лез к нему. Почти всегда, потому что, как выяснилось, его партнер не мог долго не быть в центре внимания.  
В один из дней он высказал желание присоединиться на утренних тренировках, и Дженсен не стал ему в этом отказывать. Тренировочный двор все еще был занесен снегом, и они занимались в Зале Тысячи Клинков.  
Сегодня было солнечно. Вместо того чтобы сразу направиться в учебный зал, Дженсен вышел к садам целителей. Он любил приходить сюда зимой. Тепловые символы невидимым куполом защищали сады от непогоды, а различная температура позволяла выращивать травы и деревья из всех десяти провинций.  
Магия по большей части оставалась для обычных людей незримой, а здесь можно было увидеть ее воочию.  
В теплом плаще стало жарко, и Дженсен, оставив его на скамье перед южным входом, двинулся по тропинке вглубь сада. Некоторые из деревьев цвели, их медовый аромат забивался в ноздри. Пахло весной, несмотря на стоящий за пределами купола мороз.  
Задрав голову к небу, Дженсен сощурил глаза, а затем удивленно распахнул их: там, где раньше не было ничего, во все стороны лентами тянулись золотистые символы тепла, искусно переплетенные живыми потоками стихий. Огонь и Воздух. У него перехватило дыхание.  
— Потрясающе, не так ли?  
Дженсен, вздрогнув, резко обернулся. С корзиной, полной трав, возле него стояла магистр целительства.   
Он склонил голову.  
— Светлого лика, магистр.  
— Светлого лика, — мягко улыбнулась она в ответ.  
За все свое время пребывания в Алькасаре Дженсен сталкивался с магистром целительства лишь несколько раз. Она редко покидала пределы храма или сада, а курс целительства, как высшей стихийной магии, начинался только на старших годах обучения.  
Магистр была невысокого роста, телосложением походя больше на девочку, чем на взрослую женщину. Но даже босая, в простом платье, с подолом, испачканным землей и травяным соком, она заставляла его почувствовать себя маленьким ребенком.  
— Я не знал, что вы здесь, магистр Ним, — извинился Дженсен.  
Его слова позабавили целительницу. Он распознал веселье быстрее, чем улыбка коснулась ее губ.  
— Я часто видела тебя зимой в этих садах, Дженсен. — Она кивнула на окна храма целителей. — Но никогда прежде ты не смотрел на небо с таким воодушевлением.  
Дженсен опять поднял голову, рассматривая вязи символов. Они дрожали, исчезали, опять появлялись — дар подводил, но впервые за много лет Дженсен смог их увидеть.  
— Это потрясающе, — согласился он. — Это…  
Запнувшись, он повернулся к магистру. Целительница улыбнулась, склонив голову набок.  
— Заставляет увидеть мир иначе?  
— Это всегда будет так? — спросил Дженсен и посмотрел на Драконью Башню. Даже с такого расстояния он видел, как вдоль вековых камней змеятся потоки символов.   
Осознание пришло неожиданно. Он видел их! Не отраженные на бумаге символы, а скрытые ото всех. Он наконец-то их увидел!  
— В большей или меньшей степени. Алькасар — средоточие магии. Ее следы оставлены на каждом камне. Здесь все струится магией, но в провинциях… Эрегорн — огромная страна. К сожалению, заклинателей в ней — как цветов у папоротника. Существует не так много городов, где можно увидеть символьную вязь.  
Магистр перевесила корзину на другую руку, и Дженсен, заметив это, забрал ее себе.   
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила целительница, беря Дженсена под руку. — Пройдись со мной немного.  
Несмотря на мягкость, ее тон не предполагал возможностей для отказа.  
Они какое-то время шли по тропинкам, направляясь к южному выходу. Магистра нисколько не смущали ее босые ноги. Она уверено шагала вперед, не обращая внимания на камни и корни.  
Дженсен молча шел рядом.  
— Ты уже задумывался о Пути, который хочешь выбрать? — спросила целительница, когда они миновали очередной сад, а окружающий их воздух стал тяжелым и влажным.  
Дженсен удивился вопросу. Он давно выбрал для себя Путь, но…  
— Еще слишком рано, магистр, — ответил он после затянувшейся паузы.  
— Вот как? А я полагала, что ты бежишь, обгоняя время.  
— Я не совсем…  
— Спасибо за прогулку, Дженсен. — Магистр высвободила руку и забрала корзину. — Ты рано просыпаешься. Мир для тех, кто встает с его пробуждением, с охотой открывается навстречу.  
Не совсем уверенный, что понял ее слова, Дженсен склонил голову.  
— Легкого дня, магистр.  
Целительница скрылась между кустов, мгновенно слившись с окружающей зеленью. Выпрямившись, Дженсен растерянно посмотрел ей вслед. Встреча оставила неоднозначные впечатления.  
Чувствуя, как партнерская связь внутри него натягивается, Дженсен направился к выходу. Как он и предполагал, на скамье, где лежал оставленный им плащ, сидел Джаред. Он рассматривал небо, давя зевки в кулак, но, заметив Дженсена, вперил в него укоряющий, с насмешливым прищуром взгляд.  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы будить меня сам.  
Накинув плащ на плечи, Дженсен искоса посмотрел на партнера.  
— Ты опоздал на тренировку, — коротко сообщил он.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — пожав плечами, хмыкнул Джаред.  
Никак не прокомментировав, Дженсен первым направился в сторону Зала Тысячи Клинков.   
Времени полноценно разогреться не оставалось, и он сразу перешел к атаке, постепенно наращивая темп боя. Джаред пасовал. И опять открывался с левой стороны.  
— Не расслабляй плечо, — резко одернул Дженсен.  
Джаред парировал, отклонившись вправо, но Дженсен, провернув кисть, зашел слева и плашмя ударил по плечу.  
— Не расслабляй его, — с нажимом повторил он.  
У Джареда были данные, были способности. И, возможно, у него был талант, который обошел стороной самого Дженсена. Ненавидел ли он его за это? Может быть. Но все равно намеревался обучить мальчишку всему, что знал сам.  
Джаред отскочил и потер ушибленное место.  
— Я стараюсь, айсароссец! Но я — не ты, я не начинал учиться искусству боя еще до того, как сделал первые шаги. — Он опустил тренировочный меч и неожиданно спросил: — Тебе действительно так принципиально, чтобы я просыпался сам?  
— Не расслабляй плечо, медеванец, — опять повторил Дженсен и сделал выпад. — И пружинь в ногах. Твой опыт — это то, что ты приобретаешь сейчас.  
Джаред раздраженно фыркнул и развернулся, парируя очередной удар.  
— Если мы хотя бы раз нормально поговорим, тебя это не убьет.   
Он пошел в контратаку, но как всегда поспешил.  
Дженсен легко его обезоружил и, с силой ударив в бок, сбил с ног.  
— Нет. Но ты умрешь, — заключил он и откинул меч в сторону. — Ты все еще открываешься с левой стороны и слишком торопишься контратаковать.  
Джаред вытянул перед собой руку.  
— В следующий раз — просто разбуди, — попросил он и не спускал с Дженсена выжидающего взгляда, пока тот не помог ему подняться.  
Самоуверенный мальчишка!

Мастер Милена читала теоретический курс стихийной магии. Сегодняшняя лекция была посвящена основополагающему взаимодействию стихии с тремя из шести Путей.  
Джаред вместо того, чтобы сесть с друзьями, потеснил Дженсена и откинулся на спинку скамьи рядом с ним.  
— Когда я просил меня будить, то не имел в виду раскрытое окно, — хмуро сообщил он.  
— Уже весна, — бесстрастно отметил Дженсен.  
— В комнате целый сугроб намело!  
Мастер Милена свела брови, и Дженсен пнул партнера под столом, чтобы тот не отвлекался и не отвлекал его.  
— Ни предметная магия, ни словесная, ни тем более Путь знаний не нуждаются в связи с определенной стихией, — говорила мастер. — Три оставшихся Пути более изощренны, два из них требуют предрасположенность сразу к двум стихиям, а последняя — к одной, но самой прихотливой среди них. И несмотря на то, что Путь принято считать не более чем сферой деятельности, которую для себя избирает маг, невозможно стать целителем, не имея дара к Земле и Воде, как невозможно стать боевым магом без Огня. Базовая магия этих направлений требует от мага подчиненности определенной сти…   
— Хотя бы одеяла ты мог мне оставить, — проговорил Джаред, наклоняясь ближе.  
Не оборачиваясь к партнеру, Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Тогда бы ты не проснулся вовремя. К тому же закаляться полезно.   
— Ты варвар.  
— Тебе ли об этом говорить, медеванец? Не спи ты без одежды, не замерзал бы.  
Пренебрежительно хмыкнув, Джаред вытянул руки на столе и опустил на них голову.  
— Спать хочу, — вздохнул он. — Я не создан для ранних подъемов.  
— Ты бы был создан для них, если бы не ложился ближе к рассвету.  
Джаред его проигнорировал и повернул голову к окну, но вместо того чтобы закрыть глаза, принялся наблюдать за символами, текущими вдоль бойниц Башни Архимага.  
— К этому трудно привыкнуть, да?  
Отвлекаясь от лекции, Дженсен тоже посмотрел в окно. Символы уже не пропадали, и вопросом времени оставался тот день, когда они увидят кольца стихий вокруг магов — внешнюю сторону Знака. Но сейчас и сами символы вызывали неустанный интерес. Никакие книги не способны передать того, что видят глаза.  
— С площадки Ветров просматривается весь Алькасар, — тихо поделился Дженсен.  
— Я думал, что подниматься на Драконью Башню магикам запрещено, — удивился Джаред, приподнимая голову, на что Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Запрещено посещать пещеры вайвернов. Но если идти по лестнице, можно выйти прямо на площадку.  
Это было слабым оправданием. Мастера действительно не поощряли посещений Драконьей Башни в первую очередь ради безопасности самих учеников. Площадка Ветров к запрету не относилась, но подразумевалась.  
— Неужели и ты способен нарушать правила, — развеселился Джаред.  
Ответить Дженсен не успел.   
Мастер Милена стояла над ними, нахмурив брови и неодобрительно сжав четко очерченные губы.  
Под ее холодным выжидающим взглядом они поднялись со своих мест.  
— Поведение Джареда для меня давно не новость, — заговорила она. — Но ты, Дженсен…  
Дженсену стало неловко перед наставницей. Мастер Милена была выдающимся магом и учителем, и, несмотря на не пройденное ею летом испытание, никто не сомневался, что вскоре она станет квадромагом.  
— Прошу прощения, мастер, — извинился он. — Мы слушали вас.  
Прежде, чем Джаред раскрыл рот, чтобы брякнуть что-нибудь необдуманное, Дженсен наступил ему ногу.  
— В таком случае для вас не составит труда озвучить пять основных черт, присущих магам жизни.  
— Развитая интуиция, умение предчувствовать события, способность ощущать эмоции и считывать ауры, а также тесная связь с природой во всех ее формах и проявлениях, — без запинки ответил Дженсен. — Ведущие стихии Пути — Земля и Воздух.  
Мастер Милена какое-то время молча разглядывала их обоих.  
— Садитесь, — разрешила она, и, подождав пока они опустятся обратно на скамью, добавила: — Ты все верно сказал, Дженсен. За исключением того, что последнюю черту я еще не успела озвучить.  
Джаред, не удержавшись, насмешливо фыркнул.

***

Сегодня они не сражались. Дженсен объявил, что знание стоек и приемов — основа успешного ведения боя. Демонстрируя позы, он отрывисто рассказывал о необходимости уметь применять их на уровне рефлексов. И объяснял, что только постигнув это искусство, можно вносить в схватку элементы собственного стиля. Джаред, борясь со сном, пытался ничего не упустить. Вчера он опять засиделся с друзьями допоздна, и сейчас голова казалась тяжелой.  
Это был первый день, когда они вернулись на тренировочное поле. Праздник Весеннего Равноденствия закончился, а вместе с ним подходил к концу и продолжительный двадцатидневный отдых. Джаред предвкушал пока еще далекое лето, а вместе с ним и тепло.  
Стоило ему, задумавшись, отвлечься, как Дженсен ударил деревянным мечом по пальцам. Методы обучения партнера оказались еще хуже методов мастера Ронана. Старый квадромаг периодически появлялся на занятиях магиков, и Джареду по каким-то неведомым причинам доставалось на них больше всех. Началось все еще с тех пор, как тот обездвижил ему руку в начале осени.  
Но Дженсен был хуже квадромага. И Джаред не мог объяснить, что заставляет его по утрам выползать из постели и терпеть очередные издевательства наряду с синяками и ушибами.  
Партнер оставался для него загадкой. Неразговорчивый и замкнутый, с патологической тягой к контролю, сосредоточенный только на обучении, он редко улыбался или шутил. Но иногда Джаред видел за всем этим другого человека. Не того, на чей характер отпечатком легло длительное ожидание в заклинателях. Этот человек был резким и нетерпимым: это он сбил магика-гардийца на землю, это он регулярно осыпал Джареда жалящими ударами тупого клинка, сопровождая их действо не менее язвительными замечаниями. Этот человек не прятал лицо и самого себя за неровной бородой. И Джаред надеялся, что однажды он увидит и другие черты его характера.  
— Ты опять открываешь левый бок. — Дженсен демонстративно ткнул туда тупым концом меча. — Сосредоточься!  
— Когда-нибудь ты меня проткнешь, — поморщился Джаред. Бок горел огнем, извещая о новом синяке.  
Несмотря на то что они не сражались, каждую его ошибку Дженсен поправлял, оставляя удары в тех местах, где Джаред открывался.  
— Локти! — рявкнул партнер.  
И Джаред послушно раздвинул их шире.  
— «Бегущий волк», — скомандовал Дженсен. Джаред, заведя руку, пригнулся и сделал два шага, прежде чем замереть. — Надо же, впервые вижу волка, который прыгает как коза.  
Джаред опустил меч и хмуро уставился на партнера.  
— Ты знаешь, что поощрением иногда можно добиться большего? — поинтересовался он.  
— «Бегущий волк», — непререкаемым тоном напомнил Дженсен. — И больше грации, медеванец, больше грации.  
После тренировки и обеда Джаред остался в восточной части замка, решив, что на сегодня с него достаточно. Дженсен не оставил на нем ни одного живого места — болело ровно все — и он только и мечтал о том, чтобы добраться до кресла в каминном зале.  
Джаред шел по внутреннему двору, когда его схватили за рукав.  
— Тристан!  
Удивленный, он обернулся. Перед ним стояла сердитая Киара — его кузина со стороны отца, одетая сейчас в черные одежды заклинателя. Прошлым летом она приехала в Алькасар для обязательного годового обучения, но за все это время они почти не пересекались.   
— Тристан, я звала тебя!  
Кузина обращался к нему старым именем — вот что его так сильно удивило.  
— Светлого лика, малышка, — приветливо улыбнулся он и позволил усадить себя на ближайшую скамью. — Давно не виделись. Мало свободного времени?  
Киара раздраженно вздохнула.  
— Я за всю жизнь не мыла столько посуды, сколько за этот год в Алькасаре.  
— Не знал, что до приезда сюда ты вообще это делала, — наигранно изумился Джаред, и она показала ему язык.  
Удивительно, но после общения с Дженсеном кузина казалась ему сущим ребенком, несмотря на то что была младше всего лишь на год.   
— Я скучаю по Медеве, Тристан, — призналась Киара. — Алькасар казался мне веселым приключением, но их ужасная зима, нескончаемые занятия, физический труд — это истинный кошмар! Мои дети никогда не отправятся в такое ужасное место! А мы еще платим за это деньги!  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
Годом раньше он бы с ней согласился, но сейчас понимал всю ту ценность, которую представляло собой обучение у магов. Это были не только знания о никому ненужной низшей магии, это было и отнесение к числу заклинателей, и изучение полезных для образованного человека дисциплин. Не зря учеба у магов считалось уделом благородных. В Совете лордов неоднозначно отнеслись к тому, что в последние годы богатые купцы принялись также отправлять своих отпрысков к заклинателям. Но поделать с этим ничего не могли — официально Алькасар принимал любого.  
— Я получила письмо от родителей, — поделилась Киара. — Твоя мама жалуется, что ты почти не пишешь им.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Ей будет мало, даже если я каждый день стану отправлять по письму.  
— Она спрашивала, приедешь ли ты летом.  
Джаред нахмурился. Об этом вопросе он еще не думал, и не потому что не хотел в Медеву.  
— Ты ведь поедешь со мной домой? — заглядывая в глаза, спросила Киара. — Прошло два года, с тех пор как ты видел семью. Из-за отъезда сюда твое шестнадцатилетие было отмечено в неприличной спешке, а обучение у жрецов и вовсе не окончено.  
— Думаю, я все наверстал, — с ухмылкой заметил Джаред.  
— Это не одно и то же, Тристан!  
Джаред перестал улыбаться.  
— Теперь я Джаред, малышка, — поправил он и ненадолго задумался. — Не уверен, правильно ли сейчас будет покинуть Алькасар. Сначала мне нужно кое с кем поговорить. Я скажу тебе позже. — Джаред поднялся со скамьи и улыбнулся. — Рад был увидеться, сестренка.  
Поднявшись вместе с ним, кузина крепко обняла его и быстро поцеловала.  
— Я тоже скучала, старший брат.  
Джаред смотрел ей вслед и понимал, что соскучился по Медеве не меньше, чем она. Но еще был Дженсен и их связь. Однажды он уехал, ничего ему не сказав, и это обернулось трехмесячным кошмаром. А Медева располагалась куда дальше Долины Заклинателей.   
Джаред должен был решить, как поступить.

Вместе с последним месяцем весны пришло время обязательных экзаменов. Мастера оказались безжалостны. Джаред впервые был вынужден задерживаться в Архивах больше, чем на те несколько минут, которые обычно тратил, чтобы вытащить оттуда Дженсена. Тот же там и вовсе поселился, хотя, наверное, был единственным, кто в этом не нуждался.  
Джаред нашел партнера за большими песочными часами, похожими на те, что мастера поворачивали в залах с началом лекции. Только эти отсчитывали время ежедневно. Джаред заметил слабую вязь символов на полу, но затруднялся сказать, как именно она заставляла часы работать. Предметная магия, помимо элементарного курса символьной магии, давалась ему плохо.  
— Я сдал историю по королевской эпохе, — поделился Джаред новостью, садясь рядом с партнером.  
Дженсен закончил рисовать символы и поднял на него взгляд.  
— Было удивительно, если бы ты ее не сдал. В конце концов, тебя ей с детства обучали.  
— Мог бы просто сказать, что рад за меня.  
Дженсен равнодушно почесал бороду и вернулся к символам. Джаред задержался на нем взглядом, рассматривая скрытые черты лица.  
— Почему бы тебе не заплести ее в косичку? — предложил он. — С волосами сзади ты неплохо справляешься. По крайней мере, она перестанет выглядеть так… гм, ужасно. Да, ужасно.  
— Отстань от моей бороды.  
— Ты хотел сказать, от того, что ты называешь бородой?  
— Джаред… — Дженсен отодвинул бумаги и поднял голову.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся и вызывающе сложил руки на груди, но партнер опять вернулся к символам, так и не оценив его жеста.  
Джаред ненавидел эту бороду. Не только из-за того, что она искажала внешний вид — хотя и поэтому тоже — и не из-за того, что обрастать со всех сторон было в обычаях айсароссцев. Дженсен прятался. Он скрывал за бородой не только свое лицо, но и подорванную уверенность в собственных силах. Ту самую, которая заставляла его из раза в раз приходить в Архивы в попытках догнать утерянные годы. Это было его извечным стремлением: оказаться впереди всех, доказать, что он достоин. Дженсен так и не смирился.  
Но Джаред не мог сделать это за него, зато у него был один неразрешенный вопрос, который нельзя было больше откладывать.  
— Дженсен, нам нужно кое о чем поговорить.  
Дженсен его не услышал, продолжая сосредоточенно выводить символы.  
— Дженсен?  
Тот рассеянно кивнул, но головы не поднял.  
— Как у тебя с практическим курсом по предметной магии? — вместо ответа, спросил он.   
С практикой у Джареда было немногим лучше, чем с теорией, но сейчас его волновало не это. Он положил руку на листы, привлекая внимание Дженсена.  
— Летом меня не будет, — решительно сообщил он.  
Дженсен вытащил листы из-под его пальцев и разгладил примявшиеся углы.  
— Магистр Дамиан не терпит глупости. Тебе следует больше практиковаться, Джаред.  
— Темный лик, ты меня совсем не слушаешь!   
— Я тебя слышу, — не согласился Дженсен, все же отложив кисть в сторону. — Но прежде, чем ты уедешь, необходимо сдать все экзамены.  
— Прежде, чем я уеду? — воскликнул Джаред. — И это все? Никаких возражений?!  
— А почему я должен возражать? — озадаченно удивился Дженсен.  
— Прошлой осенью я думал, что ты убьешь меня за мой отъезд!  
— Прошлой осенью на то были причины, — пояснил Дженсен, задерживая на нем изучающий взгляд, а затем добавил: — Ты так и не научился слушать мастеров, Джаред. Связь нестабильна только первые полгода.  
Джаред чувствовал себя растерянным. Он так долго готовился, чтобы рассказать партнеру о своем решении и, что более важно, о своем предложении отправится в Медеву вместе, а теперь оно оказалось попросту ненужным.  
— Практикуетесь?  
Джаред неохотно повернул голову и, заметив приятеля Дженсена, поморщился. С мастером Данрагналом отношения у него не сложились изначально. Ученых среди магов не было многие годы, а тот выбрал Путь знаний, но не желал обучать магиков. Джареду претила его привычка видеть в живых людях объекты исследований, и он не понимал, как Дженсен мог с этим мириться.  
Ученый его тоже не жаловал. Хотя причин Джаред так не понял.  
Потеснив Дженсена, Данрагнал сел рядом и вывалил на стол стопку пыльных книг.  
— Из какого места ты их вынес? — отмахиваясь от пыли, спросил Дженсен.  
— Из такого, куда Двуликий уже давно не заглядывал, — ухмыльнулся ученый и повернулся к Джареду. — Слышал, южный принц провалил теорию предметной магии.  
Дженсен незамедлительно обернулся к Джареду, потеряв к книгам всякий интерес.  
— Об этом ты забыл упомянуть.  
— Ты и не должен был об этом узнать, — пожал плечами Джаред и хмуро посмотрел на ухмыляющегося ученого. — Магистр Дамиан сегодня вечером ждет меня на пересдачу. Я все сдам. — Он поднялся. — По поводу нашего разговора… Ты действительно не возражаешь?  
— Нет, Джаред, я не возражаю. Езжай домой.  
Когда Джаред уходил, Дженсен уже разговаривал с раскладывающим на столе книги ученым.

***

— Значит, южный принц собирается домой? — равнодушно поинтересовался Дан, отставив в сторону теории по приглушению партнерской связи, которые даже на слух звучали дико.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Он давно не видел семью.  
— Я не видел Аквилона девять лет.  
Дженсен не был дома шесть. Но Джаред — не он, ему недостаточно редких писем родных.  
— Он еще ребенок.  
— Ему скоро восемнадцать. Признай, что опекаешь его. Ты слишком сблизился с этим южным принцем.  
Дженсен поморщился.  
— Тебе обязательно его так называть?  
Дан какое-то время пристально его рассматривал, словно всерьез обдумывал вопрос, а затем рассмеялся.  
— Я ревную, так что имею полное на это право, — беспечно ответил он. — Меня не было три месяца, а ты уже нашел себе нового друга. Твоя неверность глубоко ранит мое сердце. Медеванцы, будь они не ладны. Их слава бежит вперед них.  
— Он мой партнер.  
— Что совершенно не мешало тебе игнорировать его первые полгода.  
— И тогда именно ты подталкивал меня к нему.  
— Я просил не сбрасывать его со скалы, а не становиться ему лучшим другом.  
— Мы не…  
Дженсен оборвал себя. И Дан, все еще не спускавший с него взгляда, победно хмыкнул.  
— Вот теперь я точно ревную.  
— Сомневаюсь, что мы одинаково толкуем значение этого слова.  
Дженсен подвинул к себе листы с символами и, поколебавшись, смял их. Дан проследил за его действиями и вернулся к разложенным на столе книгам.  
— Через несколько дней я уезжаю в Руан, — сообщил он.  
— Разве после посещения старой столицы не ты утверждал, что ноги твоей больше не будет за пределами замка?  
— С тех пор я провалил испытание на третье кольцо и несколько месяцев просидел в затворничестве, — нетерпеливо пояснил Дан. — Мне не хватает опыта, придется с этим смириться. Ты уже решил, чем займешься летом?  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Магистр Ним предложила поработать в саду, и я согласился.  
— Магистр Ним? — переспросил Дан. — Что цветочному дитю от тебя понадобилось?  
— Обращаясь к ней, ты говоришь так же?  
— Я еще не настолько лишился инстинкта самосохранения, — развеселился Дан. — Хотя несколько раз, кажется, я мог так к ней обратиться. И все же?  
Дженсен пожал плечами. Он и сам был удивлен предложению магистра.  
— Не знаю, — неохотно ответил он. — Может быть, она решила, что я мог бы выбрать для себя Путь целительства.  
— Глупости, — отверг предположение Дан. — Поверь мне, Дженсен, ты никогда не станешь целителем. Для этого ты слишком любишь острые игрушки, с которыми развлекаешься каждое утро.  
— И каким же магом ты меня видишь? — раздраженно спросил Дженсен.  
Тема выбора Пути беспокоила его с тех пор, как Воздух помог ему выжить над пропастью. У него, в меньшей степени у Джареда, оказались способности к воздушной стихии. Дану было об этом известно, как и о том, что даже если он и сможет стать дуомагом по окончании обучения — что само по себе редкость — второй стихией должен быть Огонь. А пусть тот и являлся родственной стихией Воздуху, его, по сравнению с Джаредом, Дженсен в себе не видел. Магистр Лиэн оказалась права, говоря об отсутствие необходимого таланта.  
Дана не смутил его резкий тон. Склонив голову набок, он с хитрым прищуром долго разглядывал его, а затем опять рассмеялся.  
— Может быть, я отвечу тебе через год.   
Раздражение никуда не ушло, и Дженсен, попрощавшись с другом, ушел из Архивов.  
Ближе к лету Джаред опять вернулся к теме отъезда, и Дженсен подтвердил, что он должен поехать.

Стряхнув землю с лопаты, Дженсен опустился на корточки и коснулся рукой ночного папоротника. Широкие листы пружинили. Раздвинув их в стороны, Дженсен посмотрел на спрятанный у корней туго скрученный бутон. Ночью он зацветет. Магистр Ним будет довольна. Цветы папоротников обладали исключительными лечебными свойствами, но появлялись, к сожалению, очень редко. Даже здесь, в Алькасаре, где для них поддерживался самый благоприятный климат.  
Выпрямившись, Дженсен вытер рукавом выступивший пот. В оранжерее было жарко. Перекинув тунику через плечо, он наклонился к следующему растению.   
Никогда не уделявший внимания живой природе и ее магии, он узнал о ней много нового за время, проведенное в саду. И хотя составление снадобий и зелий оставляло его равнодушным, работа с растениями ему нравилась. Магистр Ним познакомила его с другой стороной способностей заклинателей, и он был благодарен ей за это.  
Поздно вечером, когда он сидел на скамье в ожидании расцвета папоротников, целительница присела рядом с ним.  
— Хороший вечер, — проговорила она, и Дженсен согласно кивнул.  
В опустевшем Алькасаре было тихо. Праздник Солнцестояния уже миновал, но новые магики еще не начали разносить замок по камням.  
— С завтрашнего дня я освобождаю тебя от работы в саду.  
Такого Дженсен не ожидал, но не стал спрашивать причин, и магистр, понаблюдав за ним, улыбнулась.  
— Ты все сделал правильно. На самом деле, твоя помощь была неоценимой, Дженсен. Но иногда нужно просто отдыхать.  
— Я не…  
— Это мой совет как магистра целительства, — мягким, но в тоже время непреклонным тоном сообщила целительница, и Дженсен больше не нашел что возразить.  
Несмотря на невысокий рост и мягкий обволакивающий голос, магистр Ним обладала железным характером. Дженсену довелось стать свидетелем того, как она легким движением руки разрезала побледневшему от боли заклинателю бедро до кости, чтобы извлечь шипы наскального плюща. Она методично извлекла каждый шип, промыла рану и только потом воспользовалась магией. Ее руки были залиты кровью, но целительница как будто не замечала этого.  
— Яд наскального плюща при магическом исцелении лишь быстрее распространяется по телу, — объяснила она немногочисленным свидетелям во время лечения. — Только удалив шипы и тщательно промыв рану, можно начинать исцеление.  
Дженсен запомнил этот урок на всю жизнь. И впоследствии обращался с редким растением с предельной осторожностью. А еще — именно в тот день он увидел четыре стихийных кольца, окружающих магистра. Тогда его Знак раскрылся полностью.   
— Почему вы попросили о помощи именно меня? — задал он вопрос, который долго не давал покоя.  
— Мне понравилось то, как ты смотришь на сады.  
Магистр не сказала всей правды, но Дженсен и так знал ответ. За пять лет им интересовался не один мастер.  
— Я не выберу Путь целительства, — твердым голосом произнес он.  
— Скорее всего, так и будет, — легко согласилась магистр. — Но мне все равно было приятно с тобой общаться.  
Дженсен не сказал ничего плохого, и все же почувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Ты слишком торопишься, Дженсен. Ты пытаешься нагнать упущенные годы, но со стихией нельзя бежать наперегонки — она такого не терпит. Хоть вы и относитесь с беспечностью к разрыву связи, но он возможен. — Магистр поднялась со скамьи. — Оставшиеся дни отдыхай. Спустись в Долину или займись тем, чем хотел бы. Но отдыхай. Тебе не нужно больше бежать.  
— Хорошо, магистр, — неохотно пообещал Дженсен.  
В тот день он не думал всерьез о возможности ненадолго покинуть Алькасар, но наутро эта мысль показалась не такой уж плохой, и Дженсен отправился в горы.   
Он выбрал восточную дорогу вглубь Вещих гор — к Драконьим скалам, к местообитанию вайвернов. Как воздушный маг, однажды он пройдет эту дорогу до конца, но сейчас он был простым путником.   
Путешествие по горам напомнило о доме. В Айсароссе во время короткого лета они всегда осуществляли вылазки к Вечным горам. Тренировались, охотились, запасались мясом и шкурами на зиму. Он был еще совсем ребенком, но уже ходил вместе с отцом и братом. Это было хорошее время, когда Дженсен твердо знал себя и свое будущее. Разочарование отца пришло позже. Тогда же прекратились и походы.  
Дженсен не любил вспоминать детство, но не пожалел, что выбрался в горы. Магистр Ним оказалась права. Здесь не надо было бежать. Он не взял с собой ничего, что позволило бы ему вечерами продолжать обучение, и это стало самым верным решением.  
Он был один. Только тонкая связующая нить тянулась с юга — оттуда, где находился партнер. Дженсен почти не ощущал его. Но знал, что Джаред в порядке. За год Дженсен привык никогда не оставаться в одиночестве в своей голове, и ненавязчивое присутствие партнера теперь даже успокаивало.  
Дженсен взбирался на горы, останавливался в долинах, задерживался возле родников. Охотился и собирал ягоды. Навыки, привитые с детства, не подводили. Пусть он и не был лучшим охотником, но его умений хватало, чтобы разбавить сухой паек.  
Здесь, в горах, время шло иначе, и в один из дней, заглянув в зеркальную гладь высокогорного озера, Дженсен решительно достал остро заточенный нож. Сожалений он не испытывал.  
Пришло время возвращаться.


	7. 7. Огонь

Ближе к закату Дженсен спустился к дамбе. Она была третьим мостом по дороге в долину, и путь к ней занял больше получаса. Дамба сдерживала реку в ущелье, не позволяя быстрому потоку подмывать подножие возвышающейся над водой Скалы Архимага.  
Дженсен сидел, спустив ноги с моста, и кидал мелкие камешки в срывающуюся со стоков воду. Заходящее солнце золотом заливало реку и слепило глаза. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он услышал стук копыт.  
Дженсен не поворачивал головы до тех пор, пока подковы не зацокали по мостовой. Ладонь с галькой разжалась, и он соскочил с моста навстречу. Ему не нужно было смотреть на всадника, чтобы понять, кто это.   
Его партнер вернулся в Алькасар.  
Джаред спешился и, щурясь на солнце, улыбнулся ему.  
— Ты опоздал, — сообщил Дженсен и тут же услышал искренний смех. Партнерская связь донесла теплое веселье, но ощущения и в четверть не были так сильны, как те, что он испытал прошлой осенью.  
Взяв лошадь под узды, Джаред подошел ближе.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, партнер.  
— На два дня, — добавил Дженсен.  
Опоздать к началу учебного года было настолько в духе Джареда, что Дженсен толком и не сердился, а вот Дан не преминул указать на привилегии царских особ.  
Солнце склонилось ниже к горизонту, изменив цвет на алый — Джаред перестал щуриться и только сейчас смог что-либо рассмотреть.  
— Ты побрился! — изумился он.  
Промолчав, Дженсен коснулся голого подбородка. Он все еще привыкал к этому ощущению, но нельзя сказать, что оно ему не нравилось.   
Партнер пристально осмотрел его лицо и широко улыбнулся.  
— Я знал, что ты будешь таким, — самоуверенно заявил он, вызвав у Дженсена непроизвольную усмешку.  
Отпустив лошадь, чтобы та самостоятельно вернулась в Долину, Джаред положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Я вернулся, партнер.  
Дженсен ответил таким же жестом.  
— Добро пожаловать домой.

***

Дождливым утром после тренировки развалившись на постели, Джаред сонно наблюдал, как партнер переплетает косу.   
— Ты опоздаешь к магистру Доминику, — напомнил Дженсен.  
— Они опять поменяются местами, и магистр Дамиан начнет доставать меня вопросами, почему я все еще не закрыл курс теории предметной магии.  
— Наверное, это потому что ты должен был закрыть его еще прошедшей весной, — предположил Дженсен, не упустив возможности напомнить о его прошлогодней самоуверенности.  
Джаред накрыл голову подушкой.  
— Ненавижу предметную магию, — глухо простонал он. — Кому какое дело до того, как были созданы Стихийные Кольца? Достаточно того, что мы раз за разом вынуждены проходить их. Мне до сих пор в кошмарах снится этот безумный лабиринт!  
Молчание затянулось, и Джаред сбросил подушку с лица. Партнер казался задумчивым, и это было неудивительно: никто из них не любил говорить о Кольцах.  
— Ты вспоминаешь Срывание Стигмы? — решился спросить Джаред.  
— Иногда, — неохотно ответил Дженсен, заканчивая с косой.  
Теперь, когда он побрился, то выглядел не старше Джареда. Некоторые магики его не узнавали. Джареда это забавляло, особенно реакция друзей. Крэйг все еще был уверен, что его партнера подменили.  
— То место, куда я попал… — возвращаясь к теме разговора, произнес Джаред, и партнер повернул к нему голову. — Я помню, как бродил среди снегов. Никогда не ощущал такого холода. Мне казалось, что я умру там, но это был не я.  
Взгляд Дженсена на мгновение стал отстраненным, словно, смотря на Джареда, он видел кого угодно, но только не его.  
— В Кольцах я оказался в воде, — неохотно поделился он своими воспоминаниями. — Плыл за деревянной куклой, несмотря на шторм. Мне казалось важным достать ее. Но ты прав, это был не я.  
Потому что это был Джаред.  
Он помнил тот день. Тогда он должен был утонуть, но вопреки всему выплыл.  
— Последний подарок деда сестре, — проговорил Джаред. — Дед был доминусом Медевы. В то лето, вернувшись с Совета лордов, он всем нам привез подарки из Эрегорна. А уже через месяц его не стало, и власть в провинции перешла к моей тетке. В день ее инаугурации Мэган с кузинами пошли к океану принести дары в честь нового правителя. Был шторм, и моя неосторожная сестрица уронила куклу. Я оказался рядом и… просто прыгнул в воду.  
— Подобное безрассудное геройство очень на тебя похоже, — заметил Дженсен.  
— Если бы герои размышляли, они бы не были героями, — рассмеялся Джаред, но быстро замолк. — Я чуть не умер тогда. Не помню, как выплыл. Не самое веселое воспоминание.  
Дженсен вздрогнул.  
— Там, в снегах… — медленно начал он. — Ты… Как именно ты выжил?  
Джаред закутался в одеяла, вспоминая промозглый холод. В Медеве даже зимой было тепло. Здесь, в горах, Джаред ненавидел зиму, но в Кольцах… Неужели Дженсен действительно когда-то вынужден был пережить тот день?  
— Я сделал пещеру с подветренной стороны камня. — Джаред подавил дрожь. — Не знал, что надо делать, но делал. А потом всю ночь запрещал себе спать, ожидая, пока воздух хоть немного прогреется.  
— Я этого не помню, — глухо произнес Дженсен, и Джаред сел в постели.  
Он не всегда понимал, что хотел ему сказать партнер своими обрывочными фразами, но сейчас догадался сразу же.  
— Я не верю в это, — твердо ответил он на невысказанное вслух. — Я не верю, что Кольца помогли нам выжить в прошлом, поменяв местами. Даже они на такое не способны. Тем более тогда мы еще не были партнерами.  
Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами и кинул ему вещи прямо в лицо.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему должен посещать занятия магистра Дамиана? — спросил он, в итоге сводя все к неспособности Джареда сдать теоретический курс.  
Застонав, Джаред опять закрыл голову подушкой, но Дженсен не ушел, а присел на свою кровать.  
— В чем дело, Джаред?   
Джаред удивленно обернулся к партнеру, гадая, как тот раньше него понял, что что-то не так.  
— Ты до сих пор чувствуешь меня? — догадался он. — После возвращения из Медевы твои эмоции немного задевали меня, но к Равноденствию все исчезло. Я думал, что тоже пропал для тебя.  
— Ты и пропал, — ответил Дженсен и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Почти.  
— Разве это нормально?  
— Помимо всего прочего, Дан сказал, что иногда такое происходит.  
— И ты считаешь его надежным источником?  
— Он никогда не ошибается, — уверенно ответил Дженсен. — Но иногда забывает о деталях. Видимо, потому что считает, будто они и так всем известны.  
— Твой гениальный друг чуть не довел до припадка половину магиков своими методами преподавания.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Магистру Молдвину не следовало заставлять его читать лекции.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты его защищаешь.  
— Оставь Дана в покое и расскажи, почему я который день ощущаю твою тревогу.  
Настал черед Джареда пожимать плечами.  
— Как я уже сказал, мне снится лабиринт. Думаю, это обычные кошмары. Рано или поздно они пройдут.  
— Тебе стоит раньше ложиться спать, — со вздохом заключил Дженсен. Но не было похоже, что он удовлетворился озвученным ответом.  
Кажется, из них двоих эти кошмары его беспокоили больше.

***

— Знак — это суть мага, — отрывисто говорил Дан, расхаживая по аудитории. — Часть его личности, его сущность. К счастью, вы видите внутреннюю сторону Знака партнера до того, как осознаете важность заключенной в нем информации. Показать свой Знак — все равно что нагишом пройтись среди толпы.  
— Не вижу особой проблемы, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
Дан одарил его раздраженным взглядом.  
— С пробелами в воспитании не ко мне, южный принц, — едко парировал он.  
Прежде чем Джаред успел ответить, Дженсен толкнул его в бок, жалея, что не может таким же образом образумить и Дана. В конце концов, они все находились на лекции.   
То, что друг плохо воспринял Джареда, не было для Дженсена новостью — тот ко всем так относился — но то, что и Джаред выказывал ответную неприязнь, не переставало его удивлять. Медеванец мог обаять даже снежного вепря, если того хотел. Казалось, он знал всех магиков в Алькасаре. А с Даном был на ножах и не упускал случая поддеть.  
Ученый вернулся к лекции. Он говорил об изменениях в Знаке, влиянии на него лунного цикла и продолжительности светового дня. Затем принялся прямо в воздухе выводить формулы и расчеты. И в определенный момент даже Дженсен, привыкший к его манере вести беседу, потерял нить рассуждений.  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы вовремя лекций его не трогать, — тихо сказал он Джареду.  
— Он издевается над магиками. Я не собираюсь молча это слушать.  
Дженсен покачал головой. Джаред не мог оставаться в стороне. Как он раньше вмешался в его стычку с уже окончившим обучение Эвертом, так и сейчас считал себя обязанным разрешить конфликт. Рано или поздно он поймет, что не обязан исправлять каждую несправедливость этого мира. К тому же у него уже была проблема, которой не помешало бы больше внимания с его стороны. Кошмары продолжались.   
Магистр Ним отправилась к Изумрудному озеру за ночным лотосом, поэтому Дженсен не мог с ней посоветоваться, а Джаред не считал беспокоящие его сновидения серьезной проблемой. Наверное, потому что не видел себя со стороны, ночами метающегося по кровати, а наутро встающего с темными кругами под глазами.  
По истечении часа Дан вернулся к приземленным понятиям и поделился с магиками красивой легендой об особенностях Знака архимага, закончив свой рассказ тем, что назвал ее глупым вымыслом.  
Ушел он довольный собой и сразу же спрятался у себя. Дана сильно раздражала необходимость замещать мастеров на занятиях. Недавно он начал новое исследование, и перестал появляться в Архивах. У Дженсена не было возможности поговорить с ним о Джареде, и вряд ли представится. Стало понятно, что если где и получится перехватить друга, то только в его личных комнатах.  
Дождливым днем, после того, как Джаред не спал полночи, Дженсен решил, что тянуть больше нельзя.   
На стук Дан не ответил, и Дженсен решительно вошел в комнату, где тут же чуть было не ослеп.  
— Темный лик, что ты делаешь? — Он прикрыл ладонью глаза и наощупь двинулся вперед.  
— Для Темного лика тут слишком светло, — раздалось в ответ. — Это ты, Дженсен?  
— Убери свет!  
— Что?.. Ах да, конечно.  
Свет перестал резать глаза, и Дженсен, опустив ладонь, взглядом поискал друга. Дан обнаружился за столом — строчил пером по пергаменту.  
— Что это такое было?  
— Подожди.  
Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем Дан отложил перо. Подняв голову, он с задумчивым видом принялся разглядывать Дженсена, но как будто смотрел сквозь него. Его взгляд сфокусировался только после того, как Дженсен прочистил горло.  
— Дженсен?.. И давно ты стоишь?  
— Достаточно, чтобы успеть оценить степень твоей невменяемости.  
— Это очень хорошо, что ты пришел. — Дан подскочил с места и выхватил из стопки потрепанную книгу. — Очень вовремя. Послушай. «Каменная кладка в центральной части…»  
— Дан?.. Дан! — Ученый отвлекся от книги. — Что это был за свет?  
— Лучи во время солнечного затмения. Проверяю одну теорию, но не суть. Только послушай! Ты когда-нибудь интересовался возникновением разлома в горе?  
— Ты ведь не успокоишься, пока не выскажешься, да?  
Дан в очередной раз его проигнорировал, снова принявшись пролистывать книгу. Дженсен начал жалеть, что пришел сюда.  
— О возникновении разлома написано в истории создания Алькасара, — потеряв терпение, напомнил о себе Дженсен. — Но о причинах его происхождения теорий несколько: одна касается вмешательства Двуликого, другая — что маги сами устроили этот разлом, столкнув в одной точке две молнии.  
— Теорию с Двуликим отбросим как нежизнеспособную, — тут же произнес Дан. — Зачем? Зачем магам понадобилось разламывать гору?  
— Вода…  
— Река успешно текла вокруг горы тысячи лет. Зачем менять ее русло, если проще построить замок на соседней горе?   
— Считается, что…  
— Я знаю, что считается, Дженсен. Прекращай мне цитировать и начни думать наконец!  
— Ты считаешь, что разлом был сделан специально? — раздраженно уточнил Дженсен.  
— Наоборот, Дженсен, наоборот! Что случилось с твоей логикой?!  
— Дан?.. — Когда ученый прекратил листать книгу, Дженсен твердо на него посмотрел. — Что это тебе дает?  
— Что? — переспросил тот и уселся напротив, крепко задумавшись. — Есть одно предположение, но пока рано говорить наверняка. Слишком мало информации. Возможно, позже. — Дан перебрал бумаги на столе и только потом вновь обратил внимание на Дженсена. — Не думал, что ты знаешь, где мои комнаты.  
— Я приходил к тебе сюда прошлой зимой, — сухо напомнил Дженсен.  
— Наверное, так оно и было, — не стал спорить Дан. — Я плохо помню период после испытания на кольца.  
— Вот об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить, — подхватил Дженсен. — Я об артефакте, а не о кольцах на Знаке.  
— Тебе еще рано проходить испытания, — тут же отчеканил друг.  
— Я и не собирался! Что за дикая мысль?  
— Нет? — Дан задумчиво пожевал губу. — А это было бы как раз в твоем духе. Даже не думай. Если не закончивший обучение магик шагнет в Кольца, стихия не подчинится, а обернется против него. И если тысячу лет назад это было… — Дан оборвал сам себя и подозрительно посмотрел на Дженсена. — Зачем тебе старый артефакт, если ты не собрался войти в Кольца раньше полагаемого срока?  
— Это Джаред…  
— Твой партнер собрался пройти испытания?!  
— Дан, ты вообще слушаешь меня хоть немного?! Джареду снятся Кольца. Один из фрагментов испытания.  
— И южным принцам иногда снятся кошмары.  
Теперь Дженсен окончательно пожалел о том, что пришел сюда. По крайней мере, магистры не стали бы над ним издеваться. Дженсен поднялся, намереваясь уйти, и Дан вскочил вместе с ним.  
— Подожди, подожди, — он остановил его. — Всем нам снятся Кольца, но последствия их воздействия проходят за один сезон. Цикл от дня Солнцестояния до дня Равноденствия, переход от лета к осени, нельзя недооценивать силу сме…  
— Ты опять отвлекаешься.  
— Прости. Он сам говорит о кошмарах, или ты до сих пор его чувствуешь?  
— Он игнорирует их, — ответил Дженсен. — Значит, ты все же знаешь, почему я его чувствую?  
— Может быть, — Дан кивнул сам себе. — Как я уже говорил, иногда такое случается. Начни ты думать, тоже знал бы об этом. Но пока рано судить наверняка. — Он поднялся и принялся поспешно собирать книги. — Да, рано. А теперь уходи. Еще пара минут, и активируются символы, которые тебе лучше не видеть. И не слышать.   
Дженсена выпроводили за дверь раньше, чем он успел попрощаться. Дан не ответил ни на один из его вопросов. Но дал понять, что причин для волнений нет.  
И все же Дженсен был раздражен.   
Со временем выяснилось, что не зря.   
Того, о чем Дан умолчал, невозможно было избежать или взять под контроль, но к этому можно было бы подготовиться.  
В один из дней партнерская связь взорвалась огнем. И болью.

Дженсен отрабатывал защиту с правого бока, когда почувствовал, как жар окутывает тело, прожигая его до костей. Боль была невыносимой, и ее источником оказался Джаред. Едва придя в себя после первой, особенно яркой вспышки, Дженсен мгновенно нашел партнера взглядом. Обхватив голову руками, тот лежал на земле. Дженсен в считанные секунды оказался рядом, опередив мастера Ронана.  
— Что вы с ним сделали? — рявкнул он, отталкивая друзей Джареда в сторону. Несмотря на то что боль больше не задевала его так сильно, он знал, что партнеру становится хуже.  
Мастер Ронан присел с другой стороны и коснулся шеи Джареда, начав отсчитывать пульс. Затем он также методично осмотрел натянутые на руках вены и приподнял веки. Зрачки хаотично двигались в разные стороны. Мастер нахмурился.  
— Его нужно немедленно доставить к магистру Ним, — проговорил он и поднялся с колен. — Дженсен — за мной. Остальные — продолжаем тренировку.  
Мастер шепнул пару слов, и тело потерявшего сознание Джареда послушно взмыло вверх.  
— Что с ним? — требовательно спросил Дженсен, когда они поспешно пересекали галерею.  
— Огонь предъявил свои права, — коротко пояснил мастер, и Дженсен споткнулся на ровном месте.  
— Что?! Но еще рано!  
Для Дженсена давно не было новостью, что партнер может стать огненным магом. Он ощущал это в нем с того момента как увидел его хватку на мече. Но Джареда никогда не интересовал Путь боевой магии. Согласно воле семьи, он собирался стать словесным магом.  
— Рано, — согласился мастер, шагая в павильон, ведущий к садам. — Я ожидал подобного к середине весны, но никак не на исходе осени. Слишком мало опыта. Слишком много потенциала.  
Дан должен был его предупредить! Огонь не зря считался самой требовательной из стихий. Когда заклинатель развивал его в достаточной степени, тот испытывал его. Маги словно выгорали изнутри в попытках перебороть стихию. Только Джаред ведь никогда не интересовался своими огненными способностями!  
— Ним, ты здесь? — Мастер движением руки распахнул двери храма и парой пассов уложил Джареда на койку в лечебном зале.  
Магистр тут же появилась в помещении, как обычно собранная и спокойная. Дженсен испытал облегчение от того, что она успела вернуться в замок. Магистр посмотрела на бессознательного Джареда и только потом перевела взгляд на квадромага и Дженсена.  
— Как давно?  
— Не больше десяти минут.  
Целительница качнула головой.  
— Если желаете, можете остаться, но не мешайте, — предупредила она, закатывая рукава.  
Дженсен не сдвинулся с места.   
Он мало что понял. Вокруг магистра вращались четыре стихийных кольца, указывая на ее принадлежность к квадромагам. Сине-зеленая струя Воды мешалась с зелено-коричневой лентой Земли. Стихии оплели Джареда, но больше Дженсен ничего не увидел.  
Сложно было сказать, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем магистр отстранилась.  
— Что смогла, я сделала. Остальное будет зависеть от него. — Она смахнула пот со лба, а затем в упор посмотрела на Дженсена. — И от тебя.  
— Что я должен делать? — без колебаний спросил он.  
— Будь рядом. Когда дело касается стихий, партнерская связь — это единственное, что способно удержать.  
Дженсен подошел ближе. Джаред выглядел бледным, но кожа его горела.  
— Почему он не приходит в себя?  
— Он придет, — пообещала магистр. Она посмотрела на мастера Ронана и огорченно покачала головой. — Слишком рано.  
— Иногда оно приходит позже, иногда раньше. Он сильный мальчик, справится.  
Магистр выглядела опечаленной. Когда мастер Ронан ушел, она повернулась к Дженсену.  
— Его лучше доставить в вашу комнату. Я попрошу кого-нибудь из магиков помочь тебе. Еще я подготовлю некоторые отвары, но использовать их можно только в случае крайней необходимости. В целительстве применяется водная стихия, и мое последующее вмешательство скорее причинит больше вреда, чем пользы.  
Дженсен, не отводя взгляда от партнера, кивнул.  
Джаред очнулся только к вечеру. Закашлявшись, он шевельнулся и воспаленными глазами оглядел спальню.  
— Ты как? — Дженсен встал из-за стола и сменил тряпку на его лбу.  
Джаред облизал пересохшие губы и попытался сесть на постели, но Дженсен твердо придержал его за плечо.  
— Что произошло?  
— Несмотря на все твои попытки увильнуть от учебы, продвигаешься ты неплохими темпами, — шутливо сообщил Дженсен, но глаза его беспокойно оглядывали партнера. Джаред опять попытался встать, и он вновь его остановил. — Не сегодня. И не завтра.  
— Подашь мне воды?  
Дженсен налил в стакан из кувшина. Пока Джаред медленно пил, он коротко рассказал о пробуждении стихии и последствиях, которые его ждут.  
К концу Джаред прикрыл глаза. Его лихорадило.  
— Холодно, — пожаловался он. — Не помню, чтобы здесь было так холодно.  
В комнате стояла жара.  
Этой ночью Дженсен не спал. Партнер постоянно вздрагивал, метался, опять просил воды и жаловался на холод. Забылся он только под утро — и Дженсен впервые пропустил лекции. Джаред выглядел неважно, вымотавшись за несколько часов до предела. Огонь не зря называли самой требовательной из стихий. Дженсен читал об этом, но никогда не предполагал, что будет настолько тяжело. К тому же мастера были правы, говоря, что это произошло слишком рано. Джаред оказался неподготовлен, а потому и слишком уязвим.  
Первым день стал лишь началом.  
Партнер редко приходил в сознание, и Дженсен почти не покидал комнаты. Лихорадка усиливалась: Джаред начал бредить. Он говорил об огненном лабиринте, об опустошенной Медеве, жаловался, что замерзнет насмерть под снегом.   
Ночами Дженсен согревал его теплом своего тела, как грелись в затяжных весенних походах айсаросские дети, но сомневался, что это хоть как-то помогало. Джаред постоянно жаловался на холод.   
Вместе с первым снегом Дженсен запечатал окно и начертал на стенах символы тепла. Жара стояла, как в Солнечной пустыне. А Джаред все равно мерз.  
Иногда к ним приходила магистр Ним. Целительница мало что могла поделать. Противоборство стихий Огня и Воды не позволяло использовать лечащую магию. Огонь являлся тем, с чем будущий маг должен был справиться самостоятельно. Магистр давала укрепляющие тело отвары и поддерживающие силы снадобья. Вспоминая свою летнюю практику, Дженсен знал, что в создании многих из них он участвовал непосредственно. Запах ночного папоротника витал в комнате постоянно. И все равно к началу зимы Джаред стал походить на высушенный скелет, и Дженсен не знал, как долго еще протянет человеческое тело, прежде чем стихия успокоится. Свою борьбу Джаред вел во снах, куда ходу не было никому.  
В одну из ночей, когда лихорадка усилилась настолько, что от тела Дженсена Джаред скорее мерз, чем грелся, наступил переломный момент. Джаред цеплялся за все подряд, метался по постели, стаскивал с себя одежду и кутался в одеяла. Утром он проснулся измученным, насквозь вымокшим, но довольным.  
— Я нашел выход, — хрипло произнес он, повернув голову к Дженсену. Глаза у него блестели, потрескавшиеся губы сочились сукровицей, щеки впали, но кожа впервые за много дней не горела огнем, а тело не вздрагивало от холода.  
Наконец Дженсен смог вздохнуть спокойно.  
Когда Джаред, закинув на него руку, погрузился в глубокий сон, он отстраненно наблюдал за рассветным небом.  
В праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния его южный партнер стал огненным магом.

***

— Я уже и не надеялся на ваш визит, магистр Ним, — проговорил архимаг, не поднимая головы от письма. — Кажется, когда я высказал свою просьбу, первый снег только выпал.  
Рука его замерла, и он перевел взгляд за окно. С высоты башни виднелись горы и расстилающаяся далеко внизу зеленеющая новой травой долина.  
— Я не была уверена, что нашла ответы на вопросы, которые вы собирались задать, — объяснила магистр и, не дожидаясь приглашения, села в кресло. — Вы выглядите усталым, мастер.  
Архимаг рассмеялся.  
— Мастер? Ним, прошло уже тридцать лет, как я перестал быть твоим мастером, а ты все еще зовешь меня так.  
— Двадцать семь, — спокойно поправила она.  
— Что?  
— Прошло двадцать семь лет, мастер.  
— Я всегда мог положиться на твою непогрешимую точность, как и на непоколебимое спокойствие. — Архимаг присыпал письмо песком и отодвинул в сторону. — Не усталость меня тревожит, а время. Дни идут, а моложе мы не становимся.  
— Вы опять беседовали с магистром Молдвином?  
— Что поделать, — вздохнул архимаг. — Магистр Молдвин, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст, поднимается ко мне с завидным постоянством.  
— Не покидай вы скалу так редко, сейчас бы не жаловались.  
— Я ее покидаю не редко, — не согласился архимаг. — Но, к сожалению, путь туда лежит не по лестнице.  
— Ваш вайверн уже слишком стар для частых полетов.  
— Вот и я ему об этом постоянно твержу, — пожаловался архимаг.  
На какое-то время он вновь вернулся к письму, сдул песок с высохших чернил, свернул его в трубочку и коснулся кольцом-печаткой туго скрученного пергамента. На послании остался символ заклинателей.  
— Слышал, прошлым летом магик Дженсен был твоим учеником.  
— Его магия не настолько раскрылась, чтобы стать моим учеником. Я лишь попросила о помощи.   
Архимаг, соглашаясь, кивнул.  
— Как он тебе?  
Целительница задумчиво нахмурила брови, но не спешила с ответом.  
— Он хороший человек, мастер, — наконец проговорила она.  
— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать, Ним?  
Магистр сжала губы. Архимаг не сводил с нее прямого взгляда, пока ее плечи не опустились.  
— Он бежит впереди ветра. Хочет узнать все, что только можно узнать. Стремится быть первым и лучшим, безжалостен к себе и собственным желаниям.  
— Это неплохие качества, — заметил архимаг. Предполагаемое «для короля» осталось не озвученным.  
— Это сомнения, — тут же отрезала магистр. — И страх. Годы ожидания подточили его уверенность в себе и собственных силах. Гонка — следствие всего этого.  
— Магистр Молдвин считает, что он делает большие успехи. Может быть, неуверенность придает ему ту силу, которая позволяет двигаться вперед?  
— Может быть, — неохотно согласилась магистр. — В нем есть твердость. И принципы. Это то, что не смогло переломиться даже после столь сложных испытаний. Айсаросский дух — воистину потрясающая вещь. Из неуверенного в себе заклинателя он делает его самодостаточным магом. Но Дженсен слишком упрям.  
— О да, — согласился архимаг. — Ни одна из провинций не вызывает у меня столько головной боли, сколько Айсаросс. С ними всегда сложно о чем-либо договориться. Что ты можешь сказать о его партнере?   
— О Джареде? — переспросила магистр, а затем осуждающе качнула головой. — Вот в ком уверенности хватит на двоих. Несмотря на некоторые аспекты медеванского воспитания, он сущий ребенок, уверенный в себе и собственной неотразимости.  
— Не слишком лестная оценка.  
— Он очаровательный мальчик, который вырастет в опасного мужчину, — добавила магистр. — Медеванцы больше всех знают об истинной силе привлекательности. Боюсь, он еще более непредсказуем, чем Дженсен. К тому же его талант воина… — Целительница нахмурилась.  
— Да, это проблема, — согласился архимаг. — Ронан не переставая твердит о его потенциале. Говорит, огонь в нем способен растопить льды Айсаросса. — Архимаг подавил вздох. — Но домина Медевы возлагает на племянника немалые надежды. Она надеется, что он пойдет по стопам советника Натаниэля. А ты и без меня знаешь, что для боевого мага это невозможно. Ни одна из провинций, естественно, кроме Айсаросса, не примет в свои советники мага, подчиняющегося только Алькасару.   
— Только королю, — поправила магистр.  
Архимаг, оценив иронию, усмехнулся.  
— Только королю, — согласился он.  
— Мальчик слишком своеволен.  
— Терпение приходит к нам с годами. — Архимаг откинулся на кресле. — Хотя иногда мне кажется, что эти слова придумали для того, чтобы лишний раз нас обнадежить.  
— Вам следует отдохнуть, мастер, — поднимаясь с кресла, повторила магистр.  
— Боюсь, я не настолько терпелив, Ним, — рассмеялся тот. — Навещай меня почаще. Твое присутствие — лучший отдых.  
— С годами, мастер, вы совсем не взрослеете, — мягко упрекнула она.  
Когда целительница ушла, архимаг все еще посмеивался. 


	8. 8. Наследование

— С Первым днем, младший брат! — Джефф вошел к нему без стука, ожидая застать врасплох, но сам же и удивился, увидев Джареда с вещами в руках. — Собираешься? Уже?  
— Не хочу опаздывать, — пожал плечами Джаред, выбирая то, что может пригодиться в дороге, и отсеивая то, что счел необходимым снующий рядом слуга. С приходом брата Джаред жестом отослал его из комнаты.  
— Мама будет огорчена.  
— Мама будет огорчена в любом случае. А я намерен хоть раз успеть к началу учебного года. Тем более в этом году нет праздника, который она планирует три месяца.  
— Но это не значит, что она не расстроится. — Джефф ухмыльнулся. — У нее трое детей, но любимчик только один.  
— Не говори глупостей, Джефф. Ей просто не нравится, что я вынужден отсутствовать дома дольше, чем год.  
— На пять лет дольше все же.  
— Это неизбежно. Когда Мэган отправится в Алькасар, то… — Джаред оборвал самого себя, вспомнив, что сестра может и вовсе отказаться от обучения.   
Он коснулся медленно заживающего пореза на руке. Приподнятое настроение ушло.  
Джефф тоже помрачнел.  
— Мы все любили малышку Нерину, но только Мэган не смогла смириться с ее смертью.  
— Она ждала год, чтобы отправиться вместе с ней в Алькасар, — глухо отозвался Джаред. Воспоминания о причинах, вынудивших его уехать из замка до окончания учебного года, продолжали причинять неутихающую боль.  
Нерина была кузиной со стороны матери и единственной наследницей престола Медевы. Ее смерть на исходе весны потрясла всю провинцию. Джаред так и не смог до конца с этим примириться. Перед глазами все еще стояла маленькая девочка, все детство бегавшая за ним по пятам вместе с Мэган.  
— Мы должны были сейчас выбирать ей первого жреца, а не строить проклятый погребальный корабль, — с бессильной злостью произнес Джаред, безотчетно сжимая одежду в руках.  
— Мне тоже ее не хватает. — Джефф положил руку ему на плечо. Меж бровей брата залегла горькая складка.  
Джаред отстранился. Все они справлялись с потерей по-своему.  
— Думаю, лошади уже готовы.  
— Так не терпится попасть в заколдованный замок? Не пойми меня неправильно, брат, но я ненавидел учебу в Алькасаре, хотя и ценю ее неоспоримую пользу.  
— Я обещал Дженсену, что не опоздаю.  
— А вот и причина спешки! Твой драгоценный партнер. — Джефф сел в кресло. — Я третье лето только о нем и слышу. Надеялся, что в этот раз ты все же привезешь его сюда.  
— Я тоже на это надеялся, — коротко отозвался Джаред.  
В этом году приезд оказался невозможным, а в прошлом Дженсен сам не захотел ехать. Поездке в Медеву он предпочел путешествие в Руан. Вместе с Данрагналом. Тогда отказ уязвил Джареда, но...   
Джаред, коснувшись браслета на руке, коротко улыбнулся воспоминанию. Когда Огонь в нем проснулся, его тело, без полноценного стихийного кольца, начало резко реагировать на холод. В тот учебный год он провел больше ночей в постели партнера, чем в своей собственной. И Дженсен решил проблему с холодом по-своему — уехал в Руан. Только возвратившись из Медевы, Джаред узнал о причинах отказа партнера от поездки.  
— Не помню, чтобы ты носил его раньше, — сказал Джефф, заметив жест.  
— Подарок Дженсена на прошлогодний Первый день, — пояснил Джаред и указал на мелкие рубины, вспыхивающие на свету. — Здесь вязь символов, сохраняющих внутри меня тепло, когда Огонь не получается контролировать.  
— Изделия предметных магов стоят недешево.  
— Он сделал его, а не купил, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
В тот год Дженсен отправился в Руан, чтобы встретиться с мастером-ювелиром, работающим с магиками, и сделать оберег. Когда Джаред об этом узнал, то не смог удержаться от вопроса, не сыграла ли основополагающую роль в решении о создании амулета необходимость согревать его по ночам. Дженсен предсказуемо огрызнулся.   
Джареда забавляла нелюбовь партнера обсуждать физическую сторону человеческих отношений. Как айсароссец, тот был слишком консервативен в некоторых вопросах.  
— Неужели он настолько хорош? — спросил Джефф, и Джаред не сразу понял, что брат имеет в виду магические способности Дженсена.  
— Лучше, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Он лучший во всем. И внешне тоже. Но если я скажу ему об этом, то тут же получу в нос.  
— Мой брат настолько труслив, что боится небольшой царапины? Твоему партнеру вообще известно, что означает быть медеванцем?  
— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Джаред, не отрицая непросвещенности Дженсена в некоторых вопросах. — В Алькасаре есть книги о быте и традициях южных провинций, но не думаю, что он их читал.  
— Ты посетишь сегодня жриц? Говорят, что в храме Иолы появились новые жрецы. Некоторые из них родом из Айсаросса.  
— Мужчины? — изумился Джаред.  
Джефф рассмеялся.  
— Скорее Двуликий пройдется по Медеве голышом, чем айсароссец станет жрецом. Девушки. Только закончили обучение.  
— Я уеду сразу после семейного обеда, — с сожалением покачал головой Джаред. — Может быть, в следующем году.  
— Вот поэтому родители и недовольны. Ты так и не закончил обучение, а едва тебе исполнилось шестнадцать, покинул провинцию.  
— Я думаю, что восполнил все пробелы, — отозвался Джаред, переодеваясь в праздничное облачение. Расшитые в родовые цвета штаны и тонкая туника с широким вырезом почти ничего не весили и отлично подходили под ту жару, что сейчас стояла на улицах.  
— Обучение продолжается один год, а ты пытаешься его вместить в тот месяц с небольшим, что бываешь дома.  
— Просто смирись с тем, что я более талантливый жрец, чем ты, — поддразнил Джаред.  
— Чтобы засунуть член в дырку, особого умения не надо, — парировал брат.  
— Выражаешься, как матрос из доков, — поморщился Джаред. — Твоя наставница была бы разочарована.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял: закончи ты обучение как полагается, твой айсароссец сидел бы сейчас здесь.  
— Он мой партнер, Джефф, — холодно отчеканил Джаред.  
— Тихо, тихо! Успокойся, мой огненный брат! — пошел на попятную Джефф и, извиняясь, коснулся его руки. — Это была всего лишь шутка. Пусть и немного неудачная.  
Джаред все еще злился на его слова.   
— Тебе не понять, что он сделал для меня. Иногда мне кажется, он и сам этого не понимает. Джефф, это…  
— Я понял, прости, — вложив в слова больше раскаяния, проговорил брат. — Пойдем, не стоит упускать время. Порадуем мать твоей физиономией, пока ты еще не покинул город.

Он вернулся в Алькасар поздно ночью, когда партнер крепко спал.  
Джаред был измотан дорогой, одиночество которой вновь пробудило вспоминания о погибшей кузине, и путешествие казалось бесконечным. Он был рад оказаться в замке и в комнате, за три года ставшей ему вторым домом. Связь, за время его почти трехмесячного отсутствия истончившаяся до паутинной нити, сейчас уверенно указывала на спящего человека.  
В абсолютной темноте Джаред сбросил одежду прямо на пол и лег. Мышцы гудели, но он мгновенно провалился в сон, а когда проснулся, первым, кого увидел, стал Дженсен, переплетающий косу после утренней тренировки. За время их расставания тот почти не изменился, только черты лица заострились. Вероятнее всего, свое лето партнер опять провел в горах.  
Вытянувшись на постели и сонно сощурив глаза, Джаред принялся лениво наблюдать за сноровистыми движениями.  
— Мне не хватало этого, — проговорил он, стоило Дженсену обернуться.  
Закончив с косой, тот пристально на него посмотрел.  
— Ты не должен был возражать против моей поездки вслед за тобой.  
— Я бы очень этого хотел, — признался Джаред, садясь на постели. — Но это была бы не та Медева, которую я надеялся тебе показать.  
Джаред встал и подошел к чаше ополоснуть лицо. За время их совместного проживания Дженсен настолько привык к его привычке не обременять себя одеждой, что сейчас не обратил внимания на его наготу. Джаред вспомнил озвученные ими в первый год условия и подавил улыбку. По истечении трех лет можно было с уверенностью сказать, что они нарушили их все.  
Дженсен наблюдал за ним, не отводя взгляда от глубокого пореза, окаймляющего предплечье ниже следов от ранговых колец, которые Джаред носил в Медеве. Порез уже зажил, но шрам все еще оставался свежим.  
Дженсен коснулся плеча, изучая щербатую рану.  
— Я читал об этой традиции, — сказал он. — Но не думал, что вы все еще придерживаетесь ее.  
— Уже давно нет. — Джаред не мешал ему рассматривать кожу. — Теперь только в случае гибели наследника.  
Раньше, в то время, когда Эрегорн был един, а на троне сидел король, все медеванцы наносили себе раны на предплечье после смерти близкого человека. Шрамы лучистыми полумесяцами обхватывали их руки, демонстрируя двуликую сущность всего сущего.  
Рана на руке Джареда заживет, но шрам останется на всю жизнь.  
Джаред натянул тунику.  
— Ну а ты что делал, пока меня не было?  
— Ходил в горы, — подтвердил Дженсен его догадку.  
— Опять?  
— Мне нравится природа.  
Джаред успел это понять. И тем более его приводил в недоумение выбор партнером словесной магии. После того, как стихия Огня так и не проснулась в нем, Дженсен остановился на этом Пути. Но Джаред сомневался, что роль советника при каком-нибудь лорде подойдет ему. Словесные маги служили своему господину, а Дженсен был слишком предан магии и Алькасару, чтобы подчиняться другим. Пожалуй, добровольно он смог бы служить только военлорду Айсаросса. Но айсароссцы не жаловали магов, и единственный, кого военлорд был согласен терпеть как навязанного Алькасаром представителя Совета — это боевой маг, способностей которого у Дженсена все еще не было.   
Джаред задавался вопросом, как много от желания Дженсена стать боевым магом было продиктовано его происхождением. И как много в решении самого Джареда избрать словесный Путь было осознанным собственным желанием, а не выбором семьи. Ответа он не знал.  
У Дженсена был выдающийся талант к воздушной стихии. А, учитывая способности Джареда к двум стихиям, не исключено, что и партнер закончит обучение дуомагом. Но какой станет вторая стихия и проявит ли она себя вообще — не знал никто.  
Четвертый год обучения начинался, а вместе с ним пришло время как общих, так и профилирующих занятий по стихиям и Путям.

— Противоборствующая стихия — это то, что становится камнем преткновения для каждого мага, — говорила мастер Милена. — Конфликт Воздуха и Земли таков, что талант к магии жизни проявляется у единиц, а конфликт Огня и Воды — это основная причина низкого числа квадромагов среди нас. Ни один магик по окончании обучения не смог стать дуомагом с кольцами Огня и Воды, сила этих стихий…  
— Ты не разбудил меня сегодня, — прошептал Джаред, повернувшись к Дженсену.  
— Мне нужно было немного помедитировать, — тихо ответил тот, не сводя глаз с мастера.  
Джаред свел брови.  
— Опять поднимался на площадку Ветров? Ты кажешься обеспокоенным в последнее время.  
— Не больше, чем обычно. И нет, я спускался к Старому мосту. Он совсем обветшал. — Дженсен чуть повернул к нему голову. — Что хотела от тебя магистр Лиэн?  
Джаред поморщил нос. Он надеялся, что они не будут касаться этой темы как можно дольше. Хотя бы потому, что он не знал, как относиться к предложению магистра, не говоря уже о том, как к нему отнесется Дженсен.  
— Просто поговорить, — расплывчато ответил он. — Но я не уверен, что…  
— Джаред!  
Мастер Милена как никогда вовремя обратила внимание на их разговоры.  
— Я вас слушал, мастер, — сказал он, поднимаясь с места. В зале послышались смешки. По прошествии нескольких лет эта фраза, некогда оброненная Дженсеном, стала традицией.   
И сегодня мастер от нее не отступила.  
— Родственные стихии, — коротко приказала она.  
Фразой пользовались все магики. Если отвечали на вопрос, то оставались без наказания. Но стоило оплошать — отрабатывать приходилось до наступления следующих праздников.  
— Земля и Вода, — ответил Джаред. — А еще… — он сконцентрировался, и вокруг него завращалось два дрожащих нечетких кольца оранжево-красного и серебристо-голубого оттенков. Джаред развел руки. — А еще Огонь и Воздух.  
— Я не просила демонстрировать, — сухо осадила мастер.  
— Я подумал, что наглядность не повредит.  
Джаред сел и ухмыльнулся Дженсену.  
— Позер, — шепнул тот.  
— Но я ведь научился ее слушать, — так же тихо возразил Джаред.  
— Стихия или стихии, проснувшиеся до первого испытания — ведущие, — продолжила лекцию мастер Милена. — Некоторые из вас столкнутся с тем, что ваши таланты идут вразрез с вашими предпочтениями в выборе Пути. Таков конфликт между разумом и сердцем. Среди магов есть как сторонники теории, что стихиям лучше известно предназначение мага, так и ее противники, утверждающие, что выбор мага зависит только от него самого. Но правда состоит в том, что вы никогда не сможете стать ни магом жизни, ни целителем, ни боевым магом, если не будете иметь к этому предрасположенности. Я…  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто предпочтет стать целителем, — хмыкнул Джаред, обращаясь к партнеру. — Порой магистр Ним пугает до дрожи, и мне совершенно не стыдно в этом признаваться.  
Дженсен, проигнорировав, слушал лекцию, и Джаред толкнул его коленом.  
— Ты ее любимчик, Дженсен. Если я завалю зачет, попросишь за меня?  
Партнер бросил на него короткий раздраженный взгляд.  
— Ты говоришь глупости, — ответил он. — К тому же лучше бы ты беспокоился о магистре Аломаре.  
При упоминании магистра магии жизни по телу Джареда пробежал холодок. Вот кто умел производить незабываемое впечатление. С началом года в учебный курс добавились основы практики целительства и магии жизни. И если с магистром Ним Джаред пересекался раньше, то с магистром Аломаром встретился впервые.  
Этот маг, внешностью походящий разом на жителей всех десяти провинций, вызывал озноб одним своим незрячим взглядом. Дженсен, обычно неплохо ладивший со всеми учителями, магистра избегал. И Джаред не осуждал его за это. Взгляд белых глаз словно проникал в душу, и создавалось впечатление, что от магистра ничего невозможно скрыть. Даже Джареда это нервировало, что уж говорить о его более замкнутом партнере.  
Магистр жил уединенно, лекции читал в своих же апартаментах и, несмотря на слепоту, избегал любого физического контакта. Поговаривали, что как у мага жизни, у него мог просыпаться пророческий дар, который постепенно сводил его с ума. Но, кроме пронзительного взгляда, больше ничего неадекватного магистр не демонстрировал.  
Другое дело — улыбчивый мастер Дей, еще один маг жизни, который вел курс вайвернологии. Его занятия Джаред посещал с удовольствием. Дженсен же не пропускал ни одного. Возможность стать наездником привлекала многих, но только его партнер грезил самими крылатыми существами. Несмотря на запрет посещения Драконьей Башни, он бывал там с завидным постоянством. Его условные толкования правил забавляли — партнер с куда большим, чем сам Джаред, пренебрежением относился к ограничениям Алькасара. Там, где Джаред наверняка знал, что поступает неправильно, Дженсен не колеблясь, попирал правила, даже не считая, что нарушает их. Как это было с башней.  
Он повернулся к Дженсену.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы…  
— Джаред! — перебила мастер Милена, вновь оказавшись рядом. В этот раз она действительно разозлилась. — Когда вы все же закончите свою увлекательную беседу, я хочу услышать имя единственного магика, который закончил обучение с тремя кольцами стихий.  
— Архимаг Последнего Короля, — ответил Джаред, вновь поднимаясь с места. Удивительно, но вопрос не был сложным.  
— Имя, Джаред.  
— Архимаг Эйдан, мастер Милена, — ухмыльнулся он. — Мне нужно перечислить все его титулы?  
— Не стоит. Подготовишь информацию о его реформах периода Первой войны за престолонаследие. Начнешь с весны восемьсот восемьдесят первого года. Мне нужны его политические преобразования не только как архимага Алькасара, но и как советника короля Рэндалла в дни после его смерти.  
— Но об этом можно написать целую книгу!  
— Значит, тебе будет чем заняться, помимо разговоров, во время праздника Равноденствия. Садись.  
Джаред хотел было возразить, но Дженсен дернул его за штанину, и он опустился на скамью.  
— Поверить не могу! Я ответил правильно!  
— Немного работы в Архивах тебе не повредит.  
— Теперь я поверить не могу, что ты с ней согласен!  
— Она мастер, ей решать.  
Джаред возмущенно глянул на Дженсена, но тот уже вновь слушал лекцию.   
Джаред фыркнул. Иногда партнеру не помешало бы просто повеселиться, а не подниматься на высокие площадки, рискуя свалиться вниз. Может быть, тогда он перестал бы воспринимать все слишком серьезно.

Вечером Джаред зашел за партнером в Архивы. Тот разговаривал с Данрагналом и неизвестной заклинательницей — валдийкой, если судить по тонким чертам лица и рыжим волосам. Эмблема на ее одежде говорила о принадлежности к целителям. Она стояла рядом с ученым, положив руку тому на плечо, и это был первый раз, когда Джаред видел кого-то рядом с ним.  
Когда он подошел, компания уже прощалась, и целительница, прежде чем позволить ученому себя увести, одарила Джареда заинтересованной улыбкой.  
— Красивые глаза, — сообщила она.  
— Красивая улыбка, — среагировал он.  
— Идем, лесная владычица, — раздраженно одернул Данрагнал. — Если магистр Молдвин появится здесь, то опять повесит мне на шею безмозглых магиков. А даже твое присутствие предпочтительнее этого.  
Целительница рассмеялась, но ее ответа Джаред не расслышал: маги скрылись за поворотом.  
— Лесная владычица? — повернулся он к Дженсену.  
— Она дальняя родственница наместницы Валдора. И бывший партнер Дана.  
— Партнер? — изумился Джаред. — А я думал, что он довел своего партнера до самоубийства еще в первые годы обучения.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен вложил ему в руку книгу.  
— Это рассуждения историков о причинах убийства Последнего Короля. Они тебе пригодятся.   
Джаред мельком посмотрел на книгу и вновь повернулся к Дженсену.  
— Она очень красива, — поделился он. — И ей понравились мои глаза. Как ее зовут?  
Дженсен бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
— Рианна. И она уже шесть лет как дуомаг.  
— Почему это должно…  
— Может, все-таки расскажешь, что потребовалось от тебя магистру Лиэн?  
Дженсен опять поднял эту тему.  
Обогнув его, Джаред первым направился к выходу.  
— Так я должен обращаться к ней «мастер Рианна»?  
— Думаю, скоро мы все будем обращаться к ней «советник Рианна». — Дженсен поравнялся с ним в дверях. — Почему ты не хочешь говорить о магистре Лиэн?  
— Я не…  
— Она предложила тебе заниматься отдельно? — спросил Дженсен. Вопрос был скорее утверждением, и Джаред споткнулся на ровном месте. — Ты об этом не решался мне рассказать?  
Джаред остановился и хмуро посмотрел на партнера. Дженсен приподнял бровь и в воздухе изобразил, как тянет за невидимую нить между ними.   
— Хорошо, я не решался, — раздраженно признал Джаред. — Почему ты вообще продолжаешь меня чувствовать?  
— Может быть, потому что у тебя все на лице написано?  
Они миновали Мост Единства и вышли во внутренний двор на восточной стороне замка. Джаред кивал знакомым магикам, не отставая от партнера.  
Способность Дженсена понимать все раньше, чем Джаред успевал это озвучить, по большей части была удобна, но иногда она заставляла задуматься о природе своего происхождения.  
Партнерская связь не должна была так работать.  
— Я ожидал чего-то подобного с тех пор, как твои друзья один за другим начали становиться огненными, — пояснил Дженсен, заходя в крыло магиков. — Ты их выбрал, и ты их лидер. Магистр Лиэн это понимает.  
Он говорил о теории, что магики одной стихии способны чувствовать друг друга. Они сплачивались вокруг того, кто обладал большей силой.  
— Но почему тогда ты…  
— Меня выбирал не ты.  
Джареду не понравилось, как это прозвучало. В словах партнера заключалась та правда, с которой ему не хотелось мириться.  
— Надеюсь, ты не отказал магистру? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Я сказал, что подумаю, — хмуро ответил Джаред. С некоторых пор мастера по боевому искусству слишком сильно давили на него с выбором Пути, но Дженсен всегда придерживался нейтралитета в этом вопросе, хотя его точка зрения была для Джареда очевидна.  
— Это не означает, что ты должен стать боевым магом, — заметил его колебания Дженсен.  
Джаред пожал плечами и некоторое время просто молчал. Они зашли в их комнату. Положив книгу на стол, он парой движений пальцев оставил на стенах светящиеся символы. Сейчас элементарная символьная магия уже не была для них проблемой.  
— Мне послышалось, или ты сказал, что очаровательная целительница, не иначе как по ошибке определенная в партнеры книжнику, скоро станет советником? — вернулся Джаред к нейтральной теме. Летом Натаниэль упоминал о том, что одно место в Совете магов стало вакантным, но тогда Джаред не придал этому значения.  
— После смерти представителя Алькасара в Валдоре, она, не только как родственница, но и как целительница семьи наместницы, сейчас главный претендент на место. — Дженсен устало потер шею. — Если в Осеннее Равноденствие она пройдет испытание на третье кольцо, то уже к зиме станет членом Совета.  
— Это… впечатляет, — отдал должное Джаред.   
Он подошел к партнеру и, положив руки ему на плечи, помассировал пальцами шейные позвонки. Мышцы под его ладонями были как каменные.   
— Я не могу тебя чувствовать, Дженсен, но даже я вижу, как ты напряжен в последнее время. Тебе нужно иногда расслабляться.  
Дженсен попытался встать, но Джаред усилил давление на плечи.  
— Снимай тунику и ложись, я разомну тебе спину.  
Дженсен колебался, но когда Джаред подтолкнул его к постели, подчинился. Он скинул тунику и лег на кровать. Свет золотистых символов упал на спину, окрашивая ее в медовые тона, а может быть, так казалось из-за не успевшего сойти летнего загара, который Дженсен приобрел, блуждая по горам.  
Джаред провел руками по лопаткам и спустился к пояснице.  
— Ты как камень, — сообщил он, растирая застывшие мышцы, прежде чем начать их разминать. — Это мешает тебе спать.  
— Сейчас мне мешаешь спать ты, — глухо хмыкнул Дженсен в подушку и, должно быть, передумав попытался приподняться, но Джаред удержал его на месте.  
Массаж получился скорее болезненным, чем расслабляющим. Даже разогретые, мышцы поддавались с неохотой.  
Но Дженсен не возражал, больше не предпринимая попыток подняться, и тихо дышал. Он все-таки расслабился. Когда Джаред повел руками вверх, едва касаясь пальцами спины, волоски на затылке партнера приподнялись, и по телу прошла легкая дрожь.  
— Магистр Лиэн не только предложила заниматься с ней, — поделился Джаред, задерживая руки на лопатках. — Она хотела, чтобы и ты присоединился к нам.  
Дженсен под его ладонями пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.  
— Ты ей нравишься.  
— Ей нравится моя техника и боевое искусство Айсаросса, — лениво отозвался он. — Но я научил тебя почти всему, что знал.  
— Тогда почему ты все время побеждаешь?  
— Потому что ты слишком торопишься. И открываешь левый бок.  
Джаред рассмеялся и уже молча продолжил делать массаж.  
Мышцы под руками расслабились, кожа покраснела. Он не прекращал вминать пальцы в тело, пока не почувствовал, что то больше не молчит. Дженсен ни за что бы не признался, но ему нравилось. Он растекся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Джаред видел, каким расслабленным было его лицо. Партнер редко выглядел столь разморенным.  
Коснувшись большими пальцами под затылком, Джаред провел ими вниз по позвоночнику и остановился, дойдя до основания.  
— Ты бы мог периодически к нам присоединяться, — предложил он.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Убрав руки со спины, Джаред отклонился и вновь посмотрел на партнера. Грудная клетка равномерно вздымалась, сосредоточенная складка между бровей разгладилась, а глаза оставались плотно закрытыми.   
Дженсен спал.  
Накинув на него одеяло, Джаред оставил символы света только у стола и открыл врученную ему в Архивах книгу.  
По крайней мере, история жизни Последнего Короля и его советника, впоследствии архимага Эйдана, ставшая границей двух эпох, была самой увлекательной частью истории Эрегорна.

***

Для Джареда потеря близкого не прошла бесследно. Он повзрослел. Больше трех лет минуло с момента их знакомства, во многом он остался прежним, но было в нем что-то, что подсказывало: мальчишка, которого выбрало для Дженсена Зеркало, вырос. Конечно, он все так же разыгрывал мастеров и исправно получал за это наказания, но…  
Впервые за сотню лет провинция осталась без прямого наследника. Со смертью кузины Джаред стал третьим в очереди на престол Медевы. Давление со стороны семьи усилилось, а в Алькасаре подталкивали к выбору боевой магии мастера. Вряд ли партнера это сильно беспокоило, но близился тот день, когда ему придется выбирать.  
После Осеннего Равноденствия Джаред принял предложение магистра Лиэн и с тех пор значительно продвинулся вперед. Огонь не зря считался боевой стихией: он помогал магу там, где физическая подготовка оказывалась недостаточной. Дженсен не раз наблюдал, как оранжево-алые языки стихии тянутся от партнера, увеличивая его скорость и силу. Кольцо стихии не станет полным, пока не будет пройдено испытание, но уже сейчас возможности Джареда впечатляли.  
За этот год тот сблизился с магистром Лиэн. Дженсен часто забирал партнера с изнуряющих тренировок и видел, как суровая наставница подшучивает над ним. К самому Дженсену магистр тоже относилась доброжелательно, но с тех пор, как Огонь так и не проснулся в нем, он старался сократить их встречи.  
Дженсен не прекратил своих тренировок. Он не мог стать боевым магом, но все еще оставался воином Айсаросса, даже если и не прошел посвящения. Он не планировал возвращаться домой и не знал, что ждет его в будущем. Путь словесной магии казался подходящим, но Джаред, хоть и сам собирался пойти по нему, не поддержал выбора. А Дан и вовсе высмеял.  
Дженсен мог попробовать стать мастером Алькасара, но те редко обладали ступенью ниже, чем трио или дуомаг. Пока у него была только одна стихия. Пусть учителя и говорили о выдающихся способностях, Дженсен видел, как из года в год множество мономагов покидают стены этого замка и никогда не возвращаются, чтобы попробовать пройти испытание повторно. Он мог стать одним из них.  
И все же Дженсен неплохо ладил с магистрами, предпочитая проводить вечера в Архивах, чем в каминном зале вместе с магиками. Магистры-близнецы, несмотря на свою смешливую беспощадность, были выдающимися магами. Магистр Молдвин взял за привычку периодически общаться с ним на отвлеченные темы, а с магистром Ним Дженсен виделся, посещая сады.  
Магистр Аломар был единственным, с кем Дженсен предпочитал не пересекаться, но того же мнения придерживались и все остальные магики. Поэтому Дженсен был готов провести свою жизнь среди этих людей, но не был уверен, что сам подойдет им.  
— Я и не надеялся застать тебя в Архивах. — Дан сел напротив, как не делал уже несколько лет. — Ты редко здесь бываешь.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Это ты редко здесь бываешь. Новое исследование?  
— Можно и так сказать, но об этом потом, — отмахнулся ученый. — На днях мне попался интересный трактат, там говорилось о способности формы Стигмы указывать на предрасположенность к стихии, а ее местоположения — на магический потенциал.  
Звучало нелепо даже для Дана.  
— Если бы это было так, заклинатели давно бы заметили это.  
— Ошибка нынешнего поколения, Дженсен, именно в нашей уверенности, что изучено все. Более того, мы уверены и в недоступности утерянных знаний прошлого. Что ты знаешь об архимаге Последнего Короля?  
— Что именно ты хочешь услышать? Осенью Джаред готовил доклад по его реформам. Архимаг Эйдан много чего успел сделать.  
— Не разбрасывайся по истории, — поморщился Дан. — Важна лишь суть.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Он был величайшим магом Алькасара и таковым остается по сей день.  
— Он был тем, кто двигался впереди своего времени, Дженсен! — возбужденно воскликнул Дан. — Вот в чем суть! Архимаг Эйдан отказывался следовать правилам и принципам, установленными заклинателями. Он не считал, что все секреты магии открыты перед человеком. Он был единственным магиком, получившим три кольца. Он стал советником короля в возрасте двадцати двух лет. Он был тем, кто остановил разрушение Эрегорна после его гибели. И, в конце концов, он тот, кто создал Трон.   
— Я не думаю…  
— А впоследствии, став архимагом, он полностью изменил систему обучения. Все его действия несли протест и волнение. Но он никогда не останавливался на достигнутом и до самой смерти принимал активное участие в изучении магии и сохранении мира.  
— Который тут же был нарушен, стоило ему умереть, — добавил подошедший Джаред. Он положил руку Дженсену на плечо и сел рядом. — Ты готов?  
Дженсен обернулся к партнеру.  
— Уже…  
— Вторая война за престолонаследие не продлилась и трех лет! — раздражено перебил Дан.  
— Только потому, что Кимассирия решила воспользоваться ситуацией и напасть на Эрегорн. Иначе бы длилась все десять, как и Первая, — ухмыльнулся Джаред, оборачиваясь к ученому.  
— Он создал уникальный институт власти, который сохранился и по сей день.  
— Благодаря этому механизму у нас «и по сей день» нет короля.  
— Твои познания просто потрясают. — Дан злился. Скорее всего, опять увлекся периодом между эпох, иначе не реагировал бы так остро. Тем более Джаред перевел тему на политику, в которой чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, тогда как ученый ее искренне ненавидел. — Провинции скорее распались бы на самостоятельные государства, чем выбрали кого-то одного.  
— Провинции и так распались на самостоятельные государства, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Совет лордов — не более чем дань традиции. При всем моем уважении, советники занимаются только тем, что рассуждают о судьбе мира.  
— Даже ты, южный принц, не можешь отрицать того, что пока существует Совет во главе с архимагом, Эрегорн остается одним целым.  
— Ты можешь видеть в этом достижение, но я считаю, архимаг Эйдан просто перетянул одеяло на себя. Зачаровав один Трон, он создал другой в Алькасаре. Незримый и неовеществленный, но от этого не менее действенный. Не зря бытует мнение, что со смертью архимага Эрегорн лишился короля второй раз.  
— Мнение, достойное благородного, — холодно отозвался Дан, поднимаясь с места. — Архимаг Эйдан никогда не стремился править, он стремился только к миру, — поставил он точку и обернулся к Дженсену. — Зайди ко мне, когда найдешь время. Но только один.  
Дженсен проводил друга внимательным взглядом. Дан редко когда пасовал в словесных стычках, да и то такое случалось только потому, что его мысли были заняты другим.  
Дженсен повернулся к Джареду.  
— К чему все это было? — спросил он. — Ты так не думаешь, и мы оба это знаем.  
— Но он этого не знает. — Джаред ухмыльнулся. — К тому же ему не помешает понять, что его мнение не всегда верно.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он это понял. — Дженсен поднялся с места и задержал взгляд на вещах в руках Джареда. — Я думал, мы отправимся через пару дней.  
— Мастер Годрик поставлен известность, учебы уже не будет, без знания промежуточных результатов прожить можно — так зачем терять время?  
Дженсен пристально посмотрел на партнера.  
— К чему это путешествие по горам, Джаред? Ты никогда не высказывал желания уйти подальше от людей. Тем более весной, когда только сошел снег.  
— Считай это своим подарком на Первый день.  
Дженсен нахмурился. В северных провинциях не принято было отмечать Первый день, поскольку принесенные ребенку дары могли привлечь внимание Двуликого, как известно, обладавшего не только светлой, но и темной сущностью. По тем же самым причинам в центральных и южных провинциях этот день, наоборот, праздновался. Но такие противоречивые трактовки были следствием различных мировоззрений у жителей Севера и Юга.  
— Первый день весны уже прошел, Дженсен, — добавил Джаред, вручив ему вещевой мешок. — Поэтому мы просто идем в горы. 


	9. 9. Вайверны

Джаред выбрал тропу на восток, лучше сохранившуюся после весенних паводков. Дженсен уже бывал в этих местах и, если дорога терялась, легко определял направление.  
К концу первого дня он перестал хмуриться, и Джаред окончательно уверился, что решение пойти в горы оказалось верным. Партнеру было необходимо отдохнуть. Их окружали только голые деревья и прошлогодняя пожухлая трава — не самый живописный пейзаж, но Дженсен расслабленно оглядывался по сторонам и бодро шагал вперед.  
Год оказался напряженным для них обоих: стихийная магия давалась сложнее, чем предметная или словесная, а предстоящее следующим летом испытание напоминало, что подходит время определиться с выбором Пути.   
Не уверены были оба.   
Они двигались быстро, останавливаясь только на ночлег, но эти остановки Джаред ценил больше всего, несмотря на окружающие холод и сырость.   
Они разговаривали.   
Дженсен, редко вспоминающий дом, рассказывал о тренировочных походах перед сбором урожая, о свойствах шкур огненных сохатых, позволяющих воинам Айсаросса даже в крепкие морозы обходиться минимумом одежды, о таинственных Бездушных — диких и непредсказуемых, — совершающих набеги на северную границу.   
Дженсен говорил много, но только не о семье. Из оброненных фраз Джаред знал, что у него есть сестра и брат, что мать периодически пишет письма. Дженсен упоминал о них, но никогда не вспоминал отца.  
Лишь в половине из десяти провинций сохранился патриархальный институт власти, среди них не было ни одной южной и только две центральные. Военлордами северных провинций всегда становились только мужчины. В Айсароссе подобный уклад касался и семьи. Глава — всегда отец, всегда воин.  
Молчание Дженсена, его постоянные тренировки и неумолимое желание стать боевым магом громче всяких слов сообщали о том, какие непростые отношения связывают его с отцом. Расстояние в тысячи миль и десяток лет не изменили этого, как не изменили и влияния, оказываемого на жизнь Дженсена принципами отца.  
Тот мог не говорить об этом, но Джаред все равно видел. Поэтому, чтобы перестать колебаться в принимаемых решениях, Дженсен должен был встретиться с семьей. Но прежде… прежде им нужно пройти горы.  
В вечер, когда из оставшегося до учебы времени осталась половина, Дженсен, посмотрев на Джареда сквозь пламя костра, напомнил о необходимости выдвигаться обратно. Его склоненная голова и пристальный взгляд подтвердили, что он изначально не поверил в бесцельность их путешествия. Вероятно, интуиция, а может быть, и партнерская связь подсказали, что Джаред рассказал не все. Но он не спрашивал, и Джаред молчал.   
До этих пор.  
— Мы идем к вайвернам, — сообщил он о запланированном еще зимой.  
Какое-то время раздавался лишь треск костра.  
— Даже в своих самых безумных предположениях, — медленно заговорил Дженсен, — я не думал о чем-то подобном.  
Джаред подкинул веток в костер и снял световые символы вокруг небольшого лагеря.  
— Ты же хочешь этого, — пожал плечами он. — Я видел, как ты смотрел на вайверна мастера Дея, и я знаю, как часто ты посещаешь Драконью Башню. Ты…  
— Я посещаю площадку Ветров, а не пещеры, — перебил Дженсен. — Из всех твоих идей, Джаред, это самая безумная. Объединиться с вайверном, не закончив обучение…  
— Мастер Дей сам говорил, что для объединения неважно количество колец, — прерывая, возразил Джаред. — Вайверн приходит, если чувствует воздушную стихию. И у меня, и у тебя она есть. Испытание ничего не меняет.  
— Для человека, критикующего радикальные поступки Дана, в своих действиях ты слишком походишь на него. К тому же твоя наивная уверенность, что для объединения не нужно ничего делать, не совсем соответствует действительности.  
— Нигде в правилах Алькасара нет запрета на объединение с вайверном до прохождения испытания, — привел Джаред аргумент, которым всегда руководствовался сам Дженсен.  
Тот колебался. Он хотел этого, хотел больше, чем кто-либо. Если что и было способно отвлечь его от сожалений по поводу недоступного Пути боевого мага, так это возможность попасть в небо. А Джаред не видел причин, чтобы отказывать ему в этом.  
— Даже если я соглашусь на эту безрассудную авантюру, до Драконьих скал почти две сотни миль, — заметил Дженсен.  
— И половину мы прошли.  
— То есть вероятность неудачи ты не рассматриваешь?  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
— Затеял бы я все это, если бы рассчитывал на неудачу?  
Дженсен качнул головой.  
— Наивная самоуверенность! Объединиться — это не просто прийти на Драконьи скалы и выбрать первого встречного вайверна. Тебе хоть что-нибудь известно о них, помимо того, что ты не проспал на лекциях?   
— Я знаю, что об этом известно тебе, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Я видел, что за книги ты читаешь по вечерам.  
Если Дженсен и был возмущен его беспечностью, то большое никак это не прокомментировал.   
Он размышлял. Не просто решал идти или нет, как это сделал Джаред, а взвешивал все варианты, просчитывал вероятности, адаптировал озвученную идею применительно к реальности.  
Джаред ждал. Если Дженсен будет против, он готов повернуть обратно. Но если он хоть сколько-то узнал своего партнера за эти годы, то тот согласится.  
— Придется много тренироваться, — предупредил Дженсен. — До того, как мы достигнем Драконьих скал.  
— Я быстро учусь.  
— Это будет непросто.  
— Как будто я согласился бы мерзнуть в горах, если бы рассчитывал на легкую прогулку. — Джаред придвинулся ближе. — Дженсен, я хочу стать наездником. И я знаю, что ты хочешь этого не меньше. Поэтому…  
Дженсен на миг прикрыл глаза, и вокруг него завращалось прерывистое кольцо. Серебристо-голубые нити потянулись к небу и, сделав петлю, вернулись обратно. Джаред никогда не видел такое построение воздушного потока, на уроках стихийной магии учителя такого не показывали.  
— Вихревой силок. Для вайвернов работает, как призыв о поиске спутника. Вероятнее всего, его придется держать часами, прежде чем найдется вайверн, готовый принять связь. — Кольцо вокруг Дженсена дрогнуло, и следующие нити стихии оплели его тело. — С ней ты уже знаком, ветровая преграда. Горы Драконьих скал сплошь отвесные, только так и можно удержаться на утесах. Так же отвечает за баланс наездника в небе. — Еще один магический поток подобно кольцу окружил самого Дженсена. — И последнее — воздушный щит. Если не будешь в состоянии удерживать его хотя бы сутки к тому моменту, как мы достигнем границы Драконьих скал, дальше никто не пойдет. Он — единственное, что дает вайвернам понять, что мы не вторгаемся на их территорию.  
Джаред был впечатлен. Три потока, два из которых он никогда не пробовал.   
Он мог контролировать до четырех огненных, но два воздушных все еще были его пределом.  
— Я это сделаю, — твердо сказал он.  
— У тебя не останется другого выбора, — хмыкнул Дженсен. — А теперь спи, завтра начнем обучение.

— Ты шел в Алькасар по Северному тракту? — спросил Джаред, переступив груду камней. Он чуть было не скатился в обрыв под ногами, но воздушного щита не отпустил.  
Дженсен подхватил его под руку.  
— По большей части, да, — согласился он. — Иногда двигался по проселочным дорогам. У меня не было денег, приходилось охотиться или работать. Это тормозило. Путь занял почти полгода.  
Джаред миновал обрыв и, присев на широкий камень, вынул горсть полосок вяленой свинины.  
— Полгода? — переспросил он. — Но если ты шел полгода, то должен был покинуть Айсаросс еще…  
— На исходе зимы, — подтвердил Дженсен. — Достань и на меня немного.  
Джаред не спускал с него пристального взгляда: Дженсен не дождался совершеннолетия. Шестнадцатилетие во всех провинциях было возрастом, когда ребенок начинал нести ответственность за свои поступки. В Медеве их отводили к жрецам, в Шантаре позволяли выбрать собственную лошадь, а в Айсароссе… В Айсароссе мальчики становились воинами.   
Только Дженсен не успел пройти посвящения.  
— Как… — медленно начал Джаред. — Как ты получил Стигму?  
Наверное, он и не рассчитывал на ответ.  
— По глупости. И из-за гордости, — коротко ответил Дженсен, смотря в сторону. — Это был спор. Ребенком я выглядел младше своих лет и… хотел доказать, — он нахмурился, — много чего, на самом деле. Но то, что Обелиск отметил меня, стало неожиданностью. Должно быть, таким образом Двуликий решил преподнести мне урок. — Он ненадолго замолк. — Я не думал о последствиях, касаясь Обелиска. Я думал только о том, что если откажусь, буду выглядеть трусом в глазах таких же глупых мальчишек. Это было ошибкой.  
— Это ошибка сделала тебя заклинателем и моим партнером.  
— Сомнительное преимущество, да? — хмыкнул Дженсен, поворачиваясь. — А теперь, может быть, передашь все-таки немного мяса? Или так и будешь уничтожать наши запасы в одиночку?  
Джаред кинул ему мешок с пайком.  
— Тебе суждено было стать магом, Дженсен, — серьезно произнес он. — Я не встречал никого, кто так всецело принадлежал бы заклинателям.  
Положив в рот сушеную полоску, Дженсен тут же сплюнул.  
— Двуликий, какая гадость! Оно что, протухло?  
Джаред забрал мешок обратно и достал пару полосок.  
— Да нет, ничего такого не чувствую.  
Оттерев рот, Дженсен поморщился.  
— Твои гастрономические пристрастия и раньше своей непритязательностью могли составить конкуренцию рациону бродяги из трущоб Адамавы.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— Кажется, у нас оставались орехи. Будешь?  
К разговору о детстве Дженсена они больше не возвращались.  
Тот учил его читать звериные следы. Однако с охотой не заладилось — отнимало слишком много дневного времени — но дорога нисколько не мешала Дженсену показывать съедобные коренья и ягоды.  
Они поднимались все выше и выше в горы, в какой-то момент вернувшись обратно в зиму. Это случилось на праздник Весеннего Равноденствия. Джаред ежился и ворчал, что подобное — противоестественный порядок вещей. Повсюду лежал вечный снег. От холода не защищали ни браслет, подаренный Дженсеном, ни непромокаемые одеяла, которые они взяли с собой.  
И все равно Джаред упрямо стягивал с себя перед сном всю одежду, ткань душила и стесняла. Символы тепла и разведенный костер немного, но помогали.  
— Однажды ты себе отморозишь что-нибудь ценное, — заметил Дженсен, раскладываясь неподалеку от костра.  
— Не думал, что тебе есть до него дело, — огрызнулся замерзший Джаред. Он устал, и действительно плохо переносил холод. Мороз словно пронизывал тело и вгрызался к кости, а кожа теряла чувствительность.  
Дженсен какое-то время рассматривал его, а потом взял и подтащил одеяла поближе.  
— Двигайся, — непреклонным тоном приказал он, и Джаред тут же освободил место. Дженсен улегся вплотную и, немного повозившись, затих.  
Джаред смотрел на костер, спиной ощущая исходящее от партнера тепло.  
— Ты все еще чувствуешь мои эмоции, да? — спросил он, раскаиваясь за раздражение.  
— Ты слишком открыт, — неохотно отозвался Дженсен и тут же толкнул его под одеялами. — Прекращай заниматься самобичеванием, у меня от него под кожей зудит.  
— Ты разговаривал об этом с мастерами?  
— Только с магистром Ним и Даном. Магистр сказала, что каждая связь уникальна сама по себе, а Дан — что был лучшего мнения о моих умственных способностях.  
— И почему ты с ним до сих пор общаешься, — хмыкнул Джаред и, вытянув руку, достал из мешка немного еды. — Почти ничего не осталось, — с разочарованием заметил он.  
— Оно и к лучшему. Встреча с вайвернами предполагает очищение. Мы почти пришли.  
— Держи, — Джаред перевернулся и протянул ему немного мяса.  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой.   
— Оно пропало.  
Пожав плечами, Джаред быстро дожевал остатки и вытер ладони о снег.  
— Извини, — после непродолжительного молчания произнес он. — Я по поводу моих слов о… В общем, я вспылил.  
— Я это понял.  
— Прости. Просто…  
Они никогда не обсуждали личные жизни друг друга. Джаред ничего не знал о партнере с этой стороны, но как истинному представителю своей провинции, ему всегда было любопытно.  
Дженсен раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Медеванского в тебе все еще слишком много, — сухо констатировал он и замолчал на какое-то время. — В Айсароссе не одобряется связь до супружества. Союз между мужем и женой священ, мы не…  
— Вы все еще сохраняете невинность до брака?! — ошарашено перебил Джаред, приподнимаясь. Удивление оказалось слишком велико. — Это же пережиток прошлого! Я знаю, что в центральных провинциях к целомудрию девушки относятся со всей строгостью, но мужчины…  
— Браки в Айсароссе заключаются в раннем возрасте, — спокойно объяснил Дженсен. — После того, как мальчик становится воином, он имеет право создать новую семью.  
— Но ты же не в Айсароссе! Ты будущий маг! — воскликнул Джаред, смотря в скрытое тенью лицо партнера. — Дженсен, ты…  
Дженсен отодвинулся и словно замкнулся.  
— Даже если бы я решил поступиться этим правилом, здесь нет женщин из моего народа.  
Джаред только сейчас понял, что все еще сидит на ветру, и быстро лег обратно. Конечно, ему было известно, что айсароссцы не одобряют смешанных браков, как и однополых отношений или, как выяснилось, отношений вне брака. Но Дженсен почти десять лет провел в Алькасаре, отнюдь не отличавшегося строгостью нравов. Вмешательство мастеров в личную жизнь магиков ограничивалось только наставлениями о том, как огородиться от нежелательных последствий.  
Это не медеванского в Джареде было слишком много, это Дженсен так и не покинул сердцем Айсаросс.  
— Дженсен?  
— Что? — неохотно отозвался тот.   
— Как только окажемся в Медеве, свожу тебя в храм жриц, — пообещал он.  
До него донесся глухой смешок. Дженсен двинулся ближе к огню, согревая и Джареда. Клонило в сон, но Джаред заставил себя приподнять голову еще раз.  
— Дженсен?  
— Чего тебе? — на этот раз голос был недовольным.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
— Спи уже, — огрызнулся Дженсен, поворачиваясь спиной и закутываясь в одеяло.

***

Джаред быстро учился, но три воздушных потока давались нелегко, тем более это оказалось не единственным препятствием на пути к месту обитания вайвернов.   
Драконьи скалы были ниже оставшихся за спиной гор, что в полной мере компенсировалось их изощренностью. Приходилось карабкаться по камням, балансировать над обрывами, выбранная дорога все чаще заводила в тупик, и нужно было искать другой путь. Это утомляло, как и постоянная работа со стихией.  
В конце предстоял выматывающий подъем по отвесным скалам, и помощником тут будет только Воздух, с которым Джаред обращался не так умело, как Дженсену того хотелось. Да, он хорошо схватывал, но Дженсен сомневался.  
Когда они миновали первую линию скал, Джаред уже не выглядел столь самонадеянным. Вайверны кружили над головой, периодически снижаясь к магиками, однако оставаясь вне досягаемости. Воздушный щит приходилось поддерживать постоянно. Вайверны считались крайне сообразительными, но они все еще были хищниками. Они не нападали, для того и нужен был щит, и все же пристальное внимание отрезвляло.  
Магистры точно не оставят эту выходку без внимания.  
Правда, сейчас мнение магистров было последним, что волновало Дженсена. Подъем выматывал его не меньше, чем партнера. Мышцы протестующе ныли, ветровая преграда скорее мешала, чем помогала, а камень под пальцами то и дело крошился.  
В один момент Джаред чуть не сорвался вниз, воздушный щит на миг дрогнул, и Дженсен едва удержал партнера на месте, пока вайверны кружили вокруг.  
Восхождение заняло половину дня и всю ночь.  
На рассвете Дженсен обессилено свалился на твердую, наконец, горизонтальную поверхность. Руки дрожали от напряжения, ноги отказывались двигаться. Он был готов заснуть прямо здесь. Джаред выглядел не лучше, неподвижно лежа рядом. Только тяжелое неровное дыхание говорило о том, что он еще не спит.  
— Нужно отойти от края, — прохрипел осипшим голосом Дженсен. Несколько вайвернов уже сновало над скалой. — Давай, Джаред.  
Джаред послушно отполз немного в сторону.  
— Дальше не могу, — выдохнул он.  
Дженсен заставил себя подняться, а затем помог принять вертикальное положение и партнеру.  
— Ну же, ты сам этого хотел.  
— Сейчас. Дай мне немного времени. — Джаред шатался от усталости, не обращая внимания на вайвернов. Он из последних сил цеплялся за воздушную стихию, выставляя щит, и больше не поддерживал ветровую преграду. Дженсен опасался, что вихревые силки партнер создать не сумеет.  
Он и сам был на грани истощения. Неудивительно, что в своем большинстве наездниками становились боевые маги. Физической подготовкой, без которой здесь никак, заклинателей других Путей откровенно пренебрегали.  
— У нас ни еды, ни воды. Нужно закончить пока остались силы.   
— А они остались? — вяло отозвался Джаред, но все же двинулся вперед.  
Вопреки опасениям, он справился и первым образовал в воздухе силки. Дженсен последовал его примеру.   
Все внутри протестовало против использования стихии, сил почти не осталось, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ожидании.   
Время едва ползло.   
Вайверн сам выбирал себе мага. Крылатые ящеры, приземляясь на лапы, подходили ближе, обнюхивали магиков, фыркали и улетали прочь. Дженсен украдкой рассматривал длинные шеи и гибкие, подвижные хвосты. Мощные тела разнообразных расцветок, от мутно-коричневой до ярко-зеленой, блестели чешуей, немного поблекшей после зимы. Вайверны поражали. Самые маленькие среди них были не меньше десяти футов в высоту. Впервые они были так близко.  
Дженсен не чувствовал агрессии, но и необходимой симпатии тоже не испытывал. Он осматривал каждого приближающегося ящера, но даже и предположить не мог, какой из них выберет его и выберет ли. Джаред не выказывал столь явного восхищения, скорее он был так же любопытен, как и вайверны. Он вытягивал шею, удивленно распахивал глаза, молча позволял себя разглядывать. Казалось, усталость вовсе оставила его.  
Скорее всего, прошло несколько часов. Мышцы до судорог сводило из-за неподвижности позы, необходимость поддерживать стихию все чаще заставляла концентрировать внимание только на этом. Дженсен пропустил момент, когда один из ящеров очутился за его спиной. Вайверн, шумно пыхнув, ткнулся мордой в затылок, попробовал прикусить косу, выдохнул так, что волосы у Дженсена приподнялись, а затем обошел и сел напротив него.   
Сложенные покрытые чешуей крылья отливали темной зеленью, большие глаза с любопытством смотрели вперед, голова склонилась набок. Это был совсем молодой вайверн, только недавно вступивший в пору зрелости. Позже он вырастет и станет мощнее, но сейчас он являлся скорее подростком, если бы так можно было сказать о крылатом ящере. Еще до того их взгляды пересеклись, Дженсен знал: они нашли друг друга, и для этого ему не нужно было видеть следы вихревых силков на чешуйчатой шее.  
Дженсен осторожно протянул руку и погладил узкую морду, не переставая вглядываться в изумрудные, с вертикальными зрачками, глаза. Вайверн смотрел так, словно осознавал и принимал все происходящее. А Дженсен в ответ понимал его.  
Услышать имя не составило труда.  
— Каазар, — проговорил он, раскрытой ладонью касаясь шеи. — Твое имя Каазар.   
Крылатый ящер довольно прикрыл глаза, подступил ближе и опустил голову.  
Джаред громко воскликнул, и Дженсену пришлось прервать знакомство. Золотисто-рыжая вайверна тыкалась треугольной мордой прямо в грудь партнеру, чуть не снося того в сторону своим дружелюбным напором. Джареда сел на пятки.  
— Кажется, я ему понравился, — поделился он с Дженсеном, придерживая одной рукой жмущегося к нему ящера.  
Дженсен хмыкнул. Мастер Дей говорил, что вайверны по повадкам схожи со своими магами. И, видя, как молодая, но крупная самка жмурится, игриво хлопая янтарными глазами, с этим нельзя было не согласиться.  
Каазар рядом выдохнул и обернул гибкий хвост вокруг лап. А затем его мощное тело улеглось на камень, шея вытянулась вперед, и он довольно зажмурил глаза. Чешуя мягко переливалась под лучами восходящего солнца.  
— И как же мне тебя назвать? — Джаред задумчиво погладил самку по шее. — Будешь Вираном? Или может Райнером?.. А если Роланд?  
Дженсен не сдержал смешка, но не стал вмешиваться. Не смеяться в дальнейшем оказалось непосильной задачей. Он слушал, как Джаред наугад подбирает имена, и наблюдал за вайверной, которая не мигая смотрела на заклинателя. Выражение ее морды можно было истолковать не иначе как возмущенное.  
Подбор имен продолжался, пока Джаред не перечислил имена всех известных ему боевых драконов и не перешел на лордов. Больше Дженсен выдержать не смог.  
— Это девочка, Джаред, — подсказал он. Уголки губ подрагивали от смеха.  
Джаред растерянно посмотрел на Дженсена, перевел взгляд на немигающую вайверну и опять повернулся к Дженсену.  
— Ты… уверен? — осторожно уточнил он, вновь оглядывая крупную самку.  
Уверен ли он? Даже если не брать в расчет все отличительные гендерные признаки, ошибиться было невозможно. Дженсен просто знал.  
Мимоходом погладив по шее приподнявшего голову Каазара, Дженсен приблизился к Джареду и самке и осторожно поднес руку к ее морде. Вайверна неторопливо обнюхала. Ноздри широко раздулись, и вырывающийся из них горячий воздух увлажнил ладонь. Дженсен ждал, пока самка не разрешит ее коснуться.  
Раздвоенный язык высунулся из пасти, коротко лизнув центр ладони, и только тогда Дженсен легко погладил пальцами выступающий нос.  
— Значит, все-таки девочка, — констатировал Джаред, кладя руку рядом и тоже поглаживая. — Огромная. Хотя я рассчитывал на мальчика.  
Дженсен бросил предупреждающий взгляд на партнера, но было поздно — вайверна, зашипев, прихватила Джареда за ладонь, и тот, вскрикнув, отскочил назад.  
— Она меня укусила! — воскликнул он, тряся ладонью. — Они же не должны понимать, что мы говорим!  
Насчет этого Дженсен поспорил бы, но даже если и так, восприимчивость к интонациям у вайвернов была общеизвестна. Дженсен успокаивающе погладил ящера, почесывая роговые надбровные дуги.  
— Если бы она тебя укусила, ты бы остался без руки, — заметил он. — Это наказание. Чем ты вообще занимался на вайвернологии? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Дженсен вновь обернулся к вайверне. — Он рад тебе. Просто не ожидал, но рад.  
Джаред опять встал рядом.  
— Прости меня, — искренне извинился он, осторожно поглаживая шею самки непострадавшей рукой, и восхищенно выдохнул: — Красавица. Я рад тебе. Правда, рад.  
Каазар нетерпеливо боднул головой бедро Дженсена, привлекая к себе внимание, и тот похлопал его по шее.  
— Скоро, — пообещал он.  
Джаред все еще поглаживал вайверну, но смотрел на Дженсена. Он долго и задумчиво изучал его, вызвав недоумение пристальным интересом.  
— Ч…  
— Ты ведь чувствуешь его, да? — кивнув на вайверна, спросил Джаред. — И ее тоже. Ты сразу понял, что она самка. Ты знал, что они не причинят нам вреда. И ты до сих пор чувствуешь меня, несмотря на то что так не должно быть.  
Когда Джаред облек все в слова — да, так оно и было, но…  
— Дженсен, ты ведь знаешь, что на такое способны лишь маги жизни?  
— Это не… — Каазар опять боднул его в бедро, а самка задвигала хвостом из стороны в сторону. Дженсен ощущал их нетерпение как свое. — Они хотят в небо, — обреченно озвучил он их желание.  
— Двуликий этому свидетель, ты действительно маг жизни!  
По крайней мере, теперь Дженсен понимал, почему Дан столь нелестно отозвался о его умственных способностях. Друг знал, и уже очень давно. Дженсен должен был догадаться раньше — хотя бы когда мясо показалось ему испорченным. Противоборствующие стихии сражались, и Земля, подавляемая Воздухом, вырывалась наружу в виде обостренного восприятия и неприятия пищи животного происхождения.   
В свое оправдание можно было сказать, что чаще случалось наоборот, первой просыпалась земная стихия, и признаки борьбы были совсем другие. И все равно Дженсен мог бы догадаться раньше.   
Но он не догадался. И теперь не знал, как к этому относиться.  
— Мой партнер — маг жизни! — Джаред обращался к вайвернам, которые этим вовсе не впечатлились.  
— Хватит, — отрезал Дженсен.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты дал ей имя, — тут же попросил Джаред. Дженсен нахмурился, но партнер лишь улыбнулся в ответ. — Я знаю, что ты его чувствуешь. Это же часть твоего дара. — Он подошел ближе и, положив руку Дженсену на плечо, наклонил голову. — Сделаешь это для меня?  
Дженсен шумно выдохнул и кинул взгляд на нетерпеливо ожидающую вайверну.  
— Ты ее наездник.  
— А ты мой партнер. — Джаред смотрел твердо, заранее готовый отклонить все возражения.  
Сдаваясь, Дженсен повернулся к самке. Ему даже не потребовалось концентрироваться, чтобы прочесть ее имя.  
— Руа, — произнес он.  
Вайверна довольно шевельнула хвостом.  
— Руа, — повторил Джаред, приближаясь. — Определенно. Теперь можно лететь.  
— А руку сперва обработать не хочешь? — поинтересовался Дженсен, достав сделанный из собранных по пути трав отвар. — Слюна вайверна, знаешь ли, ядовита. Как мастер Дей вообще закрыл тебе курс? Ты же ничего не знаешь о вайвернах.  
— Для этого у меня есть ты, а с мастером Деем не сложно найти общий язык.  
— Как всегда самоуверен. — Дженсен быстро закончил обработку и затянул бинты. — Сделай мне одолжение — не свались в небе.  
Когда Дженсен подошел к Каазару, тот наклонил голову и расправил крылья, помогая взобраться. Дженсен уверенно положил руку у основания чешуйчатой шеи и одним движением вскочил на спину.   
— Это не так сложно, как я думал, — поделился Джаред, крепко обхватывая Руа.  
Дженсен следил за тем, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не мешать ногами крыльям.  
— Не отпускай стихию, — напомнил он Джареду. — И напрягай бедра, иначе свалишься.  
— Вот это точно не станет проблемой, — развязно усмехнулся тот.   
Вайверна под ним распахнула крылья, поднимаясь во весь свой немалый рост, и Джаред победно вскинул кулак вверх.  
Дженсен похлопал Каазара по шее, давая понять, что тоже готов. От предстоящего полета перехватывало дыхание. Он все еще не мог в это поверить.  
Вайверн мощным толчком оттолкнулся от скал и, широко расправив крылья, взмыл в воздух. Острые пики предстали взору как на ладони.   
Дженсен летел.

***

— …дерзость и пренебрежение к правилам и традициям Алькасара, — хмуро закончил мастер Годрик, и архимаг жестом дал понять, что тот может сесть.  
Магистрат собрался на ежесезонный совет, но вместо решения текущих проблем единственно обсуждаемой темой была выходка двух магиков в праздник Весеннего Равноденствия.  
— Формально нигде в правилах Алькасара не значится запрет объединяться с вайверном до окончания обучения, — с улыбкой заметил магистр Доминик, на пару с братом забавляясь поднятым вопросом.  
Архимаг с упреком посмотрел на молодого магистра.  
— И они предупредили о путешествии в горы, — вставил магистр Дамиан. — С этой стороны также никаких нарушений.  
— Они всего лишь магики, — возразила Милена. — И их жизни были в опасности. Даже зачарованные медальоны не способны уберечь от всего.  
— Один из этих магиков уже давно бы стал магом, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства, — поддержал разговор магистр Молдвин, казалось бы, дремлющий в кресле. Он приоткрыл глаза и окинул всех внимательным взглядом. — Нельзя об этом забывать.  
Старый маг закашлялся, и магистр Ним подвинула к нему стакан с водой.  
— И все же они должны понести наказание, — заметила она.  
— Магистр Молдвин уже вынес свое решение, — напомнил архимаг. — Мы не можем отлучить их от вайвернов, когда те уже поселились в пещерах Драконьей Башни, а на чешуе проступили вихревые силки, как и не можем отослать обратно. Выбор сделан.  
Архимаг поднялся с кресла.  
— Если больше не осталось необсужденных вопросов, я не смею вас задерживать.  
Под его твердым взглядом никто больше не посмел вернуться к нашумевшей теме. Мастера один за другим принялись покидать Зал Совета, пока в просторном помещении не остался только мастер Ронан и магистры знаний и целительства.  
Наложив на стены заглушающие символы, магистр Молдвин покачал головой.  
— Вайверны, кто бы мог подумать! Это любопытно.  
— Летом будет не так-то просто за ними поспеть, — заметил Ронан, закидывая ноги на стол. Магистр Ним повернула к нему голову. — С учетом того, что вайверны за день преодолевают до четырехсот миль, а то и больше, — закончил он, и под пронзительным взглядом целительницы медленно поставил ноги обратно.  
— Как магики они все еще обязаны отчитываться перед Алькасаром в своих передвижениях, — напомнила магистр Ним и обернулась к архимагу. — Мои подозрения подтвердились, мастер. Дженсен — маг жизни, один из тех немногих, в ком Земля проснулась позже. Он сказал мне, что не может есть мясо, а значит, конфликт противоборствующих стихий идет полным ходом. — Она вздохнула. — Это мальчик станет выдающимся заклинателем, если выйдет из испытаний на кольца дуомагом.  
— Как и Джаред станет сильнейшим боевым магом, если выберет правильный Путь, — добавил Ронан.  
— Словесный Путь не подходит никому из них, — согласился с ними архимаг. — То, что Дженсен маг жизни — величайший подарок Двуликого, на который мы могли рассчитывать. Но самовольное решение объединиться с вайвернами — беспрецедентная дерзость. Да и…  
Архимаг подавил вздох.  
— Летом оба отправляются в Медеву, — сообщил Ронан, правильно истолковав его паузу в словах. — Пусть отдыхают. У них будет еще год, чтобы набраться ума и сделать правильный выбор.  
Архимаг задумчиво кивнул, гадая, есть ли у них этот год. 


	10. 10. Медева

— Я всегда считал, что правила приличия требуют встречать гостей на пороге дома, а не в кресле рабочего кабинета, — вместо приветствия сказал Джаред, шагнув в просторную комнату.   
Джефф отвлекся от бумаг и с усталой улыбкой поднялся навстречу. Они крепко обнялись и коротко соприкоснулись губами. Первым отстранился брат и какое-то время на вытянутых руках рассматривал Джареда, а затем вновь стиснул его в объятиях.  
— С возвращением в Медеву, младший брат!  
— Роберт был прав — ты ужасно выглядишь, — произнес Джаред, размыкая руки. — И слишком много работаешь.  
— С возрастом Роберт становится только болтливее, — отмахнулся Джефф, а затем улыбнулся. — Ну а ты все так же говоришь то, что думаешь. Пообедаешь со мной?   
Он вернулся к столу, чтобы убрать бумаги.  
— Не ожидал, что ты приедешь в Медеву так рано.  
— Наверное, я обогнал свое же письмо. — Джаред первым шагнул в дверной проем, но обернулся. — И втроем, Джефф.  
— Что?  
— Мы будем обедать втроем, — пояснил Джаред.   
Брат вопросительно приподнял брови, а затем его губы разошлись в улыбке.  
— Значит, все-таки привез его?  
Джаред не сдержал ухмылки.  
— Лучше, Джефф, лучше. Мы сюда прилетели.  
Дженсен ждал в Первом зале. Через узорчатые двери Джаред видел, как он рассматривает фамильные сабли из адамасской стали. Дженсен снял одну с постамента и сделал пару взмахов, проверяя баланс. Смотрелось потрясающе.  
— Ты был прав, — тихо заметил Джефф, наблюдая через стекло за легкими точными движениями. — Он действительно хорош собой.  
— Хотя бы ты держи себя в руках, — настоятельно попросил Джаред и, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, добавил: — Мать с отцом уже предложили ему союз. Дженсен до сих пор избегает встречаться со мной взглядом.  
Джефф рассмеялся, но смотреть на Дженсена не перестал. И Джаред рассматривал партнера вместе с ним. В местных одеждах тот выглядел странно со своей длинной косой, рассекавшей сейчас воздух не хуже сабли в твердой руке. Он был полностью сосредоточен на изящном клинке, обращаясь с ним так, словно тот являлся его частью. Но уже в следующий миг остановился, вернул оружие на место и обернулся, должно быть, почувствовав постороннее присутствие.   
Джаред взялся за ручку двери.  
— Я не вижу ранговых браслетов, — заметил Джефф. — Если ты хотел его оградить, то следовало побеспокоиться об этом в первую очередь. Как маг он имеет право не меньше, чем на три, а как твой партнер — на четыре.  
— Он еще только магик, а наше партнерство несет несколько другой смысл.  
— Для тебя нет разницы.  
— Она есть для него, — твердо ответил Джаред и распахнул двери в зал. — Это важно.  
— Мне кажется, ты слишком беспокоишься. Он даже ее не поймет.  
Джаред промолчал и первым шагнул в зал, но прежде чем они приблизились к Дженсену настолько, чтобы тот мог их услышать, Джефф тихо добавил:  
— С этой саблей он словно сошел с гравюр эпохи королей. Если бы не коса и цвет кожи, я принял бы его за медеванского воина.  
И тут Джаред не мог с ним не согласиться.

С тех пор, как они прилетели в Медеву, прошло несколько дней. Джаред представил партнера родным, в том числе и домине, во время уединенного обеда в саду, но со знакомствами и встречами с друзьями решил пока повременить.   
Джаред знал, что Дженсен читал о нравах и традициях Медевы, но читать, как оказалось, — это одно дело, а видеть — другое. Когда от прислуги разных полов и возрастов он получил с десяток предложений разделить постель, то сам спросил о браслетах.  
В Медеве любой, испытывающий интерес, мог сделать предложение соответствующего характера, и только ранговые кольца на предплечьях служили преградой для подобного рода контактов, обозначая статус человека.   
Джаред по праву происхождения мог носить четыре из пяти, и Джефф был прав, говоря о том, что Дженсен может претендовать на столько же.   
Быстро выяснив, что это позволит ему избежать большей части предложений, Дженсен тут же разрешил застегнуть браслеты на своих руках. Деталями он не озаботился.  
— Теперь для всех ты мой партнер, — произнес Джаред, касаясь пальцами тонких золотых колец с выбитой по кругу символикой семьи Падалеки.  
— Я и есть твой партнер, — равнодушно отозвался Дженсен.   
Джефф и здесь оказался прав.  
Натаниэль пришел к ним в тот же день и, заметив ранговые браслеты, вопросительно приподнял брови.   
Советник и Дженсен отнеслись друг к другу с настороженной доброжелательностью. Старший друг и наставник Джареда был разговорчив, но в тоже время сдержан. А Дженсен, наверное, это почувствовал. Тем не менее, Натан сам предложил ему посетить его башню. Дженсен согласился, и Джаред почти сожалел о том, что так и не узнал содержания их разговора.  
На улицы города партнер выходить не любил: он плохо переносил жару и общительных, откровенных медеванцев. Последних — даже больше, чем жару. И тогда Джаред повел его на родовые верфи, показать доки и мастерские. Они вместе понаблюдали за мастерами — некоторые из них работали совместно с предметными магами, — а затем посетили корабельную гавань.  
Кораблестроение было предметом гордости любого медеванца. Уникальные тростниковые лодки, которые начал строить еще далекий предок Джареда, плавали по рекам всех провинций. Быстрые, маневренные, легкие, они были надежнее, чем казались на первый взгляд. Но в гавани Медевы их почти не имелось. Непригодные для бушующего океана, они использовались рыбаками только для прибрежной рыбалки.   
В порту же среди прочих кораблей стояли изящные бригантины, перемежающиеся с величественными фрегатами и быстроходными шхунами — собственность благородных родов Медевы или же состоятельных купцов провинции, предпочитающих отправлять товары в Кимассирию в обход грабительской таможни южной границы.   
Для строительства морских судов дерево сплавляли по Южной Медной реке прямиком из окраин Валдора, и проходило немало времени, прежде чем новый корабль-гигант спускался на воду.  
Джаред никогда не уделял особого внимания семейному делу, зная о судостроении ровно столько, сколько любой медеванец, умеющий возводить погребальную лодку, но у него был собственный корабль, который подарил ему отец на совершеннолетие.  
Дженсена никогда не плавал ни в лодках, ни на судне. Весь путь до Алькасара он проделал пешком или в повозках отзывчивых попутчиков. Поэтому, когда Джаред привел его на корабль, Дженсен принялся увлеченно исследовать судно. Но его заинтересованности хватило ровно до того момента, пока Джаред не приказал матросам выйти в море. Океан под ногами понравился партнеру не больше, чем попытки научиться в нем плавать, к которым принуждал его Джаред с тех пор, как узнал о сложных отношениях с водой.  
В какой-то момент на палубу приземлился Каазар, накренив нос корабля так, что волны начали перехлестывать за борта. Вайверн вертел головой во все стороны и с любопытством рассматривал людей. Команда была близка к панике настолько, что почти решилась покинуть корабль и добираться до берега вплавь. И только когда ящер вместе с наездником взмыл в небо, она успокоилась.  
Партнер словно родился в небе: настолько легко он себя там чувствовал. Джареду приходилось сложнее, но Руа его страховала, и он доверял золотисто-рыжей вайверне безоглядно.  
— Когда-нибудь ты свалишься, — однажды заметил Дженсен на его пренебрежительное обращение с воздушной стихией.  
— Моя любимая девочка всегда меня подхватит, — рассмеялся Джаред.  
В Медеве было хорошо. И Дженсену тоже. Он отдыхал от Алькасара с его устоявшимся распорядком, с удовольствием изучал новые места. Когда он понял, что кувыркаться в воде Каазар любит не меньше, чем в воздухе, то признал поражение и позволил Джареду взяться за свое обучение. Любви к воде это ему не прибавило, но, по крайней мере, он научился на ней сносно держаться.  
В первые дни Джаред все внимание уделял Дженсену: они улетали за пределы столицы, посещали тростниковые рощи, где Джаред играл еще ребенком, и бывали в маленьких поселениях, куда возил его отец.  
Джаред показал ему ту Медеву, которую любил сам, с ее высокими дворцами и витражными окнами, с широколистыми пальмами и бьющими о берег волнами. Но откладывать знакомство со светской жизнью Медевы больше было нельзя. Мать настоятельно требовала встретиться с друзьями и представить партнера благородным домам.  
Четыре браслета на предплечьях Дженсена оказались как никогда кстати — тот не переживал по поводу предстоящих встреч, что Джареду было только на руку. Он намеревался сдержать обещание, о существовании которого партнер, скорее всего, уже и не помнил.   
Но Джаред не забыл.

— Тристан, как ты посмел так поступить!  
Для Джареда стало неожиданностью, что, как только они зайдут в комнаты, у него на шее кто-то повиснет. Он осторожно разомкнул объятия и с улыбкой посмотрел в сердито сверкающие темные глаза.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Алана.  
Все последующие возражения Джаред предупредил, запечатав рот девушки поцелуем. Она быстро чмокнула в ответ, но возражений больше не последовало. Поднявшийся с низкого кресла Аллен сам отстранил кузину и обнял Джареда.  
— Я тоже тобой недоволен, — предупредил он, прежде чем легко соприкоснуться с ним губами.  
Джаред улыбнулся и позволил друзьям отвести себя в свою же гостиную.  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Он еще спрашивает, что мы здесь делаем?! — возмутилась Алана, обнимая его.  
— Вначале я слышу историю о двух вайвернах, приземлившихся прямо перед дворцом Падалеки и напугавших до икоты местную стражу, — встрял в разговор друг. — А затем узнаю, что мой друг дома, но проходит пять дней, а я все еще не вижу его на своем пороге. — Аллен сложил руки на груди. — Впервые за все годы я согласен с Аланой. Ты еще спрашиваешь, что мы здесь делаем? Что _ты_ делал все это время?  
Джаред отстранился и обернулся к дверному проему, где все еще стоял Дженсен. Тот выжидательно смотрел на их лица, старательно не опуская взгляд на полупрозрачное одеяние девушки.  
— Я был немного занят, — ответил Джаред и, шагнув к Дженсену, за спину подтолкнул его в комнату. Он представил его как своего партнера.  
И Алана, и Аллен видели Дженсена раньше, слышали рассказы Джареда во время летних визитов в Медеву, но все равно рассматривали его так, словно узнали о нем только сейчас. Алана первая заметила то, что сочла самым главным.  
— Четыре браслета! — с разочарованием воскликнула она, останавливая взгляд на золотых кольцах на предплечьях. — Это жестоко, Тристан. Я рассчитывала на три!  
Джаред рассмеялся, тогда как спина Дженсена под его рукой напряглась, несмотря на его неподвижность и невозмутимое выражение лица.  
— Вечером мы собирались на ужин к тетушке. Вы не дотерпели всего лишь несколько часов.  
— Меня не устраивает то, что вообще пришлось терпеть, — сообщил Аллен, все еще рассматривая Дженсена. На его лице мелькнула обольстительная улыбка. — Не откажешься от встречи ночью, Дженсен? Ты очень красив.  
Последний, кто назвал Дженсена в лицо красивым, остался на всю жизнь с кривым от перелома носом.  
Только сейчас Джаред заметил на предплечье друга четыре кольца вместо трех привычных. Рассмотрев последнее, он в молчаливом удивлении вскинул брови.  
— Я отказываюсь, — ровным тоном ответил Дженсен.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Аллен и обернулся к Джареду. — Джефф просил тебя не опаздывать. Предполагается, что прием будет не самым обычным.  
— Это можно было предугадать, — кивнул Джаред и отвел взгляд от рук друга.  
Он проводил друзей до дверей и наложил на дерево предупреждающие символы.  
— Извини, я не думал, что они придут сюда.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Это ваши земли и ваши традиции. Ты не говорил, что твой друг еще и твой родственник.  
— Он мне не родственник.  
— У него четыре браслета.  
Джаред был удивлен не меньше. Четвертый браслет с символами его рода и вензелями Джеффа оказался для него полной неожиданностью.  
— Он… партнер Джеффа.  
Дженсен какое-то время молчал.  
— Вот как.  
— Я просил Джеффа не трогать тебя. Наверное, он решил, что если предложение будет исходить от его партнера, то это не считается.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Я знал, на что иду, соглашаясь на эту поездку. Вы, медеванцы, очень странные люди. — Он налил себе воды и сел в низкое кресло. — Что до твоих друзей, я видел их радость от встречи, и я чувствую твою. Она искренняя. Это заставляет меня согласиться с тем, что, несмотря на ваши способы выражения привязанности, вы все же друзья. — Дженсен отпил, делая паузу. — А теперь, может, расскажешь, чего ждать от сегодняшнего вечера?  
— Помимо неизбежных приглашений совместно провести ночь? — с усмешкой спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен нахмурился, и Джаред понял, что слишком близко подошел к границам толерантности партнера.   
Он тоже сел в кресло и забрал у Дженсена наполненный водой кубок.  
— По законам Медевы прямой наследник должен быть назван по истечении года. Тетушка не может больше тянуть с этим.  
— Я всегда считал, что очередность при наследии титулов очевидна всем.  
Джаред нахмурился, вспоминая усталый вид и осунувшееся лицо брата.  
— Наследник имеет определенные обязательства, — пояснил он. — Такие церемонии необходимы, чтобы обозначить его права и обязанности. Разве в Айсароссе все иначе?  
С прошлого года вопрос наследия встал как никогда остро. У домины больше не было детей, и впервые за сотню лет у Медевы не оказалось прямого наследника. Джефф, как наиболее приемлемый вариант, должен был стать новым приемником, но это не позволит ему продолжить заниматься семейным делом.  
— Значит, твоя мать…  
— Не мать, — поправила Джаред. — Джефф. Мама потеряла право наследовать, как только стала женой главы дома. А Джефф — следующий на очереди.  
— И если твой брат не обзаведется семьей, то следующим будешь ты.  
Скорее всего, Дженсен намекал на Аллена. Но для медеванцев такие никогда не было проблемой. Кто знает, возможно, именно эти взгляды и не позволили одержать им победы ни в Первой войне за престолонаследие, ни в последующих. Провинции отказались бы признать королем бастарда или рожденного от тройственного брака.  
— Это не помеха, — все же сказал Джаред. — Позже Джефф найдет подходящую жену себе и Аллену.  
И тем не менее, Натаниэль и домина беспокоились, что если что-то с ней случится, то Джареду придется стать прямым наследником, который, выбери он Путь боевого мага, не сможет исполнять свои обязанности. Благородные дома этого не одобрят.  
В истории провинций заклинатели иногда были правителями или наследниками. Их принимали с неохотой, но, поскольку магический дар не передавался по наследству, следующим на престоле оказывался обычный человек. Другое дело — боевой маг, подчиняющийся только Алькасару. Их и в советниках-то не жаловали. И хотя формально боевые маги подчинялись лишь королю, на деле именно архимаг отдавал приказы.  
Это была еще одна причина, из-за которой Натаниэль категорически возражал против Пути боевой магии. И как будущий советник, и как возможный наследник, Джаред не имел права его выбирать.  
Джаред всегда стремился избегать политики — его научили разбираться в ней, но не любить.  
После смерти короля исторически сложилось так, что Алькасар присматривал за всеми провинциями, хотя бы формально не позволяя им распасться на самостоятельные государства. Джареду было известно, что все попытки провинций отделиться категорически пресекались магами. И тем не менее, они не препятствовали их полной самостоятельности во внутренних вопросах.  
Архимаг состоял в Совете лордов, а Совет магов был рассредоточен среди провинций. Лояльность Натаниэля Медеве была неоспорима и первостепенна, но так получалось далеко не всегда. И как бы провинция и заклинатели тесно не сотрудничали друг с другом, Медева не потерпит прямого вмешательства архимага в виде боевого мага.  
Сейчас провинция была в очень шатком положении. Ее влияние в Совете лордов впервые за сотни лет грозило ослабнуть. Джеффу придется стать наследником и взять всю ответственность на себя. Но только когда он заведет собственных детей, Медева вздохнет с облегчением, а Джаред перестанет интересовать их как потенциальный правитель.  
— Ты часто думаешь об этом? — Дженсен, вероятно, пришел к тем же мыслям.  
— Я должен об этом думать, — невесело улыбнулся Джаред. — Это часть меня. Но хватит об этом. Идем, иначе опоздаем. Джефф просил о поддержке, но готов поспорить, ждет он там совсем не меня.

***

— Не верю, что он это потребовал.  
Дженсен с бессильной яростью озирался по сторонам, ища пути для отступления, но все же следовал за партнером.  
На улицах стояла жара. Влажность давила, забивалась в легкие, мешала дышать. Он то и дело оттягивал ворот рубашки в надежде, что теплый ветер хоть немного охладит разгоряченную кожу.   
Тень здания, в которое Джаред его привел, не спасла, стены дома были словно одной большой печью. Искушение призвать ветерок и наложить охлаждающие символы стало слишком велико, но Дженсен сдержался.   
— Эй, расслабься.  
Джаред, подтолкнув его в спину, кивнул на открытую дверь. Внутри оказалось немного прохладнее.  
Дженсен хмуро посмотрел в ответ, раздраженно отметив, что того нисколько не задевает удушающая духота. Джаред выглядел довольным и целеустремленным. Дженсен опять пожалел, что поддался на подначивания Джеффри Падалеки и ввязался в спор.   
Брат Джареда мог быть не менее убедительным, чем сам Джаред. И, как оказалось, не менее везучим. Затребованное в обмен на проигрыш вызвало бессильную злость и да, ужас.  
Он не может этого сделать. Это станет позором. В Айсаросс после такого путь ему навсегда закрыт, его даже на порог дома не пустят, а отец…  
Из-за дверей показался невысокий грузный мужчина, вытирающий полотенцем блестящие от масла руки.  
— Светлого лика, милорды. Какими услугами желаете воспользоваться? — спросил он, закидывая тряпку на плечо.  
— Светлого лика, мастер, — склонил в приветствии голову Джаред и подтолкнул Дженсена к креслу.   
Дженсен нехотя присел, озираясь по сторонам и не вникая в суть беседы. Он и так знал, о чем пойдет речь, и почти был готов пойти на попятную и сбежать. Руки вцепились в косу, разжались.  
Когда мужчина, накинув на него простыню, встал позади, Дженсен зажмурил глаза. Сердце гулко стучало.  
— Дженсен? — Джаред присел перед ним, опустив ладони поверх ткани на его, оказывается, сжатые в кулаки руки. — Если не хочешь, ты не обязан. Я поговорю с братом.  
Дженсен раскрыл глаза: Джаред тревожно хмурил брови, готовый все остановить, и он постарался расслабиться. Не убивать же его собрались, хотя казалось, что — да, убивать. Дженсен решительно мотнул головой, и расплетенные волосы веером разлетелись по плечам.  
— Начинайте, — скомандовал он.  
С первой упавшей прядью он вновь закрыл глаза. Отец его убьет. Отец убьет его в любом случае, но когда не увидит косы…  
Он не знал, сколько так просидел, пока привычная тяжесть исчезала с головы. Джаред не мешал, ожидая у окна.  
— Готово, милорд, — наконец объявил мастер, встрянув простыней, усыпанной длинными прядями. Собрав ножи и ножницы, он удалился в угол комнаты, где принялся расставлять их по местам.  
Дженсен медленно завел руку назад, вместо привычной косы пальцы схватили воздух.   
Он все-таки сделал это. С рождения его волосы не знали ножа. Он растил их с мыслью, что однажды получит право носить шестипрядную косу мужчины-воина. Даже отмеченный Стигмой, он все равно не расстался с этой надеждой.   
Дженсен смирился с мыслью, что не станет боевым магом, но пятипрядная коса была его, она была у него всегда. Срезать ее — как отрезать часть себя.   
Джаред подтолкнул его к зеркалу.   
— Ну же!  
Дженсен мешкал, не спеша поднимать взгляд. То, что он сейчас ощущал, слишком сильно походило на первые дни со Стигмой на ладони. Неверие.  
Джаред твердо взял его за подбородок, вынудив взглянуть в зеркало. И Дженсен неохотно послушался, а затем долго, отрешенно рассматривал короткие, не больше пары дюймов, волосы. Они торчком стояли на макушке, изменив привычный облик. Тонкая косичка, заплетенная за ухом и падающая на плечо, осталась единственной несрезанной прядью. Но тоже была основательно укорочена.  
Джаред разглядывал его с не меньшим вниманием. Удовлетворенность во взгляде была сродни триумфу, словно он разрешил сложную загадку.   
— Мог ли я предположить… — произнес он под нос и хмыкнул. Он был доволен и совершенно этого не скрывал. В отражении их глаза встретились. — В эпоху королей так стригли волосы медеванские воины. И ты… ты словно сошел со старинных гравюр, Дженсен.  
Комплимент показался сомнительным, но в одном Джаред был прав: без косы теперь никто не принял бы Дженсена за жителя Айсаросса. Даже бледная когда-то кожа за девять лет в Алькасаре и после жаркого южного солнца приняла смуглый оттенок.   
Дженсен всегда ненавидел то, как выглядел. В пятнадцать лет, с пятипрядной косой, он скорее походил на невесту на выданье, чем на будущего воина. С годами черты лица стали грубее, резче, а постоянные тренировки очертили мышцы. Но… Дженсен коснулся ежика волос — только теперь он мог быть уверен, что больше никто спутает его с девушкой, и Дженсен непременно оценил бы это, не сковывай его до сих пор потрясение.  
Джаред, отойдя, упал в злополучное кресло.  
— А теперь меня! — вытягивая и скрещивая ноги, объявил он.  
— Нет! — тут же возразил Дженсен. — Нет, — уже спокойнее повторил он.   
Мастер опять было потянувшись к ножницам, замер.  
— Тебе мы заплетем косу, — твердо сообщил партнеру Дженсен.  
Помимо противоречивого и неоправданного желания свести счеты, он действительно хотел увидеть его с косой. Высокий, широкоплечий, в свои неполные двадцать один он уже выглядел воином. Недаром Огонь был одной из ведущих его стихий. Если Дженсену суждено быть медеванским воином, то Джаред станет айсаросским.  
Джаред рассмеялся, все истолковав верно.  
— Заплетите мне пятипрядную косу, мастер, — произнес он, проведя рукой по волосам, и иронично взглянул на Дженсена. — Хотя, боюсь, длины не хватит.  
— Отрастет, — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
Мастер растерянно отложил ножницы.  
— Я никогда не плел пятипрядную, милорд, — извинился он. — В Медеве никто их не носит.  
— Зато Дженсен плел, — хмыкнул Джаред и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Вперед, партнер, действуй. Знаю, что ты можешь. Четыре года наблюдал это каждое утро.  
— А мне казалось, что по утрам ты только и делал, что просыпал занятия, — парировал Дженсен, получив в ответ еще одну порцию смеха.  
Игнорируя веселье, он погрузил пальцы в темные волосы и принялся привычно сплетать пряди, которые себе заплести никогда уже не сможет.

***

Даже если Дженсен и забыл о разговоре в горах, Джаред все равно намеревался сдержать данное обещание.   
Он привел его к жрицам. А Дженсен, конечно, и не понял, где они оказались.   
Пять лет назад именно в этот храм сопровождал Джареда отец. И в том, чтобы привести сюда Дженсена, был свой, особый смысл.  
Джаред уважал традиции и обычаи Айсаросса, как и желание партнера им следовать, но сейчас тот был не только айсароссцем. Он был магиком, который скоро станет магом. Дуомагом, принимая во внимание его талант. И Джаред хотел хоть чему-то научить его, а не только самому учиться у него.  
Неправильно лишать себя удовольствия лишь потому, что рядом нет подходящего человека. Если нужна айсаросска — значит, будет ему айсаросска. В прошлом году Джефф упоминал о новых жрицах в храме Иолы.   
Конечно, можно было подождать до того, как они с Дженсеном отправятся в Айсаросс, но, во-первых, Дженсену еще не было известно о запланированной поездке, а во-вторых, Джаред сомневался, что к его намерениям в северной провинции отнесутся спокойно. Медева подходила лучше всего.  
Джаред задержал взгляд на партнере.   
Джефф не должен был так поступать. Он знал, как айсароссцы относятся к своим косам, и все равно потребовал этого. Джаред готов был вмешаться в спор, но знал, что Дженсен такого бы не одобрил, а он уже успел научиться прислушиваться к желаниям партнера. И все же часть Джареда была рада произошедшим изменениям. Только увидев того без привычной косы, он вспомнил об образе в Кольцах во время Срывания Стигмы. Тот Дженсен был в разы взрослее себя нынешнего, но все еще носил стрижку медеванского воина. Тот Дженсен был настоящим магом.  
Внешняя привлекательность, родись партнер на юге, обязательно сделала бы его верховным жрецом. Медеванцы, как никто другой, ценили красоту тела. Джаред успел услышать множество комментариев от близких о том, как хорош его партнер. Дженсен не знал и о половине из них. Поэтому, когда они пришли к жрицам, на привлекательность Дженсена Джаред и рассчитывал главным образом.   
Потому что никто и никогда не указывал жрецам, кого брать к себе в постель — недаром они наравне с доминой носили по пять ранговых браслетов. Жрецы выслушали просьбу Джареда, но решение оставалось за ними.  
Он чувствовал взгляды невидимых наблюдателей. То, что Дженсен этого не замечал, громче всего говорило о том, в каком раздрае он был, правая рука постоянно тянулась к затылку. Джареду не планировал воспользоваться его состоянием, но как уж получилось.  
В комнату вошла девушка. Ее отливающие рыжиной волосы свободно ниспадали на спину, простая одежда подчеркивала достоинства изящной фигуры. Встретившись глазами со жрицей, Джаред отметил ее согласный кивок и только тогда расслабился. Верховная жрица не оскорбилась на необычную просьбу, а выбравшая их младшая жрица не возражала против его пожеланий.  
Дженсен, расслабленный вином, на вошедшую не посмотрел. Он был рассеян, теребил одинокую косицу у уха и отвлеченно рассуждал о том, узнает ли его Каазар. А еще он откровенно наслаждался прохладой помещения. Жрицы немалые деньги платили магам, чтобы с храмов и летом не исчезали охлаждающие символы.   
Джаред взглядом попросил жрицу откинуть полог с кровати, и тронул Дженсена за локоть, привлекая внимание.  
— У меня есть просьба, — тихо произнес он.  
Дженсен опустил взгляд на руку и только потом перевел его на широкую постель, а затем и на жрицу. Он понял все мгновенно, пальцы разжались на косичке.  
Разлив вина, Джаред протянул ему кубок.  
— Она родом из Айсаросса, — поделился он с Дженсеном, наблюдая, как тот поспешно глотает вино.  
— Тебе не стоило этого делать.  
— Раз уж ты сегодня исполняешь прихоти семейства Падалеки, то исполни и мою, — попросил он, зная, что партнер не посмеет отказать открытой просьбе. — Ну же, Дженсен, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Это знал.  
Дженсен неохотно перевел взгляд на жрицу. Та была необычайно красива: высокая, светлокожая, с легкой россыпью веснушек на плечах и рыжинкой в волосах. Смотрела гордо и прямо, держась с величием, достойным домины. На предплечьях переливалось золотом по пять ранговых колец.   
Никто не указывает жрецу, кого брать себе в постель. Жрецу платят за общество, но своим телом он распоряжается сам.   
То, что никак не могли понять жители других провинций.  
Видя, что активного сопротивления со стороны партнера нет, Джаред поднялся и потянул его к кровати.  
Дженсен опустился на край постели, а Джаред сел позади него, заставляя откинуться назад.  
— Расслабься, Дженсен, я не собираюсь тебя пытать, — пошутил он. Тот, наоборот, еще больше напрягся, и Джаред сжал его плечи, удерживая на месте. — Позволь мне хоть чему-то тебя научить, — с мольбой в голосе добавил он.  
— Ты и так… — Дженсен попытался развернуться, но Джаред не позволил.  
Ожидание затянулось. Кивнув жрице, он крепче сжал партнера.  
Своим появлением в комнате жрица дала понять, что готова не только обучать Дженсена, но и принять Джареда как старшего наставника. Право решать и приказывать она оставляла за ним.   
Встав перед постелью на колени, жрица положила руки на Дженсена, и, задев пальцами внешний шов штанов, принялась неторопливо развязывать тесемки.   
Пока она отвлекала Дженсена, касаясь мелькающей под широкой рубахой кожи, Джаред дотянулся до столика и налил вина. Глотнув сам, он поднес кубок ко рту Дженсена, запрокинул ему голову и заставил выпить.  
— До дна, — приказал он. — Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
Пока Дженсен, роняя капли на шею, пил, жрица уже справилась с его штанами, приспустив их и высвободив полувставший член. Между разведенных ног она скользнула столько ненавязчиво, что даже Джаред оставил этот момент без внимания.  
Изящная ладонь коснулась члена. Дженсен, подавившись, пролил остатки вина на себя и на постель. Совсем как мальчишка.   
Джаред помог ему и поставил кубок обратно, а затем вновь заставил откинуться на себя.  
Он массировал Дженсену шею и плечи, отвлекая внимание от откровенных прикосновений жрицы. Под его руками Дженсен расслабился. Или это вино наконец ударило в голову.  
С тихим вздохом он откинулся назад, больше не сопротивляясь.  
Жрица уверенно двигала рукой по полностью вставшему члену, сохраняя один и тот же темп. Она гладила шелковистую кожу, неторопливо ласкала яички и вновь возвращалась к крепко стоящему стволу.  
— Достаточно, — севшим голосом проговорил Джаред, наблюдая, как багровая головка скрывается в кольце тонких пальцев. Откашлявшись, он повторил: — Достаточно. Возьми его в рот.  
Кивнув, жрица склонилась ниже, пристально смотря на них обоих. Губы сложились в улыбку, прежде чем она коснулась языком головки. Распущенные волосы скользнули по внешней стороне бедер. От первого горячего и влажного прикосновения Дженсен вновь вздрогнул и задышал чаще.  
Отпустив плечи, Джаред перевел руки ниже, готовый придержать, если Дженсен решит передумать или же, наоборот, потеряет над собой контроль. Жрица полностью доверяла Джареду, позволяла ему вести, и это налагало ответственность. Дженсен легко подавался бедрами, но головы не терял, и Джаред опять напоил его вином, так же прополоснув и свое пересохшее горло.  
Облизав головку по кругу, жрица обхватила член губами, вбирая его в рот почти полностью, и медленно выпустила наружу. Дженсен издал хриплый стон, сильнее подаваясь навстречу, и, уловив отклик, жрица больше не медлила. Она насаживалась ртом, проходила языком по уздечке, снова насаживалась, сжимая рукой в горсть яички и перекатывая их пальцами. Дженсен полустонал-полухрипел, не замолкая, стискивая зубы и с шипением выпуская через них воздух.  
У Джареда тоже начались проблемы с недостатком кислорода. Тело реагировало самым естественным образом — после каждого хрипа его словно прошибало до основания, а с каждым движением рыжей головы в собственных штанах становилось все теснее. Но было еще слишком рано, и Джаред игнорировал потребности своего тела, сосредоточившись на ощущениях партнера.  
В какой-то момент он убрал руку с талии Дженсена, чтобы собрать волосы жрицы и перекинуть их назад, открывая себе обзор. Аккуратный рот забирал глубоко внутрь, влажные губы покраснели и припухли. Судя по всему, Дженсен балансировал на грани. Он сам подкидывал бедра, погружаясь в широко открытый рот, на мелькавшей головке блестели капли смазки, смешиваясь со слюной. Грудь Дженсена ходила ходуном, а рот удивленно приоткрылся. Он был очень близок. Жрица коснулась рукой основания члена, сжимая и резко дроча там, где не доставали губы. В ответ на ее движения Дженсен почти упал на Джареда, выгибаясь в спине. Несдержанно воскликнув, он содрогнулся в оргазме.   
Джареду казалось, что он чувствует его яркое удовольствие, натянувшееся между ними партнерской связью. На мгновение он решил, что тоже кончил вместе с ним. Но неисчезнувшее возбуждение, подсказало, что нет.  
Жрица отстранилась и мягко улыбнулась, она догадалась, каких сил стоила ему безучастность. Белесая жидкость размазалась по ее губам и щеке. И Джаред, перегнувшись через Дженсена, поцеловал влажно блестящие губы. Когда он отстранился, солоноватый вкус спермы остался у него на языке.  
Дженсен все еще тяжело дышал, переживая свой первый разделенный оргазм. Приоткрыв глаза, он мутно посмотрел на Джареда, словно забыл о жрице.  
Удержав при себе глупый вопрос, понравилось ли ему, Джаред взъерошил короткие волосы.  
— Готов к повторению? — с полуулыбкой спросил он.  
— Повторению? Я не уверен, что…  
— А я уверен, — со смешком перебил Джаред. Уж он-то знал, как это бывает в первый раз. Хочется много и долго.   
И действительно, под неторопливыми поглаживаниями девушки член начал крепчать. Прежде чем велеть жрице продолжать, Джаред переместил их всех к изголовью кровати. Дженсен теперь почти полулежал на нем.  
— Сними одежду, — попросил Джаред жрицу и, подумав, добавил: — И с него тоже.  
Последнее, возможно, он предпочел бы сделать сам. Ему нравилось наблюдать за разомлевшим Дженсеном, расслабленным после вина и оргазма, но это было бы той границей, переступать которую партнер счел бы недопустимым.  
Дотянувшись до кувшина, Джаред, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы налить вино в кубок, поднес горлышко ко рту. Сделав большой глоток, он опять предложил его Дженсену. Немного отпив, тот мотнул головой.  
— Хватит.  
— Как скажешь.  
Жрица, полностью обнаженная, скользнула к ним на постель. Джаред залюбовался ее стройным телом и белизной кожи, которую она сохранила, несмотря на вечное южное солнце. Дерзко торчащие розовые соски притягивали взгляд. Грудь была красивой, аккуратной и округлой. Дженсен тоже не мог отвести от нее глаз.  
Склонившись над ним, жрица стянула полностью штаны, развязала болтающуюся на торсе повязку и коснулась рубашки. Расшнуровывала она неторопливо, дразня чувствительную после оргазма кожу легкими прикосновениями. Даже оставленный без внимания, член Дженсена встал полностью.  
— Коснись ее, — тихо подсказал Джаред за спиной.  
Услышав его голос, Дженсен потянулся и коснулся груди, на этом и остановившись. Улыбнувшись, Джаред вытянул руку, накрыл его ладонь своей и повел их вместе по округлому полушарию. Задержавшись у соска, он пальцами перекатил розовую горошину, вынуждая Дженсена последовать примеру.  
Вторую руку Дженсен положил уже сам, без помощи Джареда принявшись исследовать нежное женское тело. Жрица прикрыла глаза под изучающими ласками, ресницы мелко трепетали.  
Джаред повел руку Дженсена ниже, провел по плоскому животу и направил вниз к светлому треугольнику волос. Дженсен понял его.  
Умелые жрецы могли одним лишь взглядом передать свои желания. Да, Джаред не закончил жреческого обучения, но у него оставалось преимущество в виде партнерской связи. Дженсен отзывался на его желания. Он сам скользнул ниже, погружая их пальцы в тело жрицы.   
Жрица распахнулась глаза, в которых отражалось нетерпение. Они кивнула.  
— Давай, — сказал Джаред Дженсену.   
Тот все понял правильно. Добавив еще один палец, он самостоятельно задвигал рукой. Подавшись назад, чтобы ничего не упустить, Джаред какое-то время наблюдал. Он смотрел на стоявшую на коленях жрицу, на расположившегося между ее ног Дженсена, на их движения.  
Жрица, запрокинув голову, тихо вздыхала, поддаваясь ласкающей изнутри руке. Она, безусловно, наслаждалась. Сев ровнее и приподняв Дженсена, Джаред потянулся и огладил призывно торчащую грудь.  
— Сядь на него, — тихо попросил он.  
Жрица услышала. Согнув ноги в коленях, она опустилась на Дженсена. Ладонь, обхватив член, направила его туда, где еще двигались пальцы. И стоило им соединиться, как Дженсен вздрогнул. Пальцы выскользнули из тела, бедра рывком подались глубже, а руки сжались на ягодицах.  
— Двигайся, — попросил ее Джаред, и та послушно повела бедрами.   
Придержав привставшего Дженсена за плечи, Джаред склонился ближе.  
— Двигайся навстречу, — на грани слышимости шепнул он. — Отвечай.  
Вряд ли Дженсен его расслышал, скорее, сам догадался, что нужно делать. Он плавными движениями бедер подавался навстречу, руками притягивая за ягодицы. Джаред чувствовал каждый его толчок, и собственное тело изнывало от невозможности ощутить сейчас ласку.  
Дженсен шипел, стонал, с силой стиснув зубы Дженсена, резко дышал. Ему оставалось совсем немного. Склонившись над ним, жрица коснулась губами запрокинутой шеи, прикусила кожу и тут же загладила ее языком. Пристав, она мягко поцеловала сосредоточенного Джареда. Охотно ответив на поцелуй, он все же с сожалением вскоре отстранился. Рано.  
Грудь склонившейся жрицы касалась лица Дженсена.  
— Поцелуй ее, — подсказал Джаред недогадливому партнеру, и тот незамедлительно обхватил сосок губами.  
Выгнувшись, жрица застонала. Дженсен облизывал ареолу, перекатывал во рту горошину соска, прихватил пальцами другой, — он делал все как надо, и Джаред даже позавидовал ему. В свой первый раз он не был настолько терпелив. Но ведь ему тогда едва исполнилось шестнадцать.  
Приподнявшись выше, чтобы было удобнее входить в раскрытое перед ним тело, Дженсен сильнее оперся спиной на Джареда. Его руки легли на талию жрицы, направляя движения, но вскоре опустились на ягодицы, сжав нежную кожу. Толчки стали резче, бедра непрерывно двигались вперед-назад. Дженсен коротко стонал, запрокидывая голову Джареду на плечо.  
Джаред гладил его покрывшуюся потом кожу, оттягивал короткие волосы на голове, чувствуя, как каждый толчок внутрь жаркого тела все ближе подводит Дженсена к краю.  
Джаред и сам едва сдерживал стоны. Пелена желания заволокла глаза. Несмотря на все привитые умения, он с трудом сохранял контроль. Все это оказалось слишком даже для него. И Джаред позволил себе небольшую вольность: он, сжимая волосы, сильнее запрокинул голову Дженсена, вероятно, причиняя ему боль, и коснулся губами приоткрытого рта.   
Стоило языку скользнуть внутрь, как Дженсен, напрягшись, выгнулся в дугу и излился глубоко в жрице. Он тихо стонал сквозь поцелуй, позволяя целовать себя и раскрывая рот навстречу, оглушенный силой оргазма. Пряный вкус вина струился между ними вместе с разделенными эмоциями.  
Отпустив Дженсена, Джаред отстранился. Грудь партнера резко вздымалась. Жрица, задыхаясь, сидела сверху и все еще слегка покачивалась.  
Джаред позволил Дженсену лечь на постель и быстро избавился от одежды. Дальше ждать был выше его сил. Притянув жрицу, он опустил ее на постель и, распаленный, легко вошел в тело по вытекающей сперме. Надолго его не хватило — слишком затянулось ожидание. В преддверии оргазма Джаред двигался внутри жрицы, считывая ответную дрожь женского тела. Удерживая свой вес на локтях, он оглаживал, целовал шелковистую кожу, обводил языком веснушки на плечах и чувствовал, чувствовал, как сжимается внутри него жесткая пружина.   
Движение на постели он скорее ощутил, чем увидел. Приподнявшись, Дженсен задел их сплетенные тела, и Джаред больше не смог сохранять контроль. Слыша, как стонет под ним в оргазме жрица, он заполнил ее изнутри, тоже не сдержав голоса. Оргазм ошеломил, на мгновение выбросив из реальности. Он замер, ожидая, пока первые, самые сильные судороги отпустят тело.  
Руки задрожали, и, не в силах больше удерживать своей вес, Джаред откатился в сторону и лег на краю кровати. Воздуха не хватало. Только сейчас он ощутил опьянение от выпитого вина. Голова кружилась. А может быть, дело было вовсе не в вине.  
Как только Джаред смог собраться и приподняться, он нашел взглядом Дженсена. Оценив его взвинченный вид и горящий взгляд, он не сдержал усмешки: партнер явно не остался равнодушным к развернувшемуся без его участия действу.  
— До утра далеко, — прерывисто, все еще борясь с затрудненным дыханием, пообещал Джаред.  
Дженсен перевел взгляд на тяжело дышащую жрицу. Грудь ее поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию, напряженные соски дерзко торчали. И, освети его Темный лик, этого сдержанного айсароссца, он опять ее хотел!  
Выпрямившись, Джаред потянулся за вином и уронил несколько капель на живот жрицы.  
— И чего ты ждешь? — вкрадчиво спросил он, кивая на собирающееся во впадине пупка вино.   
И наблюдал, как Дженсен склоняется вниз…  
Вместе с рассветной дымкой Джаред потерял представление о происходящем. Жрица была везде, Дженсен был везде. Вино подходило к концу, и от реальности оставалось все меньше.   
Заснули они под утро, а когда ближе к обеду проснулись, жрицы в комнате уже не было.  
Обнимая Дженсена рукой, Джаред сонно приоткрыл глаза и медленно выпрямился на постели. Голова болела, но не настолько сильно, чтобы причинять неудобства. Он подтянулся и коснулся растрепавшийся за ночь косы.   
Дженсен еще спал. Когда Джаред тронул его за плечо, тот лишь передернул им.  
— Я сплю, отстань, — сонным голосом отозвался он, меняя положение тела.  
Рассмеявшись и звонко хлопнув ладонью по оголившейся ягодице, Джаред поднялся с постели и принялся подбирать разбросанные вещи. Несмотря на головную боль, чувствовал он себя превосходно.  
Дженсен все-таки проснулся.  
Сев, он окинул Джареда недовольным взглядом и укрыл одеялом стремительно краснеющую отпечатком ладони часть тела. Вид у него был потрепанный: короткие волосы взъерошены, губы припухши, шею украшали засосы и укусы.   
И Джаред не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что часть из них не была его заслугой.  
— Поднимайся, нас ждет обед у брата, — напомнил он партнеру. — Не забыл? Спор.  
Потерев лицо, Дженсен коснулся обрезанных волос и замер. Ощупав затылок, он упал на постель и сунул голову под подушку.  
— Двуликий, сотри вчерашний день из моей жизни! — донеслось до Джареда, и тот опять довольно рассмеялся.  
— С потерянной невинностью, партнер! — ехидно поздравил он и с удовольствием отметил, как раздраженно дернулось не прикрытое одеялами плечо. 


	11. 11. Ответственность

— …не мои полномочия!  
Решетка закрылась с оглушительным лязгом, и какое-то время шум затихающих шагов был единственным слышимым звуком.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, мы во дворце, — после продолжительного молчания резюмировал Джаред, кандалы на его руках жизнерадостно звякнули.  
Дженсен, терпеливо прикрыв глаза, сполз на пол по неровному камню стены. Под ногой оказалась железная чаша, и он не сдержался и от души пнул жестянку сапогом.  
— О чем ты думал? — наконец спросил он. — Вернее, почему ты не думал?  
В темноте загремела цепь, замолкла и вновь брякнула, словно Джаред проверял ее на крепость.  
Крепкая — Дженсен и так мог это сказать.  
— Джаред! — раздраженно окликнул он.  
Тот прекратил свое занятие и присел напротив, вероятно, смотря прямо в глаза. Дженсен его не видел, но как обычно чувствовал.  
— Я думал о том, что избивают беззащитного человека, — выдержав паузу, пояснил Джаред. — И что я не хочу быть тем, кто при этом стоит в стороне.  
В это был весь его партнер: все проблемы мира он воспринимал как свои собственные.  
— Я не предлагал пройти мимо, — устало вздохнул Дженсен. — Можно было позвать стражу, можно было просто их спугнуть, можно… Много чего было можно, но ты просто полез в драку. Как… как будто забыл все, чему учился! Чему я тебя учил!  
И это было тем, что выводило из себя больше всего.  
— Они были вооружены, и они бы убили его. Я знал, что если вмешаюсь, то точно успею спасти.  
Джаред тоже привалился к стене, усаживаясь рядом.  
— Не таким уж и беззащитным он был, раз ускользнул, как только представилась возможность, — буркнул Дженсен и, откинув голову, стукнулся затылком о стену. Он опять прикрыл глаза.  
Лучше бы они остались в Медеве. Будь неладен советник Натаниэль, подавший Джареду идею побывать в Эрегорне, и тем более будь неладен сам Джаред, до последнего скрывающий свои планы об Айсароссе.  
Против визита в старую столицу Дженсен не возражал, тем более что давно его планировал. Но Айсаросс…  
Весь полет Джаред только и говорил, что о Троне. Как ребенок! И это человек, который утверждал, что Трон Последнего Короля — не более чем политический рычаг.  
Джаред собирался в первый же день посетить дворец, а Дженсен просто хотел увидеть единственный город в королевских землях.  
Эрегорн производил впечатление еще издали. Ночью они остановились у берегов Изумрудного озера, где Дженсен собрал семена ночного лотоса для магистра Ним, и долго смотрели на зарево светящихся стен старой столицы.  
Вблизи же город покорил. Ни Руан, величественный и аккуратный, ни Медева, знойная и яркая, не произвели на Дженсена такого впечатления.   
В Эрегорне жила древняя магия. Изящные строения уходили высоко в небо, их оплетали символы, значения которых терялись за множеством плетений. Резные мосты и воздушные арки украшали улицы. Навесные переходы, одиночные ниши: на земле, в воздухе — везде была магия. Фонтаны и искусственные водопады журчали водой из Изумрудного озера. Каждое здание являло собой произведение искусства: мраморные стены, украшенные резными фигурами, двери из белого дерева, отшлифованные до зеркальной глади. Город ослеплял своей белизной.  
В старую столицу стекались жители со всех провинций. Здесь были и приземистые гардийцы, и изящные валдийцы, и стройные шантарцы. Кто-то приехал по делам, но большинство — увидеть Трон.  
Джаред первым делом повел их на дворцовую площадь, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться — дворец закрыли для посещения по случаю приезда архимага на собрание Совета.  
Но, даже огорченный, Джаред не согласен был ждать окончания собрания лордов — он хотел успеть в Айсаросс.   
В этом вопросе партнер оказался непреклонным, твердо убежденный в необходимости для Дженсена увидеться с семьей. Никогда и ни на чем Джаред так не настаивал. Не просил, а требовал. И Дженсен сдался.  
Они уже должны были покинуть столицу, если бы не очередная геройская выходка партнера, приведшая их туда, где они сейчас оказались.   
Дженсен на пробу сжал кулаки — костяшки саднило. Давно ему не приходилось драться голыми руками против вооруженного противника, к тому же превосходящего числом.  
Подвергшийся нападению бродяга был и правда не столь беззащитен, как показалось Джареду. Он хорошо держался, учитывая значительный перевес со стороны нападающих, а стоило прийти подмоге, как тут же воспользовался случаем и исчез.  
Пройдоха.  
Вслед за ним скрылись и нападающие, оставив их, в синяках и ссадинах, разбираться с дворцовой стражей. Никакого иного выбора, кроме как сдаться, им не оставалось.  
— Похоже, я добавил нам проблем. — Джаред звякнул цепями, ерзая у стены, и по партнерской связи до Дженсена донеслось раскаяние.  
Только не злился он на самом деле. Вернее, злился, но не на это.  
Да и не принуждал никто Дженсена вмешаться следом — это решение он принял сам.  
— По крайней мере, ты не использовал магию, — вздохнул Дженсен.  
— Я хотел, — признался Джаред. — Стража появилась быстрее.  
— Значит, нам действительно повезло.  
— Из-за меня мы можем не успеть в Айсаросс.  
— А вот в этом я тебя точно винить не собираюсь.  
Джаред резко выпрямился.  
— Ты не…  
Его возмущенную тираду прервали гулкое эхо шагов, а затем железная решетка со скрипом распахнулась.  
— Встать.  
Они синхронно поднялись, звеня кандалами. Свет от факела ослепил глаза.  
— Имена! — рявкнул невысокий мужчина, облаченный в командирскую униформу. Похоже, перспектива учинять допрос посреди ночи не сильно его порадовала.  
— Джаред, командир, — представился Джаред и коротко поклонился. Из порванного ворота рубашки выскользнул золотой медальон, ярко вспыхнув на свету.  
— Двуликий! Заклинатель! — громко воскликнул командир. Шагнув ближе, он выдернул из-под рубашки Дженсена точно такой же медальон. — Оба заклинатели! Этот болван арестовал заклинателей!  
Отбросив медальон Дженсену в лицо, он сложил руки на груди и отступил на шаг.  
— И что я теперь должен с ними делать?!  
— Во дворце боевые маги, — осторожно заметил державший факел стражник. — Если они прознают, что мы сами взялись судить заклинателей…  
— И без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся командир, пристально поглядывая на них обоих. — На ночь останутся здесь, — наконец вынес он решение. — Утром приведешь кого-нибудь из боевых. Пусть сами разбираются.  
— Как прикажете, капи…  
— Мы ни в чем не виноваты! — перебил, воскликнув, Джаред, выступая вперед и расправляя плечи. Потолок темницы почти касался его макушки.  
— А вот это, мастер заклинатель, уже не мне решать. Насколько мне известно, вы нарушили общественный порядок, напали на добропорядочных граждан, избили стражу и…  
— Мы не…  
— Закрывай решетку, часовой.  
— Подождите!  
Но Джареда проигнорировали.   
Дженсен не успел остановить партнера, да и не смог бы. Пока стражник крепил факел, Джаред выбросил руку вперед, призвав воздушный поток. Решетка со скрежетом сорвалась с петель и врезалась в противоположную стену коридора.  
— Мы ни в чем не виноваты, — в образовавшейся тишине повторил Джаред  
Командир ошарашенно смотрел на покачивающиеся петли.  
— А сейчас позовите боевых магов. Нам давно пора в дорогу.  
Джаред не сделал ни единого шага за границу темницы, и Дженсен обреченно прикрыл глаза. Формально никаких законов они пока не нарушили. Оставалось надеяться, что пришедшие маги будут придерживаться такой же точки зрения.  
— Вперед, — буркнул начальник сопровождающему. — Факел забери. Он этим все равно не нужен.  
Их оставили одних.   
В тюрьме, и с сорванной с петель решеткой.   
Дженсен не знал, почему командир не перевел их в другую темницу: рассчитывал ли, что они предпримут попытку бегства, или просто решил оставить в сохранности другие решетки.  
— Ты поступаешь глупо, — упрекнул он Джареда, садясь обратно к стене. — Они бы выпустили нас завтра.  
— Это королевская столица во время Совета лордов. Прошло бы не меньше трех дней, прежде чем кто-то нашел время заняться нашей проблемой. Мы не можем столько ждать. — Джаред сел рядом. — Я знаю законы, Дженсен. Так будет быстрее.  
— Быстрее бы было, если бы ты не полез драться со стражей.  
— Они пытались оглушить тебя!  
— Вот поэтому я говорю, что ты не думаешь!  
Джаред ответил ему раздраженным молчанием.  
Больше они не говорили. Прошло еще немало времени, прежде чем из дальнего коридора стали приближаться шаги, а вместе с ними и тусклый свет плывущей следом сферы.  
— Вы ничего не путаете, командир? — донесся до них усталый голос. — Зачем заклинателям лезть в уличную драку?  
Дженсен и сам хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Не думаю, что мошенники способы с корнем вырвать решетку из нефритового железа, мастер. Сами посмотрите.  
Диалог закончился ровно в тот момент, когда путники приблизились к решеткам. Свет озарил непритязательную темницу, и Дженсен с Джаредом, рассмотрев пришедшего, вскочили на ноги.  
Оба как языки проглотили, молча вытянувшись на месте.  
Перед ними с нечитаемым выражением лица стоял мастер Ронан.  
— Пожалуй, теперь я понимаю, — безэмоционально проговорил он после затянувшейся паузы, а затем, не оборачиваясь начальнику стражи, добавил: — Я знаю, вы устали, командир. Теперь можете сдать смену.   
— Но…  
— Дальше я сам, — твердо сказал квадромаг, и ему не посмели возразить.  
Мастер Ронан молчал. Шаги стражи уже перестали различаться, а он все смотрел на узников долгим взглядом, особенно зловещим под светом испускающей сияние сферы.  
Джаред уже собрался заговорить, открыл было рот, но промолчал.  
— Следуйте за мной, магики, — приказал квадромаг.

***

— …вашего скудоумия!  
Джаред слушал, опустив голову. Даже когда они прилетели на вайвернах весной, гнев магистров был не так силен, как раздражение мастера Ронана в настоящий момент. Тот не жалел едких выражений, обозначив в своей речи все их недостатки, и не успокоился, пока не убедился, что они уяснили каждое слово.  
— Мы ни в чем не виноваты, — упрямо повторил Джаред, подняв голову.  
Мастер Ронан сел в кресло и смерил его хмурым взглядом.  
— Вы виноваты хотя бы в том, что попали за решетку. Заклинатели! За решеткой! Во время Совета лордов и присутствия в столице архимага! Вам известно, что завтра об этом узнают даже собаки?!  
— Мы не…  
— Многие годы Алькасар был хранителем мира Эрегорна, а первое, что вы сделали, посетив столицу, это ввязались в драку!  
— Мы спасали жизнь! И произошедшее — проблема некомпетентности стражи, неспособной отличить драку от убийства, — отчеканил Джаред.  
— При всем моем уважении, мастер Ронан, — поддержал его Дженсен. — Джаред прав. Не вмешайся мы, сегодня в столице страны, на площади перед воротами дворца, был бы убит человек.  
Мастер Ронан подавил раздраженный вздох, вмешательство Дженсена умерило его гнев.  
— Я приказал найти этого бродягу, как и напавших на него. Но, судя по вашим скудным описаниям, поиски окажутся бесполезными, — с досадой произнес он и налил себе вина. — Ну а теперь, может быть, объясните, почему вы позволили дворцовой страже одеть на себя кандалы?  
— Они исполняли свой долг, — пожал плечами Джаред. Дженсен кивнул, соглашаясь. — А мы не сделали ничего плохого.  
Мастер пролил вино, а его лицо вытянулось от удивления.  
— «Не сделали ничего плохого»? — недоверчиво хохотнул он, а затем покачал головой. — Какие же вы еще дети! «Исполняли свой долг»! Надо же! Давно я такого не слышал!  
И он снова разразился смехом.  
Дверь без стука отворилась, и в комнату быстро вошли. Увидев пришедшего, Джаред резко выпрямился и, опомнившись, глубоко поклонился, Дженсен тут же последовал его примеру. Меньше всего они предполагали увидеть этого человека перед собой, да еще и посреди ночи. Облаченный в официальные одежды, перед ними стоял сам архимаг.  
— Почему вы здесь, магики?  
Джаред с Дженсеном нерешительно переглянулись, не уверенные к чему именно относился вопрос.  
— Нарушают общественный порядок. Это же очевидно, мой старый друг. — Мастер Ронан все еще посмеивался. — Помогают страже исполнять свой долг.  
— По пути из Медевы в Айсаросс мы решили посмотреть столицу, — объяснил Джаред, радуясь, что хотя бы в намерении посетить Айсаросс он отчитался перед мастером Годриком.  
— Вайверны! — оживился боевой маг. — Я застал окончание этой возмутительной истории. Вас следовало выпороть еще тогда. Это избавило бы меня от необходимости читать вам часовую лекцию о долге мага перед обществом.  
Архимаг, мельком глянув на квадромага, остановил взгляд на Дженсене.  
— Дженсен? — вопросительно произнес он.  
— Простите, архимаг Рэйнард, мы были неосторожны.  
Джаред удивленно посмотрел на партнера.  
— Значит, прилетели в столицу, — подытожил мастер Ронан. Теперь, когда архимаг был в комнате, он больше не выглядел раздраженным, но казался немного обеспокоенным.  
— Хотели увидеть Трон, — добавил Джаред. — Если бы не Совет лордов… — Он не сдержал разочарования в голосе, а затем, осененный идеей, поднял взгляд на архимага. — Но поскольку мы сейчас все равно во дворце, то могли бы… — Дженсен неожиданно сильно наступил ему на ногу, и Джаред спросил совсем не то, о чем хотел. — Мы ведь больше не арестованы?  
Маги переглянулись.  
— Мастер Ронан это решит, а вам к этому моменту лучше уже покинуть столицу, — ответил архимаг.  
Старый квадромаг громко хмыкнул.  
— Когда завтра меня спросят, я только и смогу, что указать на две точки в небе, — заметил он. — Не самый весомый аргумент.  
— Думаю, ты с этим разберешься, — мягко возразил архимаг.  
В какой-то момент Джареду показалось, что они стали свидетелями давнего спора. А затем архимаг опять обернулся к ним.  
— Ваша семья, Джаред, разочаровалась бы, узнай она о событиях сегодняшней ночи.  
— Моя семья разочаровалась еще тогда, когда у меня проявился талант к огненной магии, — улыбнулся Джаред и заметил, как Дженсен скосил на него глаза. — Одним разочарованием больше, одним меньше — уже не имеет значения.  
— Твоя правда, сынок! — Мастер Ронан поднялся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Ты можешь стать отличным боевым магом! И твоя семья еще будет тобой гордиться. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Если, конечно, научишься самостоятельно решать те проблемы, которые сам же себе учиняешь. Ну а сегодня так и быть помогу.

До гостиницы они добрались засветло.  
Сняв рубаху, Джаред обнаружил, что во время стычки сильно ушиб руку. Багровый синяк разошелся до предплечья, скрывая следы от ранговых колец и погребальный шрам под ними. Партнер выглядел не лучше, только что ссадин было меньше.   
Уставшие, они проспали до обеда и только в полдень спустились в таверну на первом этаже. В зале было людно, служанки ловко сновали между столов, высоко поднимая подносы, полные еды, и в то же время ухитряясь избегать внимания излишне заинтересованных посетителей.  
На помятый вид двух магиков никто не обратил внимания.  
— Тебе не показалось, что архимага что-то беспокоило? — спросил Джаред, когда они нашли свободный стол.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и подозвал служанку.  
— Внеплановый созыв Совета лордов — достаточно редкое событие, — продолжил Джаред после того как сделал заказ. — Джефф не скрывал, что встревожен предстоящим через год Всеобщим советом. Среди народа ходят слухи о нарушении кимассирийцами торгового соглашения. Люди волнуются. Здесь, в Эрегорне, это особенно заметно.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. Люди просто травят байки и сами же их пугаются, — возразил Дженсен. Им принесли обед, и он принялся за овощное рагу, а Джаред, поколебавшись, придвинул к себе жаркое.   
Он не был согласен с партнером.   
В провинциях уже две сотни лет не было войн. Но то, что на королевских землях, плодородных и благодатных, и по сей день жили только животные и птицы, лучше всяких слов говорило о том, что отпечаток войны еще не исчез из памяти народа.  
Джаред тоже видел ее следы, пролетая там, где десятилетиями не ступала нога человека: среди травы и кустарников до сих пор можно было заметить белеющие кости — непогребенные останки воинов прошлых лет, погибших в борьбе провинций за власть.  
— Слухи ходили всегда, — добавил Дженсен, — но это не более чем слухи, Джаред.  
Стул рядом отодвинулся.  
— Не соглашусь, юный господин, — встрял в разговор подсевший за стол незнакомец. — Даже слухам нужно откуда-то браться. — И, понизив голос, доверчиво поделился: — Говорят, Трону недолго осталось стоять без короля. Вот во что верит простой люд.  
Он откинулся назад и махнул служанке:   
— Милая, сидра мне и моим друзьям!  
— Вы ошиблись столом, — коротко сообщил Дженсен, не отвлекаясь от еды.  
Джаред же, наоборот, с интересом посмотрел на незнакомца. Смуглый, с темными глазами и с аккуратной черной бородой, не скрывающей широкого подвижного рта — он, вероятнее всего, был адамассцем. И он был куда разговорчивее Дженсена.  
Джаред перевел взгляд на сосредоточенного на еде партнера и с сожалением развел руками.  
— Прости, друг, но он прав. К тому же мы торопимся.  
— И все же позвольте вас угостить!  
Дженсен поднял голову и открыл было рот, но, разглядев навязчивого собеседника, нахмурился.  
— Вы — тот сбежавший бродяга, — сухо обвинил он.  
Удивленный, Джаред повернулся к незнакомцу. Тот обезоруживающе развел руками, и на внутренней стороне плеча мелькнул свежий порез.  
— Каюсь, виноват, — извиняюще улыбнулся он.  
— Это действительно были вы? — удивился Джаред. — Но почему? Зачем вы убежали?  
— Я всего лишь обычный человек, и я испугался.  
— Для обычного человека вы весьма неплохо оборонялись от десяти человек разом, — обронил Дженсен, не спуская с незнакомца неприветливого взгляда.  
— У меня есть пара фокусов в кармане, — признал тот, — но их немного. Когда вы подоспели, я уже успел их исчерпать и прощался с жизнью.  
— Но почему вы еще здесь? Городская стража разыскивает вас по всей столице. Разве вы не должны уже быть в Солнечной пустыне? — требовательно спросил Дженсен.  
— Дженсен, перестань, — встрял Джаред. — Если я его не узнал, то как это сделает стража?  
Он не разделял недоверия партнера и не понаслышке знал, как адамассцы относятся к долгу. Купцы и менялы, воры и мошенники, все они были щепетильны в вопросах его возврата, хотя и трактовали это по-своему.   
— Вы ведь из Адамаса, верно? — уточнил Джаред.  
— Да, господин заклинатель, — подтвердил их ночной знакомый. — И мой народ всегда отдает долги.  
Несмотря на неприязнь Дженсена, Джареду он понравился. Адамассец громко смеялся, был остер на язык и казался открыто-дружелюбным. Во время обеда он успел рассказать несколько забавных баек и посетовать на грабительские налоги, тормозящие торговлю. И все же у Джареда сложилось впечатление, что тот был представителем вовсе не купеческой, а другой, не менее известной, но более противозаконной гильдии.  
После рассказа о переходе через Солнечную пустыню он в этом убедился.  
Они с Дженсеном спасли вора. И его партнер, наверное, понял это раньше Джареда.   
Но Джареду он все равно понравился.  
— Откуда вы узнали, что я заклинатель? — спросил он.  
Адамассец весело осклабился и кивнул на цепочку, выглядывающую из-под ворота.  
— Двойное кольцевое плетение и золото высшей пробы. Такие изготавливают только в Руане и только для заклинателей.  
Джаред был впечатлен.  
— Для бродяги вы неплохо образованны, — заметил Дженсен.  
— Для того чтобы узнать самое известное в стране плетение, особой образованности не надо, господин медеванец.  
Дженсен едва заметно дернулся, а Джаред расхохотался.  
— Вот здесь вы ошиблись! — с удовольствием сообщил он. — Дженсен из Айсаросса.  
Адамассец изумился. Он склонил голову и внимательно оглядел скрестившего на груди руки Дженсена.   
Заросшее бородой лицо медленно расплылось в широкой ухмылке.  
— Заклинатель-айсароссец, выглядящий как медеванский воин! — рассмеявшись, воскликнул он. — К тому же недавно снявший ранговые кольца с числом отметин правящей семьи. А я-то думал, в этом мире уже ничто не способно меня удивить!  
— Нам пора, Джаред. — Дженсен отодвинул пустую тарелку.  
Джаред с сожалением опустил взгляд на собственную. Еды не осталось.   
Но то, что раздраженный разговором партнер торопился теперь поскорее отправиться в путь — в Айсаросс, — было неоспоримым плюсом.  
— Руа уже заждалась, наверное, — соглашаясь с необходимостью идти, проговорил Джаред. — И все же жаль, что мы не смогли увидеть Трона.  
Отодвигая пустую кружку, адамассец окинул его насмешливым взглядом.  
— Значит, хочешь сесть на Трон?  
— А кто не хочет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джаред.  
Тысячи людей каждый год приходили в старую столицу только для этой цели.  
— Действительно, а кто не хочет, — согласился адамассец. Глаза его смеялись, а на губах блуждала насмешливая улыбка, совсем не вязавшаяся с серьезностью последовавшего вопроса. — И что ты будешь делать, если все-таки сядешь на него?  
Дженсен удивленно вскинул брови и смерил адамассца задумчивым взглядом.  
А Джаред почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по коже. Такой, казалось бы, простой вопрос, но он не был готов дать на него ответ.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что именно потому, что никто из претендентов не думает о последствиях, у нас до сих пор и нет короля, — подвел итог адамассец и поднялся из-за стола. — Если когда-нибудь окажетесь в Адамаве и вам потребуется помощь, спросите Йенса. — Он выложил перед ними две монеты незнакомой чеканки. — Если встретите того, кто узнает монету, назовите мое имя, и вам также помогут. Спасибо, что не прошли мимо.  
Предупредив действия партнера, Джаред сжал его кулак, заставляя принять подарок.  
— Меня зовут Джаред, он — Дженсен, — следуя обычаю, представился он и тоже поднялся.  
— Я запомню. До встречи, господа заклинатели! И пусть взор Темного лика обходит вас стороной!  
Когда он ушел, Джаред все еще размышлял о его словах. Он никогда не смотрел на посещение Трона с такой точки зрения.  
— Наверное, я все же не готов стать королем, — после долгого молчания признал он.  
— Хорошо, что ты это осознаешь, — хмыкнул Дженсен, а затем добавил: — Этот бродяга куда умнее, чем пытался казаться. И я бы сказал, что он очень опасный человек.  
— Мне он понравился, — пожал плечами Джаред. Осененный новой мыслью, он обернулся к Дженсену. — Ты же не собирался садиться на Трон, да? — уверенно спросил он.  
— Однажды я совершил поступок, не думая о последствиях, — после короткой паузы, ответил Дженсен. — И пусть шанс стать заклинателем, коснувшись Обелиска, несколько выше, чем стать королем, сев на Трон, я предпочел бы этого не делать. Для того чтобы испытать себя, есть куда менее радикальные способы.  
С этим Джаред не мог не согласиться.  
Они покинули таверну.  
— Знаешь, — поделился он, когда вайверны приземлились на площади, — наверное, сегодня окончательно завершилось мое детство.  
— А вот в этом, Джаред, я сильно сомневаюсь, — возразил Дженсен, взбираясь на Каазара. — Как бы мне ни хотелось обратного, спор с твоим братом доказывает, что я совершенно не учусь на своих ошибках. Поэтому не уверен, что ты или я, оказавшись перед Троном, смогли бы удержаться от искушения.   
Он нарочито провел рукой по остриженным волосам и усмехнулся Джареду.

***

— Я предупредил о них не для того, чтобы ты посреди ночи врывался в мои комнаты.   
Архимаг ничего не ответил, смотря в небо, где, стремительно удаляясь от города, таяли две маленькие точки. Квадромаг подошел ближе и коснулся его плеча.   
— Теперь мы тоже можем готовиться к отъезду, — произнес архимаг, обернувшись. — Магистр Молдвин писал, что новые магики доставляют неудобства.  
— А когда новые магики их не доставляли? — усмехнулся Ронан и вынудил его присесть в кресло. — Ты уходишь от ответа, Рэйнард. Даже для мальчишек твоя обеспокоенность была очевидна. Мы могли бы просто позволить им…  
— Это не то, о чем бы я хотел сейчас говорить.  
Ронан неодобрительно качнул головой.  
— Ты не можешь контролировать все.  
Он был недоволен. Впрочем, архимагу уже много лет была известна точка зрения партнера на этот вопрос.  
— Я боюсь не короля на троне, а войны, которую он принесет.  
— Судя по тому, что происходит на границе, война случится как с королем, так и без него.  
Архимаг устало потер виски.  
— Ты выяснил, почему они изменили маршрут?  
— Джаред обмолвился, что к идее посетить Медеву их подтолкнул советник Натаниэль.  
Архимаг нахмурился.  
— Считаешь, он может что-то знать? — догадался Ронан.  
— Это можно только предполагать, — неохотно ответил архимаг, поднимаясь с кресла. — Мне известно о шестерых, кто изучал пророчество. Но это не значит, что их на самом деле не больше. Пока не придет время, нужно оберегать мальчика.   
— Он уже давно не мальчик, — не согласился Ронан, а затем, поразмыслив, спросил: — Твоя шпионская сеть что-то узнала?  
— Ничего конкретного. Но слухи множатся. Люди шепчутся о переменах, о войне, о новом короле на Троне.  
— Люди шептались всегда, — пренебрежительно отозвался квадромаг. — Шепот не способен навредить королю. Поэтому лучше сосредоточься на Совете. Если лорды-советники не проникнутся серьезностью ситуации на границе, нас ждет быстрая война с не менее быстрым поражением.  
И с этим архимаг не мог поспорить. 


	12. 12. Север

Джаред смотрел на горизонт, где облака расцвечивали от насыщенно-алого до ярко-фиолетового. Закат плавно переходил в рассвет.  
— Это сложно уложить в голове, — поделился он с разводящим костер Дженсеном.   
С продвижением на север сильно похолодало. В небе Джаред продрог до костей.  
— Когда мы достигнем Айсаросса, солнце не будет заходить еще несколько дней, — рассеянно отозвался Дженсен. — Ты успеешь привыкнуть.   
Он невидяще посмотрел вперед. Теперь, когда они пересекли границу северных провинций, Дженсен все чаще замыкался в себе, откровенно нервничал, хоть и пытался это скрыть. Джаред не вмешивался.  
Руа требовательно боднула его в ноги, сообщая о своем намерении отправиться на охоту, и он мимоходом погладил ей нос.  
— Только не забудь вовремя вернуться, — напомнил он. Вайверна фыркнула, выражая пренебрежение, и Джаред твердо посмотрел ей в глаза. — А то я не знаю, как ты можешь увлечься.  
Каазар, до этого щелкающий челюстью в попытках поймать вездесущих насекомых, подтверждающе оскалил пасть. В последние дни он не отходил от Дженсена ни на шаг, предпочитая охотится в полете.   
Руа недоброжелательно покосилась на сородича и с величественной неторопливостью взлетела в небо. Крылатая спутница иногда казалась Джареду слишком толстокожей.  
— Лети с ней, — подтолкнул Дженсен Каазара. — Мы с Джаредом будем спать.   
Вайверн колебался, но когда Руа развернулась в воздухе и нетерпеливо рыкнула, направился следом. А Джаред в который раз убедился в том, что толстокожий здесь только он. Вайверна предоставила им возможность побыть наедине.  
Джаред начертал согревающие символы вокруг лагеря и привычно коснулся рукой рубинового браслета, ощутив мгновенный отклик тепла.  
— Расскажи о детстве, — попросил он, собирая сухие еловые ветки в кучу рядом с костром. — У тебя были друзья?  
Дженсен достал немного еды из запасов. Он все еще не мог есть мясо, поэтому их сухой паек состоял преимущественно из орехов, сухарей, сыра и ягод, если последние встречались по пути. В поселениях они почти не останавливались.  
— Я плохо ладил со сверстниками, — неохотно ответил Дженсен.  
— Ну, в этом ты не изменился, — хмыкнул Джаред.   
— Как я уже говорил, в детстве я выглядел младше своего возраста, и…— Дженсен прервался. — Мальчишки ведь постоянно соревнуются между собой. Я отставал.  
— Сейчас в это сложно поверить, — заметил Джаред.  
— Я отставал и в Алькасаре.  
— Ты ждал, а не отставал.  
— Вообще-то я о наших изначальных проблемах с магией, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
Джаред никогда не задумывался о причинах агрессии партнера в тот первый год, но сейчас… После пятилетнего ожидания в меченых заклинателях невозможность дотянуться до магии, когда у других это получалось, наверняка приводила Дженсена в отчаяние. А Джаред занимался чем угодно, но только не учебой. Тогда он просто хотел быстрее вернуться домой.  
— Извини, — попросил прощения Джаред. — За мое отношение к магии в первый год. Наверное, я выводил тебя из себя.  
— И что позволяет тебе думать, будто сейчас все иначе? — сухо поинтересовался Дженсен, но Джаред не обманулся его тоном.  
— Признай, ты без ума от меня, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ.  
— Ешь и ложись спать.  
Джаред быстро прожевал сыр и широко улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже тебя обожаю, партнер. — Он отряхнул руки от крошек и расстелил плащ на земле. — Ты разве не ложишься?  
— Посижу у костра.  
Это можно было предположить.   
Джаред лег на плащ, но сон не шел. Светлое небо давило на глаза, от земли шел ненавистный холод. Джаред поднял руку и рассеянно смотрел на то, как вспыхивают рубины в свете костра. Для Дженсена это не осталось незамеченным.  
— Он давно тебе не нужен.  
— Он мне нужен куда больше, чем ты думаешь, — не согласился Джаред.  
Признав поражение в борьбе со сном, он уселся рядом с ним. Возле костра стало теплее.  
— Когда мы были в столице, — медленно начал Джаред, вспоминая произошедшее во дворце, — ведь это была не первая твоя встреча с архимагом?  
— Как и твоя. — Дженсен откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза.  
Джаред имел в виду другое.  
— Иногда он спускается в сады, — продолжил говорить Дженсен, уловив его молчаливый вопрос. — Или посещает магистра Молдвина. Когда магики разъезжаются на отдых, архимаг чаще появляется в общих залах.  
— И все-таки ты любимчик мастеров, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Я не знаю никого из магиков, кто мог бы похвастаться разговором с архимагом.  
Он тоже откинулся на спину и посмотрел на небо. Присутствия Дженсена под боком согревало. Веки налились тяжестью, неумолимо клонило в сон, но прежде Джаред должен был кое-что сказать.  
— Они будут рады тебе, Дженсен.  
Плечо рядом напряглось, а затем расслабилось.   
Когда вайверны вернулись в их небольшой лагерь, они оба давно спали.

***

— Росс…  
На пороге дома застыла невысокая женщина, с затаенной надеждой всматриваясь в его глаза.  
— Светлого лика, мама. — Дженсен склонил голову и взял холодные ладони в свои. Они были меньше, чем он помнил, и слегка подрагивали, а когда Дженсен прижал их к щекам, то тут же обхватили его лицо.  
— Росс! — тихо воскликнула мама, ловя его взгляд. Больше она не проронила ни слова, жадно вглядываясь в изменившиеся черты лица, невесомо касаясь гладких щек и стриженых волос.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, заново привыкая к позабытым прикосновениям. Это было так давно.  
Опомнившись, мама коротко обняла его и отстранилась. Обернувшись к Джареду, она протянула ему руки.  
— Я даю разрешение войти в мой дом, путник.  
Джаред осторожно сжал ее ладони.  
— Двери моего дома всегда открыты для вас, — без запинки проговорил он в ответ.  
Несмотря на опустошение, Дженсен удивился. Он и не предполагал, что Джаред знает традиционные слова.  
Внутри дом почти не изменился. Дженсен отстраненно оглядел невысокие деревянные потолки, старую мебель, сделанную еще до его рождения, рога оленей на стенах и шкуры на полу. Его дом никогда не был большим, но никогда прежде он не казался таким маленьким.  
Мама приготовила чай. И лишь почувствовав запах заваривающихся листьев брусники, Дженсен осознал, что действительно вернулся. Уже другими глазами он огляделся вокруг, вдыхая запах трав.  
Джаред недолго осваивался в новом месте. Через пару минут он свободно общался с его матерью. И та, вопреки обычной сдержанности, легко ему улыбалась в ответ.   
Дженсен усадил ее за стол и сам принялся разливать чай. Джаред тут же обхватил кружку руками. После жаркой Медевы и не менее жаркого Эрегорна он все еще не привык к прохладе северных провинций.  
Дженсен закончил с чаем и вернулся ко всем за стол.  
Мама, отставив чашу, удержала его рядом, и Дженсен послушно сел у ее ног, грея прохладные руки.  
Он молчал, а на все вопросы матери о жизни, об учебе, о предпринятом путешествии отвечал Джаред. Пожалуй, он был даже слишком оживлен, разговорчив и улыбчив. И в какой-то момент Дженсен распознал за этим неуверенность, так несвойственную его партнеру. Тот нервничал. И Дженсен не мог этому не удивиться. Джареда действительно волновало, понравится ли он его матери! Как будто существовал такой человек, который мог бы устоять против его сокрушающего обаяния.  
Маме он понравился.  
Слушая их разговор, Дженсен не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он видел радость в глазах матери и чувствовал ее тоску. Все это время она скучала куда сильнее, чем он предполагал, и Дженсен, видя все это, видел и свою вину перед ней. В том числе за то, что если бы не партнер, то вряд ли решился бы вернуться сюда.  
Часть его хотела извиниться, только в этом не было необходимости: мама давно простила.  
И все же Дженсен испытывал раскаяние.  
— Мама, ярмарка закончилась! И Айрин теперь сможет… Ой! — В дверях замерла невысокая девушка. Она растерянно оглядела кухню и задержала взгляд на поднявшемся с пола Дженсене. — Я не знала, что у нас будут гости.  
— Заходи, Кензи. — Мама тоже встала и выпустила руки Дженсена из своих. — И не забудь закрыть дверь.  
— Да, мама, — послушно ответила та, так и не сдвинувшись с места. Прищурив голубые глаза, она пристально рассматривала Дженсена. Ее нос забавно морщился, совсем как в детстве, когда она была девятилетней девочкой, какой помнил ее Дженсен. Маккензи сильно выросла, но все равно осталась прежней. — Я его знаю, — громко заявила она, обращаясь к матери. — Я тебя знаю! — обернулась она уже к Дженсену.   
Прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, его шею обхватили крепкие руки, и сестра на нем повисла.  
— Росс! Ты Росс! Я тебя узнала! Мама, это же Росс!  
Дженсен придержал ее за талию, чтобы не упасть вместе с ней. Маккензи совсем не изменила своим привычкам, только весить стала в два раза больше. Поверх светловолосой головы он растерянно посмотрел на Джареда, прячущего ухмылку за чашей с чаем. Тот выразительно приподнял брови. И Дженсен прекрасно понял смысл жеста.  
— Я так скучала, Росс! Я писала тебе письма. Мама, я же писала, скажи! А от тебя за столько лет пришло всего лишь три записки! И где твоя коса?! Почему ты не приезжал? Джошуа сейчас в столице, но должен скоро вернуться, а потом он опять уедет на границу. А Айрин носит третьего ребенка. Ты же знаешь, что у тебя есть две племянницы? Ты должен их увидеть, Росс, они такие забавные! Но Джош все равно надеется на мальчика, а папа…  
— Маккензи!  
Девушка смущенно умолкла и перевела взгляд на давящегося смехом Джареда. Брови ее нахмурились, но тут же разгладились.  
— Тебя я тоже знаю! — сообщила она. — Ты партнер Росса. И ты с Юга! А это правда, что южане ходят дома нагишом? Айрин рассказывала, как однажды видела купца из Адамаса, он был…  
— Маккензи!!!  
Джаред уже смеялся в голос, и Дженсен, наконец, смог расслабиться.   
Встреча прошла лучше, чем он мог бы предположить. И сестра, и мать были рады его видеть. Но из-за этого он еще острее ощущал свою вину.  
Маккензи в словоохотливости не уступала Джареду, и вскоре им стали известны все новости их небольшого поселения.  
— Она совсем не похожа на тебя, — шепнул ему Джаред, когда никого не оказалось поблизости. — Или раньше ты был таким же?  
— Я никогда таким не был, — незамедлительно отозвался Дженсен.  
Он вновь принялся оглядывать дом. Изменений было больше, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Полки были опустошены, а на некоторых лежали заполненные дорожные мешки. Дженсен нигде не увидел поделок или украшений, хотя вся мебель стояла на своих местах. Создавалось впечатление, что в доме специально оставили необходимый минимум вещей, как будто хозяева планировали вскоре покинуть его.  
— Мы перебираемся в столицу, — тихо проговорила мама, заметив его изучающий взгляд.  
— Что-то случилось? — также негромко поинтересовался он, вполуха слушая Джареда с сестрой.  
— Алан и Джошуа почти все время или на границе, или в столице. Мы с Кензи справляемся, но Айрин приходится тяжело. К концу осени родится третий ребенок, и… — Она вздохнула. — В Айсгоре дом будет больше, а зима — не так сурова.  
— Раньше пограничные сборы никогда не проводились зимой, — заметил Дженсен. — Не знал, что теперь стало иначе.  
— На границе неспокойно.  
Он вспомнил о слухах, ходивших среди заклинателей.  
— Бездушные?  
— Никогда их еще не было так много, — нехотя призналась мама. — Они принялись нападать на пограничные поселения, а некоторых видели во Мховой долине.  
— Так близко? — Дженсен нахмурился.   
В существование Бездушных в других провинциях не верили. Даже в Алькасаре некоторые сомневались, что они могли выжить после зачистки двухвековой давности. Дженсен нашел несколько исследований касательно Бездушных еще в те годы, когда ждал партнера. Об их происхождении было мало что известно, так же как и о происхождении вайвернов. Если последних считали далекими предками драконов — разумных существ, живущих в мире с людьми — то Бездушных относили скорее к людям. Дан утверждал, что они являлись результатом неудачных опытов заклинателей былых времен, когда еще не существовал запрет на использование магии против человека. Эта версия яро отрицалась Алькасаром, но Дженсен, как житель Айсаросса, был склонен согласиться с другом.  
Бездушные были дикими, агрессивными и хорошо приспособленными к морозам человекоподобными тварями. Их нападения не несли в себе никакого смысла — им не нужны были ни жилье, ни много еды, ни чистая вода. Но поговаривали, что раньше, в эпоху войн, все было иначе: северные провинции страдали от безжалостных атак.   
Наверное, и поэтому, в числе прочего, на Севере не жаловали магов. По убеждению айсароссцев, Бездушных создали заклинатели.  
— Я не знал об этом, — сказал Дженсен матери.  
Та пожала плечами.  
— Алан редко рассказывает о происходящем на границе, но слухи множатся. Говорят, военлорд обратился за помощью к архимагу. Теперь в небе часто можно увидеть наездников на их странных животных.  
— Вайверны не животные, — безотчетно поправил Дженсен.  
Он был поражен. В Алькасаре ничего не говорилось о частых полетах магов к северной границе. Эту новость он бы точно не пропустил.   
Но какой силы должны были быть совершаемые набеги, чтобы военлорд Айсаросса обратился за помощью к заклинателям?  
— Ты срезал косу, — с грустной улыбкой произнесла мама, разглядывая его короткие волосы.  
Дженсен непроизвольно коснулся затылка. Без косы он все еще чувствовал себя уязвимым, и с приездом на родину это ощущение только усилилось.  
— Я… Это к лучшему. — Дженсен опустил руку и неловко поднялся. Печальная улыбка матери напомнила о том, кем он теперь стал. И, вероятнее всего, та тоже об этом вспомнила. — Мне нужно проведать Каазара, — сказал он, и, чувствуя себя обязанным объясниться, добавил: — Каазар — мой вайверн, он остался в березовой роще за границей поселения.  
Мама поднялась вместе с ним.  
— Я должна была догадаться. Иначе бы ты не смог сюда приехать. Ты… твое обучение еще не окончено?  
— Еще год. — Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, и тот, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся и встал. — Мы разобьем лагерь в роще. А завтра вернемся обратно.  
— Я не позволю собственному сыну ночевать на улице, пусть там и светит солнце, — твердо возразила мама.  
— Но…  
— Нет, Росс, — перебила она. — Это все еще мое право, как твоей матери.  
— Теперь меня зовут Дженсен, мама, — мягко поправил он, неохотно уступая ее требованию.  
Мама, как при встрече, обхватила его лицо руками и заглянула в глаза. Она долго смотрела в них, прежде чем вновь заговорить.  
— Ты действительно им стал. — Чувствительность мага жизни донесла до него горечь, которой мать не позволила коснуться голоса. — Это правда.  
— Еще нет. — Дженсен убрал руки с лица. — Но я им стану.  
Мама перевернула его ладонь и коснулась кожи там, где когда-то белела Стигма заклинателя. Она грустно разглядывала чистую руку, означающую, что ее сын принял проклятый дар.  
Дженсен отстранился первым.  
— Перед сном нам все же надо сходить в рощу.  
Наверное, в его голосе проскользнула отчужденность. Вздохнув, мама отошла. Дженсен прикрыл глаза.  
В тот момент он как никогда четко понял, что дом, в котором он вырос, уже давно стал ему чужим.

Мама и Маккензи ушли на женскую сторону дома, и они с Джаредом остались одни.   
— Они совсем не такие, как я себе представлял, — поделился Джаред, стягивая рубашку.  
— Да? — Дженсен с отсутствующим видом разглядывал две сколоченные из дуба кровати, на которых он и Джош проспали все детство.  
Когда молчание затянулось, Дженсен обернулся к Джареду и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Партнер рассеянно чесал затылок и улыбался, пытаясь скрыть за этим обескураженность.  
Дженсен все понял.  
— Ты думал, что они… тихие? Что общаются только между собой? — с некоторой долей удивления спросил он. — Джаред?  
— У вас есть мужская и женская части дома, — буркнул тот. — Что еще я должен был думать?  
— Иногда категоричность твоих суждений меня просто поражает.  
— А ты считал, что храмовые жрицы — это уличные шлюхи.  
— Ну, допустим, я и сейчас так считаю, — парировал Дженсен, а Джаред, вместо того чтобы обидеться, рассмеялся.  
— Не верю, — объявил он и, скинув одежду, забрался в постель.  
Дженсен не стал ни признавать его правоту, ни отрицать ее.   
Культура Медевы оказалась несколько глубже, чем ему раньше представлялось. Она так же не соответствовала мнению, распространенному среди других провинций. Медеванцы, они были… фамильярные — да, раскрепощенные — вне всякого сомнения, а еще бесстыжие, откровенные и обаятельные. Но не легкодоступные, как считали многие.  
Пожалуй, к концу их пребывания в Медеве Дженсен все же осознал, почему жрецы наравне с доминой носили на предплечьях по пять ранговых колец. Осознал, несмотря на то что посетил храм один-единственный раз.  
— Они мне понравились, — давя зевок, признался Джаред. Ставни почти не пропускали уличного света, и партнер был едва виден. — И они рады твоему приезду.  
— Я знаю, — глухо отозвался Дженсен. Теперь, когда Джаред напомнил, он вновь пережил те неловкие минуты перед уходом в рощу.  
— Дженсен?  
— Что?  
— Они рады вне зависимости от того, заклинатель ты или нет.  
И каким образом партнер все понимал, не являясь магом жизни? Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, Джаред. Ты тоже им понравился. А теперь спи.

К сожалению, мать Дженсена была единственной представительницей старшего поколения, которой Джаред понравился. Прочие женщины поселения с неодобрением смотрели и на его южный загар, и на широкую улыбку, и на дерзкий взгляд.   
Подружки Маккензи, которых Дженсен помнил маленькими девочками, переглядывались и хихикали — большинство в сторонке, но самые смелые из них обступали высокого гостя, стоило ему выйти на улицу. Поскольку все они достигли брачного возраста, то объект их интереса — южанин и заклинатель — не мог не вызывать беспокойства у их матерей.   
Мужчин, чтобы вмешаться, в поселении не было, да женщины и не позволили бы тем лезть в свои дела. Поэтому Дженсен тоже не вмешивался, хотя и наблюдал.   
Джаред испытывал их терпение.  
Семья готовилась к отъезду. Дженсен помогал матери и невестке со сбором вещей. Не раз за эти дни он чувствовал спиной любопытные, настороженные, а то и откровенно враждебные взгляды стариков. Вот уж кто совершенно не скрывал ни своего осуждения, ни порицания. Для них он был предателем. Джаред, казалось бы, ничего не замечал, а Дженсену было не впервой.  
Малодушно, но он порадовался тому, что отец и брат еще не вернулись — Дженсен был не готов к встрече. Любой мальчишка с косой за спиной, пробегая мимо, напоминал о его собственных срезанных волосах.  
И все же Дженсену необходимо было вернуться сюда. Не доказать — освободиться. Он любил эти места и скучал по ним. Но… десять лет в Алькасаре не прошли бесследно.  
Поздно вечером Джаред обливался прохладной водой на заднем дворе, а Дженсен, опираясь о перила крыльца, наблюдал за партнером: вот кто точно мог бы стать айсароссцем.   
Хотя Джаред и плохо переносил холод, он смог бы приспособиться к жизни в здешних условиях. Было в нем что-то такое, что делало его, несмотря на происхождение, воином Севера. И боевым магом.  
Джареду приходилось нелегко в последние годы. Любой человек, являясь заклинателем, становился частью Алькасара, отдельного маленького государства с единственным замком далеко в горах. И рано или поздно вставал вопрос: Алькасар или родная провинция. Если перед Дженсеном этот выбор встал еще в шестнадцать, то Джареду приходилось принимать его сейчас. Он прибыл в Алькасар с твердой уверенностью закончить обучение и вернуться к своему народу. Но нельзя прожить среди заклинателей пять лет и не измениться. Призвание Джареда вело его к заклинателям, чувство долга звало к семье.  
Но важен был лишь его выбор.  
— Темный лик, как же холодно! — Джаред поспешно отошел от бочки.  
Дженсен, не сдержав усмешки, кинул ему жесткое полотенце. А тот, вместо того чтобы растереться, положил его на голову. С волос ручьем стекала вода.   
Южанин, что с него взять.  
— Ты совсем не умеешь приспосабливаться, — поддел Дженсен, когда Джаред подошел ближе.   
Было уже поздно, и, несмотря на то что дни, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, уже наступили, сумерки не спешили переходить в ночь. Так будет продолжаться до осени.  
Видимость была неплохая, он мог различить даже вставшие дыбом от холода волоски на коже Джареда.   
Дженсен осмотрелся. Привычка партнера-медеванца обходиться без одежды здесь была совсем некстати. Даже если все спали.  
— Мог и потерпеть несколько дней, — заметил он.  
— У меня кожа зудит, если не ополоснуться. — Джаред наконец догадался растереться, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Когда он поднял взгляд на Дженсена, то выглядел как побитая собака. — Холодно, Дженсен.  
Дженсен, подавив вздох, подвел его к бочке, усадил на невысокую скамью и, кинув на бедра полотенце, запрокинул ему голову.  
— Я помогу тебе с волосами. — Предупреждая последующие насмешливые слова, он больно потянул за темные пряди.  
Джаред расслабился и положил руки на вытянутый борт. Пока Дженсен втирал в его голову измельченные корни мыльного мха, он, довольно щуря глаза, смотрел на сумеречное небо.  
— Здесь как в другом мире. В котором день никогда не закончится. Тебе, наверное, было сложно поначалу в Алькасаре?  
— У меня были куда более приземленные заботы, чем размышления о заходящем каждый день солнце. — Дженсен опять потянул его за волосы и начал смывать мыло.  
— Да. Ты ждал меня.   
На взгляд Дженсена, в голосе партнера было слишком много самодовольства.  
— Эй! — Джаред подскочил, когда вода полилась ему на лицо, попадая на глаза и в рот.  
— Одевайся, — скомандовал Дженсен и, подойдя к крыльцу, бросил ему одежду. — Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя увидели сейчас соседи.  
— Мне нечего стыдиться. — Джаред пожал плечами, но рубашку натянул очень быстро. Все же замерз.  
— Ты и так не обделен вниманием.  
— В Айсароссе красивые девушки.  
— Джаред… — Дженсен нахмурился, неуверенный, стоит ли им говорить об этом. — Джаред, если ты обесчестишь девушку, здесь на это не закроют глаза. В Айсароссе…  
Через их связь он ощутил удивление, которого не отразилось у Джареда на лице, а затем тот расплылся в широкой беспечной ухмылке.  
— То есть, если я возьмусь за парней, то все будет в порядке? — бесстыже спросил он, и Дженсен пожалел, что не окунул его в бочку с головой, пока была возможность.   
Развернувшись, он направился к дому. Джаред догнал в дверях и положил руку на плечо.  
— Я бы никогда так не поступил.   
Он был серьезен, и Дженсен, собиравшийся было сбросить руку, замер.  
— Несмотря на их возраст, во многом они еще дети, — спокойно продолжил Джаред. — И я изучал ваши традиции.  
— Ты меня удивил, — признался Дженсен.  
— К тому же я люблю только тебя, — с ухмылкой добавил тот и тут же спросил: — Можно мне сегодня лечь рядом?  
Дженсен все-таки стряхнул руку и захлопнул дверь перед носом партнера.  
Оставшись один, он не сдержал улыбки. За словами Джареда крылось куда больше, чем было произнесено: обещание, поддержка. Пожалуй, за четыре года их знакомства тот повзрослел намного сильнее, чем Дженсен предполагал.  
Больше они этой темы не касались.   
Но это не значило, что Джаред тут же дал повод женщинам поселения относиться к себе лучше.

***

Возвратившись из рощи, Джаред заметил, что на улицах стало многолюднее. За те несколько дней, что они жили у Дженсена дома, он успел запомнить большинство жителей поселения, а теперь не узнавал лиц. Мужчины — молодые, старые и еще совсем мальчишки, с бородами и без, но все, как один, с длинными косами — то и дело встречались ему на пути. Они провожали его настороженными взглядами, задерживаясь ими на короткой пятипрядной косе, и затем проходили мимо.  
Летние сборы подошли к концу. Джаред поспешил дальше.  
Он свернул на узкую улочку, где жила семья Дженсена, и, немного помедлив на пороге, вошел внутрь. После сопровождавших его взглядов мужской части поселения Джареда одолевало предчувствие, что эта встреча будет не такой теплой, как предыдущая.  
Эклзы собрались в общей комнате. Дженсен сидел на полу, склонив голову и вдавив руки в доски. Над ним стоял высокий мужчина, с немым осуждением рассматривающий коротко стриженный затылок. Он совсем не был похож на Дженсена, но Джаред сразу понял, что это его отец. Алан Эклз.  
Его осанка — прямая спина, широкий разворот плеч и твердо стоящие на полу ноги — выдавали в нем умелого воина, а тяжелый взгляд и складка между бровей — сурового человека. Время уже коснулось его косы: кое-где в ней проглядывали белые пряди, а короткая борода была и вовсе седой. Но он отнюдь не казался старым.  
Появление Джареда нарушило повисшее в комнате молчание. Подняв голову, Дженсен выпрямился и медленно поднялся.  
— Мой партнер, Джаред, — представил он, положив руку Джареду на плечо, и только сейчас тот смог ощутить, как сильно был напряжен партнер.  
— Светлого лика. — Джаред склонил голову.  
Отец Дженсена едва обратил на него внимание, только задержался на миг взглядом на отрастающей косе, а затем вновь посмотрел на сына.  
— Ты отрезал косу, — ровно произнес он.  
Наверное, Дженсену потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы удержать руку на месте. Он еще не привык, и Джаред часто наблюдал, как партнер, забывшись, хватал воздух там, где раньше была коса.  
— Ты отрезал косу и посмел явиться в мой дом.  
Мужчина даже не повысил голоса, но Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен скорее предпочел бы услышать от него крики и проклятия, чем эту безмолвно сдерживаемую ярость.   
Хватка на плече Джареда стала почти болезненной, но голос у Дженсена не дрогнул.  
— Это только мой выбор, отец.  
Он был натянут как тетива и сильно нервничал.  
— Мама, Айрин сказала… — В комнату влетел молодой мужчина и остановился на пороге. Увидев их, он шагнул ближе. — Темный лик, это правда! Росс!  
Обхватив Дженсена за плечи, он крепко его обнял.  
— С возвращением домой, братишка! — Он отстранился и, с широкой улыбкой на лице, принялся его разглядывать. — О, Двуликий, как же ты повзрослел! Тебя не узнать!  
Даже если бы Джаред не знал о брате Дженсена, он бы все равно понял, кто перед ним: братья были слишком похожи. Только телосложение у Джошуа оказалось плотнее, черты лица грубее, а нос и подбородок — шире. Но глаза и улыбка не отличались.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Джошуа, — слабо улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Джошуа скользнул рукой по его затылку, касаясь коротких волос.  
— Ты обрезал косу?! — В голосе прозвучал такой ужас, что Джаред, пожалуй, улыбнулся бы, если бы не взгляд отца Дженсена. — Зачем, Темный лик тебя освети, ты обрезал косу?!  
— Джошуа Эклз, следи за языком! — вмешалась Донна. — Я хозяйка в этом доме и не намерена выслушивать подобное.  
— Прости, мама, — тут же покаялся тот.  
Донна обернулась к мужу.  
— Алан, я жду, что ты поможешь мне с чаем. В твоем доме гость.  
Вмешательство решительно настроенной женщины помогло больше, чем бурное приветствие братьев.  
Пока Джаред пил чай, против своего обыкновения помалкивая, разговор протекал почти спокойно. Джошуа рассказывал о границе, о страже, о стычках и Бездушных. Истории о последних Джаред счел бы северной сказкой, если бы не твердая уверенность в их существовании людей, среди которых он прожил последние дни.  
Дженсен говорил мало, только спрашивал. А когда пришла Айрин с племянницами, он коротко улыбнулся невестке и подвинул стул.   
Племянницы побаивались Дженсена. И боготворили. Было в их взглядах что-то от того, как смотрели на его партнера младшие магики. Уважение.  
Натан называл это величием истинного заклинателя, а Крэйг — «мастером Дженсеном». И только сам Дженсен не осознавал производимого впечатления, предпочитая проводить больше времени с учителями, чем с учениками.  
Как с магиками, так и с племянницами он не распознал причину отчужденности и принял ее как данность.   
У Джареда таких проблем не возникало. Маленькие девочки принялись виться вокруг него уже через пару минут после знакомства, без стеснения дергая за штанины и залезая на плечи.  
Они и сейчас отвлекали Джареда, не девая слушать рассказ Джошуа о боевых магах, все чаще прилетающих на северную границу. Но напряженная атмосфера не осталась ими незамеченной, и вскоре девочки вернулись к матери.   
— Росс, ты тоже отправишься на границу после обучения? — спросила Маккензи.  
— Дженсен, сестра, — мягко поправил Дженсен, и его отец подчеркнуто хмыкнул. — Теперь меня зовут Дженсен, — тверже сказал он, но все равно ненадолго замялся, прежде чем продолжить. — Мои стихии… Мой талант еще не в равновесии, и…  
— Пока рано говорить, что будет дальше, — вмешался Джаред. — Недостаточно пройти испытание на кольца. Предстоит еще два года обучения по избранному Пути, прежде чем мы сможем распоряжаться собой. Мы выбираем мастера, но и тот должен выбрать нас. Магистр Лиэн говорит, иногда проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем подходящий мастер будет найден.  
— Мастер Лиэн — магистр боевой магии, — пояснил Дженсен. — У Джареда талант в этой области.  
Джошуа тут же повернулся в его сторону.  
— А у тебя?  
— У меня нет необходимого таланта, — сдержанно ответил Дженсен.  
— Ты ушел к заклинателям, но не смог стать хотя бы боевым магом, — неизменно ровным тоном подытожил его отец.  
Джаред сжал челюсти.  
— Огонь мне не дается, — глухо признал Дженсен и поставил нетронутый чай на стол. — Спасибо за угощение, мама. Перед сном мне нужно увидеться с Каазаром.  
Когда он, напряженно выпрямив спину и чеканя шаг, скрылся в дверях, Джаред тоже поднялся с места. Он не смог промолчать.  
— Дженсен — талантливый и сильный маг, — холодно отчеканил он, смотря прямо в глаза Алану Эклзу. — Самый одаренный среди тех, кого я встречал. А его дар мага жизни уникален даже среди заклинателей. Вам следовало бы гордиться сыном, а не осуждать его.  
Мужчина ответил ему тяжелым взглядом.  
— Ничто из этого не делает его воином.  
— Он уже достиг большего, — не опустил глаз Джаред и также поставил свою пустую чашу на стол. — Спасибо, госпожа Донна. Ваш чай восхитителен.  
Коротко кивнув всем, он поспешил туда, куда подсказывала ему идти партнерская связь.  
Дженсен не дошел до рощи. Он стоял среди холмов и смотрел на зависшее над горизонтом солнце. Когда Джаред остановился позади него, партнер никак не дал понять, что заметил его присутствие.   
Они молчали, пока оранжевый круг не скрылся за кромкой горизонта.  
— Даже если я стану архимагом, — не оборачиваясь, заговорил Дженсен, — он все равно не оценит.  
Джаред положил руку на окаменевшее плечо и, ободряя, сжал его.  
— Я оценю, — мягко заверил он. — Я обязательно это оценю, партнер.  
С коротким смешком Дженсен прислонился к нему затылком. Но больше ничего не сказал.  
В ту ночь они ночевали в роще.

— Ты неправильно разводишь костер! — возмутилась Маккензи. — Так он не загорится!  
— Это потому что обычно я развожу его щелчком пальцев, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
Они стояли около большой кучи перекошенных, почти развалившихся от старости стульев, столов и прочего ненужного хлама. Сборы почти завершились. Джаред с Дженсеном планировали отправиться в Алькасар вместе с отъездом семьи Эклзов в столицу.  
После прошедшего дождя заготовленная для сожжения груда на заднем дворе дома отсырела, и поджечь ее оказалось сложной задачей.  
— Никак не привыкну к такому, — поежилась Маккензи.   
Даже она смотрела на магические способности с большим предубеждением. Но любопытство перевесило, и девушка, оглядевшись по сторонам, остановила взгляд на Джареде.  
— Правда, можешь?  
Джаред тоже огляделся: рядом никого не было.  
— Если твоя мать или твой отец…  
— Я никому не скажу! — поспешно заверила Маккензи.  
Он улыбнулся и демонстративно щелкнул пальцами. Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно.  
— И все?.. — разочарованно протянула Маккензи.  
Джаред громко расхохотался. Дженсен обязательно обвинил бы его в позерстве, потому что, вместо того чтобы использовать символы или слова, он потянулся к стихии напрямую. Но на обделенного даром человека это не произвело никакого впечатления.   
Для Маккензи огонь просто вспыхнул по его щелчку, и да — должно быть, это показалось скучным.  
— Росс тоже так может?  
— Твой брат может куда больше, чем я.  
— Отцу это не нравится, — вздохнула девушка, присаживаясь на бревно.  
Джаред пристроился рядом. То, о чем она заговорила, было для него шансом выяснить о Дженсене больше, не заставляя того чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
— Почему… — медленно начал он. — Почему ваш отец осуждает его? Я знаю, что дело не только в даре.  
— Росс… то есть Дженсен всегда казался младше своего возраста. Мальчишки жестоки, его часто дразнили, и… — Маккензи закусила губу. — Когда собственный сын выглядит красивее, чем дочка, это не повод для гордости.  
— Но это совсем не причина!  
— Однажды… Я была тогда совсем маленькой и не помню. По словам Айрин, девушки из поселения решили немного пошутить и переодели Росса в девчачьи вещи. Ему было лет десять. Когда папа это увидел, он разозлился. Сильно разозлился. И с тех пор относился к Россу строже, чем к Джошу или ко мне.   
Джаред удивленно вскинул брови. Значит, вот какую историю не хотел рассказывать партнер. Пожалуй, она бы оказалось даже забавной, не родись тот в Айсароссе.  
— Джош всегда заступался за Росса перед отцом. Еще с тех пор, как вытащил его из снега чуть живого. — Джаред вздрогнул. — Росс тогда чудом выжил. Было много шуму. Некоторые считали, что он сам перепутал маршруты, некоторые — что указатели снесло в сторону ветром. Джош встал на его сторону. И когда Росс получил метку, тоже защищал его.  
— Дженсену повезло с братом, — после затянувшегося молчания, глухо произнес Джаред и, поднявшись, посмотрел на полыхающий костер.   
У Дженсена было сложное детство. Настолько сложное, что из-за желания доказать свою пригодность отцу он до сих пор не может смириться с невозможностью стать боевым магом и подавляет в себе тягу к тому, чего действительно желает.  
А Джаред не знал, как ему помочь, и мог лишь пытаться.  
После он нашел Дженсена среди местных парней. Все они носили шестипрядные косы.  
— С костром все готово. — Джаред подошел ближе к партнеру и положил руку меж его сведенных лопаток.  
— Быстро вы. — Дженсен чуть обернулся, становясь боком.  
Джаред смотрел на молодых айсароссцев. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он видел по отношению к себе столько высокомерного презрения. Они не знали о нем ничего: ни кто он, ни на что способен, но все равно считали себя вправе его судить.  
Эти парни все еще оставались детьми. Смертоносными, опасными, но детьми. Позже они обязательно вырастут в отличных воинов, каким уже был Джошуа, но пока Дженсен казался куда старше своих ровесников.  
Джареда их отношение забавляло. И злило. Поэтому впервые в жизни он не смог без предубеждения отнестись к незнакомцам.   
Среди них были те, кто жестоко шутил над его партнером в детстве, и этой причины оказалось достаточно.  
Вероятно, его чувства передались Дженсену, поскольку тот смерил его удивленным взглядом, а спина под ладонью Джареда расслабилась.  
— Джек, Корнелл, Дорн, — кивнул он на парней. — Мой партнер — Джаред.  
— Я слышал, вы, южане, с младенчества приучаете жить детей в распутстве, — сходу произнес Джек, Корнелл или Дорн.  
— Так и есть. Отец обучает дочерей, а мать — сыновей, — серьезно кивнул Джаред, сдерживая ухмылку. — Если вы, конечно, понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
Он хотел было присовокупить к словам и соответствующий жест, но ради обучавшей его некогда жрицы сдержался.  
Парни изменились в лице.  
— Дикари, — буркнул кто-то из них, и все трое направились в другую сторону.  
— Они ведь поверили тебе, — сообщил Дженсен.  
— Очень надеюсь, что это так. — Джаред перестал сдерживаться и широко ухмыльнулся. — Потому что большей чуши я бы придумать не смог.  
Идя рядом с ним к дому, Дженсен рассмеялся, но улыбка быстро покинула его лицо. Он посмотрел в сторону березовой рощи, где ждали вайверны.  
— Давай улетим завтра, — предложил он, остановившись на пороге.  
Джаред тоже прекратил ухмыляться и пристальнее взглянул на партнера. Тот казался уставшим. И вымотанным.  
— Как скажешь, — коротко согласился он.  
Дженсен первым шагнул в дом, но обернулся в дверях.  
— Джаред?..  
Джаред посмотрел на него.   
— С Первым днем, партнер.  
Джаред успел поймать мелькнувший в воздухе сверток прежде, чем тот свалился грязь. А когда развернул ткань, увидел уменьшенную копию Трона Последнего Короля.  
Оторвав изумленный взгляд от подарка, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, но тот уже скрылся в доме.

Они вылетели на рассвете.   
Вайверны так радовались совместному полету, что в первый день то и дело закладывали восторженные виражи, забывая об отсутствии крыльев у наездников.  
И все же после многодневного пребывания на земле Джаред был рад подняться в небо. Дженсен выглядел расслабленным, освобожденным. Его прощание с семьей вышло скомканным, но это его не тревожило. Джаред рассчитывал на другой исход их поездки, но готов был смириться и с таким.  
Посещение Айсаросса и для него не прошло бесследно. Он принял решение. Выбор дался нелегко, но он смог его сделать.  
О чем и сообщил партнеру, когда они пролетели Великий лес.  
— Я стану боевым магом, — произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен скосил на него глаза и одобрительно кивнул.  
— Я выберу Путь магии жизни, — поделился он своим решением.  
Джаред не удивился, предполагая нечто подобное, и порадовался, что партнер озвучил свои планы вслух.  
Это было только началом. Но оно давало надежду. Однажды Дженсен сможет делать шаги по избранному пути, не оглядываясь на мнение отца.


	13. 13. Руины

— Твое нулевое стремление навестить близкого друга после долгой разлуки ранит в самое сердце.  
— Если бы кто-то открывал на стук, этих травм можно было бы избежать, — равнодушно отозвался Дженсен, не отвлекаясь от текста.  
— Правда? — Дан подсел к нему и бесцеремонно приподнял книгу. Прочтя название, он фыркнул и положил ее обратно. — Наверное, я был занят.  
— Я пришел к такому же мнению, — подытожил Дженсен, все еще не поднимая глаз.  
— О, да прекращай ты! — Дан забрал книгу и захлопнул ее. — До испытания еще целый год, тем более я и сам смог бы рассказать тебе о разрыве связи. Поговори со мной!   
— И о чем ты хочешь говорить? — смирившись с потерей, Дженсен хмуро посмотрел на оживленного друга.  
Тот ответил ему не менее пристальным взглядом, который быстро сменился на задумчивый.  
— Знаешь, я передумал, — произнес он, возвращая книгу. — Лучше приходи вечером к дамбе. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.   
Судя по резким переходам, Дана вновь что-то увлекло. Но причем тут, Темный лик его освети, дамба?  
— Ты уверен, что не перепу…  
— Что-то в тебе изменилось, — перебил Дан и, прищурившись, принялся изучающе его разглядывать. Закончив осмотр, он отрицательно качнул головой. — Или нет. Наверное, показалось.   
Дженсен, открыв книгу на закладке, решил все же уточнить:  
— Уверен, что хочешь встретиться именно на дамбе?  
— Как поживает южный принц?  
— Причем здесь Джаред? — раздраженно спросил Дженсен.  
— Ты читаешь о разрыве партнерской связи, — Дан кивнул на книгу. — А насколько мне известно, партнер у тебя один. Отсюда и вопрос: как поживает южный принц? Ему уже известно о твоем беспокойстве из-за предстоящего разрыва?  
— Сказанное тобой это прозвучало отвратительно двузначно.  
— Так и было задумано.  
Дженсен поднял непроницаемый взгляд на ученого.  
— Это книга, Дан, а не инструкция к моим мыслям.  
— Пользуюсь, чем вижу. Не у всех есть таланты жизненного мага.  
— Зачем мне спускаться к дамбе?  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь поговорить об испытании?  
— Значит, ты все-таки решился на повторную попытку получить три кольца?  
Дан удивленно моргнул, а затем, проследив его запутанную логику, рассмеялся.  
— Логическое построение твоих фраз еще более ужасно, чем двузначность моих слов. А вот интуиция на высоте. Ты угадал. С тех пор как лесная владычица в прошлом году стала триомагом, внутри меня поселилось весьма неприятное, подтачивающее самооценку ощущение. К тому же мастер Милена летом получила четвертое кольцо. Я чувствую себя неудачником.  
— Мастер Милена прошла испытание?  
Дженсен был впечатлен.  
— После пяти попыток. — Дана передернуло. — Думаю, раньше лета я не решусь. Прошел ты испытания или нет, это всегда дается одинаково тяжело.  
Дженсен заинтересовался, и друг это заметил.   
— Впрочем, не бери в голову, тебе и так есть, чем ее забить.  
Подавив желание узнать подробности, Дженсен посмотрел на массивные часы: стремительно уходящий в горловину песок сообщал о приближении полудня.  
— Я обещал Джареду тренировку.  
Он поднялся из-за стола.  
— Не забудь о дамбе, — напомнил Дан и раскрыл принесенный с собой свиток.  
По крайней мере, с местом он не ошибся.  
— Дженсен? — окликнул его ученый, когда Дженсен уже направился к выходу.  
Он обернулся и в молчаливом ожидании приподнял бровь.  
— Мне кажется, или раньше у тебя была коса?  
— Даже и не знаю, что тебе на это ответить, — покачал головой Дженсен, прежде чем скрыться в коридоре.

— Не думал, что перерыв так сильно скажется. — Джаред, тяжело дыша, вытер лицо рубашкой.  
— Ты все еще слишком торопишься, — указал на его извечный недостаток Дженсен. — Быстрый натиск хорош, но против выносливого противника тебе долго не выдержать.  
— Вы с магистром Лиэн как сговорились. — Партнер опустился на скамью. — Она твердит то же самое.  
— Не означает ли это, что стоит прислушаться? — Дженсен зачерпнул воды из бочки и, сделав пару больших глотков, протянул кружку Джареду.  
— Сходим на кухню? — спросил тот, жадно выпив воду. — Не уверен, что готов ждать ужина.  
— Иди без меня. Дан просил спуститься к дамбе.  
— К дамбе? То есть, он в курсе, что дорога из замка все же существует?  
Дженсен никак не прокомментировал ерничество.  
— Захвати чего-нибудь на кухне и для меня.  
Джаред быстро накинул рубашку и поднялся на ноги.  
— Вот уж нет. Я должен это видеть. Ты уверен, что он не перепутал дамбу с Архивом или… с Архивом?  
— Я уверен, что пожалею о том, что позволяю тебе сейчас идти со мной, — буркнул в ответ Дженсен, направляясь в сторону ворот.  
Джаред рассмеялся и, догнав, закинул руку ему на плечо.  
К тому моменту, когда они спустились, Дан уже ожидал их. Вместо привычного балахона на нем были штаны и рубашка. Он сидел на парапете моста и кидал камешки в стекающую воду. Сейчас, на исходе лета, ее уровень заметно упал. Обычно хлещущая водопадом, она неохотно перетекала через стоки и неторопливой рекой спускалась с горы в долину.  
Увидев их, Дан встал. Он покосился на Джареда, но промолчал и нетерпеливо потянул Дженсена к другой стороне моста.  
— Слишком долго, — недовольно упрекнул он, спрыгивая на неровный скалистый берег. — Солнце скоро сядет. Идем!  
Дженсен скептически опустил взгляд на озеро в ущелье. Ему было известно, что некоторые магики летом ныряли в ледяной воде, но он никогда не принадлежал к их числу. И не потому, что его пугал холод.  
— Решил попрактиковаться в позабытых навыках? — поинтересовался Дженсен, имея в виду озерную местность провинции друга.  
— Нам нужно к Скале Архимага, — рассеянно пояснил Дан, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не упасть в воду. — Если бы я рассчитывал только на разговор, то провел бы его в Архивах. И ты не девица, чтобы бояться промочить ноги.  
Джаред первым спрыгнул на берег, и Дженсен последовал его примеру. Дан ушел далеко вперед.  
— Да он само дружелюбие! — насмешливо шепнул Джаред.  
— Не отставай, — предупредил Дженсен.  
Ученый сильно преуменьшил, сообщая, что они промочат ноги. Пока они достигли середины ущелья, постоянно оскальзываясь на подмываемых водой камнях, на Дженсене почти не осталось сухого места.  
— Помнишь наш разговор о причинах разлома в горе? — задал вопрос Дан, когда они остановились напротив скалы.  
— Это когда ты чуть не ослепил меня и тактично сообщил, что я не способен думать самостоятельно? — припомнил Дженсен события трехлетней давности.  
— Уверен, что об этом я тебе говорил не один раз, — хмыкнул Дан и, ничего не объяснив, принялся стягивать с себя одежду. — Надеюсь, плавать все умеют? — запоздало спросил он, закрепив узел набедренной повязки.  
Дженсен хмуро посмотрел на переполненного энтузиазмом друга, а затем перевел взгляд на воду.  
Джаред толкнул его в бок.  
— Я не дам тебе утонуть.  
— Я умею плавать, — сухо напомнил Дженсен. — Уж ты-то это знаешь.  
Джаред расшнуровал рубаху и стянул штаны. Количеством одежды он, как обычно, пренебрег, оставив лишь браслет.  
Спускаясь к воде, Дан скосил на него взгляд.  
— И почему я не удивлен, — осуждающе фыркнул он, но, несмотря на тон, какое-то время еще изучал гармонично сложенное тело, нисколько не скрывая своего интереса.  
Не обращая на них внимания, Дженсен стянул рубаху. Если Джареду нравится светить достоинством, то это только его проблема. Ничего нового он тут точно не увидит.  
Вода, несмотря на жару, оказалась холодной, к тому же здесь, ближе к северной стороне, где река впадала в искусственное озеро, течение было быстрее.   
Спустившись со скалы, Дженсен погрузился в водоем почти с головой, по пути оцарапав лодыжку о выступающий камень. Джаред, оттолкнувшись от берега, без всплеска вошел в воду рядом и вынырнул в десяти футах от скалистого склона.  
— И почему мы раньше сюда не приходили? — спросил он, держась на плаву и смаргивая капли воды. На лице сияла широкая улыбка.  
Дженсен подавил раздражение: кому-то лишь бы приключение.  
— Ну, книжник, что теперь? — поинтересовался Джаред.  
— Прошу к скале, ваше высочество, — отозвался Дан.  
Дженсен первым погреб в нужном направлении. Течение сносило, но было не настолько сильным, чтобы мешать. Кожу покалывало, что после жаркого дня и изнурительной тренировки оказалось даже приятно.  
— Сюда.  
Дан, заплыв с северной стороны, остановился у основания скалы. Облокотившись на нее рукой, он посмотрел вниз.  
— Теперь на дно.  
— Надеюсь, ты это не серьезно? — излишне резко уточнил Дженсен, опустив глаза на чернеющую в вечной тени трех скал воду. Не принадлежащее ему воспоминание о том, каким беспомощным можно быть под толщей океана, все еще оставалось его постоянным ночным кошмаром. — Там не меньше пятнадцати футов!  
— Почти двадцать, если я не ошибаюсь, — рассеянно поправил друг.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
— Я не буду этого делать, — отчеканил Дженсен.  
Он не любил воду и не любил в ней плавать, но больше всего он не любил в нее погружаться. Темный лик, да вся вода Айсаросса большую часть года пребывала в более плотном состоянии, чем река под ним!  
Дженсен повернулся к берегу, намереваясь плыть обратно, но Джаред оказался быстрее, прижав его за плечи к скале.   
— Это не так глубоко, — тихо уверил он. — В Медеве, с камнями, я нырял и глубже.  
Все же Дженсен был прав, предсказывая, что пожалеет о присутствии партнера. Только кто мог предположить, что по такой причине. Джаред был убежден, что он справится, и отступать не собирался.  
Дженсен опять посмотрел на озеро под собой и сильнее сжал челюсти.   
Джаред мог говорить что угодно — в Медеве он круглый год не вылезал из своего океана. А Дан был озерцем. Озерцем! Их не зря так называли в обход традиционному аквилонцы. Не иначе как их второй сущностью являлась рыба!  
— Я буду рядом. — Джаред сжал за локоть. — Ну же, Дженсен! Давай вместе посмотрим на то, что хочет показать твой безумный друг.  
— Безумный друг все слышит, — прокомментировал Дан.  
— Я знаю, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Джаред.   
Спокойствие и уверенность, которые Дженсен ощутил через партнерскую связь, помогли отогнать невольный страх.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился он, разжав челюсти.  
Джаред, прежде чем отплыть, коснулся его коротких волос.  
— Вы закончили? — нетерпеливо осведомился Дан, нисколько не заинтересованный колебаниями друга.  
Дженсен хмуро кивнул.  
— Вперед, — скомандовал он.  
Нырнули они одновременно.  
Под водой было темно. Из-за тени скал и северной стороны казалось, что они погружаются прямиком в бездну. Дан выбрал неудачное место. Если бы они находились с юга от скалы, то хотя бы видели, куда плывут, не опасаясь натолкнуться на выступающие камни.  
Джаред находился рядом. Иногда его рука в гребке касалась Дженсена, и это помогало справляться с подступающей паникой. Толща воды давила, и только усилием воли Дженсен изгонял из сознания картины событий, участником которых никогда не был. А тот, кто испытал это на собственной шкуре, преспокойно плыл рядом.  
Казалось, они погружались целую вечность, а дна все не было. В какой-то момент Дженсен решил, что с него достаточно. Воздух заканчивался.  
Неожиданно вспыхнувший свет больно резанул по глазам. Зажмурившись, Дженсен проклял Дана, не сомневаясь, что это его рук дело. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел светящиеся символы, устлавшие каменистое дно прямо под ними.   
Махнув рукой — вода смазала движение — Дан указал на основание скалы и погрузился глубже, почти касаясь камней на дне. Поколебавшись, Дженсен подплыл ближе. И не сдержал короткого изумленного выдоха.  
На дне лежали не камни.  
Два воздушных пузыря устремились вверх, но Дженсен, заинтригованный, подплыл ближе. Он провел рукой по камню — под илистым налетом пальцы прощупали знакомый узор. Вне сомнений на плите был выгравирован символ заклинателей — скрещенные по горизонтали, вертикали и диагоналям кольца стихий.   
Джаред рядом изучал часть того, что когда-то являлось дверным проемом.  
Но что, темный лик, это было и что оно здесь делало?  
Воздух разрывал легкие, и Дженсен убрал руку. Мотнув головой на вопросительное касание Джареда, он быстро оттолкнулся от дна и поплыл наверх. Воспоминания о шторме в океане вернулись.  
Подъем показался бесконечным. Обманчивое ощущение близости поверхности не позволяло понять, сколько еще плыть. Он сильнее заработал руками и ногами, выпуская остатки воздуха и надеясь, что осталось немного.  
С шумом вынырнув, Дженсен жадно втянул воздух. Джаред и Дан не заставили себя ждать, показавшись на поверхности следом.  
— Больше… никогда… — пытаясь отдышаться, выговорил Дженсен. — Больше никогда, когда ты скажешь, что хочешь показать что-то, неважно что, я за тобой не пойду. Даже если это будет, Темный лик его освети, сам новый король!  
— Не зарекайся раньше времени, — хмыкнул Дан, тоже жадно глотая воздух.  
Дженсен опустил взгляд. Символы под ними медленно гасли. С такого расстояния и из-за преломления воды было невозможно разглядеть, что же именно они увидели на дне.  
Переведя дыхание, Дженсен поплыл к берегу. Пока он был на глубине, то не чувствовал холода, но, оказавшись на поверхности, продрог, казалось, до костей. Джаред тоже дрожал и стучал зубами. Первым выбравшись на камни, он распластался на освещенной заходящими лучами солнца скале и зажмурил глаза. Вылезший вслед за ним Дженсен подобрал отсыревшую одежду и принялся натягивать ее на влажное тело.  
— Абсолютное отсутствие стыда, — прокомментировал Дан, то и дело поглядывая Джареда.  
— А мне нечего стыдиться, — парировал тот и открыл глаза. — И, в отличие от некоторых, я не буду расхаживать по замку с мокрыми в промежности штанами.  
— Да куда уж южному принцу. Он скорее голышом пройдет.  
Дженсен, игнорируя пикировку, зашнуровал рубашку. Увиденное на дне не отпускало.  
— Что это было, Дан?   
Две пары глаз тут же обратились на него.  
— Обломки замка, — ответил, словно сообщая очевидное, Дан.  
Дженсен не оценил его чувства юмора.   
— Прекращай ерничать. Что они там делают, и зачем ты мне их показал? — Он хмуро посмотрел на друга. Раздражение от вынужденного купания еще не прошло.  
— А ты, я смотрю, так и не научился думать, — неодобрительно заметил Дан, и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, быстро затараторил: — Ну же, Дженсен, разлом! Включи логику, наконец! Эти обломки являются подтверждением того, что Алькасар был возведен не до, а после разлома!  
— Глупости, — вмешался Джаред. — Каким безумным исследованием ты занимался, когда всем рассказывали историю создания замка?  
Дан с неприязнью покосился на Джареда.  
— Не изучением эрогенных зон, определенно.  
— А тебе бы не помешало.  
— Южному принцу стоило бы…  
— Да прекратите вы уже! — оборвал их Дженсен. Встав между ними, он кинул в Джареда его одеждой: — Ты, одевайся! А ты, — он обернулся к другу, — прекращай вестись! Рассказывай про разлом.  
Дан с независимым видом отжал волосы, поправил одежду и закатал сырые рукава, но на большее его не хватило. Не в силах молчать, он продолжил:  
— Помнишь галереи возле Моста Единства? Камень там новее. Та же кладка присутствует и в других частях замках, но это лишь подтверждает теорию о разрушениях, которым он подвергся. — Джаред громко хмыкнул, но, поймав предостерегающий взгляд Дженсена, счел за лучшее заняться натягиванием штанов. — Я показывал тебе откосы у разлома. Их оттенок указывает, что появились они позднее строительства замка. Ну а обломки… Они ключевое доказательство когда-то единого Алькасара.  
— Да это просто обломки от строительства Башни Архимага! — не выдержал Джаред. — Твоя теория легко может быть опровергнута.  
Дженсен был согласен с партнером. При строительстве башни такое вполне было возможно, к тому же часть скалы могла обрушиться под весом возводимых сооружений.  
— А о том, что тогда обломки были бы везде, а не только с северной стороны, ты не подумал, умник? — едко осведомился Дан.   
Посмотрев на них обоих, ученый обреченно закатил глаза.   
— Почему вы не хотите думать? Будь все так, как вы сказали, обломки усеяли бы все озеро, а стоячая из-за дамбы вода не позволила бы им куда-то деться! — раздраженно пояснил он и, сделав глубокий вдох, уже спокойнее продолжил: — Когда случился разлом, река, прежде огибавшая гору, стала течь через него — это вам известно из истории. Но вы можете представить, какой силы был поток, хлынувший в образовавшуюся щель? — Дан показал на стены ущелья. — Он подчистую вымыл камни — вот какова была его сила. Сила, достаточная, чтобы смыть обломки обрушившегося замка. Нетронутым осталось лишь то, что вода была вынуждена огибать, — он указал на Скалу Архимага. — То, что лежало в основании скалы.   
Дан сделал паузу, давая им возможность осознать сказанное, а затем закончил:   
— Но такое развитие событий возможно, только если замок уже существовал к моменту разлома.  
Замолкнув, он сложил руки на груди и выжидательно уставился на Дженсена.  
Дженсен думал.   
Догадка была не лишена логики. Если бы это были части возводившейся башни, то на дне озера лежали бы и другие свидетельства обвала. Более того, об этом упоминалось бы в истории строительства Алькасара. Но никаких упоминаний не было.  
И тогда вставал вопрос — почему? Почему возникла необходимость умалчивать? Зачем нужно было выдумывать другую правду?  
— Зачем? — озвучил его мысль Джаред. — Зачем такое скрывать?  
Дан склонил голову набок.  
— А ты считаешь, что две молнии ударили в одно место с двух сторон просто так? Или действительно веришь, что это дело рук Двуликого? — Он криво улыбнулся. — Это сделали маги.  
Дженсен нахмурился, приходя к очевидному выводу, и следующие слова ученого лишь подтвердили его.  
— Это сделали два враждебно настроенных друг против друга мага. — Он немного помолчал, а затем неохотно озвучил свое умозаключение: — А значит, среди заклинателей был раскол.  
В абсолютной после его слов тишине Дан оглядел ущелье и ухмыльнулся.   
— Буквальный, — добавил он, но улыбка быстро покинула его лицо. — Скорее всего, именно это они и пытались скрыть.  
Раскол среди заклинателей.   
Дженсен не мог уложить эти слова в голове. Заклинатели никогда не воевали между собой. Им с первого дня обучения внушали, что они всегда были единым целым под руководством архимага.   
И если то, что говорил Дан, правда… Дженсен оценил высоту ущелья и неприятный холодок прошелся по телу. Неудивительно, что было принято решение сохранить произошедшее в тайне.   
— Но архимаг… — начал было возражать Джаред.  
— Вероятнее всего, все знает, — продолжил за него Дан. — Может быть, и Совет. Не зря на Скале Архимага есть архив, доступ к которому имеют только триомаги, а в кабинете архимага хранятся особо опасные пророчества.  
— И все равно, — не согласился Дженсен, — разве на наглядном примере не проще было бы сплотить заклинателей?  
Дан пожал плечами.  
— Кто знает. Политика всегда была моей слабой стороной. Да и кого такое волнует. — Ученый посмотрел на скалы ущелья. — Куда больше меня занимают вопросы, когда это произошло и куда исчезла проигравшая сторона. Потому что, несмотря на то что Алькасар разделился, он так и остался един.  
Дженсен нахмурился. Что друг хотел этим сказать? Были ли противники убиты или, быть может, они ушли?  
Слухи о наездниках над Вечными горами теперь не казались преувеличением. Он вспомнил и о матери, рассказывающей о Бездушных, идущих через границу. Тех самых Бездушных, которые по общим убеждениям когда-то были полностью истреблены. И которых создали маги.  
— Это всего лишь предположения, — высказался Джаред.   
— Может быть, — на удивление легко согласился Дан. — Разлому не меньше пятисот лет, а то и больше. Может быть, его происхождение не касается Алькасара. Я всего лишь ученый и не могу заглянуть в прошлое, чтобы узнать правду. Я только строю догадки.  
Но Дан никогда не ошибался.  
От посещения ущелья у Дженсена осталось неприятное ощущение, словно он получил знания, с которыми не понимал, что делать. Полет с Каазаром развеял, но вечером мысли о том, что веками покоилось на дне искусственного озера, вернулись.  
Ближе к ночи он зашел в Архивы и, к неудовольствию мастера Джаспера, взял с собой «Историю возникновения Алькасара».   
В комнате вернувшийся из каминного зала Джаред отвлек его от чтения.  
— Не можешь выкинуть из головы? — кивая на книгу, спросил он.  
Дженсен равнодушно пожал плечами, но этим ни на мгновение не обманул партнера.  
Хмыкнув, Джаред вытянулся на постели рядом с ним и пихнул его в бок, заставляя подвинуться.  
— Сегодня буду спать здесь, — сообщил он, закрывая глаза. — До сих пор никак не согреюсь после нашего купания.  
Джаред преувеличивал — он был жарким, как печка. Дженсен отложил книгу и посмотрел на партнера.  
— Ты бы хоть оделся.  
— Разве мы куда-то идем? — лениво поинтересовался Джаред, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Дженсен сдержал обреченный вздох. И почему у его партнера даже в голове не укладывалось, что спать можно и в одежде? Он мог накрыться десятком одеял, но все равно лежал под ними голым.  
— Светлоликой ночи, — произнес Дженсен, убирая с потолка освещающие комнату символы.  
Джаред едва слышно пробурчал что-то в ответ. Заснул он как всегда быстро, закинув руку на Дженсена. А сам Дженсен еще долго размышлял о загадочных руинах на дне ущелья.


	14. 14. Предвестие

Джаред вошел в комнату. Он был расслаблен, тело приятно ломило. Мельком глянув на сосредоточенного на книге партнера, он скинул плащ и упал на постель. После столь активного, но приятного времяпрепровождения хотелось одного — поспать.  
Дженсен молчал. Уже это должно было насторожить, но не насторожило. Приглушив над кроватью световые символы, Джаред стянул с себя рубашку и взялся за штаны. И только развязав тесемки, понял, что молчание звучит слишком красноречиво.  
Джаред вновь посмотрел Дженсена. Тот сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и положив на них книгу. Глаза бегали по тексту слишком быстро для чтения, грудная клетка приподнималась чаще, чем обычно, а кончик видимого уха покраснел.  
Джареда не обладал даже частью интуиции партнера, но причину его состояния распознал мгновенно. Он не мог объяснить как: это было скорее на грани ощущения или догадки. Частое дыхание, бегающий взгляд, прикрывающая пах книга, непередаваемая словами взъерошенность — признаки, на которые при других обстоятельствах он не обратил бы внимания, сейчас подсказывали одно: Дженсен был возбужден. Более того, он выглядел так, как будто его прервали, не дав закончить начатое. Как будто не только Джаред решил сегодня расслабиться, как будто…  
Глаза Джареда удивленно распахнулись.  
— Ты меня чувствовал?! — выпалил он прежде, чем успел осознать это. — Дженсен, ты… когда я… Ты меня чувствуешь?!  
Подобрать слов он не мог скорее от удивления, чем по другим причинам. Почему раньше подобная мысль не приходила ему в голову? У Дженсена ведь был дар мага жизни! Он постоянно улавливал чужие эмоции, особенно его, но ничто и никогда не позволяло Джареду предположить, что партнер чувствует его во время периодически случающихся развлечений.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему, не став делать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.   
— Ты слишком отпускаешь себя, — сдержанно заметил он. — Из-за партнерской связи и моего дара твои внутренние стены и так не толще пергамента, но когда ты забываешься, они и вовсе исчезают.  
— Но ты говорил, что ощущаешь меня только в пределах одной комнаты.  
— Только не когда ты полностью открыт.  
— И ты все чувствуешь? — Джаред был поражен. Но не тем, что Дженсен стал свидетелем его постельных развлечений — как раз это его, скорее, забавляло — а тем, что магический талант в партнере оказался так силен. — Каждый раз?  
— Хочешь знать, ощущаю ли я твои оргазмы как свои собственные? — иронично уточнил Дженсен и тут же отрицательно мотнул головой. — По большей части нет, но все равно они доставляют определенные неудобства.  
Джаред опустил глаза к прикрывающей пах книге. Ему не надо было спрашивать какие, чтобы понять. За время разговора Дженсен успел взять себя в руки, но едва ли возбуждение оставило его полностью.  
— Почему ты не сказал?  
Они никогда не обсуждали произошедшего в Медеве, как и личную жизнь друг друга. Если у Дженсена и был кто-то после храма, то Джаред об этом ничего не знал.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Мой контроль становится лучше, а после испытания, так или иначе, это перестанет быть проблемой.  
Джаред нахмурился. Дженсен говорил о разрыве партнерской связи. Мастера предупреждали, что испытанием для них станет не только прохождение Колец, но и пустота там, где раньше ощущался другой человек.   
Через несколько месяцев они перестанут быть партнерами.  
Мотнув головой, Джаред вновь вернулся глазами к прикрывающей бедра книге и, склонив голову набок, нарочито развязно ухмыльнулся.  
— Я бы мог помочь тебе с твоей проблемой, — почти мурлыча, предложил он, чтобы отвлечься самому и отвлечь партнера, и сам же удивился, как поразительно живо после вечерних развлечений отозвалось его тело на вырисовывающуюся перспективу.  
Дженсен ожег раздраженным взглядом.  
— Пора спать, — коротко бросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, погасил все символы света. Только тогда раздался шелест страниц закрываемой книги и шорох одеял.  
Джаред и не рассчитывался на согласие. Он лег и опустил голову на подушку.  
— Дженсен?  
Партнер молчал.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся в темноту.  
— Знаешь, теперь, когда мне все известно, — не скрывая веселья в голосе, произнес он, — каждый раз, кончая, я буду…  
— Темный лик, Джаред, спи!   
Джаред рассмеялся. О предстоящем испытании он временно забыл.

— Парируй!  
Джаред безотчетно вскинул клинок, скорее предчувствуя, откуда последует удар, чем осознавая это.   
Вокруг был Огонь, концентрация на нем отбирала все силы, но Джаред упорно заставлял себя сосредотачиваться на бое. И все равно следующая атака оказалась неожиданной.   
— Осторожно!  
Предупреждающий крик запоздал. Зашипев от боли, Джаред выронил меч. Железо с лязгом упало на пол, связь со стихией оборвалась, и он растерянно посмотрел на глубокий порез на плече.  
Магистр Лиэн опустила клинок. С лезвия стекала кровь.  
— В чем дело, Джаред? — резко спросила она. — Твоя сосредоточенность последние дни оставляет желать лучшего, но сегодня это перешло все границы!  
— И именно поэтому вы решили отрезать мне руку? — хмуро поинтересовался Джаред, сжимая пальцами рану.  
— Ты должен четко осознавать последствия, к которым приведет подобная невнимательность.  
Джаред неловко оторвал кусок штанины и как мог перебинтовал руку. Он злился не на магистра, решившую таким образом проучить его, а на себя. Он действительно был не в форме.  
Подобрав меч, Джаред отнес его к стеллажу и устало присел на скамью. Все оружие Зала Тысячи Клинков, где проходили их уединенные тренировки, словно нависло над ним сейчас.  
Магистр вытерла кровь со своего меча и присела рядом.  
— В чем дело? — уже не так резко спросила она. — Что тебя беспокоит?  
Хотел бы он знать.  
— Будущее, — расплывчато ответил Джаред, но магистр понимающе кивнула.  
— Испытание?  
Он неопределенно пожал плечами и обернулся к наставнице.  
— Где ваш партнер, магистр Лиэн? Вы с ним видитесь?  
Та не выглядела удивленной заданным вопросом.  
— Практически нет.  
Плечи Джареда опустились.  
— Значит, Дженсен? — проницательно подытожила магистр. — Он тебя беспокоит?   
Когда он промолчал, наставница продолжила:  
— В последнее время по утрам я редко вижу его на тренировочном поле. Он прекратил занятия? Или у вас возникли разногласия?  
— Что?.. Нет! Дженсен из Айсаросса, и это останется в нем навсегда. — Джаред потеребил косу, за десять месяцев отросшую до лопаток. — На рассвете он летает с Каазаром. А тренируется чаще всего по вечерам. Дженсен, он… он одиночка, и после испытания не останется ничего, что бы нас связывало.  
— Тебя это беспокоит?  
— Вы сами сказали, что редко видитесь с партнером.  
Магистр Лиэн выглядела задумчивой и не спешила его обнадеживать.  
— Я опоздаю на занятия. — Джаред первым встал со скамьи.  
— Подожди, Джаред, — остановила магистр, поднимаясь следом. — Есть кое-что, о чем я давно собиралась с тобой поговорить. Ты уже думал о том, где пройдешь обучение по избранному Пути?  
— Я считал, что буду обучаться у вас.  
— Как магистр, я не могу брать учеников, — с сожалением проговорила она. — Но я знаю триомага, достаточного сильного и искусного, который сможет завершить твое обучение надлежащим образом. Мастер Логан вел несколько занятий, когда прилетал в Алькасар. Возможно, ты его помнишь.  
Джаред действительно припоминал загорелого темноволосого мага, который как-то вел у них практики. И тот действительно был хорош. Но он не был магистром Лиэн.  
— Я подумаю, магистр, — неуверенно пообещал он.  
— Я подожду. И не переживай по поводу Дженсена.  
Покидая зал, Джаред чувствовал на себе задумчивый взгляд наставницы.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — протягивая ему полотенце, заметил Крэйг и погрузился в воду.  
Вытерев пот с лица, Джаред сбросил одежду и последовал его примеру. Вода, согретая символами тепла, помогла уставшему и замерзшему телу расслабиться.  
— Это все выпавший снег, — неохотно признался Джаред, прикрыв глаза. — После праздника Весеннего Равноденствия он противоестественен. И я подвел вас сегодня.  
Во время практики огненной магии магистр Лиэн разделила их на группы по четыре человека и вынудила соревноваться. Его команда потерпела поражение, и Джаред винил в этом себя. В последние дни он был рассеян. К тому же этот порез на руке.  
— Не бери в голову, — утешил Фэлан, присоединяясь к ним. — Мы тоже оказались не на высоте.  
Это было не так.   
Джаред постоянно ощущал усталость. Естественно, для Дженсена это не осталось незамеченным и хмуро посоветовал ограничить занятия с магистром Лиэн. Он до сих пор на них злился: на Джареда — за небрежное отношение, приведшее к воспалению раны, на магистра — за то, что она вообще это допустила.  
Впрочем, сам Дженсен уставал не меньше. Из-за приближающихся испытаний нагрузка возросла: они были заняты до позднего вечера, и сил почти не оставалось. Но как бы то ни было, партнер находил время посещать Архивы.  
— Ты давно не появлялся в каминном зале, — заметил Фэлан.  
— Я отрубаюсь, стоит только дойти до комнаты, — признался Джаред. — Все это ужасно выматывает.  
— Или кто-то не привык так много работать, — поддел Крэйг, намекая на его частые прогулы.  
Джаред пропустил слова мимо ушей.  
— Пока Дженсен считает, что я в порядке, то не о чем беспокоиться.  
— Значит, твой партнер тоже заметил эти торчащие во все стороны кости? — удивился Крэйг, под водой тыкая пальцем под ребра.  
Джаред устало отмахнулся.  
— Он же маг жизни, он чувствует все еще до того, как я это осознаю.  
Как это случилось с порезом.  
Друзья, промолчав, переглянулись, и Джаред вопросительно приподнял бровь. Пусть у него и не было интуиции партнера, но и бесчувственным бревном он не был.  
— Что?  
— Твой партнер, он… как бы это сказать, производит впечатление, — против обыкновения подбирая слова, ответил Крэйг.  
Вначале Джаред не понял, что имелось в виду, а затем ухмыльнулся.  
— Так вот почему ты не называешь его по имени? Боишься оговориться и назвать мастером?  
— Он — маг, — присоединился к разговору Фэлан. — Уже. Не удивлюсь, если через несколько лет он сможет стать советником или магистром. Ты видел, как смотрят на него младшие магики?  
Как будто Джаред мог этого не видеть. Даже некоторые магистры не скрывали того, что хотели бы заполучить его партнера в новые мастера Алькасара.  
— Дженсену до этого нет никакого дела. — Джаред расплел потяжелевшую от влажного воздуха косу и неохотно добавил: — Сейчас он занят усилением контроля над Землей, и магистр Аломар отпускает его только ближе к ночи. Скоро предстоит испытание, поэтому мы сейчас почти не видимся, и… — не договорив, Джаред замолк, но друзья его поняли.  
Разрыв партнерской связи в той или иной степени беспокоил всех магиков. Фэлан и Крэйг, хоть и шутили друг с другом, но переживали не меньше остальных. А они-то были магами одного Пути и в обучение шли к одному мастеру.   
У Джареда никогда не было страха перед переменами. Но предстоящие изменения и постоянно преследующая усталость заставляли его чувствовать себя неуверенно. А до лета и испытания, несмотря на выпавший снег, оставалось не так много времени.

— Магистр Аломар мог бы хоть иногда отпускать тебя прежде, чем сядет солнце. — Джаред присел на кровать и подтолкнул Дженсена. — Переворачивайся, я разомну спину.  
— С ним нелегко. — Дженсен позволил стащить с себя рубаху и покорно распластался на постели, что куда больше говорило о его усталости, чем изможденный вид. — Если я стану таким же, то самое время передумать и выбрать другой Путь.  
— Как будто это заставит твой талант исчезнуть, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Мастер Дей — отличный пример того, что не все маги жизни отшельники.  
— Это не его выбор, — глухо возразил Дженсен. — Он слишком много чувствует, Джаред. И понимает то, что непонятно другим. Магистр Аломар, он… — Прервавшись, Дженсен подавил вздох и неохотно закончил: — Иногда его предчувствие слишком сильно похоже на предвидение.  
Он мог не продолжать: Джаред понял о чем шла речь. По коже прошелся неприятный холодок. Легенды о том, что дар мага жизни может перейти в пророческий, постоянно ходили среди магиков, как и слух, что все пророки рано или поздно сходят с ума, теряясь в развилках будущего и настоящего.  
Джаред совершенно точно не желал такой судьбы для Дженсена.  
Но последний пророк жил более трехсот лет назад, а магистр Аломар, если и имел пророческий дар, то недостаточно сильный, чтобы разрушить его разум. Старого мага считали странным человеком: его поведение бывало эксцентрично, привычки казались чудаковатыми, но в нем не было ничего такого, что свидетельствовало бы о неадекватности. Даже если так и представлялось остальным.  
Беспокоиться о маловероятных вещах — это было так в духе Дженсена.  
Джаред склонился к партнеру и с особой тщательностью размял напряженные мышцы шеи. Тело под ним было расслабленным, и Джаред подавил ухмылку. Несмотря на отстраненность Дженсена во всем, что касалось физических контактов, он всегда расслаблялся и тихо вздыхал под его прикосновениями. Или дергался, если пальцы нажимали на болезненно зажатые места.   
Сегодня Дженсен сам прервал его. Стоило рукам Джареда лечь на поясницу, как он шевельнул плечами и потянулся к одежде.  
— Твое самочувствие стало лучше? — спросил он, накидывая рубашку и переворачиваясь на спину.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Мы все устали. Испытание на кольца, к сожалению, совсем не повод для магистров не проводить экзамены. Как будто кого-то волнуют эти оценки.  
— Эти оценки позволят определить, насколько ты готов к испытанию, — напомнил Дженсен. — Как твоя рука?  
— Почти зажила, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Я стану боевым магом, зачем мне знать, как приготовить отвар плодородия?  
— Быть заклинателем означает не только применять магическую силу, Джаред, но и мудро распоряжаться доступными тебе знаниями, чем ты, к слову, совершенно пренебрег. — Как долго еще Дженсен собирается припоминать ему о той небрежности на тренировке? — Не только магия, но и знания делают нас магами.  
Джареду все это было известно. Даже самые сильные среди них не были всесильны. Не только талант, но и образованность заклинателей ставила их на уровень благородных. Но…  
Наверное, он просто устал. С началом лета у них будет время отдохнуть и подготовиться к прохождению через Кольца.  
— Мне не нравится нарушенный баланс внутри тебя. — Дженсен сел напротив и, положив руку там, где билось у Джареда сердце, прислушался. — Не могу понять причину. Воспаления больше нет, но ты рассеян.   
— Разве только я? — Джаред сам убрал его руку.  
— Магистр Ним могла бы сказать точнее.  
— Магистр Ним дала бы мне укрепляющий отвар, как и всем, кто ходит к ней. — Джаред поднялся. — Давай спать.  
Дженсен выглядел обеспокоенным, но спорить не стал.

День выдался теплым, и ученики спустились к дамбе. Дженсена не было, но Джаред и не надеялся, что он присоединится. Все боевые маги этого года решили отметить окончание экзаменов купанием в ледяной воде. Джаред особо не рвался, припоминая прошлогоднее посещение дамбы, но и не возражал.  
Пока Крэйг сталкивал всех, кто попадался под руку, в озеро, Фэлан сидел на парапете с противоположной стороны моста. Чтобы не оказаться в числе вымокших, Джаред решил последовать его примеру и выбрал место рядом. Откинувшись на прогретый солнцем камень, он прилег и закрыл глаза.   
Под ухом шумел водопад. После снежной зимы и весенних паводков озеро в ущелье было переполнено, вода с гулким звуком срывалась со стоков и падала вниз, где сливалась в быструю горную реку.  
Магики веселились, но его не трогали. Кто-то затеял шутливую потасовку, кто-то в очередной раз свалился в ледяное озеро. Несмотря на общее решение искупаться, среди боевых воду жаловали единицы. Меж ругательств имя Крэйга звучало чаще всего, и Джаред не сомневался, что друг был главным зачинщиком творившихся беспорядков.   
Неужели это их через пару лет магики будут называть мастерами?  
— Спишь?  
Джаред открыл глаза и обнаружил склонившегося над ним Фэлана. В который раз он отметил сдержанность друга. По сравнению со взрывным Крэйгом его партнер казался спокойным и тихим. Только вот Джаред не раз наблюдал, как он с той же безмятежностью на лице сокрушает одного противника и методично берется за следующего. Было его в технике что-то такое, что вызывало у магиков желание не сталкиваться с ним в бою. Что-то, что сделало его вторым среди боевых магов их курса.  
— Похоже, что я сплю? — лениво спросил Джаред, приподнимаясь.  
— Поздравляю с лучшим результатом. Теперь тебе придется вести нас на Присяге.  
— Ты ненамного отстал от меня. Тем более, оно того не стоило, — пожаловался Джаред. После сегодняшнего зачета по огненной стихии он чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем во все предыдущие дни вместе взятые. Связь с Огнем, идущая через Знак заклинателя, была натянута до предела. — Я чувствую себя мертвым.  
Фэлан коротко улыбнулся.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Он перевел взгляд на срывающуюся со стоков воду. — Твой партнер тоже закончил с экзаменами?  
— Дженсен не закончит с ними, пока не пройдет испытание. — До них донеслись подначивающие выкрики Крэйга. — А вот твоему _партнеру_ не помешала бы толика его ответственности.  
Фэлан толкнул его в бок, уловив насмешку, и посмотрел на Крэйга, которого совместными усилиями наконец-то скинули в воду и теперь не давали выбраться на берег. Тот громко возмущался.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я завидую беспечности этого идиота.  
Джаред улыбнулся, вспомнив, как пять лет назад смотрел на них обоих и задавался вопросом, почему именно ему Зеркало определило непонятно кого.  
— Этот идиот — твой партнер.  
— И мы с ним, к сожалению, выбрали одного мастера, — согласился Фэлан. — Ты уже решил, к кому пойдешь?  
— Магистр Лиэн предложила мастера Логана, но сегодня она уехала из Алькасара до праздника Солнцестояния, а я так и не успел дать ей ответ.  
— Мастер Логан триомаг. Он должен быть хорошим учителем.  
— Наверное, — помявшись, согласился Джаред. — Но… Дженсен намерен отправиться в Фарм. Там живет мастер, у которого он бы хотел обучаться. Я бы… Думаю, я смог бы выбрать боевого мага, осевшего в тех местах.  
— Боевой маг в Фарме? — с сомнением протянул Фэлан, и тут Джаред был склонен с ним согласиться.  
Фарм был тихой провинцией, основными видами деятельности которой являлись земледелие и скотоводство. Хорошее место для воспитания мага жизни, но для боевого — совершенно не подходящее.  
— Наверное, нам все же стоит вначале пройти испытание, — заключил Джаред.  
За разговором они пропустили момент, когда крики из веселых перешли в вызывающие тревогу. Джаред вскочил с места и перешел на другую сторону моста. Все магики говорили разом, шумели и беспокойно осматривались. Джаред свел брови, в воздухе витали отголоски магии. На подмываемых водой камнях темнела кровь — должно быть, кто-то напоролся на скалы — но пострадавшего Джаред нигде не видел.  
— Где Крэйг? — резко спросил вставший рядом Фэлан.  
Джаред оглядел берег и мост: Крэйга нигде не было, а в общем гомоне не получалось что-либо разобрать.  
— Да заткнитесь вы! — окрикнул Джаред.  
Магики замолкли, и в этот момент Крэйг, сцепившийся с другим учеником, с шумом вынырнул из воды. Они боролись, не обращая внимания на остальных, лица обоих были украшены ссадинами, а у Крэйга еще и рассечена рука. Но, несмотря на кровь, вряд ли это была серьезная драка. Скорее, дружеская потасовка, зашедшая слишком далеко.   
Джаред хмыкнул, не уверенный, стоит ли вмешиваться, но Фэлан его беспечности не разделял. Когда вокруг борющихся вспыхнули огненные кольца, насторожились оба, и Джаред поспешно спрыгнул на скалистый берег. Это было уже слишком. Магистр Лиэн иногда позволяла им применять магию друг против друга, но это всегда проходило под ее неусыпным контролем и являлось, скорее, демонстрацией того, как поступать нельзя. Растолкав магиков, Джаред вышел к друзьям, стремясь их остановить, пока оба не натворили глупостей.  
— Крэйг, хватит! — крикнул Фэлан, спрыгивая с моста вслед за Джаредом.  
Но они опоздали.  
От противника Крэйга потянулись алые языки, и Крэйг, хотя и предвидел это, все равно не успевал отразить магическую атаку. Огненную стихию в себе Джаред поймал мгновенно, хотя до этого и жаловался на бессилие.   
Он не собирался нападать, все еще помня, как много лет назад к Дженсену была применена магическая сила. Та ситуация до сих пор выводила его из себя. Джаред лишь хотел остановить магиков, увлекшихся потасовкой настолько, что они потеряли над собой контроль. Он направил свой поток между ними, пытаясь блокировать удар.   
Однако Джаред не рассчитал, что Крэйг внезапно тоже ринется в бой, таким образом, нападая и с другой стороны. Джаред оказался зажат между двух атак, совершенно не озаботившись созданием каких-либо охранных блоков.   
Краем уха он уловил предупреждающий крик Фэлана, а затем стихия обрушилась на него с двух сторон.  
Это было как очутиться между молотом и наковальней: Джаред не мог уклониться и не мог выставить защиту. Это оказалось слишком похоже на сплошной поток стихии, только Дженсена рядом не было, чтобы вовремя поймать за руку. Оставалось обороняться одним лишь голым магическим потенциалом в надежде, что этого окажется достаточно. Огонь сбивал с ног.  
Когда атака прекратилась, Джареда пошатывало от напряжения, а связь со стихией, и без того натянутая, грозила вконец истончиться. Но он выстоял.  
В один момент вокруг стало тихо. Джаред отстраненно слышал, как журчит вода, падающая со стоков, видел испуганные лица магиков, окруживших его, чувствовал, как тело потряхивает после перенесенного стресса. Он справился.  
— Никогда ни используйте магию друг против друга! — рявкнул Джаред. — В следующий раз просто деритесь!  
— Джаред…  
— Когда вы станете боевыми магами, ваша безответственность может стоить кому-нибудь жизни!  
— Джаред, ты как? — Сзади подошел Фэлан, на плечо легла ладонь. — Двуликий, ты весь горишь!  
Джаред действительно чувствовал себя объятым пламенем, но больше из-за злости. Они посмели использовать магию!  
— Отпускай стихию.  
Джаред, сжав челюсти, неохотно стал отпускать Огонь, но тот отказывался уходить.   
— Джаред, хватит. Закрывай Знак!  
Не получалось. Контроль над стихийной связью уходил, но не сама связь. Он стиснул руками виски, пытаясь заставить Знак закрыться. Усилия ни к чему не привели. Джаред не мог подчинить стихию и не понимал, почему это происходит. Атака была сильной, но не могла причинить такой вред. Он же смог защититься!  
Ему говорили что-то еще, но Джаред не разобрал ни слова.  
В глазах потемнело, связь с Огнем истончилась до предела и как будто надорвалась, а вместе с этим пришла такая боль, что он окончательно утратил ощущение реальности. Огонь стал единственным, что он чувствовал.  
— Дженсен, не касайся его, обожжешься! — смог разобрать Джаред, прежде чем в колени впились острые камни берега.

***

— Как такое могло случиться? — Архимаг смотрел на бессознательного магика.  
— Его связь с Огнем была надорвана. — Магистр Ним коснулась рукой бешено бьющейся жилки на шее. — И тот, кто это сделал, приложил немало усилий, чтобы не оставить следов.  
В помещение зашел Ронан и остановил взгляд на лежащем на белой простыне ученике. Четыре кольца вспыхнули вокруг, как только он подошел ближе и принялся осматривать тело.  
— Ничего, — хмуро констатировал он и повернулся к архимагу. — В Алькасаре нападают на ученика. Под защитой медальона, под твоим присмотром, под присмотром шести магистров, и все, что я могу сказать, это — ничего. Как такое вообще могло случиться?!  
— То, что подобное не случилось раньше — вот что должно вас удивлять, мастер Ронан. — Последним в комнату зашел магистр Молдвин. Он двигался быстро для своего возраста и вскоре остановился возле неподвижного ученика. — Решение необходимо принимать здесь и сейчас. Магики напуганы случившимся. Но не они послужили причиной произошедшего. Где его партнер?  
— Я отослала Дженсена на восточную сторону замка. — Магистр Ним вытерла испарину с воскового лба больного. — Их связь сейчас только ослабит его. Когда он очнется, Дженсен сможет сюда прийти, но не раньше.  
— Но это не восстановит связи с Огнем, — устало заметил мастер Ронан.  
Какое-то время в помещении стояла тишина. Архимаг долго смотрел на бледное изможденное лицо магика, а затем встретился глазами с Ронаном, и найденное в них понимание его нисколько не порадовало.  
— Теперь мы знаем точно, — сказал тот.  
Магистр Молдвин кинул на них острый взгляд.  
— Впервые за двести лет они выдали себя, — покачал он головой. — Они здесь, среди нас. И им известно о пророчестве. Не сумев добраться до того, кто им нужен, они выбрали целью его партнера. Не произойди этого нелепого инцидента между магиками, связь разорвалась бы в Кольцах, и тогда кто знает, что случилось бы с ним. С ними обоими.  
Ронан неодобрительно посмотрел на магистра знаний.  
— То, что вы, магистр Молдвин, беретесь предсказывать мотивы их поступков, совсем не означает, что так оно и есть. Я исходил Кимассирию вдоль и поперек, но так и не смог найти доказательств их существования.  
— Ваш цинизм вам не помощник.  
— Они существуют. И то, что с ним произошло, — Ронан кивнул на магика, — ярчайшее тому доказательство. А вот то, что я не смог их найти, означает, что их подготовка к грядущим событиям куда лучше нашей.  
— Насколько быстро он сможет восстановиться, магистр Ним? — Вопрос архимага прекратил спор. Он намеревался задать другой, но магистр Ним была слишком проницательна, чтобы не прочесть его между строк.  
— Ему нельзя проходить испытание, — твердо ответила она. — Огонь убьет его дар и может убить его самого. — Целительница устало покачала головой. — Почему, мастер? Почему они это сделали?  
— Потому что он его партнер. — Магистр Молдвин старческой рукой коснулся влажного лба, его плечи опустились. — Мы слишком сильно охраняли одного и забыли про другого. Теперь уязвимы оба. Им нельзя проходить испытание.  
— Исключено, — тут же отрезал архимаг. — Дженсен стал слишком силен. И хотя его чутью еще далеко до идеального, не пройдет и одного сезона, как он поймет, что магия, лежащая на его медальоне, отличается от других. Он начнет задавать вопросы.   
— Этого можно было избежать, если бы ты согласился со мной и рассказал все парню еще в столице.  
— Чтобы наблюдать, как человек с подорванной самооценкой самоутверждается за счет неограниченной власти? Разве это не то, против чего мы боремся? — резко спросил в ответ архимаг. Он обвел магов предупреждающим взглядом. — Все присутствующие должны хранить произошедшее в тайне. Без исключения. Он еще не готов сесть на Трон.  
Под тяжелым взглядом все, кроме его бывшего партнера, склонили головы.  
— Ты собираешься сознательно пожертвовать жизнью племянника домины Медевы? — скрестив руки на груди, уточнил Ронан.  
— У нас нет другого выхода. Он должен рискнуть. Если в Кольца шагнет только один, партнерская связь все равно будет разорвана. Я видел тех, кто лишился партнеров, Ронан. Все они без исключения становились безумцами. Маг с пострадавшим разумом опасен не только для себя, но и для окружающих.  
— Я отказываюсь покрывать убийство талантливого боевого мага из-за твоих опасений, что эти мальчики пока не готовы встретиться со своей судьбой! — Ронан стиснул челюсти.  
— В таком случае, как твой архимаг, я буду вынужден отдать тебе этот Приказ! — отрезал архимаг.  
В храме целителей повисла тишина.  
Он не хотел так поступать со старым другом, но слишком многое стояло на кону.  
— Ну хватит вам. — Магистр Молдвин не по-стариковски крепко вцепился пальцами в их плечи. И архимаг, несмотря на собственный возраст и прожитые в должности предводителя магов годы, вспомнил, как магистр подобным образом останавливал их споры, когда они еще были обычными магиками, а он их наставником-триомагом. — Дела надо решать последовательно, — мягко упрекнул старый магистр и решительно посмотрел на целительницу. — Магистр Ним, юные магики совсем не понимают, что творят. Порой это приводит к печальным последствиям.   
— Иногда такое случается, магистр Молдвин, — с неохотой кивнула та, принимая его игру.  
— В таком случае мастер Годрик позаботится о наказании для виновных. Также необходимо как можно сильнее укрепить связь магика Джареда с Огнем.  
— Я сделаю, что смогу.  
Магистр Молдвин перевел взгляд на боевого мага.  
— Мастер Ронан, настоящего виновника найти будет трудно, но кто-то должен этим заняться.  
— Если вы считаете, что добьетесь большего, чем я, не буду препятствовать.  
Старый маг не обратил внимания на его колкость.  
— Архимаг Рэйнард, вы позволите мне, как магистру знаний, заняться вопросом касательно будущего двух магиков?  
— Что вы намерены предпринять, магистр Молдвин?  
— Мастер Ронан прав. Слишком большой риск ждет того, кто вступит в Кольца с надорванной связью. Риск не только навсегда потерять возможность обрести кольца, но и лишиться чего-то большего: мы не должны забывать и об угрозе жизни.  
— Крайне незначительной.  
— И рисковать жизнью того, кто при определенных обстоятельствах сможет представлять одну из влиятельнейших провинций Эрегорна, мы сейчас не можем. У нового короля и так будет слишком мало сторонников. К тому же, если мы допустим к испытанию магика с надорванной связью, это вызовет вопросы не только у Магистрата, но и у всего Совета магов, в который входит и советник домины Натаниэль.  
Архимаг устало потер рукой виски. Магистр Молдвин был прав.  
— Но и рассказать магику Дженсену правду мы не можем. Он еще не готов. Знание пророчества причинит ему один лишь вред. Поэтому единственное, что нам остается, это снять с его шеи медальон и надеяться, что без колец стихии его разум окажется достаточно силен, чтобы выстоять против возможной атаки.  
— Они могли рассчитывать и на такой исход, — заметил Ронан.  
Встретив его взгляд, архимаг задумался. Возникшую опасность осознавали все. Оставляя будущего короля без защиты, они сильно рисковали. Но был ли у них другой выбор?  
— Действуйте, магистр Молдвин, — принял решение архимаг. — У вас есть мое согласие. 


	15. 15. Приказ

— Ты ведь уже знаешь? — невесело улыбаясь, спросил Джаред.   
Не ответив, Дженсен в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Он присел на белое покрывало, коснулся руки партнера и только тогда смог облегченно выдохнуть. Хоть и едва ощутимый, Джаред был рядом. Он мог почувствовать его усталость и слабость, горечь и неуверенность, а еще — тут Дан оказался прав — упрямое желание рискнуть.  
Джаред отнял руку.  
— Ты знаешь, — заключил он, отводя взгляд.  
— Дан рассказал, — не стал спорить Дженсен. — Перехватил по пути сюда.  
Единственное, что заставило его в тот момент остановиться — это то, что друг впервые назвал Джареда по имени. А затем он сообщил то, что Дженсен до сих пор не осознал до конца, но одно понял точно — Джареду сейчас нельзя проходить испытание.  
— Я мог бы догадаться, — Джаред усмехнулся и принялся рассматривать свои руки. — Срывать мои планы — как раз в его стиле.  
— Если эти планы ведут к самоубийству, то я приму его сторону, — решительно произнес Дженсен и попытался поймать ускользающий взгляд партнера. — Джаред, посмотри на меня.  
Джаред неохотно послушался, но вскоре опять отвернулся. Его лицо было напряжено и против обыкновения непроницаемо.   
Дженсен снова коснулся лежащей на постели руки. Без связи он чувствовал себя слепым.   
Пять дней он прождал, ощущая одну лишь пустоту. Он не мог почувствовать Джареда, не мог его увидеть, не мог даже пересечь мост, чтобы поговорить с магистрами, из опасения навредить партнеру. Пятидневное ожидание стало хуже пятилетнего. И Джаред должен был это понять.  
— Мы подождем. Один год — это ничто.  
— Разве ты ждал недостаточно?  
Дженсен сжал челюсти. Дан оказался прав и в этом. Джаред всегда лез куда не следовало, всегда был готов жертвовать собой — вмешательство в стычку друзей тому подтверждение — но сейчас подобное неоправданное геройство переходило всякие границы.  
— Не такой ценой, — отрезал Дженсен. — Я не стану рисковать твоей жизнью!  
— Я не собираюсь умирать, — поморщился Джаред. — Если ты внимательно слушал своего книжного друга, то знаешь, что риск для жизни не больше, чем когда мы в первый раз шагнули в Кольца.  
— Есть другого рода риск.  
— Я готов на него пойти.  
Джаред опять убрал руку, и то, что впервые за все время их знакомства он намеренно избегал физического контакта, лучше всего свидетельствовало о его стремлении ослушаться магистров.  
— Почему я так плохо тебя чувствую? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Магистр Ним говорит, что все внутренние резервы направлены сейчас на восстановление связи с Огнем и что партнерская связь воспринимается мной как чужеродное вторжение. Скоро это пройдет.  
Джаред прикрыл глаза.  
Перестав ощущать его, Дженсен не был уверен, действительно ли тот устал или таким образом хочет избежать разговора. Дженсен сомневался, что за время краткой беседы они пришли к одним и тем же выводам, но не решился тревожить нуждающегося в отдыхе партнера.  
— Ты останешься здесь? — не открывая глаз, спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен сел рядом.  
— Я не отойду ни на шаг, — заверил он.

***

— Уже на ногах? Не рано ли?  
Джаред опустил меч и встретился взглядом с мастером Ронаном.  
— Я отлично себя чувствую.  
— В этом убеждать ты должен не меня, а своего партнера.  
Они оба посмотрели в сторону, где Дженсен на краю поля читал книгу, искоса поглядывая на них обоих.  
— Не составите мне компанию? — предложил Джаред.  
Пожилой квадромаг перевел взгляд на мечи, а затем опять на Дженсена, и с сожалением покачал головой.  
— Пожалуй, не стоит.  
Джаред предвидел отказ, но все равно остался недоволен.  
— Теперь, когда занятия окончились, тренироваться не с кем, — раздосадованно поделился он, кладя меч на стойку. — Магистр Лиэн отсутствует, а Дженсен не сводит с меня глаз и отказывается сражаться всерьез.  
Мастер Ронан коротко хохотнул.  
— А я-то думал, с чего бы такие предупреждающие взгляды в мою сторону. Твой партнер может быть весьма грозным.  
— Это потому что он помнит, как вы на первом занятии обездвижили мне руку.  
Мастер, запрокинув голову, разразился смехом, но когда успокоился, смотрел уже серьезно. Он какое-то время разглядывал Джареда, а затем ненавязчиво спросил:  
— Как твоя связь с Огнем?  
— Тоньше только паутина, — не став отрицать очевидное, честно признался Джаред. — Я даже свечу зажечь не могу. Сложно.  
— И больно?  
Джаред неохотно кивнул.  
— Нужно время, — подбодрил квадромаг.  
— Вы тоже считаете, что мне не следует проходить испытание?  
Мастер какое-то время молчал, изучая отполированные клинки и деревянные учебные мечи. Сейчас в разговоре они коснулись того, ради чего наставник сюда пришел.   
Вечером Джареду предстояло услышать решение Магистрата, но он и так знал, что ему сообщат. Выбора не было. И это выводило его из себя.  
— Ты одаренный маг, Джаред, — наконец заговорил мастер Ронан. — Один из немногих, в ком я вижу истинный талант. Но все это окажется бесполезным, если ты попытаешься пройти испытание сейчас. Стихия Огня не терпит слабости. Ты уже должен был это понять. Сейчас связь надорвана, но если она порвется окончательно, ты никогда не сможешь стать боевым магом. Вообще стать магом.  
— Во мне нет слабости, — упрямо возразил Джаред. — Магистр Ним говорит, что шанс есть. Бывали случаи, когда маги жизни вступали в Кольца, не владея одной из стихий.  
— У магов жизни есть интуиция, которой лишены все остальные. Твоя уверенность на деле может оказаться обычной самоуверенностью.  
Джаред скрестил руки на груди, и квадромаг предупреждающе на него посмотрел.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Джаред. Выбора здесь не предоставляется. Как только твоей жизни стала угрожать опасность, ты, все еще являясь магиком, не имеешь права распоряжаться ею самостоятельно. Магистрат запретит тебе проходить испытание.  
— Моя жизнь не в большей опасности, чем жизни заклинателей, что пройдут в этом году Срывание Стигмы!  
— Риск не оправдан.  
— Это несправедливо!  
— Несправедливо — так бездарно оборвать свою жизнь. Как будущий маг, ты обязан подчиниться воле Магистрата. И архимага. — Мастер Ронан немного помолчал, прежде чем неохотно добавить: — При необходимости он отдаст Приказ.  
Джаред вздрогнул.  
Приказ архимага был не только словами — об этом знали все. Он нес в себе мощнейшую словесную и символьную магию, которой не мог сопротивляться ни один заклинатель. К подобным мерам обращались редко, но случаи бывали.  
— Твое желание пройти испытание основано на беспокойстве о партнере? — проницательно спросил квадромаг.  
Джаред перевел взгляд на Дженсена. Тот прекратил делать вид, что читает, и неотрывно смотрел в их сторону. И хотя разговора он не мог слышать, восстанавливающаяся партнерская связь должна была доносить до него отголоски противоречивых эмоций Джареда. И все же Дженсен не вмешивался. Пока не вмешивался.  
— Ему пришлось ждать пять лет в заклинателях, — глухо ответил Джаред.  
— Дженсен не настолько мелочен.  
— Думаете, я этого не знаю? — Джаред сжал челюсти. — Он скорее свяжет меня, чем позволит войти в Кольца, но это не изменит того, что я его подвел.  
Дженсен, сидя на скамье, склонил голову набок, словно прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Джаред отвернулся и посмотрел в небо. Взгляд зацепился за символы над садами. Он давно перестал обращать на них внимание, воспринимая магическую вязь как нечто естественное. Но если подумать — они были магией, той самой, которая за пять лет въелась и в Джареда. Он верил в нее. И верил в себя.  
— Дело не только в Дженсене, — оборачиваясь к квадромагу, спокойно произнес он. — Моя «самоуверенность» никуда не делась, мастер. Я не хочу ждать год из-за призрачной возможности лишиться жизни и риска остаться без колец. Дженсен ждал пять лет, но я… сомневаюсь, что смогу вытерпеть хотя бы год.  
— Поспешен, как и любой огненный маг, — усмехнулся квадромаг. — И столь же нетерпелив. К сожалению, сейчас это тебе не на пользу. Тебе придется подчиниться воле архимага, Джаред. Так или иначе.  
— Но это не означает, что я сделаю это с охотой.  
— Как и все мы, — непонятно согласился мастер Ронан, а потом неожиданно спросил: — Ты выбрал мага, у которого собираешься продолжить обучение?  
— Вы непоследовательны, мастер, — упрекнул Джаред. — Вначале говорите, что мне запрещено проходить испытание, а затем спрашиваете, у кого бы я хотел обучаться после него.  
Квадромаг рассмеялся.  
— Непоследовательность — еще одна черта, присущая огненному магу, — подмигнул он.  
Джаред усмехнулся и направился к оставленным на скамье вещам.  
— Магистр Лиэн советовала мастера Логана, — ответил он. — Но я так и не дал ей ответа, а теперь это уже не важно.  
— Я мог бы заняться твоим обучением, — предложил мастер Ронан.  
Джаред, надевая рубашку, скептически на него покосился. Наставник спокойно продолжил:   
— После Солнцестояния мне нужно уехать, но к следующему году я вернусь и смогу взять тебя с собой.  
— Вы сильно оскорбитесь, если я скажу, что обучение у вас угрожает моей жизни куда больше, чем прохождение испытания сейчас?   
— Много ты понимаешь, мальчишка! — хмыкнул квадромаг. — Я никогда не требовал от тебя больше, чем ты мог.  
Джаред прекратил одеваться. Он, конечно, мог сейчас шутить и зубоскалить, но правда была в том, что мастер Ронан являлся одним из сильнейших боевых магов современности, одним из трех квадромагов своего Пути. Он дважды отказывался от должности магистра, прежде чем та перешла к магистру Лиэн, а его мастерство, по словам Дженсена, превосходило даже айсаросское и ставило его на одну ступень с легендарными воинами прошлого. Лучшего учителя Джареду было не найти. И он это понимал.  
— Я хотел бы у вас обучаться, — честно признался Джаред, а затем, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Так что, может быть, вы правы, и во мне действительно есть некоторая тяга к самоубийству.  
Мастер Ронан громко расхохотался.

— Светлого лика, красавица. Скучала?  
Джаред похлопал вайверну по мощному боку и обнял за шею. Руа вытерпела объятие не больше пары секунд, а затем мотнула головой и возмущенно ткнулась Джареду в спину.  
— Знаю, виноват. — Джаред положил руку ей на голову и почесал роговые дуги. Золотистые глаза довольно зажмурились, раздалось громкое счастливое пыхтение. — Я тоже очень скучал.  
Они не виделись с конца весны — с того самого события — и Джаред пожалел, что не поднялся сюда раньше. Пещеры Драконьей Башни настолько отличались от Алькасара, насколько это было возможно. Сделанные искусственно, но поразительно похожие на настоящие, они создавали впечатление уединения далеко в горах. Вместо наружной стены находился навес, препятствующий снегу или дождю, но оставляющий достаточно места для взлетающего вайверна.  
Руа покосилась в сторону навеса, словно намекая, что неплохо бы и полетать, но Джаред с сожалением качнул головой.  
— Не сегодня.  
Вайверна выглядела расстроенной, даже надутой, и Джаред, криво улыбнувшись, похлопал ее по шее.  
— Дай мне пару дней, девочка, и мы взлетим выше облаков.  
Уверившись, что они никуда не летят, Руа растянулась на полу и обхватила Джареда хвостом. Он сел рядом с ней. Крылатая спутница была теплой, почти горячей, и ему мгновенно стало жарко, но он не отодвинулся, а наоборот, запрокинул голову на чешуйчатый бок.   
— Ты тоже считаешь, что я должен подчиниться? — спросил Джаред, сосредоточившись на ощущении приподнимающегося в такт дыханию мощного тела.   
Рыкнув, Руа изогнула шею и несильно сжала зубы на его руке.   
— Эй, прекрати! — Джаред, не ожидавший столь резкой реакции, поспешно выпрямился. — Хватит! Все, я понял! Я вовсе не собираюсь умирать! Почему вы все в первую очередь думаете именно об этом!   
Челюсти разжались, и Руа примостила голову ему на ноги, придавливая к полу. Джаред с сожалением посмотрел на помятый, залитый слюной рукав. По крайней мере, противоядие не понадобится — дыр на ткани не было.  
— Тем более, выбора особого нет, — продолжил он, вновь кладя ладонь на голову вайверне. — Как выяснилось, Приказ архимага — неприятная штука.  
Запястья у Джареда до сих пор ныли. Мастер Ронан не обманул, когда сказал, что он не сможет ослушаться. Приказ не был кандалами, но ощущался именно так.  
— Магистр Ним считает, что я быстро восстанавливаюсь, — поделился Джаред, рассеянно поглаживая переливающиеся чешуйки. — Быстрее, чем она предполагала. Только это ничего не меняет.  
Он потер руки. При мысли о неповиновении невидимые оковы на них становились тяжелее. После Солнцестояния ограничители должны были исчезнуть, но Джареда все равно раздражало их присутствие.  
— Я подумал, что есть другие способы, Дженсен мог бы…  
Руа приподняла голову и опять потянулась к его руке. Джаред тут же отдернул ее в сторону.  
— Хватит, я понял! Слушаться архимага и магистров! Хорошо!  
— Ну, хоть у кого-то есть возможность открыто демонстрировать свое недовольство.   
Дженсен стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку и сложив руки на груди.  
— Как будто тебя что-то когда-то останавливало, — парировал Джаред, неохотно поднимаясь с пола.  
Партнер вошел в пещеру и первым делом поздоровался с вайверной. Он задержал ладонь перед носом Руа и, дождавшись ее разрешения, провел рукой по шее. Наблюдавший за ними Джаред хмыкнул.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что к тебе она относится с большим уважением, чем ко мне.  
Дженсен, придержав ластящуюся вайверну за шею, улыбнулся.  
— Ты себе льстишь, говоря, что кажется.  
Джаред рассмеялся, но не смог скрыть горечи.  
Обойдя Руа, Дженсен встал рядом и, взяв его за локти, проследил пальцами вязь символов на запястье.   
— Это было лишнее, — хмуро заметил он.  
— Они не за мою жизнь беспокоились, принимая это решение.  
— Я за нее беспокоюсь. Но это было лишнее.  
— Наверное, мне все же не следовало называть их выжившими из ума стариками.  
— Определенно, не следовало. Твоего обещания не идти в Кольца было бы достаточно.  
— К счастью, от этой необходимости они сами меня избавили, — хмыкнул Джаред, демонстрируя запястья.  
Дженсен неодобрительно качнул головой.  
— Что именно выводит тебя из себя, Джаред? Необходимость ждать целый год? Или то, что тебе не предоставили выбора?  
Джаред промолчал, и Дженсен осуждающе нахмурился.  
— Ты совершенно не умеешь подчиняться.  
— Значит, у нас с тобой общие недостатки.  
— Зато я умею слушать.  
— А я — прислушиваться к тебе.  
— Тогда прислушайся ко мне и пойми, что этот год ничего не меняет, — резко произнес Дженсен, и Джаред вздрогнул.  
Партнер вновь взял его за руки, накрыв символы подчинения ладонями.  
— Они ничего не меняют, Джаред. Я бы никогда не допустил, чтобы ты вошел в Кольца. И будь я на твоем месте, ты поступил бы так же.  
Джаред ничего не успел ответить. Руа нетерпеливо всунула между ними голову, недовольная тем, что про нее забыли, и Дженсен неохотно отвел глаза, уделяя внимание вайверне. Джаред незаметно кивнул крылатой спутнице, благодаря за вмешательство.  
Больше в тот день они не спорили.

***

— Ты здесь? Не преследуешь тенью южного принца? Не контролируешь каждый его вздох? Не охраняешь от коварных Колец? — Дан сел напротив Дженсена, задумчиво теребя прядь волос. — Странно. Я был абсолютно уверен в обратном. Ты случаем не перепутал дни? Не мог я так ошибиться в своих предположениях касательно тебя.  
Дженсен хмуро посмотрел на друга и вновь вернулся к чтению. Ученый задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.  
— Неужели он сам попросил тебя об этом?  
Дженсен раздраженно дернул плечом, и Дан рассмеялся.  
— Не смог отказать его просьбе? — продолжал забавляться он, а затем, так и не услышав ответа, припечатал: — Ты жалок.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Дан? — резко спросил Дженсен. Решения Джареда касались только их и никого больше. Дженсен не собирался это обсуждать. — Разве ты не должен готовиться к испытанию?  
— Расслабься, Дженсен, твой принц никуда не денется. К слову, даже у меня никогда не выходило так настроить против себя магистров, чтобы те единогласно настояли на Приказе. Зато теперь он в надежных руках… или кандалах.  
— Дан… — Дженсен стиснул зубы.  
Дан, проигнорировав предупреждающий тон, посмотрел на песочные часы.  
— У меня еще есть время, — ответил он на ранее заданный вопрос. — Сейчас я медитирую.  
— Доставая меня?  
Дженсен никогда бы не поверил, что друг нервничает перед испытанием.  
— Это, конечно, успокаивает, — согласился Дан, — но я имел в виду первый ярус Архивов. Он умиротворяет, тогда как мысль, что я могу не справиться с испытанием, в то время как его прошла лесная владычица, выводит меня из себя. Я не вынесу ее превосходства. Достаточно того, что мне приходилось мириться с ним все пять лет учебы.  
Значит, вот в чем причина.  
— Она теперь советник, — подметил Дженсен и, не собираясь щадить чувств друга, добавил: — Так что тебе, определенно, есть с кого брать пример.  
Дан был непробиваем во всем, кроме случаев, когда дело касалось бывшей партнерши. Любые ее достижения он воспринимал как свои поражения. Сейчас он бесился из-за невозможности посещать Архив Пророчеств, тогда как у нее на это привилегия была.  
— Значит, южный принц тебя прогнал? — ядовито спросил ученый, кинув сердитый взгляд.  
— Оставь Джареда в покое, Дан, — спокойно потребовал Дженсен, не поддаваясь на провокацию. — Он быстро восстанавливается и полностью поправится еще до Равноденствия.  
— Надеюсь, вы не намерены совершить такую глупость, как пройти Кольца в другое время? — ехидно заметил Дан. — Праздник Летнего Солнцестояния не зря был выбран для первого испытания.  
— Считаешь, что я этого не знаю?  
— Считаю, что твой партнер плохо влияет на твою способность соображать. Кстати, по поводу твоего партнера. Я так и не смог выяснить, что именно случилось в тот день. К сожалению, боевые маги думают чем угодно, но только не головой, — с досадой пожаловался Дан и, о чем-то задумавшись, ненадолго умолк. — Ты уверен, что в тебе нет Огня? — подозрительно спросил он. — Впрочем, неважно. Главное…  
— Зачем ты в это лезешь? — перебил Дженсен.  
— Что и требовалось доказать. Ты не спросил бы меня об этом, не потеряй способности разумно мыслить. Ну же, вспомни лекции по стихийной магии, Дженсен! Чтобы произошел разрыв, взаимодействие со стихией должно быть расшатано до крайности, а твой партнер, при всех его недостатках, обладает немалым потенциалом, и…  
Он еще много чего говорил, только Дженсен не хотел его больше слушать.  
Дану было просто любопытно. Как и всегда, когда он сталкивался с чем-то, что не мог объяснить. Как это было с Дженсеном, как это было с разломом, как это было со всем, где ученный не мог понять причин. Ему было любопытно.  
— Не смей его изучать, Дан, — жестко осадил Дженсен.  
Оборванный на полуслове, Дан удивленно посмотрел в ответ. Пожалуй, такого растерянного взгляда у него не было еще никогда.  
— Я запрещаю тебе изучать Джареда, — четко повторил Дженсен. — Он этого не потерпит, и я этого не хочу. Не смей изучать его, как ты это всегда делал со мной.  
Друг молчал. Он пристально разглядывал Дженсена, ничуть не задетый холодным тоном, а затем, принимая его настоятельную просьбу, склонил голову.  
— У тебя эмоции затуманивают разум, Дженсен, — серьезно произнес он. — Раньше ты бы не стал меня останавливать.  
Дженсен ничего на это не сказал. Несмотря на согласие Дана, он сомневался, что тот не вернется к данному вопросу, но, по крайней мере, выбрать Джареда объектом для подобного исследования он уже не сможет.  
— Партнерская связь пришла в норму? — нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Дан.  
— Уже лучше, — неохотно ответил Дженсен, нисколько не обманутый сменой темы. Просто так тот ничего не спрашивал, даже когда пытался проявить участие.  
Но напоминание о связи заставило Дженсена сосредоточиться на Джареде. Он все еще плохо ощущал его на расстоянии и с трудом улавливал направление. Магистр Ним говорила, что причина в стремительном восстановлении внешней стороны Знака, и это было достаточным основанием, чтобы подождать. И все же его напрягала невозможность определять передвижения Джареда, особенно когда тот просил оставить его одного.  
Сейчас, как бы Дженсен ни старался дотянуться до партнера, он не мог его найти. Не получалось даже понять, где приблизительно тот находился. Джареда нигде не было, а связь молчала.   
Нахмурившись, Дженсен попытался еще раз.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Дан.  
— Я не ощущаю направление Джареда, — напряженно ответил Дженсен. Он знал, что партнер жив, но не мог определить ни где он сейчас, ни что он чувствует.  
— Это невозможно, — тут же опровергнул ученый. — Даже если связь слаба, направление есть всегда. Ты просто устал.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, отрешаясь от посторонних звуков, и предпринял еще одну попытку.  
Джареда нигде не было.  
— Я не чувствую его, Дан. — Дженсен поднялся с места, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто это могло как-то подсказать ему, где партнер. — Я мог чувствовать его всегда, даже когда он был без сознания.   
— И все же я сильно сомневаюсь, что он сделал одолжение этому миру и сломал шею, поскользнувшись на ступеньках.  
Дженсен пропустил колкость мимо ушей. Тревожное предчувствие скрутило внутренности, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Джаред не мог исчезнуть, он не мог умереть, но он мог… По телу прошелся неприятный озноб.  
— Что, если он…  
— Глупости! — перебил Дан, догадавшись о недосказанном. — Он не в Кольцах. Невозможно ослушаться Приказа архимага, и ты это знаешь не хуже меня.  
Дженсен быстрым шагом вышел из Архива, и Дан поспешил за ним.  
— Ты зря беспокоишься, Дженсен, — говорил он на ходу. — Уверен, он просто летает над горами на том крылатом недоразумении, что вы называете своими спутниками, и понапрасну рискует головой.  
Дан мог говорить что угодно, но Дженсен не чувствовал Джареда. И интуиция мага жизни подсказывала ему, что с тем что-то произошло.  
Срезав путь, он в считанные минуты миновал галерею с учебными залами.  
— Дженсен, да постой же ты!  
Дженсен, даже не замедлив шага, толкнул двери Зала Стихийных Колец воздушным потоком. Магиков внутри пока что не было, но кольца уже успели после ритуала Срывания Стигмы выстроиться в одну дуговую линию: снизу вверх — от Воды к Воздуху и сверху внизу — от Воздуха к Воде.  
— Дженсен! — Дан перехватил его за руку. Другой рукой он держался за бок, пытаясь отдышаться. — Он не мог войти в Кольца! Приказ…  
— Я его не чувствую, Дан. — Дженсен высвободился, вглядываясь в зависшие радугой Кольца. Последовательность прохождения испытания. Почему те выстроились так рано? Полдень только миновал.  
Джаред не мог в них войти, но интуиция и обостренное восприятие подсказывали, что он сделал именно это. Дженсен не знал, откуда пришло понимание, но он был уверен, что это так.   
Джаред может погибнуть в Кольцах.  
Дженсен сделал шаг вперед, и Дан опять схватил его за руку.  
— Он чувствует перед тобой вину! Возможно, он добрался до тех диких методик приглушения связи, чтобы ты один прошел испытание!  
— Он бы никогда так не поступил. — Дженсен отдернул руку.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать!  
— Я знаю Джареда.  
Камень первого Кольца испускал сине-зеленый свет водной стихии, Дженсен посмотрел сквозь него, тщетно надеясь разглядеть, есть ли кто внутри.  
Шагнув ближе, Дженсен все же заколебался. Что, если предчувствия обманывают? Что, если Джаред не там? На пределе возможностей он попытался вновь дотянуться до партнера. Безуспешно. Джареда здесь не было.  
И Дженсен решился.  
— Предупреди магистров, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он Дану.   
— Ты не найдешь его там!  
— Но я могу попытаться.  
— Джен…  
Дженсен решительно шагнул в Кольцо. Голубая пелена водной стихии на мгновение лишила его зрения. А когда он снова смог видеть, это был уже не он.

— Дядя Росс, дядя Росс! Смотри! Я лечу!  
— Мина, осторожно!  
Дженсен поймал бесстрашную племянницу прежде, чем та упала на землю, спрыгнув с навеса сарая.  
— Уверен, твой отец был бы против подобных полетов, — проворчал он, ставя юркого ребенка на ноги.  
В ответ его дернули за длинную косу, заставляя наклониться ниже.  
— Папа на границе! — надулась девочка. — А теперь и ты туда уезжаешь.  
— Это долг каждого воина, — терпеливо пояснил Дженсен, присаживаясь на корточки перед племянницей. Он разжал маленькие пальцы, высвобождая шестипрядную косу, и погладил ребенка по светлым с рыжиной волосам. — Все будет в порядке, Мина. Мы вернемся еще до того, как Айрин родит тебе сестренку.  
— Папа хочет мальчика, — серьезно произнесла она. — Нас с Фридой у него уже две, теперь он надеется на мальчика.  
— Боюсь, твоему папе придется запастись терпением. У тебя будет еще одна сестра.  
— Папа тебе не верит.  
— Он и не должен, он все увидит своими глазами. — Дженсен щелкнул племянницу по носу. — Но ты так просто не отвертишься, бескрылая девочка. Не отпущу, пока не признаешь, что я прав. — Он схватил ее и принялся щекотать.   
Громко хохоча, та вырывалась, но Дженсен держал крепко, и силы было явно неравны.  
— Я верю! — задыхаясь от смеха, прокричала она. — Я верю!  
— Плохо слышно.  
— Я верю тебе, дядя Росс! — Девочка ужом вертелась в его руках, и Дженсен позволил ей освободиться. — А вот и нет, а вот и нет! — принялась дразниться она, отбежав на безопасное расстояние.  
Дженсен мог бы легко нагнать негодницу, но лишь широко улыбнулся и поскреб отрастающую бороду. То, что у Джошуа опять будет девочка, было не более, чем предчувствуем, но Дженсен давно научился доверять своей интуиции. Брату придется смириться.  
Проводив племянницу взглядом, он поднялся с колен. Несмотря на прошедший утром дождь, на улице было тепло. Лето в этом году радовало. Дженсен, коротко кивая соседям, обошел дом.  
Мать занималась сборами.  
Он помог ей перенести в телегу заполненные мицелием мешки и закрепил их. Скоро грибница начнет прорастать, и можно будет начинать засушивать грибы. Но сделают они это уже в Айсгоре.  
— Совсем вырос, — вздохнула мама, подавая ему последний мешок. — Джошуа, Маккензи и ты… Вы один за другим покидаете меня.  
— Я пока еще здесь, — со смехом заверил Дженсен. — Это поездка не будет долгой, ты же знаешь.  
— Я не об этом, Росс, — мягко упрекнула мама. — Тебе давно уже пора завести семью. Все вы, мужчины, заняты своим долгом, но другие как-то находят время, чтобы жениться и сделать детей.  
— Тебе мало внуков? — удивился Дженсен, отряхивая руки от земли и спрыгивая с телеги. Он присел на крыльцо, достал меч и быстро проверил, хорошо ли тот заточен для предстоящего путешествия.  
— Я беспокоюсь. Иногда я замечаю смятение в твоих глазах, как будто ты не уверен, здесь ли твое место.  
— Это потому что мое место рядом с отцом и Джошем на границе, — добродушно поддел Дженсен мать.  
— Негодник! — воскликнула она, но, как обычно, не рассердилась на него всерьез.  
Больше не настаивая на теме женитьбы, она рассказала о том, как соседи отнеслись к их предстоящему переезду.  
Дженсену тоже было жаль покидать родные места, но долг требовал постоянного присутствия мужчин на границе, и ему будет куда спокойнее, если мама с сестрой и невестка с племянницами в это время будут находиться как можно дальше от Бездушных.  
— В бочках закончилась вода, — сообщила мама, перебирая травы и связывая их в пучки.  
— Я схожу к ручью.  
— Опять не к колодцу?  
Дженсен поморщился.  
— В это время дня там слишком многолюдно, — неохотно ответил он.  
— Тебе следовало бы быть более приветливым, тогда мне не пришлось бы отказывать каждой матери, предлагающей своих дочерей тебе в жены.  
Не то чтобы Дженсен не знал об этих предложениях, но раньше мать никогда не заговаривала с ним об этом напрямую. И все же — он чувствовал то, что чувствовал. Как он знал, что у Джошуа опять родится девочка, так и понимал, что для него время еще не пришло.  
Не ответив на упрек матери, Дженсен тепло улыбнулся ей и сбежал с крыльца.  
— Мне надо поторопиться, если хочу успеть с этим до отъезда.  
— Если что, я скажу, где тебя найти, — пообещала она, со вздохом принимая его неозвученный выбор.  
Дженсен сделал несколько ходок к ручью, каждый раз набирая ведра до краев. Дорога была не близкой, и мышцы ныли, но это была приятная боль. Он вернулся к ручью в последний раз, наполнил одно ведро, а затем наклонился к воде со вторым. Поток неожиданно вырвал его из рук и понес вниз по течению.  
Проклиная под нос вездесущий Темный лик, Дженсен поспешил за ведром, но поймать его оказалось не так-то просто. Течение отнесло емкость к березовой роще, прежде чем река успокоилась. Попав в заводь, ведро булькнуло и опустилось под воду. Теперь проглядывалось только его плоское дно.  
Дженсен обреченно подошел к кромке берега и с неохотой посмотрел в темную воду. Холодную, несмотря на теплое лето. После весенних паводков водоем превратился в озеро, кое-где его глубина доходила до шеи, а то и выше. Ведро было жаль, но Дженсен не любил плавать. Или не умел?..  
Он нахмурился.  
— Росс, пора выдвигаться, ты что там делаешь?  
Собственное имя резануло, как чужое. Дженсен обернулся, заметил несколько человек из своего отряда и повернулся обратно к воде.  
Чувство, как он тонет в ней, не должно было быть ему знакомо, но на мгновение он ощутил, как толща воды неумолимо смыкается над головой.  
— Росс, идем!  
Они звали его Россом, но его имя — Дженсен. Почему он раньше об этом не подумал?  
— Если мы не выдвинемся сейчас, то не успеем затемно добраться до Мховой долины. Ну же, Росс, надо идти!  
Да, ему надо идти. Он помнил, что очень спешил. Ему нужно было найти одного человека. Но почему он не помнил, кого?  
Ведро в воде притягивало взгляд. Непонятно почему, но Дженсен чувствовал себя обязанным его достать.   
Но он не умел плавать. Или же умел?..  
— Росс!  
Дженсен оглянулся, рассчитывая попросить приятелей подождать, пока он доберется до ведра, но осекся, осознав, что времени нет: отряд должен идти. И он вместе с ними. Туда, куда звали долг и его, Росса, призвание.  
— Давай, Росс, идем!  
Дженсен отвернулся от воды, но прежде чем уйти, последний раз оглянулся через плечо. Предчувствие и усиливающаяся с каждым годом интуиция не позволяла ему сейчас сделать шаг прочь. Он не мог уйти. Вода звала его. Звала Дженсена, тогда как все другие звали Росса.  
Он был Дженсеном.  
Отстранившись от зовущих наперебой голосов, он сделал шаг к заводи и решительно оттолкнулся от берега. И только погрузившись в ледяную воду, вспомнил — Джаред.   
Он искал Джареда.

Дженсен стоял посреди выжженного беспощадным солнцем сада. С него ручьем стекала болотная вода, ставшая единственным источником утоления жажды для высушенных жарой растений. Он и сам быстро начал ощущать палящие лучи солнца, припекающие макушку.  
Дженсен коснулся рукой затылка. Косы больше не было. Ее не было уже больше года, но сейчас он словно отрезал ее еще раз. Дженсен крепко зажмурился, борясь с засевшей в горле горечью. Он вспомнил, кто он и зачем он здесь, но забыть недавно пережитое это не помогло.  
Помоги ему Светлый лик, он видел дом. Теперь Дженсен знал, какой была бы его жизнь, не коснись он подростком Обелиска. Он бы по сей день жил в Айсароссе, стал бы воином, а его коса была бы сплетена из шести прядей.   
Он был счастлив там. Возможно, одинок. Возможно, плохо ладил со своими сверстниками или отстранялся от людей, но он был счастлив. И он был воином.   
Это была та жизнь, о которой он всегда мечтал.   
Дженсен не успел понять, какими в том возможном мире стали его отношения с отцом, но предполагал, что сумел завоевать его доверие.   
И все же он предпочел прыгнуть в воду, как когда-то — коснуться холодного камня Обелиска. Он дважды выбрал свою судьбу, хотя мог этого не делать. И кто знает, не прыгни он в воду сейчас, то, может быть, навсегда смог бы остаться в том выдуманном мире и прожить ту жизнь, которой лишил сам себя.  
Дженсен перестал теребить волосы на затылке и склонился к пожухлой траве. Растения сильно пострадали.  
Но еще была магия. И Джаред. Партнер, которого Дженсен во что бы то ни стало должен был разыскать. Тому грозила опасность: он мог навсегда лишиться связи со стихией и способности использовать внешнюю сторону Знака. Дженсен знал, что такое быть изгоем, и меньше всего желал подобной судьбы для своего партнера.  
Дженсен чувствовал его. Партнерская связь словно сошла с ума, затрудняясь в определении местоположения, но Дженсен чувствовал его и испытывал от этого неимоверное облегчение. Что бы Дан ни говорил, Джаред вошел в Кольца, а не обманом заставил зайти в них его.   
Теперь необходимо было двигаться дальше.  
Дженсен еще раз оглядел выжженный сад. Без прямой связи Вода испытала его разум, но Земля… Земля испытает его силу.  
Дженсен вдавил ладонь в сухую траву и прикрыл глаза. Маги не были всесильны — он не в состоянии возродить этот сад за считанные минуты, но он может хотя бы попробовать. Открыть Знак не составило труда, и Дженсен, обратившись напрямую к Земле, принялся магией ощупывать растения. Высушенные ярким солнцем, они были почти мертвы. Он собрал всю воду с одежды и передал ее потрескавшейся, иссушенной жарой земле, но этого все равно было недостаточно. И совершенно бесполезно. Дженсен пытался им помочь, но его усилия ничего не стоили. Чтобы возродить такой сад, требовалось время, которого у него не было.  
Поднявшись, Дженсен пошел дальше, минуя одно иссохшее дерево за другим. Сад не заканчивался, в своей бесконечности напоминая огненный лабиринт. Сколько бы он ни шел вперед, ничего не менялось. Одежда высохла, голову нещадно пекло. Из-за жары хотелось пить.  
Дженсен мог бы использовать Воздух и попробовать призвать тучи, но сейчас на небе не было ни облачка, а игры с погодой и в более подходящих условиях маги не жаловали. К тому же он проходил испытание Землей. Связь Дженсена с ней никогда не была прочной: он не знал, чем здесь помочь, и, несмотря на то что стихия испытывала его, не понимал, что от него требуется.  
Дженсен чувствовал, как быстро утекает время. Ему надо было двигаться дальше. Джаред мог умереть.  
Дженсен остановился у раскидистого дерева и прижал ладонь к жесткой коре. Сердце тревожно билось.  
— Я не знаю, как помочь вам, — признался он. — У меня нет необходимого на это времени. Я должен найти Джареда.  
Дерево молчало. Дженсен со вздохом прислонился к высушенному стволу и сел на землю. Даже ветра и того не было. Трава застыла в безмолвном ожидании.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как изнывает от знойной жары сад — таким и он ощущал себя в первые дни в Медеве.  
Запрокинув голову назад, Дженсен затылком уперся в шершавую кору. Вначале он не осознал, что его потревожило, но потом понял: он слышал, как между древесных волокон бежал сок. Где-то в глубине засохшей древесины все еще сохранилась жизнь. Она пульсировала в одном ритме с сердцем Дженсена, тревожно стучащим за ребрами. Это был неправильный ритм. Дженсен беспокоился о Джареде и о мире, который он увидел в Воде, а окружающая природа — о недостатке влаги и об ускользающей жизни. Их беспокойство звучало в унисон. Неправильно. Но, слушая стук собственного сердца, перекликающийся с шумом древесного сока, Дженсен смог его контролировать.  
О магах жизни говорили, что они способны услышать биение сердца мира. Не это ли он слышал?  
На какое-то время Дженсен отключился от реальности, перестав воспринимать все, кроме размеренного стука успокаивающегося сердца. Сок в дереве больше не бежал беспокойно: он легко струился по древесным волокнам, наполняя свой дом жизнью.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и не сдержал удивленного вздоха — окружающий сад поразил его сочностью красок: трава зазеленела, цветы распустились, на деревьях налились плоды. Дженсен только сейчас понял, что ни на минуту не разрывал своей связи со стихией и, успокоив себя, успокоил и природу. Закрыв Знак, Дженсен отпустил Землю.  
Биения больше не было слышно, но это было и не нужно. Он прошел испытание.  
Дженсен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл их, то сада вокруг уже не было.

Огонь был стихией Джареда. Поэтому неудивительно, что Дженсен оказался в Медеве. На этот раз Кольца показывали ему воспоминания.   
Они опять были в храме жриц, Дженсен опять теребил свои только что остриженные волосы, а Джаред опять вел его к широкой кровати.  
— Ну же, Дженсен, позволь мне хоть чему-то тебя научить. — Кажется, это он сказал, пока Дженсен отводил глаза и поспешно глотал вино из кубка.  
Если и существовала главная причина, почему Дженсен не смог тогда отказать, то без сомнения, ей был его партнер. Дженсен ощущал его нетерпение и острейшее возбуждение как свои собственные. Они опьяняли сильнее, чем вино и вид скидывающей свои одеяния жрицы. Знал ли Джаред, как сильно он на него влиял? Он был Огнем. Все в нем кричало об этой стихии. Дженсен позволил ей вести себя тогда и сделал это сейчас.  
Происходящее было воспоминанием, но не прошлым. Еще одна выдуманная реальность. Партнера здесь не было, это его огненный двойник сидел сейчас позади Дженсена.  
Дженсен касался тела жрицы, а Джаред разминал ему плечи, задевая руками ранговые браслеты. Прервавшись, он уверенно запрокинул ему голову и заставил вновь выпить вина. Голова пошла кругом, но Дженсен не был уверен, что причиной был хмельной напиток. Джаред был возбужден, Дженсена захлестывали его эмоции и его железный контроль, пока тот руководил и жрицей, и самим Дженсеном, оставаясь лишь сторонним наблюдателем. На его месте Дженсен не смог бы сдержаться, давно бы попробовал хоть как-то облегчить возбуждение, но Джаред игнорировал себя, сосредоточенный на них.   
Дженсен плохо помнил, что он делал тогда, и так же не осознавал, что делает сейчас. Он кончил слишком быстро, когда жрица обхватила губами его член, а затем столь же быстро возбудился, чувствуя огонь партнера.  
Джаред полностью взял инициативу в свои руки, его нетерпение становилось ярче, провоцируя ответный жар в Дженсене. Подчинившись короткой просьбе, жрица села сверху, впуская в свое тело. Но, несмотря на то что узкие стенки, обхватывающие стоящий член принадлежали ей, главным оставался Джаред. Он потянул Дженсена за волосы и сильнее запрокинул ему голову.   
Поцелуй обжег.   
Вряд ли Джаред, слишком распаленный ожиданием, отдавал себе отчет в совершаемых действиях, но в тот момент в сознании Дженсена их эмоции слились в одно. Они стали одним. И Дженсен никогда не забудет это ощущение.  
Несмотря на многочисленные шутки Дана, несмотря на произошедшее в Медеве и происходящее сейчас, Джаред никогда не предлагал ему разделить постель. То есть в его постели он бывал с завидным постоянством, но это никогда не несло прямого сексуального подтекста.  
Почувствуй Дженсен подобное, прекратил бы все в тот же день. И все же Джаред переходил те границы, которые для других он счел бы недопустимыми. Партнер мог прижиматься к нему боком, пока ужинал, мог касаться пальцами, пока дремал во время лекции, мог положить руку на плечо, когда разговаривал, и, как оказывается… он мог целовать его, пока Дженсен кончал в женское тело.   
Все это Джаред делал естественно и не задумываясь. Дженсен принимал его поведение как данность, как собственную привычку уединяться или тренироваться на рассвете. Он не задумывался о том, где проходит та граница, за которой их отношения переставали быть такими, какими они были, и только сейчас пришло осознание — для Джареда границ не существовало никогда. Он просто был рядом, так как это умел.  
Дженсен все еще тяжело дышал, когда партнер отстранился. Ухватив его за волосы, Дженсен вновь вынудил придвинуться. Неудобно изогнутую шею нестерпимо ломило, но он все равно неспешно заглянул партнеру в глаза и коснулся его рта целомудренным поцелуем, какими в Медеве приветствовали друг друга близкие люди.  
— Ты стал моей семьей, Джаред, — проговорил он, не спуская с партнера глаз, этими словами открываясь больше, чем обнажала сброшенная одежда. — Поэтому я не позволю тебе лишиться Огня. Лишиться этого. И как бы мне ни хотелось пережить эту ночь вновь, для этого я должен уйти. Я должен спасти тебя.  
Джаред открыто улыбнулся в ответ, хватка на волосах ослабла, и в следующий миг Огонь отпустил.

Он попал в Воздух. Впервые за время испытания Дженсен точно знал, куда идти. В молочном тумане облаков — в месте, где не было ни низа, ни верха — он уверенно шел вперед, ведомый партнерской связью в своей голове.   
Джареда он узнал еще издали.  
Воздух был единственной стихией, доступной им обоим. Неудивительно, что он и стал тем местом, где они смогли встретиться.  
Джаред сидел, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Глаза его были закрыты, а лицо — расслаблено. Дойдя до него, Дженсен замер напротив, напряженно вглядываясь в неподвижную фигуру.  
— Я ждал тебя, — заговорил Джаред, открыв глаза, а затем ярко улыбнулся: — Светлого лика, партнер.  
Услышав его голос, Дженсен почувствовал, как напряжение внутри отпускает и наваливается невероятная усталость. Только сейчас он смог облегченно выдохнуть. Перед ним был Джаред. Настоящий. Не ведро в воде, не высушенный сад, не огненный Джаред из храма жриц, а настоящий. Его партнер. Улыбчивый, самоуверенный… и живой.  
— Ты обещал не подходить к Кольцам, — обвинил Дженсен, как только смог говорить.  
— Я никогда не давал обещаний, — возразил Джаред и продемонстрировал запястья, на которых больше не было Приказа. — Помнишь? Они избавили меня от этой необходимости.  
— Джаред… — Дженсен замолк. Он устало прикрыл глаза, только сейчас начиная осознавать все последствия. — Ты мог умереть, ты…  
— Но я жив, и я ждал тебя. А вот ты мог бы и поторопиться, — перебил Джаред и жалобно добавил: — У меня ноги затекли так сидеть.  
Дженсен не знал, что сказать. Как передать, что он почувствовал, когда понял, что Джареда больше нет?  
Партнер для магика — самое сложное испытание, и совсем не потому что это вторжение постороннего на личную территорию. Его потеря способна свести с ума. Недаром ни один магик не смог выжить после смерти партнера. Умирали все без исключений.   
Насколько близки к этому были они оба?  
Джаред коснулся его руки.  
— Дженсен, посмотри на меня. — Дженсен медленно открыл глаза. — Я не думал идти в Кольца. Честно. Я хотел только посмотреть, но… но, придя в зал, я понял, что могу это сделать, что, несмотря на Приказ, я могу шагнуть внутрь и выжить. Я просто решил проверить, не обманывают ли меня ощущения, а когда сделал это… — Джаред неловко улыбнулся. — В общем, назад дороги уже не было.  
Джаред себе совсем не изменил.  
— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько рискованным был твой поступок? — глухо спросил Дженсен.   
— Я не подумал…  
— Ты мог умереть.  
— Извини.  
— Я думал, что ты умер.  
— Дженсен…  
Дженсен опустился на пол. Ему нужно было немного отдохнуть.  
— Дженсен?..  
Он молчал.  
— Дженсен, — позвал Джаред и настойчиво потянул его за рукав, вынуждая подняться. — Нам надо двигаться дальше.  
— Зачем? Я уже нашел тебя.  
— Это только четвертое Кольцо. Ну же, Дженсен, вставай. Восемь Колец, двойственность стихий! Мы прошли только половину пути.  
И только теперь Дженсен начал понимать, что он не просто искал Джареда. Они действительно проходят сейчас испытание. То самое испытание, которое им было запрещено проходить. То самое, которое сделает их магами. Но…   
Джаред был прав, нужно идти.  
— Пойдем, — устало согласился Дженсен. Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким эмоционально вымотанным и все же поднялся на ноги. — Надо выбираться отсюда.  
Дженсен шагнул к двери за спиной Джареда, но тот остался на месте.  
— В чем дело? — раздраженно спросил Дженсен, хотя сам уже догадался о причине.  
— Там я уже был, теперь мне надо в другую сторону, — Джаред кивнул в направлении, откуда пришел Дженсен. — В этом испытании мы одни, помнишь?  
Хотел бы Дженсен это забыть.  
Прежде чем он успел объявить, что в таком случае тоже пойдет обратно, Джаред улыбнулся.  
— Не глупи, я не умру, — заверил он, твердо веря в произносимые слова. — Один раз я уже прошел Огонь, сумею сделать это и во второй.  
— Уж лучше тебе суметь. — Дженсен неохотно кивнул, признавая за ним право самому выбирать свою судьбу.   
Слова Джареда догнали его у двери.  
— Спасибо, что пришел, партнер.  
— Как будто я мог не прийти, — отозвался Дженсен и повернул ручку. За дверью лежала дорога, которая вела к другим Кольцам. Дорога туда, где предстоит пройти новые испытания, туда, где заканчивается пятилетнее обучение и туда, где будет разорвана партнерская связь. — Увидимся в Алькасаре, партнер.  
И пусть это был последний раз, когда он имел право его так называть, теперь Дженсен знал: в будущем ничего не изменится.   
Оглянувшись на партнера, он открыл дверь и шагнул в следующее Кольцо. Навстречу своему будущему.

***

— Избравшие Путь боевой магии, вперед!   
Во главе с ведущим магиком курса, из толпы шагнуло не больше двадцати новоявленных магов.   
Прислушиваясь к отрывистым указаниям магистра Лиэн, архимаг опустил первый защитный барьер с их медальонов.  
— Преклонить колени! — приказала магистр.  
Те мгновенно опустились на пол.  
— Ваше слово!  
— Просим дозволения идти Путем боевого мага. — Голос дуомага Джареда звучал громко, отражаясь от сводов потолка.  
— Ваша клятва!  
— В верности Алькасару, в верности архимагу, в верности королю — присягаем! — раздалось в зале громовым хором. — Хранить мир, защищать невинных, противостоять злу — присягаем! Не поддаваться Темному лику, не оборачиваться против мага, не предавать Эрегорн — присягаем! Мы — боевые маги!  
— Как магистр боевой магии, я принимаю вашу Присягу. Отныне вы — заклинатели Пути боевой магии! Отныне вы несете ответ за свой выбор!  
— Присягаем!  
Архимаг убрал последние барьеры с медальонов и принял их Присягу, сетью символов окружив боевых магов.  
Следующими были целители, и только за ними пришел черед самой малочисленной в этом выпуске группы.  
— Избравшие Путь магии жизни, вперед, — раздался спокойный голос магистра Аломара.  
Вышло всего трое.  
— Преклоните колени.  
Они тут же встали на одно колено. Архимаг опустил барьеры, на этот раз добавляя к ним нестандартные символы. Наконец-то он может их снять. Давивший на его плечи все эти годы камень теперь мог беспрепятственно скатиться вниз.  
— Ваше слово.  
— Просим дозволения идти Путем магии жизни. — Дуомаг Дженсен говорил четко, не запинаясь.  
— Ваша клятва.  
— В верности Пути, в верности Алькасару, в верности королю — присягаем! Слушать мир, слышать его обитателей, ценить жизнь — присягаем! Не отрицать смерть, не отрекать дар, не предавать Эрегорн — присягаем! Мы — маги жизни!  
— Как магистр магии жизни, принимаю вашу Присягу. Отныне вы — заклинатели Пути магии жизни. Отныне вы несете ответ за свой выбор.  
— Присягаем!  
Отпустив последние барьеры, архимаг смотрел, как словесная магия сплетается с символами намерения, принимая клятвы новых магов. Здесь, в Зале Первого Архимага, закончившие обучение магики наконец присягнули избранному Пути. Теперь их ожидало неизвестное будущее и новые испытания.  
— Год за годом и ни одного мага знаний, — грустно вздохнул стоявший рядом магистр Молдвин, опять не присоединившийся к другим магистрам в церемонии.  
— Вы сегодня приветствуете нового триомага своего Пути, магистр, — мягко напомнил архимаг. — Разве это не повод для радости?  
— Юный Данрагнал одарен не по годам, — согласился старый маг. — Но слишком нетерпелив, а теперь еще и получит доступ к Архиву Пророчеств. Нам всем придется отвечать на его излишне проницательные вопросы.  
С этим невозможно было поспорить.  
Ронан встал позади, отгораживая их от остальных магов. Сложенный пергамент лег в ладонь архимага, и тот кинул короткий взгляд на партнера.  
— Возможно, ты был прав, говоря, что времени не осталось.  
Развернув лист, архимаг быстро просмотрел текст и сложил его обратно.   
— Да осветит Светлый лик Эрегорн, — одними губами прошептал он и закрыл глаза, прося о помощи у Двуликого.  
— Да осветит Светлый лик Эрегорн, — вторил ему Ронан.  
Пергамент в руке рассыпался пеплом.  
Они наблюдали за магами. Дуомаг Джаред широко улыбался и крепко обнимал бывшего партнера, стремясь компенсировать этим разорвавшуюся связь. Сегодня они сделали невозможное. И они оба стали магами.  
— Ты предоставил ему эту возможность? — тихо спросил Ронан. — Намеренно допустил оговорку в Приказе?  
— Такой ответ я дам всем остальным, — не сразу ответил архимаг, взглядом прося магистра Молдвина оградить их разговор от посторонних ушей. — Правда в том, Ронан, что оговорок не было. Запрет был нарушен, а о причинах остается только гадать. Лишь Приказ короля способен сломать Приказ архимага. Но… Может быть, дело в их связи, а может — в его ему преданности. Едва ли мы сможем узнать это наверняка. Они смогли сломать Приказ. И это очередное подтверждение того, что пророчество сбывается. Мы должны присматривать за ними обоими.  
— Джаред станет моим учеником, но Дженсен…  
— Дуомаг Дженсен намерен просить позволения обучаться у магистра Ллойда, — присоединился к разговору магистр Молдвин. — Получив от меня послание, даже мой своевольный партнер не станет отказывать ему.  
— Более подходящего учителя и не найти, — согласился архимаг. — Магистр Ллойд защитит мальчика. И достойно обучит.  
— Магистр Ллойд стар и забывчив, — заметил Ронан. — Он удалился на покой и не желает видеть никого из заклинателей. Но… ему известна правда. И он самый величайший маг, какого я когда-либо встречал. Поэтому будущее Эрегорна в надежных руках.  
Архимаг кивнул и перевел взгляд на зал. Он все еще чувствовал на руках пепел сожженного послания, казалось бы, въевшийся кожу навеки.   
Новоявленные маги — совсем еще дети — веселились, празднуя прохождение первого испытания.   
А далеко на западе, в Вечных горах, были найдены тела трех убитых магией заклинателей.  
То, что было предсказано пророчеством, произошло.   
Война заклинателей началась. 


End file.
